Despairs Remnants
by TwinGamers011701
Summary: A hunter, content in killing the beasts of the night. A knight, burning forever to protect the people who wished to kill his kind. Both wish nothing more, than to help their worlds... But when something happens and they both appear in a new world. A World destined to fall like theirs. Well what other choice do they have but to help. Bloodborne/Dark Souls/RWBY. My own OC's.
1. Blood Moon and Dead Sun

**WAITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

 **Let me first explain that I am not the Author of Skyward Remnants… I am his Brother. You may call me…. BloodyAbyss.**

 **I am the Author of this story, and editor to Skyward Remnants. So no worry's my brother will still mainly be focusing on his story.**

 **Aside from that Welcome… Now let me put this down on paper right here right now**

 **This is a three-way crossover, Between Bloodborne, RWBY and Dark Souls.**

 **Let it also be said… That I have never beaten/played… Dark Souls**

 **( A ball is thrown at my head as I narrowly dodge.)**

 **Well fuck you too haters. I was going to say that I have played Bloodborne, but you jumped the gun. Speaking of Guns...**

 **(Picks up Evelyn, Fires blindly at a hater)**

 **Take that Asshole.**

 **Anyways, this prologue is kind of like the trailer… except shorter because they kill everything in thirty seconds. I won't keep this trend, but for a fight that is literally against mindless Grimm… it's an easy win.**

 **Also… I kind of gave them an upgrade. Meaning they are stronger and faster than any human can possibly do… in their own worlds.**

 **Cause really, these guys might go up against some unfair beings. *cough* Rom, Micolash *cough* But these guys have literal shields over their entire being… that deserves an upgrade at least.**

 **That's all I can really give you, seeya next time.**

* * *

 **Blood Moon and Dead Sun**

To think, this is what beautiful night's have become. A symphony of screams and roars. This has been going on, for as long as man can remember… well maybe not that long, but we only know how it began.

It all started at the very edge of Yharnam, past a grand forest. It's name was simply Bergenwerth, the school of Blood. They studied it, trying to find as many ways to use it for good as possible. So they tried to find as much special blood as humanely.

It all began with a tomb and it's contents. Sadly it wasn't just a tomb… it was a tomb made for gods long ago. How immortal beings died is far beyond me, but man was never the smartest of beings. Inside of it was not only the body's of the 'Gods', but there blood. So they sent their greatest scholars and their strongest men. Sadly that was their first mistake.

The Tomb was protected by beasts cursed to watch the eroded cavern. They were unstoppable, no human had ever gotten past the cursed pace… until one hundred years ago, when two scholars came back. No one knew the second scholar, and he was written off as unimportant. But every respected citizen of Yharnam knew the first scholar.

Laurence the First Vicar, the Prodigy of Bergenwerth. He had went into the tomb with just a friend and came back with a grand prize. Old Blood, the Blood of Gods. For he was smart enough to do so.

After many test's of the blood, it was shown as a medicine. Suddenly, the weak would become strong and the strong became Gods. Life in Yharnam was good… until the fateful day when one man took up a woodcutter's axe.

"Beast! F-f-foul Beast!" Speaking of the Huntsman and you shall receive. I took out a simple knife, and threw it at the location where the Huntsman's voice came from, without looking at it, confident in my skill.

With a soft thud, I knew the beast was dead. But an even better question was this… Where was I in my story? Tomb… Laurence… Blood… Oh right the first beast! Now this was, but one of the many new beast popping through out Yharnam. Each one was popping out from everywhere… and they were all hungry for blood.

For four night's this went on, the people of Yharnam slowly losing their sanity to the blood. It was on this fifth night that the courageous people of Yharnam had enough. Sadly instead of going after the Beast's, they went to the one who gave them the blood instead… The Healing Church, founded by the First Vicar. All of Yharnam blamed him for the troubles it was now having.

So they went to the Cathedral Ward, to confront the Vicar… But they were intercepted by a Single Man… His attire formal and light, yet giving off an ominous feel, similar to that of a beast.

"Don't worry." He said his voice smooth and confident, as he walked by the horde of man. "Man will still live on in this forsaken night… For tonight… A hunter finally joins."

His name was Gehrman, and the rest is a history of blood and beasts.

This is the reason for the God awful night… Yet I couldn't help, but feel that this night was made just for me. That I was made to Hunt beast's with blade in hand. For even in the Gothic Landscape of Yharnam, there was still hope. One more… Just one More.

Tonight… The Moon Presence die's. And Tomorrow… The hunt will be a little easier.

* * *

Why does this always happen to those who are Chosen. I mean really! First, I wake up in some type of asylum. Beat some type of… I don't know Asylum Demon, which isn't as easy as you think. Was taken away by a Gwyn-damned crow! Then was told to fight against multiple people and demons to find a Kiln, which I thought was some kind of cooker. Went to the past, and killed everyone's favorite Hero. Met Marvelous Chester, that cheap fucking bastard. Oh and let's not forget the simple fact that…

I AM NOW ETERNALLY ON FUCKING FIRE!

This really isn't my Day!... or year… I don't know, it felt like years!

… That being said there were some good things that came from this adventure. I got to fulfill my role as a knight. Learned how to use a Bow from Gough. Got some stealth tips from Ciaran, even if she was kind of a bitch. Killed the toughest challenge all undead face when going to the kiln AKA Executioner Smough and Dragon Slayer Ornstein. Fought a Giant Wolf, I didn't know it was Sif I swear! And Killed a God… Who slayed Dragons… Yeah.

Still pale's to my greatest discovery… turn's out I can no longer get killed by drinking… Let's just say I was drinking 24 barrels Mead in a single sitting, hell I don't even get drunk, so there was no need to worry about Hangovers!

Oh and gained these baby's. Artorias's Greatsword, cursed version might I add. And the Abyss Greatsword, taken from the AbyssWalker himself...Yeah, they're great. I was sad when obtaining the Abyss Greatsword though.

Artorias was the greatest of knight's. He was one of those knights that everyone wished to be like.

Kind, honorable, strong and most importantly loyal… Sadly, he stared to far into the abyss. And most know what happens when you stare for to long.

I aspired to be like him. Slaying all that wish to end the great age of fire. Or those who would use it for something worse.

Nito, the first of our kind, who wished to make the land in his own image… Dead.

The Witch of Izaneth, and her daughters. The people who used flames, to cause calamities. Teaching man there enticing destruction.

Gwyn, God of Sunlight, who wished to free man from the Ancient Age. The Age of Dragons. Turned Hollow, by his daughter's own selfishness.

The one without scales. Seath, who wished to claim what was taken. Seath who wished to become immortal, like his brothers… Betrayed his own, out of pride and lust.

And so began the Age of Fire.

And here I was … an undead knight trying to obtain his dream, despite everything going against him. A curse, man, gods and a destiny crafted around said curse… to burn forever, for the sake of people who wished to kill me…

What an Honorable end, for a dishonorable existence.

And so I burned.

* * *

I continued to walk in the ruined remains of Yharnam. It's Gothic interior, striking fear into everyone who entered. What with it's tall imposing spires, and buildings filled to the brim with ruin. The street's overcome with dead animals, or their mutated versions. The sewers filled to with the rotting corpses of man… Which still smelled better than the actual sewer for some reason… It was probably because of that man-eating pig, roaming around the sewer…

No, it's probably feces, combined with that of the rotting Men.

To me… it was a nuisance to be scared of this place. Even with all the beasts, it was still not a novelty experience of fear. You want a novelty experience of fear, It's simply called the Nightmare Frontier… Wait, Yahra'gul… No Nightmare of Menis… Forrbiden Woods?

I'd say all of them are really good places to be afraid of.

I climbed the ladder up towards Central Yharnam. Trying to reach the ethereal lantern of the Hunters Dream. It was time, I delayed long enough trying not to fight that damned Moon Presence. Finally reaching the top of the ladder, I lifted myself up, ready.

I could feel it, the fear and uncertainty coursing through my veins. Thankfully, after a literal night of nightmare inducing labor, I was okay. Yet before walking to the lantern, I turned around and looked at the view on top of the ladder.

It was breathtaking. From here you can see Yharnam without fear of being mauled by beasts. It's grand towers outlined by the crimson moonlight. Though if anything, I would have preferred it if it was a regular Moon.

This was the first true look I ever had of Yharnam… When I first entered this Hunt. I was just a single man wanting… something, I could no longer remember what it was. It has been too long in this endless night.

I remembered him, the man waiting at the window… Gilbert. He was the first sane man I met… and one of the few who I didn't wish to kill after five seconds after they spoke.

It was sad… that he had to die. His sickness, turning him into a Beast Patient. The weakest of the beasts, yet one of the swiftest.

I was sad to say, that it was one of the hardest beasts I have come upon… it took me ten minutes to stop hesitating to kill… I guess I know why Dujia became retired, he could no longer deal with the hesitation.

But… that's the life of a Hunter. To kill and to hunt, no matter who it was.

Taking one final look, I turned around…

Only to be met with a giant, grotesque, six fingered gray hand. The accursed hand of an Amygdala.

* * *

How long has it been, since I breathed in air. How long has it been, since I have drunk anything. How long has it been since the screams began.

To all of those, I say to long.

It has been an eternity since it happened, yet I still remembered it. Despite the pain, I held on to everything that I deemed important. My swords and armor, which have not been destroyed by fire, somehow. Who I am, and most importantly… My hope and faith.

I stayed there, kneeling. My skin burning and my stale blood boiling, yet my appearance did not change… I still had my humanity… I was no monster.

Suddenly I felt something… what was that? It had been so long, that I have forgotten. It spread through the entirety of my left arm, making it's way to the rest of my body. As it reached my elbow, it started dawn on me… it was the cold.

The cool, refreshing chill of the wind, how long has it been. Still, even in my undead body, the cool surrounded me. But I could not think of that… all I could think about was, one thing…

Could this mean Freedom?

Slowly the chill moved towards the many locations of my body. Until, after an eternity, it consumed my whole body.

Slowly I moved my hand up from my side. The movement was slow and uncomfortable, yet I still moved it. I looked at it, the armor plating only marred by the scars of my adventure.

I started to stand up from my kneeling position. I was constantly shaking from the effort, and it didn't help that I had armor on. Though I could do it, I beat a God how hard can standing be.

When I was about halfway through said standing, I fell flat on my face.

'Apparently very hard.' I mused to myself.

Yet I did not mind, the dirt was cool. It was heaven compared to the fire I endured. I moved my hand to the ground once again, pushing my whole body up from the cold dirt. It was difficult, my arm felt like it was just crushed under Smough's enormous size. Despite that I lifted myself up from the ground. Standing on my own two feet. I remained there, standing.

Then I grabbed my Cursed Greatsword from the sheath from my back, it's blade a huge comfort in my hand. I slowly moved it to the ground, using it like a crutch made for Hawkeye Gough.

Then I looked up, and saw something that I haven't seen in a long time. What Nito's curse tried to destroy… Life.

* * *

Groggily, I stood up. My hand instantly reaching for the blade at my side. I slowly looked around, at my new location.

It was a simple cave, to dark for any normal person to see in, with a single opening. The stones were unnaturally smooth as if someone, or something, made them. I turned my head to the sides looking for anything else of note.

Scratches aligned the entirety of the walls, along with bones of previous victims. What ever lived here was a beast of sorts. From what I know of the Nightmare, it's probably a grotesque combination of a wolf and some other type of enemy.

Sadly, or naturally in some people's opinion, I didn't want to face anything as of yet. So I made my way to the cave's opening.

Damn that Amygdala, I slayed one of your kind before I'll do it again.

I moved silently, as to not arouse any type of beast that could be in the cave. I also unsheathed my latest weapon, in case of any fights that could breakout. I started to reach the cave's entrance, a pale light entering the dark crevice.

It was no surprise, the Nightmares always had the Pale moon… I always liked the Moon, it's pale light always pretty in the otherwise endless night. Alright, let's see what this Nightmare looks like.

I bet all of my knifes that the land was made from stolen faces of man.

Who knows, I could encounter something I've never seen before.

And when I exited the cave, all I could see was the Moon's shattered remains.

* * *

I continued walking through it, the life of this new realm. Flowers, each one brighter than the Sun. Birds, their songs even greater than the Bards of Gods. The Tree's taller than even Gough and Smough on top of each other, their life graced with beauty.

A forest, that was the word. I have seen a many woods, but none filled with this much life. Only demons and the dead willing to take it for themselves.

It's been an hour since my new found freedom. Sadly, I only seemed to have gone about a mile, Good news is that I can now walk without support.

Even better news, I have not seen a Demon in about a mile… Great progress!

Wait… oh no… I forgot if you say anything like that you-

"Someone, help!"

-Tempt the fates… Gwyn-Dammit. I make my way over to the voice, as quickly as my weak legs allowed me to.

After a minute of both running and wobbling, I found the general location in which the Voice came from… it was at the bottom of the cliff I was standing on. From what I could tell, it was a thirty foot drop. At the bottom was a single woman, around the age of thirty. Anything other detail was blurred from the distance between us. And in front of her was a bear like creature.

It was moving towards the woman. It's roar, filled with that of power. Prior history telling me, what she was going to become. If I do not stop that foul demon, she will most likely become Undead.

I couldn't let her share my horrible fate.

I wondered how I would get down there as fast as possible. I was thinking of jumping, but I could probably di-...wait a minute. I'm freaking Undead, why am I so worried about death, stupid habit's!

And so I jumped.

* * *

Okay… What?! I know the Nightmare was messed up, but I didn't think it involved destruction of celestial Bodies! How did that even happen!

To even think about even harming an entire section would require a huge amount of force even bigger than the normal cannon, so it would have to have at least a multitude cannon balls firing making a giant explosions of major porpoti-

Damn it I'm rambling! Why does this always happen when something I once deemed impossible was to come up… Like when I died and I was still here… I don't want to get into that.

"Mommy!"

What the hell… What kind of child is outside on the night of the hunt… Hell what is he doing in the nightmare! I smell a possible trap… this has Patches written all over it. I remember his last… 'prank'. I was trudging in that poisonous river for thirty minutes!

I lost all of my, antidotes and blood vials! Let's not even get into that damned frenzy causing Brain. That was my first encounter with the prey known as… the Winter Lantern. I let out an unintentional shiver as I remembered it in full, terrifying detail.

So naturally, I wanted revenge.

'I wanna see that spider surprised, when I stab a knife through his throat.' I thought calmly, not at all surprised by my train of thought.

I silently, but quickly, start to make my way to the voice. Hoping to find Patches and kill him… or to save the, possible, child from dying.

I hope I was well prepared for this nightmare.

Cause if I wasn't… I'll have to kill the beast's over and over until I do… Not that I mind, but the beasts would certainly know fear by the end of it.

* * *

Is this how it ends… being killed while looking like for my lost son. I thought I taught him well enough to never wander off alone. But, low and behold he ran off, believing himself to be a Grim Slayer despite a single year of training at Signal. Now he's out there, all alone.

Like any good Mother I went to search for him, despite the warnings of many on lookers. Sadly I was cornered by a group of bear like Grimm. Their red eyes sending fear throughout my entire body.

I could no longer move or even think, as all of their eyes were trained on me. It was only a matter of time until they come to kill me like an animal.

The one in the front started to move forward, sending even more fear into my system. It's steps causing large quakes in the ground. Suddenly, the beast roared. It was a mighty, terrifying thing. I flinched, closing my eyes and turning my head to the side.

All I could do was wait for it to come.

Despite my coming death, I heard something a whoosh of air. Oh great, was another Grimm coming to kill me. From the sky n-

Next thing I hear was the sound of a mighty crash, and the snapping of bones.

Slowly, I opened my eyes finding myself untouched by the fierce claws of the Grimm. Instead I saw a man kneeling over the Grimm like it was a small ant. A sword, far too long for any practical use, stabbed through it like a spike.

The sword was a glorious piece of work, yet I could tell it was slightly damaged. The guard of the sword was almost nonexistent, the parts of it long gone. The butt of the sword, which resembled a spike, was almost gone from the swords handle. The blade even had some chips in it.

Other than that, the blade was absolutely beautiful. It was a light blue in the center of the blade, and slowly transitioned to black at the edge of the blade. The guard's extension appeared to have a dark grey wolf embezzled on it, elegantly. Yet despite it's beauty, the blade gave off a feeling not unlike the Grimms.

They only knew death.

Slowly, my eyes traveled to the person wielding the humongous blade… Except I couldn't actually see him.

From head to toe he was covered in armor, each piece connecting to the other perfectly. On his head sat a single helmet, covered by a deep blue shroud keeping his face concealed. The metal parts were aligned and crafted to look similar to a wolf's face. A knight's plume shot out from the end of the armor, giving the wolf design a sort of tail.

In many parts of the helm, there were pieces missing and faded, making it look like he went through thousand's upon thousands of battles non-stop. A blue cape billowed in the soft breeze of the forest, also tattered due to constant battles.

On his Chest he wore a simple piece of chain mail, hidden under a thick piece of cloth. It was also deep blue, but with multiple rune like structures at the front. On his right shoulder was a thick shoulder guard, a pauldron if my memory was correct. On his arm, he wore simple grey metal gauntlets that seemed to have a bone design on it's outer piece.

Finally, his leggings were similar to that of the helm. A blue cloth, tattered by battle with leggings barely concealing the flesh hidden underneath it.

Suddenly a squelching sound, similar to that of squashing a tomato, was heard throughout the entire field. I looked towards the source, and saw the Huntsman turning the blade inside of the Grimm. For a reason I couldn't Fathom.

I had almost lost my lunch from just looking at it.

"Alright…" a low and gravelly voice said. Suddenly the Hunter moved, withdrawing the sword from the Grimm. Placing it on his right shoulder. "Who's next?" The Huntsman finished.

One of the Grimm roared, a show of strength to the huntsman.

"Ahh…" he said, slowly pacing forward. Similar to a wolf finding it's prey. "I guess, I can make do with you." He said in a cocky tone, not unlike my Son's... Except there was a big difference.

One could back it up.

* * *

 _ **Sonic and the Black Knight**_

" _ **Fight the Knight"**_

* * *

And so with another mighty roar the Grimm charged.

There were ten of them, each one bigger than the last. Yet the knight stood there, his armor reflecting the sunset's epitome of colors.

Suddenly, with a mighty quake of the earth, the blade was on the ground once more. This time the entirety of it's length found it's way into two of the bear-like Grimm.

Yet, a single Grimm snuck up on him! I tried to scream at him to look out. But my voice barely worked from the terror in my veins. But my warning was unneeded.

With a grunt of effort, he swung his sword horizontally. Killing the beast… Along with the other three Grimm trying to surround him. Their brutalized corpse sent flying.

"Is this all you demons got?" His voice filled with confidence. Yet despite that, I could see the slight tremble in his stance. Was he weakened, or was the sword just that heavy.

Slowly he walked towards the largest Demon. After he was about halfway to said Grimm, another of it's kind jumped out from behind it. Probably desperate to eat the Huntsman's flesh.

Yet both were destroyed, in the most brutal and graceful way possible. The Huntsman went to cut the first one in half, vertically. Then he proceeded to jump, forcing a front flip. Then with a mighty slam of the ground, the biggest Grimm was mutilated. Along with the striking one, whose body was cut mid air.

Suddenly, two Grimm pounced. The Huntsman, who noticed a second too late, moved to block the blow with his sword. But sadly, he was to slow.

The last two Grimm got a hit. I was about let out a scream of terror, until I heard something. A clang of metal. The armored Huntsman, blocked them with his fully armored right arm.

Each opponent was struggling against the other, using their strength to kill the other.

The struggle remain for another two second. Before he threw them off, with a grunt of effort. Each one going a fair distance. He rushed forward, his sword at his side ready for a stab.

Finally reaching the Grimm, he gave of a grunt of effort. His blade taking the chance given to it. With a simple shove, the Grimm was shish kabobed.

"Nine down…" He growled, as he retrieved the sword from the Grimm. Slowly he turned his head to the final Grimm.

It was backing away, it's slight intelligence coming through. Yet I could already tell that it will die. A swift, yet brutal death.

"One coward to go…" And with great strength, that probably took many years. Threw the mighty blade at the Grimm.

The monster barely had any time to react, before it found the blade imbedded into it's body.

Yet the blade kept moving through the air, sounding like a small tempst as it passed by. I continued to look at the sword, as it finally stopped at a tree… which was now cut in half by the blade.

Slowly the tree fell down, it body creating a small earthquake as it landed.

My eyes moved back to my savior, his armor dazzling in the setting sun. Like it was meant to bask in it.

"W-who are you?" I asked, my mouth moving on it's own. Asking the question that was at the top of my mind.

It's not like I haven't seen a Huntsman before. In fact, a great friend of mine was a Huntsman. While he was good, and I was saying it lightly. He didn't show as much experience as the man standing before her.

The man's attention turned to me, his face still covered by the shroud over his helmet. And, with strength and grace, walked over to me. As he finally reached me, he extended his hand. And finally spoke his name.

"I am Mors Ignis… Pleased to save you, Miss.

* * *

I can't believe it. How stupid am!? I thought I was ready to fight! I may be fifteen, but I am in the top of my class at Signal. I was gifted at fighting, with my sword and pistol combination.

It was nothing much, just the gun's barrel coming out of the handle. Made it easy to kill Grimm, you just stab and shoot.

Yet… I messed up. I was trying to stab a Beowulf, a Grimm in resemblance to a wolf. Next thing I know, a second Beowulf tackled me from the side.

Now here I am, weaponless, semblance-less, and without Aura… Basically I did what any child would do in this situation.

Run, and scream for Mother… sadly I screamed 'Mommy!' out of old habit's. I kept running, my legs screaming in agony from being overused. I looked behind me, and instantly regretted doing so.

One Alpha, nine beta's. That was all I needed to know, and started running even faster. I kept moving in a serpentine motion, hoping to lose the trail.

I can make it, I kept telling myself. I can make it, I can make it, I can m-... And with a strong pull on my ankle, I met the ground.

I tried to get up, going at the fastest speed I could manage. My raspy breathing in my ears… then I realized that, I could feel the breath.

Right… Beh...ind… me… Slowly all of my thoughts stopped. I could feel it, dread gripping my heart. No that was wrong… it was if death's hand was already claiming it.

Despite myself, I turned my head around. My eyes saw it… the Alphas maw close to my head. It's breath, as vile as the decomposing carcasses it eats.

Not only that, but it's red eyes that only seemed to know one thing… Kill. Suddenly, everything was shaking I couldn't understand why though.

Wait… no I was wrong once again… I was the only one shaking. I was scared, scared for my short life.

'Mom… I'm sorry.' I said, a single tear rolling down my cheek. As the Alphas paw reached upwards. I closed my eyes, hoping for my death to be quick, and painless.

Then a single gunshot, was heard throughout the deep entangled woods… which was then quickly followed by squelch, of something penetrating flesh.

"Huh… This is strange?" A voice said, sounding eerie and wise. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Then I saw him.

The Grim Reaper, with his hand plunged through the Grimms chest. But he was dressed differently than most depict him.

On his head was a simple triangle hat, with wing like appendages coming from the back. It was black at the tip of the hat, and slowly went to an ash white. It truly seemed to compliment his bluish, silver hair, which was about shoulder-length. His right eye was covered by a bandage. While his left eye was covered by his hair.

His fore-arms and legs were covered in a fine silver metal. It had a simple purpose, to be quick and protective.

But what was most eye-catching was the simple Garb he wore. It was a trench coat, torn and faded. It was incredibly thick cloth, almost thick enough to block a light hit. Underneath was a simple black vest. Surrounding his neck was a faded, crimson red scarf.

Similar to that of a ninja, he had the scarf over his nose. Effectively blocking any recognition of his face. Yet, the most intriguing thing on him were his weapons.

Now, I may be no weapon geek, but I know a good weapon. And this isn't one of them. This was one of the most beautiful swords I have ever seen.

It was curved like a crescent moon, and about half his height. It was ancient, yet still held beauty beyond anything else. At the base and side facing towards the hunter, was a large dent in the blade. Yet it was also sharpened, for reason's I couldn't say. The handle was just a curved handle, with tape wrapped around it. A small mechanism lay at the end of the blade, its purpose unknown.

The other thing was a gun. A finely crafted, single shot flintlock. It was a deep auburn color, with a long brass barrel. The barrel had multiple designs on it, what they are I do not know.

On his back was a simple piece of finely crafted wood. It's purpose unkown to me.

But what interested me was the object, covered in cloth. Sadly, with the amount of cloth surrounding it, you could barely see the object. But it had to be a weapon. What else could it have been.

"No blood." The Reaper said curiously, hand still within the Beowulf. "I'm fine with that." He stated threateningly. His current expression unknown.

"You won't stain my clothes, with your filthy innards."

* * *

 **Set it Off**

" **Nightmare"**

* * *

With a pull of the huntsman's arm, the rib cage was torn from the body. The sound was terrible, as I heard multiple snapping sounds. He flicked his wrist to the side, grabbing the holstered sword.

I was in awe. I've never seen anyone kill a Grimm like that. It didn't help that the rising moon was shining on the Huntsman. It's pale light making him seem like some sort of wraith.

Yet I was also sickened. Why would he kill it like that? A simple shot to the head, or a single sword swipe, would have killed it just fine.

In the corner of my eye's, I see swift movement. Three Beowulf's were already closing in on the Huntsman. Yet the Huntsman was faster. He quickly turned around, Gun aimed at the creatures.

Towards the farthest wolf, he shot his pistol. The Grimm staggered from the bullet wound. While the other two were decapitated, faster than I could see. Suddenly he came up to the Beowulf, holstering the sword… and jammed his hand down said Grimms throat.

The Grimm started to growl, its sound giving anyone shivers. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw something.

Another Grimm came from behind him, stealthy as possible. I tried to warn him, but it was too late. It pounced, like the animal it was related to. The Huntsman, turned his head to the sound. Probably trying to find a way to stop the possible attack. Suddenly he did something, that was both brutal and amazing.

Without any effort, he turned himself around... Bringing the Grimm along with him. Using the Grimm as a shield. The Beowulf was forced to attack, as it was already in the air.

It's long teeth bit down, hard, on it's fellow Grimm, expecting his prey not comrade, effectively killing it. Suddenly, the attacking Grimm let out a pained scream. It fell limp, a knife held within its eye socket.

The Huntsman quickly retrieved the knife, spinning it between his fingers.

"Hmph… I don't wish to sound brash… but this is getting a bit dull." He told the remaining Beowulf's. Their comrades remains fading away from his arm. Suddenly, another throwing knife was embedded, in a Beowulf's eye.

And with a flash of bright light, another one was gone. Illuminated by a light coming from the sword. With great haste, the Huntsman backed away from his previous spot. Which was then promptly attacked by the two Grimm.

With a downward swing, along with a brief light, both of the heads were reaped from their bodies. I continued staring, my mouth hitting the floor. It wasn't an impressive thing to kill a Beowulf, but nine Beowulf's at once, in about thirty seconds.

That's freaking AWESOME!

"Umm… sir?" I asked quietly. Fear still coursing through my system. "Wh-who are you?"

Slowly his head turned to me, his eyes covered by both hair and cloth. "I'm just a wandering Hunter." he said, not truly answering my question. "Ahhh… you wish to know my name." He asked, using the question I was thinking about. How did he…?

"You are very easy to read." He said, with a slight smirk. "I am Venatores Luna… A scholar if you will."

* * *

 _ **Info**_

 _ **Venatores Luna**_

 _ **Class: Cruel Fate**_

 _ **Level: 150**_

 _ **HP: 35**_

 _ **Endurance: 30**_

 _ **Strength: 30**_

 _ **Skill: 25**_

 _ **Bloodtinge: 20**_

 _ **Arcane: 60**_

 _ **Insight:**_ _ **50**_

 _ **Hair Color: Bluish, Silver.**_

 _ **Skin: Pale**_

 _ **Eye Color: Deep Purple, looks black at night.**_

 _ **Race: Human/Beast.**_

 _ **Height: 5'10**_

 _ **Age: 18**_

 _ **Mental Age: 70**_

 _ **Weapon: Burial Blade and …**_

 _ **Side Arms: Evelyn and ….**_

 _ **Mors Ignis**_

 _ **Class: Knight.**_

 _ **Level: 150**_

 _ **Vigor: 35**_

 _ **Attunment: 10**_

 _ **Endurance: 33**_

 _ **Vitality: 20**_

 _ **Strength: 55**_

 _ **Dexterity: 20**_

 _ **Intelligence: 20**_

 _ **Faith: 25**_

 _ **Luck: 11**_

 _ **Humanity: 30**_

 _ **Hair Color: Blond, and slowly moves to pale blond at the tips.**_

 _ **Skin: Slightly tanned.**_

 _ **Eye Color: Deep gold.**_

 _ **Race: Human/Undead**_

 _ **Height:6'2**_

 _ **Age:18**_

 _ **Mental Age: 68**_

 _ **Weapons: Greatsword of Artorias (Cursed), and …**_

 _ **Side-Arms: None as of yet. Will be explained next time.**_

 _ **Ranged: same as above.**_

 _ **Spells: ….**_

 **The dots, mean will be revealed later.**


	2. Knowing is Half the Battle

**Hello there and Welcome to the latest installment of my story.**

 **Despairs Remnants!**

 **Now onto the reviews!**

 **Envico:** **Now i'm all for life lessons… that is why I am doing it. But it will be used for really important lessons. Like the 'Don't stare to far into the Abyss' one. But don't expect these lessons to come kindly.**

 **The best lessons are those that come from experience… and a little asskicking.**

 **H20:** **Water the only thing keeping me alive… now he's helping me write. Truly awesome… also I realized that and fixed it immediately.**

 **Also length isn't important… it's content. But don't expect any extremely short chapters!**

 **Odflu:** **Thank you, My brother said the same thing… except without cursing… I still think you're complement was better though.**

 **Baz:** **Hey man thanks, and I understand your grievance! We all do… but I gave the arcane stat a buff.**

 **Let's just say the bigger the Arcane… the bigger the Phantom Slash.**

 **I just made the Burial Blade slightly overpowered… Worth it! It's my main man,**

 **gotta give extra credit to the object that keeps me Alive!**

 **Besides… it shows how smart and knowledgeable he is… and Lucky! He somehow got out of the dream!**

 **MadWorld:** **I would recommend Bloodborne first. After finishing it and still wanting more go with Dark Souls, and about the Blade… I'll think about it, who knows what I might do? Also you will rage and die, god knows I did, but it will be worth it… also if you're going to play Bloodborne, I suggest three things.**

 **Get Ludwigs Holy Blade as fast as possible. To do that beat the Blood-Starved Beast in, Old Yharnam. Then go to the Hunters Workshop and find the Radiant Sword Hunter Badge. It's a good beginner weapon, I used it up until I obtained the Burial Blade.**

 **Get a friend or a stress ball when you fight a boss called Rom the Vacuous Spider, or Micolash Host of the Nightmare… Oh and the Orphan of Kos if you're getting the DLC. Those were the guys I had the toughest time with when playing that made me rage quite a bit… and no Gehrman, Logarius and Ebrietas don't count because they were awesome and totally got rid of the rage for me… Well maybe a little bit of Ebrietas.**

 **Don't rage quit forever, when fighting the second/ first boss of the game. He may be difficult, but god it was worth the rage.**

 **Also I will be making references to Bloodborne mostly. I may know a bit about Dark Souls, but that doesn't translate into "I know everything".**

 **Disclaimer!**

 **The Souls Series belongs to FROMSOFT!**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

* * *

 **Knowing is Half the Battle.**

Why is it always me?

"Whereareyoufrom?Whatsyoursemblance?Howdidyougetsogooo?CanItouchyourblade?"

'Ebrietas, kill me now.' I thought, as the young man I just saved continued to questioned me. His enthusiasm as big as a Brick Troll.

After saving the young man, I asked him why he was here. I even asked him how he got here. All he said was, that he ran here. Trying to fight the beasts.

From what he said, he wanted to be a Hunter… I didn't say anything against it. But I thought a single thing… Why?

A Hunter's job is never done, and it's cruel. Why would he wish to walk to his death?

I ignored that voice. I had no reason to ask about his personal life. So I justsimply asked him where he lived. Turns out he didn't live that far away, just a few miles.

So I asked him for directions. Now here I am. Walking through the woods, the moon hanging in the sky. Just us… and the boys constant yapping.

"-Whatsthebladesname?" The boy finished now gasping for breath. I turned my heads towards him. Slightly worried he would Hyperventilate.

"Why do you want to know what it's called?" I asked him, curious as to why it's name would come out as a question.

He looked up, his brown hair ruffled from his near death experience. "Well… I heard from a friend that a weapon… is an extension of who we are. So I was wondering what you named it."

…

"Your joking… Right?" I asked, my voice sounding disbelieving. "A weapon is a tool. Nothing more." I said with certainty. If the weapon was an extension of ourselves, we would know.

A weapon is one thing, and one thing alone, a means to an end.

"Hey! That's rude!" The boy said, his voice filled with slight anger. "I just wanted to know more about the guy who saved me." The child continued, his arms crossed together and a pout on his face.

I continued to look at him, surprised at his… expressive behavior. Normally no one would be this expressive. They usually never trust people, especially Hunters.

His expression still remained, making me feel bad. I'm not used to small children… or children for that matter. The only experience I had with a child was with Gascoigne's daughters. And….

 _A ribbon on the floor of the corpse and waste filled sewers lay before a massive boar. I could hear the stomping of the plagued beast run up to me, but I couldn't look away from the ribbon on the ground. She was one of the purest people in town, untouched by the horrors and corruption of the hunt._

 _She now lay in the stomach of humanity's worst nightmare._

 _It was my fault._

 _My fault!_

 _My_ _ **f**_ _a_ _ **ul**_ _t!_

 _ **My fault!**_

 _Before I could move to pick up her Ribbon, death had once again grasped my heart._

 _Only to let it go at the last moment, denying me the sweet relief of freedom._

I shook my head, ridding myself of one of the numerous images and emotions that my plagued memory.

"...It's called the Burial Blade." I said, revealing its vast history to the boy. The very weapon was the beginning of the Hunt. Yet he just stared at me, his expression blank.

I waited for him to say something, anything about my weapon. While, I still looked for the boy's beast ridden town.

"That is the most depressing name I have ever heard, for a weapon."

I glared at the boy, even if he didn't know it. My anger rising from that one sentence.

"I didn't name it… and this isn't my weapon." I said, my anger lowering out of my own self-control forged in the horrors of Yharnam.

"Then whose is it?" The boy asked, his curiosity still ever present.

Then I saw something, light's in the middle of the night. We were here. The boy's town.

And a town not over-run with beasts. But filled with…

People.

* * *

They are so… happy? Why? Shouldn't they be scared of the Demons?

I had returned the woman to her village. Keeping a constant eye on my surroundings. For I learned, the hard way, to never let your guard down.

When I returned her safely, they all ran up to her. They questioned if she was alright, if she was hurt, all the usual questions. Yet… they were happy, as if they knew she would come back to them.

It was strange sight to see. In Gwyn's kingdom, if someone went to a dangerous location they would instantly be thought dead. But here we are. With the people all saying that they knew she'd come back.

"My son! Did he come back!?" The woman I saved said, fear once again in her voice. I perked up from my thoughts, listening to the current conversation.

"No… not yet." A random villager stated, worry in his voice. Again strange, he cared about someone he barely knew. That was a rare trait, where I am from.

"Can we assemble a search party. It's been a couple of hours since he left." The mother stated quickly, her motherly instinct in full gear.

I stepped forward, ready to help once again. "I'll see if I can find him." I said, expecting a type of negative comment in response.

"You can! Well what are you waiting for? We will help if we can!" A random man asked, catching me off guard. Once again, something strange happened.

They trusted me. A man, who they barely knew. No even more surprisingly….

An Undead they knew nothing of….

"Mommmmmm! I'm back!" A young voice yelled at the entrance to the village. He stood by another man, his attire light and formal. But I could see it… Experience.

An experience that far surpasses any of those I have seen in this village. It was bold in a way that spoke of his skill, yet subtle enough to show his humble nature. The experience he held was such that could only be earned upon the battlefield. The one sided battlefield of blood and demons.

However, his eyes were so much darker than most I have met. Not in color, but in nature. These were eyes that had not seen the brightest things of humanity. In fact, if I didn't know any better, his eyes reminded me of _him._

The Great Knight Artorias, who had started to far into the Abyss. When you see one man possessed by the Abyss you know when someone else is.

But unlike him, this one was wise enough to escape. But just as this man stared into the Abyss, it stares back. It looked as if it had corrupted his soul, showing him the darkest of things. Dark enough in which it blotted the sun that was his soul.

However, I knew this would mortal not dare go near something as corrupt as the Abyss. Because he lacked two things.

Godhood, and a Darksign.

He was no Undead, I could sense that. He was no god or Demigod either, that was certain. He was shorter than I was, and since Demi-gods were huge, he was mortal. He lacked the stench of corruption that my brothers held as well. But there was one thing he had going for him…

He had God-blood.

Which was quite strange indeed, as no one other than Gods and Demigods had the God-blood. I could tell, since while he lacked the size of a God and Demigod, the feeling I got from him was much like the feeling of three of the Four Knights of Gwyn.

This could only mean he had the only essence one could steal off of such a superior being.

Flesh or Blood.

And since he didn't have any disproportionate body parts, it must mean he stole blood.

A great accomplishment for any mortal. With it, he may have been brave enough to go near the Abyss.

He was looking around, his face covered by a red scarf. But I could see the look of surprise, through his body language. He must find it strange for such a village to exist as well.

The boy ran up, excitement clear on his face. He had a few cut's and bruises on his arm, but was otherwise okay.

"Damian!" The mother cried. She started running to the boy, obviously not caring about anything else. She even had a few tears in her eyes.

When the boy finally caught up to his mother, she hugged him. Not your normal hug either. It was one of those hugs that expressed that. 'I'm glad you're okay' and also 'you better think about what you did.' How did I know… well the boy looked like he was being crushed by the hug.

"Mom… can't- breathe!" The boy, Damian gasped out quietly. He was still hugging her though. It brought a small smile to my face. Despite the town's weirdness… it was still a great place to be.

I looked towards the man, who was also staring at the scene, once again. He had relaxed, slightly and was now walking to the mother and son.

"Don't ever do that again." The mother said worriedly, tears falling down her face. I started to walk up to the two as well, worried for both of them.

"Ahh, come on mom. Those Grimm had nothing on me!" Damian stated cockily, as I noted what they called the beasts.

"You were almost killed by ten wolves… I'd say they had everything on you." The man said seriously, not taking his cockiness lightly.

Damian sputtered, his face paling a little. "A-ah, I had it c-covered." Damian said fearfully, unconsciously looking at his mother.

"Don't lie…" The man said, crossing his arms. "Accept it, and learn from it. Now, what did you learn?" He finished, pulling the scarf off of his nose.

"U-u-ummmmm." He said, looking at his still crying mother. "D-don't get cocky?" He said, questioningly. Ahhh yes, the first lesson anyone learns from fighting… or surviving really. Learning the difference between confidence and cockiness was a great first step.

He nodded, also happy with his answer. He started to walk away, probably going to his house. Yet, Damian had other plans.

"Can't you stay with us?"

With that simple question, the God-blooded man stopped. Slowly he turned around, his expression showing great surprise. "W-well, I don't want to intrude." He said, in discomfort. The reason unknown.

"Nonsense," The mother spoke up, no longer crying from her son's return. "You saved my son's life. That deserves at least a night's stay." Smiling sweetly. She then turned to me. "You may also stay, if you like?"

I was quite surprised myself. Even if someone saved a life in Lordran, it was never met with a thank you or praise. It was met with a harsh cry of people, wishing great misfortune upon you. Almost no-one allowed a complete stranger into their home, and it was kinda an unspoken rule to shut the door in all Undead's faces.

"...I have no where better to be." I answered sheepishly, looking at the surrounding rural town.

"... Same." The man said, shuffling uncomfortably. Was he the shy type… or was he as unused to this as I was?

"That's grand! I might just have to cook up a Feast!" The mother said excitably, walking away from our current location. Damian, following close behind.

Huh… maybe I won't mind this new Age of Fire.

* * *

This is the strangest place I have ever been to. And I have been to places where people had 20 eyes.

It's people where happy, despite the horde of beasts on its parameters. They were kind, despite the cruel world they live in. But most importantly, I could only ask myself on question.

'Why are they so content with me staying at their house?' This is the first I've ever heard of it. A Hunter, invited into someone's home. Usually they would blame me for the disaster of the Hunt, then I would try to tell them of the Chapel.

That had some….mixed results.

Now I was going to the boy's, who I now knew as Damian, house. In a village that seemed content with Hunter, as impossible as that sounded. Alongside me, a Hunter strode with confidence, wearing the strangest attire for a Nightmare I have ever seen.

He was wearing thick armor, to clunky to properly dodge attacks. It was like he thought he could actually win against the beasts, with strength alone. It was strange for a Hunter to think so.

No man fought a beast face-to-face with strength and sword alone.

But he was experienced, that was all that I needed to know. So I must be wary, there's no telling what he will do. He might transform into a beast at any moment.

Or just attack for fun.

"Were here!" Damian screamed out, once again excited. It was a modest house, with only two floors. It had what every great house had, a door, windows, a roof. Even some plant life.

It wasn't gothic or even shoddy. It was a perfect building. No overgrown plant life, no damage to the house… this was nothing wrong with it. But one question still laid inside my head.

"Do you only know how to be excited?" I asked Damian, truly wondering if he has any other emotion.

"Hey!" Damian spoke up, his annoyance showing through. "Do you have to be so rude?" His arms once again crossed.

"No, I just choose to." I said back, no actual bite in my words. I walked up to the house, once again curious. The mother was already unlocking the house.

"What!" The young boy screamed out, hurting my ears. "You're telling me you could have been nice this entire time." He said jokingly, trying to get me to laugh.

It didn't work

"No… yes." I finished quietly. Not wanting him to get a big ego just from him being right… sadly the armored Hunter heard. Giving out a giant laugh in the process.

"Ahhh, give the kid a break." The man said, giving my back a slap. "He just survived an attack against demons with only little damage. Let him bask in a little honor." I turned my head towards the shrouded figure. My hands now reaching for my bruised back.

"Their is no honor in a pointless battle." I said simply, irritation seeping into my voice. "Besides he is just a boy… let him live innocently just a little longer." I said quietly, making my way into the now unlocked house.

'Once again… another person oblivious to the real world.'

It was small, but roomy. Despite it's simplicity, I couldn't help but marvel at it. How long has it been since I've seen a happy home.

"But there is innocence in honor." The man whispered while walking by me. "Where else do you find honor… but those, foolish enough to believe it." As he finished, walking his way into the innocent home.

I stood there, looking at the strange Hunter. My interest rising, once again. Who would have guessed… Maybe it wasn't just his strength that kept him alive. But his wit.

I continued to look around the house, finding the smaller details. Like the windows, which was right next to the table. The small, yet functional, kitchen with a multitude of Flora. And my eyes instantly traveled to the most interesting place in the small living room.

The Bookshelf. A simple wooden shelf, filled to the brim with Books. I established my love of books ever since I was a young child. While it wasn't as large as Byrgenwerth's scholarly library, I still enjoyed it.

At least these wasn't Nightmare Fuel guarding it. Frenzy causing bug's… I was never killed by one, but still.

I started walking towards the Bookshelf, a new interest in mind. Namely, what this Nightmare was called. While it didn't look like the average Nightmare, there were still Beast's here. Besides, it was the only way to explain the Pale Moon.

The only place that the moon was pale was in fact, those in alliance with a dream. The Frontier, Menis, the Hunter's Nightmare and Dream. While the last one was finicky, it only happened when the Moon Presence came. So it must have been a special occasion.

Even with the broken Celestial body, the moon was pale. I only hope there wasn't a Host here. I had enough with that lousy scholar or a long while. Besides it would be a bad Idea to face a great challenge right now. I have not encountered a lantern in sometime… which in itself, was odd.

Every new area you visit, there is a lantern. Created by the Old Hunter's, who long since passed, so other Hunters may have an easier time in exploration. It was strange experience, if I am not careful I may never come here again.

So I retrieved a Book, It's title already holding a great discovery.

"Hmmm… strange name…" I thought aloud, silently. "So this Nightmare is named Remnant?" I stroked my chin lightly, in deep thought.

So with a steady hand I turned the page. Thinking only one thing.

'Now… to see why they call it, Nightmares Remnant?'

* * *

It has been ten minutes since I have entered the Mother and Son's home. It was all quite strange to me. It was a great house, fitting for that of a well-mannered knight. But there was many things that bugged me… namely the strange fire-less light source.

Hanging above the table was a glass chandelier, decorated with many different types of floral designs. Yet in the middle was a large sphere of glass. It was emitting a light, far more powerful than a normal fire could make. While it could not top the Witches flames, it was still a small spectacle to see.

Yet it meant something… something that seemed to a minority to most of this Age.

I could only stare at the light, wondering how it worked, and what it meant. I was so engrossed, I didn't notice Damian walk beside me.

"Why are you staring at the Dust Bulb?" The young boy asked, worriedly. Though I barely processed it as I reached for my blade. Thankfully, I stopped the movement. Dang nerves.

"Please don't sneak up on me like that." I said with a slight worry, as I turned my attention to the small boy. His face scrunched up in confusion. "I have been trained to attack what ever sneaks up on me."

The boy, once again, looked at me strangely, but seemed to understand. "I was just wondering why you were staring at the Dust Bulb?" He asked while, thankfully, pointing at the light source.

Now… I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I knew telling him about the 'Why' was a bad Idea. So I opted for the better strategy… Lying.

"Oh… sorry but you are mistaken. I was staring at the chandelier." I said, while pointing at the surrounding glass of this 'Dust Bulb'. "It has a great design…" I said quietly, moving to the other side of the room.

How long… How long have I been burning?! It must have been very long, cause the Age of Fire is gone.

What else could it be! There is barely any fire in actual use. The mother is cooking over… something? I don't know? She called it a stove. Whatever that is?!

But how could it have happened… I know that the Age of Fire is a cycle. It's forever, constant, always happening. It can never be broken, so long as the Abyss exists. So long as the Undead exist!

Wait… could they have? I looked to the bookshelf, which was occupied by the Man… I still haven't gotten his name. But, I ignored it, and went to find the more pressing matter. Slowly, I skimmed through all of the book's titles. I continued to search, but none seemed to hold the information I wanted.

None of them talked about the Undead. Or what I wished to learn.

Simply put, I had nothing.

"What are you looking for?" A quiet voice asked from below. I looked down and saw the man. His bandage still covered his eye, but the hair was pushed to the side. Revealing a deep purple eye, if it weren't for the light most would believe it to be pure black.

"... Nothing, just an interesting read." I sighed out. As I went to sit on the floor, pulling my swords off my back in a quick and practiced motion. I laid them at my side and retrieved a wheatstone from my pouch. I even took off my helmet, so I could see the blade better… Though my blond bangs were still in the way.

Slowly I retrieved my cursed sword, it's dark beauty seemingly absorbing light. And so I began the calming process of sharpening my sword, giving me the freedom to think. About the why…

And the when.

* * *

Hmm… Interesting.

It would seem that this Nightmare, is in fact like the Hunters Nightmare. Except with it's own set of 'rules'.

The beasts here are called, Grimm. There creation/creator is unknown, but they've been a scourge to humanity for millennia. Why they called it a tacky name like, Grimm is beyond me.

Humanity was on the verge of extinction, alongside the animalistic Faunus. The only natural thing to do would have been to fight back. So with Dust in hand, they slayed Grimm. Wielding new weapons, powered by Dust to win.

Thus Hunter's, or Huntsman in this nightmare, came to be. A tale of Heroes and Heroines… a tale filled to the brim with 'Happy Endings'.

I closed the book suddenly, causing it to make a loud slapping sound. Even the squeaking of the fine leather could be heard throughout the small room.

'The chances of a happily ever after is about as believable, as the One Reborn being cute!'

"Ummm… any reason why you are glaring at a book?" The Armored Hunter asked, his tone filled with confusion.

I looked over to him, his face covered by silvery blond hair. His face was almost innocent, if it weren't for the one giant scar, going from chin to cheek. Not to mention the hardened look behind his eyes. Which were a blazing gold, making it look like two suns were in his eyes.

His Blade was positioned on his lap, though was now being transferred to his sheath as he retrieved his other blade.

"Just a predictable ending." I stated simply, putting the book away.

"...I thought you were reading a history book?" He said, fully unsheathing his other sword while looking at me.

It was almost a carbon copy of the other sword. It's blade was the same length, it's weight and girth also the same. But it had one guard arm while the other had none.

Also… it was very different in both coloring and feel. This blade was lighter, in color, than the other one. It went from pure white, at the edge, to a bold cobalt in the middle. It also felt... different from his other blade. Truthfully, I couldn't put my finger on the feeling but it fet otherworldly.

"History… is written by the victors." I said simply, going back to find a better story. The man gave a small 'oh' in response. After a while he went to look at his blade again… and then he stopped.

He was staring bug eyed, at the majestic sword. As if he had never seen the blade in his life. It was only a second later, did he put up a slight mask. Possibly to cover his shock.

I didn't bother asking, I'd rather not involve myself in such things from a person I barely know. Especially, one who can fight. So instead I went back to find an interesting read… Until a single voice called out from the kitchen.

"Dinner!"

* * *

Now this is very strange.

That was the only thing I could say, as I took my regularly scheduled sip of coffee. It's bitter taste coating my taste buds, and keeping me away from my dreams… yet sometimes I wish I could sleep.

It would certainly be better than this current confusion.

"I don't know what it was, but there was some type of signature." My good friend and fellow headmaster, James Ironwood stated over the video call. "It appeared shortly after sunset, that was all we could gain from the energy signature before it disappeared." He finished, almost robotically.

Despite the strange news, I kept a calm face. It was truly interesting, what else could it possibly be. A strange energy signal appearing in the small island of Patch. However, what is the source? Why did it appear on the militaries sensors? Who or what caused such a spike in energy that it could be felt all the way from Atlas? But the real question is, what to do?

We know that their is a powerful source of energy on the island of Patch. However, this could be anyone, or maybe even anything. It could be a new type of Grimm, a weapon created by the White Fang, or worse…

Another Maiden getting her powers taken.

This needed to be investigated, quickly and quietly. This needed to be done by someone experienced, and trustworthy. Someone who was in the area and could get there as quickly as possible.

After a moment of thought, I could only think of one man to go and investigate. While he wouldn't be my first choice, he was definitely skilled in combat should the need arise, and was a trustworthy friend of long ago. I had even asked him to join our group long ago, but he had refused. He told me that after his retirement, all he wanted to do was take care of his daughters.

I respected his decision and didn't tell him of the Maidens, but I did ask him to watch over Patch in case of… trouble. As well as a great secret that must be watched over.

The Flame of Patch.

It was a single great flame, pure orange in color. It was warm yet sinister… for there was something outlined in the flame. A wolf, howling in a silent scream.

We believe it to be some type of Ancient Grimm in an eternal sleep. It has been there for longer than even the Great War itself. We don't know it's purpose, why it's there, or anything about it for that matter except for one thing… a single question along with a single fear.

Could the Grimm awaken?

So I sent the experienced Huntsman on an important duty, to check the flame every so often. What else could we do. The flame couldn't be moved, we already tried that with young Amber. It couldn't be doused, for the flame was far too powerful… Yet the strangest thing was that it did not burn.

The surrounding area was still graced with life, nothing was even harmed by the grand flame. Yet all who tried to approach its contents were burned mercilessly, giving off Third Degree Burns. Believe it or not the people with fire related semblances, much like young Ms. Xiao Long, received worse burns.

They would receive Fifth Degree Burns*, literally making it look like their skin had started to melt off. Though only those with a fire resistance aspect, were used in the testing, at their transgression of course. Ms Xiao Long was not part of the testing because of some obvious complaints from Tai.

"Oz… what do you suggest?" Ironwood asked. Hoping for me to have a way to fight this problem. He knows, just as I do, if we aren't quick enough the possibility of the Queen gaining more power would be troubling.

Yet before I could even form a retort, a call echoed from the monitor. I quickly looked at the ID and saw who it was. Pressing the call button, I could only say one thing.

"I was just about to call you." I told Tai, over the phone. Already getting to business. "Listen we have a-"

"Oz we have a problem!" The young man practically yelled, sounding slightly panicked. I quickly forget what I was about to say, and listened.

"What is the situation." I say seriously, seeing James give a patient look. Though he was now closer to the screen than he was before.

"It's the Flame, it gone!" He shouted sounding slightly worried, along with a little running. Probably trying to find the source of its disappearance.

"What!" I said rising from my chair, my face showing surprise. Which has not happened in a very long time. Even James went wide eyed, just from my reaction alone. "Do you have any explanation to why it's gone!" I say quickly, trying to get as much info as possible.

"Only a bunch of burnt grass in the shade of steps, which I am now tracking!" He said, panting over the phone. "But the problem is it's not a Grimm's steps… It's a person's." He said seriously no humor on his face. "I think someone took the flame!" He said, quickly, still panting lightly.

Taking the news with a stern face, I look towards the General. Showing slight concern. Then something hit me, something important about the flame.

"The Being inside of the flame, is it there!?" I asked quickly, worried for what the creature can do to the island. He didn't respond right away, but his gasps for breath could still be heard.

"Oz… The thing is gone…" Tai said slowly, despite his still gasping breath. "There was nothing there… only burnt grass." He finished.

I could only think if the repercussions, of this horrid disappearance. A grand attack on Patch from a Grimm so ancient that it could possibly be a millennia old. Stolen by the White Fang to burn all of those who did them wrong. Or worse… The Queen's plot to destroy all life. What other choice was there… but to prepare for the worst.

"Keep following the trail… I'll be there as soon as possible!" I said, hanging up on him. I then turned my attention to James, who was now wide eyed from my declaration. "I'll look at the energy signature location." I said to him, with a slight hardness to it. "Don't worry."

I then terminate the call, and make my way to the elevator. Cane in hand… Worried for what may come… Hoping that my participation will make an impact on our current blight.

* * *

 _I could hear the scratches on brick, as the two wolves chased me. I could do nothing but feel my adrenaline pumping and my legs running. There was no other way through this god forsaken location, other than the sewers._

 _I turned my head seeing the terrible beasts and all of their grotesque glory. Their maws so close to me, that I could feel their breath. I could even smell it. It was a mix of aged blood and death. I ran even harder after seeing that, my breath heavy and quick._

 _I ran past four other things, a giant of a man whose back was hunched over. It was relatively human if it weren't for the ginormous size and girth. Or the fact that it's eyes weren't filled with the spark of life, only the blank gaze of a corpse. The rest were crows, to large and wide to even be considered birds anymore. There eyes a pasty yellow against their midnight coat, with beaks sharper than knives._

 _I didn't even bother to fight them, I have enough to deal with. I rolled through them, making my way to the arch at the end of the bridge. Hoping to find anything over there that can help me escape._

 _Suddenly there was a tug at my foot, as I reached the entrance to the arch. I fell on the bricks, hearing a snap as my face hit the bricks. I quickly tried to get up, despite the pain, fear of the beasts following close behind. I could still hear their claws scratching at the bricks inside of the bridge. I crawled as fast as I could, making it through the archway of the bridge. But I could still hear them. I could even hear the crows low squawks, alongside a low growl._

 _Then it stopped. Nothing could be heard, except the quick beating of my heart, and my quick intakes of breath._

 _I turn my head, wondering if the what was going on. Then I saw it… whatever it was? It was spread across the archway of the bridge. A pale white mist, blocking everything from view._

 _I started to stand, my feet still aching from my sprint. I made my way towards the fog, curiosity for all things new enveloping my mind. When I reached it, I could still see nothing through it. All that could be seen was the thick tendrils of fog, enveloping each other._

 _It was beautiful really, an ethereal beauty that I have never seen before. Before I knew it, my arm was making it's way towards it. Wishing to feel the cool, beautiful mist… Only to stop as it hit something solid._

 _My hand was indeed hitting a solid object… but there was nothing there. All that was there was a the mist. It was like my hand couldn't penetrate it. A second later there were two hands pushing at the invisible wall, trying to get through it. After a minute of this, I started seeing the pointlessness of this experiment. As soon as I did however, I heard something that terrified me to my core._

 _A scream echoed through-out Yharnam. A loud, high-pitched, human scream… yet it was far too loud, and far too high to be human… Then a crash was heard, and felt through the bridge, mightier than any earthquake._

 _I didn't turn around, I couldn't. Fear was coiling around me, like that of a snake, it's presence restricting both breath and movement. Then my head started to move all on it's own, my weapon drawn uselessly at my side. When my head finally turned far enough, I saw it…_

 _Death in a Beast's form. Yet a voice was telling me something else. It was old, wise and caring._

" _Beware Young Hunter… your first trial is… The Cleric Beast."_

 _It's hide was black mixed with white, making it look gray when combined with the other. Black, twisted horns stained with blood sat upon where it's eyes should be. It's ribs could be seen clearly, but not from malnourishment. It was as if it was there as some type of armor. It's legs were that of a wolf's, clawed but only used to walk, as it was crouched down in a position similar to pouncing. It's right arm was human looking, clawed like a wolf's. While the other one was also that… except for it's size and protection._

 _It was both longer and covered with its thick hide, and fur. It's claws were as long as me, and thicker than any sword I've seen. There was another thing off about it._

 _It was pink, with recent blood dripping from them. It's mouth split open, letting out another of it's terrifying scream. Then… it started moving towards me._

 _The fear was growing, I could not move. It was as if the beast was paralyzing me with it's nonexistent eyes. Even time didn't follow the rule's as the beast somehow was in front of me. It's immense size, made me look like a child to this Beast._

 _A hand grabbed me, embracing me in it's bone chilling grasp. The beast lifted me up, slowly, as if I weighed more than expected. Then he screamed again, the rush of air from its lungs, both deafening me and blowing air in my face. Waking me up from my fearful daydream._

 _I screamed as well, as I noticed it's mouth coming closer, and closer. Until, the embrace was gone and I fell to its mou-_

* * *

I awoke slowly. The nightmare, no... memory. The memory not even fazing me anymore. My heart was a beating faster than it normally would, that in itself was normal. My conscious self may not be affected by it, but my unconscious self would. I looked to my right, seeing my weapons handle close to my right hand. In case of anything bad to come.

I was in a room, a bed in one corner of the room that I didn't use. It appears the Hunt has also changed how I like to sleep. With a hard, secure surface under me, as a way of comfort. It didn't beat the nice, cool grass of the dream. But… beggars can't be choosers. A single window was covered with a floral pattern, much like the the rest of the house. A small light coming through it. Must have been a torch or something.

Though something was telling me, that was not it. The light was giving off too much warmth, to be a simple torch. The light even appeared to be greater than any torch I've ever seen. So that begs the question, of what it could be?

So I stand up grabbing the weapon at my side, in case it was a new beast. As I was about halfway to the window, now. It's warmth growing as I went to it, and a familiarity growing within it as well. I felt this warmth long ago… but from where? Or when?

Then I came right up to the curtain. My curiosity, growing to the brim. Then I pulled the Curtain back and saw one more impossibility that this Nightmare brought up.

The brightest star in the sky… also known as the Sun.

* * *

Ahh… the Sun. To some it would appear to be the greatest creation, which it is. To others it's just something that has kept us alive since the creation of the First Flame. To all it gives people a sense of joy… to all but one.

His name is Mors Ignis… who is now speaking to himself in the Third Person.

'I've been hanging around to many royal's.' I thought to myself, looking at the sun through the shroud of my helm. Effectively blocking it's intense rays, so that I may look at it's melancholic glory.

When you have so many people who are associated with the Sun, who've died a death at my hands. Well… the sun just doesn't look the same ever again. I looked ahead once more, the village in all of it's beautiful glory. The sun's rays beating down on me, from my position in the grass. Hopefully protecting it from any demon attacks.

You never know what might come… Especially after finding out last night what happened to the Abyss Greatsword. I know the First Flame was powerful, but I didn't expect this. I didn't expect it to expel the Abyss from the sword.

Now on my lap, laid… The Greatsword of Artorias. In all it's fine glory, tempered by the First Flame, the creation of all light. It was back to it's former glory, perfect in almost everyway. Sadly, sleep came first.

I had expected a good long sleep, filled with the memories of the people of old. After all, I haven't slept in what could be millions of years. Before I even hit the pillow, I had already leapt into the land of dreams.

It was to be expected, as I was _Dead Tired._

Instead, I was met with the beautiful face of one thing…

The Asylum Demon, in all of it's green skinned glory. It's mace, crushing me to death. Been awhile since I had that dream.

I continued looking at the village, hoping to find nothing wrong during my watch.

Suddenly, something came from the sky. It was a giant metal contraption, shaped similarly to a bird. Gray metal made the entirety of it, along with a glass front, revealing a person driving it. From the wings of the contraption came two streams of fire. Just from looking at the flame, I could tell they were powerful.

At least a level of Pyromancy similar to a Daughter of Chaos, from sight alone. It was slowly descending vertically, to a small patch of grass about thirty feet from my location. As soon as it landed a hatch opened up, revealing two people. Who, even from a distance, I could tell were very experienced.

One was a blond maiden, who housed no armor on her body. Just a simple pair of noble like clothing, with a long flowing cape. Which seemed to have a design that were similar to arrows. Here eyes were a very light green, hidden behind a single pair of spectacles. Two things were in here hands. One was a small piece of glass, between two metal contraptions. The other… was a riding crop? Odd choice of weapon.

The other was a single man, his grayed hair giving away his age. He also wore noble clothing, which was on the greener side, once again without armor. He had deep amber eyes, which was hidden behind a small pair of spectacles as well. Within his hand was a single mug of a steaming beverage, it's contents unknown. In his other hand was a single cane. Once again, an odd choice for a weapon.

They exited the contraption, with a slight grace to their steps. People gathered around the two, as the contraption took off. I too was curious, as I started to make my way there, after getting up of course.

As I approached the group of people, I could not stop myself from hearing there many inquiries. Though most of them were the same thing.

"What's Professor Ozpin doing here?" Almost all of the adults asked, their tones filled with wonder and curiosity. I finally, made it to the edge of the crowd. Seeing the person everyone was inquiring, about up-close.

The man, barely gave a glance to the citizens. As he quickly made his way to the edge of town. Walking on a path leading away from it. The young noble woman following him as well.

After that the crowd seemed to disperse. Possibly going back to their everyday lives… except one person. The young man from last night, Damian, who seemed to gaze in awe at the two retreating noble's, back's.

"So those two were… Cool!" He mused to himself, quickly running off somewhere. I looked at the two myself, noticing their purpose filled steps. Along with their hardened expressions, which screamed suspicious. I could not help but wonder… What were they doing?

Suddenly a noise came from behind me, that I and the noble's reacted to immediately.

A scream, filled to the brim with terror. Alongside the screech of a Demon.

* * *

As soon as I heard the scream from my place at the window, I stopped my internal rant. For the impossibility of the Sun being out like this… because on a night of the hunt the moon doesn't come out until yo- Focus! Scream first, impossibility later.

The scream came from directly outside the window. I looked down and noticed a small child, about ten years old, her back against the wall. In front of her however was a Giant Bea-Grimm.

What else could I say about it but this… that's a big bird. It was about the size of this house, which was two stories high, with a wingspan far larger than it's height. A bone like mask was on it's face. As thick as a shield.

Surrounding the bird however was a bunch of other Bea- Grimm. They only appeared to have two legs, and no arms. Relying primarily, on its gaping mouth covered entirely with the same bone white mask. There were about thirty in number, including the giant bird along with it.

'Great, now I have to save another kid!' I thought, jumping from the window of the house. Effectively, getting me along the spine of the giant bird. I felt the arcane run through my arm into the blade, giving it a slight glow to it.

Then I cut horizontally… cutting the bird's head off in one fell sweep. The Burial Blade's arcane prowess coming into play. What else could it have been. The blade may be big, but there's no way it can cut through the Bea- Grimms thick neck fully. It was just my arcane, flowing into the siderite, making the blade both sharper and longer… yet without being seen. I believe the longest it can go is… five feet? Yes, that's it. I dubbed the ability of this Blade.

The Phantom Slash. For it's invisible length upgrade and it's increased damage… though it is much more powerful in it's 'trick' form.

I was still falling to the ground. The landing would hurt, but I have felt worse. Such is the Hunter's life. I impacted the ground, my bones straining from the impact. I could feel them creak, I could even hear it a little. Along with my armored leggings hitting the fresh green grass.

"Girl, run to the closest house." I don't wait for a response as I begin to attack the strange Beas- Grimm… Forget it they're just Beasts. All I could do was strike one, right between it's eyes, then back away. Wishing to asses the opponent before charging at them.

They all suddenly rushed me, probably thinking about the strength in numbers strategy. It appears that they are the young variation of Beasts of this world. Only trusting instinct and nothing else.

It appears I am surrounded by idiots…

I dodge the Beasts, there movements easy and predictable. Even with them surrounding me they are easy to dodge. I only had to shoot one, who got too close for comfort, but even then this is nothing new.

It seemed that they only possessed physical prowess. They could only attack from up-close… this will be simple.

I dodge another Beast, then dissect it's stomach. I kept doing the same thing over and over again. Dissecting different parts of the creature. It's throat, head, legs, liver, I even split two in half.

When I was done, only fifteen of them remained… and it only took forty seconds. I still haven't taken a hit, but this happens after fighting beasts that can probably kill you if you make one mistake. So in comparison… this was a to easy.

A resounding metallic clang rang through the battlefield, alongside two flying severed heads. I turn to the Armored Hunter, cause who else could it be, his sword imbedded in the ground.

"I take care of the rest." He stated quietly, moving ahead of me. One of his blades, the one that felt similar to light, over his shoulder. He ran ahead, his movements slow and sluggish. But he still ran, his experience showing… especially when he mutilated three beasts with a single powerful swing.

He continued the fight, his fighting style consisting of brute strength and precision timing. He always seemed to stay back, waiting for the enemy to come to him, rarely attacking up front. But when he did I noted a single thing… nothing survived after it.

It truly seems he uses both skill, strength, and experience when fighting battles. Truly a good fighter… Now than for the question that has been delayed for far too long to be comfortable.

"What is your name?" I ask the armored hunter, his volley of attacks on the Beasts finished. He turned his head looking right at me, at least I think. The Helm usually get's in the way of seeing his face.

"Mors… Mors Ignis." He said, while simultaneously taking his helmet off. His silver blond hair, falling down in locks. He reached his hand out, probably to shake my hand. "What is yours?" He asked, his hand still out stretched probably out of good intentions.

I crossed my arms, a small clanging sound going throughout the small area because of the metal. " Venatores Luna…" I say silently, refusing to shake his hand. Slowly, Mors started to put his hand down at his side. He looked slightly disheartened, but he quickly jumped back to his, possibly, normal smile.

"Well at least I can stop calling you, Stranger. Right Venatores…" He said, his smile bright and open… which was meet by my dark glare.

"We are still strangers… you're not my friend." I say, getting the point across. I turn around, wishing to go back to the house to continue with my 'Sun' hypothesis. That is if two people weren't in the way.

"Hello… I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon… and I have a Proposition for you."

* * *

*made it up.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I believe this fit very well in the current situation. Sudden, but not unexpected… also prepare for a bit more of those surprises that, at least I hope, none of you saw coming.**

 **Now onto the questions you will probably ask in the review section.**

 **Yes I gave the Burial Blade an Arcane Buff. In both Phantom Slash and Added Damage. The damage is now double the physical damage. Reason being is because it is a bit underpowered for a Final Boss weapon. Not to say it's bad. As I said to Baz, It's my main. Gotta give it credit.**

 **The Abyss Greatsword, has indeed transformed into the Greatsword of Artorias. It happened because of the Kiln's flame, purifying the abyss form the sword. While also fixing, tempering, and sharpening the blade. Don't ask how it affected Mors… cause you'll find out soon.**

 **The reason it didn't work on the cursed Greatsword, is because of the many unknowns about the curse. We don't know if it can even disappear, we don't know how it happens. All we know is that it's there. So the reason it didn't change was lack of info on my part… plus what the curse can do in Remnant.**

 **The skipping of Venatores' reaction to the sun. Honestly, it was just going to be a page long rant, explaining the impossibility of it all. And while it may come out with some hilarious results, I just don't want to over do it.**

 **With that I hope I answered all of you questions.**

 **Oh and to all those who favored and followed my story.**

 **ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!**

 **Truthfully, I thought no one was going to read this because I believed I had hockey writing… but looks like all of you out there proved me dead wrong. Looks like I'll just have to keep writing to keep my new fans happy! :)**

 **Oh and Thank you:**

 **FromSoftware: For making such great games, that make us all want to play despite the oncoming rage.**

 **RoosterTeeth Animation: For making me laugh, smile, dream, and cry for some characters that don't even exist… yet make them all so real. I can't wait for Volume Five!**

 **Count Chaos (Writer of 'Remnants of the Forgotten Hunt'): Thank you for inspiring me to write my story. I hope to have more twists and turns that will make even you wanting for more!**

 **To the Second Writer of Twingamer011701, my Brother: For taking the bullet and making your story first to see how people took it. Thanks for being a Human Shield!**

 **Awww, thanks bro. That almost makes up for all of the annoying questions about whether or not the story was good. P.S It doesn't.**

 **Fuck you to bro. Fuck you to.**


	3. A True Hunter joins the Fray

**Hello and welcome to the Third instalment of...**

 **Despair Remnants!**

 **Instalment? This is a chapter, not an entire novel bro.**

 **Shut up and let me write!… In fact why aren't you writing!**

 **I am. I just thought I would take a few seconds to make your story better with the presence of your** _ **Big**_ _**Brother**_ **.**

 **Two minutes doesn't count! IT WILL NEVER COUNT!**

 **But Bro, it already does count. You have to listen to your** _ **Big Brother.**_

… **.**

 **I will murder you and revel in being able to live longer than you… BY 20 YEARS.**

 **Dude, if you wanted a turn at being a Big Brother you could've just asked. You could be one for about….**

 **Two Minutes.**

 **YOU MOTHER- Onto the Reviews!**

 **Who knows... Maybe these guys will tell us if I am actually the Big Brother.**

 **You heard him. VOTE!**

 **Baz:**

 **Welcome back!**

 **I understand you my friend, it looks and feels like a grand weapon… but I must decline. Some must keep the Burial Blade alive, and I shall do so. The Pizza Cutter will have to wait… Until next time.**

 **Rook:**

 **Yes you do. We are Hunter's and Undead who have never heard of this strange phrase called 'thank you'. We will need as much of it as possible! I enjoyed the compliment by the by.**

 **Niemand:**

 **Why thank you! Don't worry I won't do the throwing bit again, unless it's from my brother giving me a flying dropkick for insulting him… You would not believe how often that happens. Also, just a writer thing, you spelled almost everything wrong in your comment. I don't mean to be rude… but can you fix that?**

 **DoughXDude:**

 **First things first… Are you a man, cookie, or a man made of dough…? Unless you are a girl, then you are a trap! I knew it, I can smell traps from a mile away! Both the literal and the anime term.**

 **Second, thanks and I am glad that my first person stories don't urk you. As for the Edge Lord thing, which I am assuming is his entire first point of view. I just wanted to have some of his story and some slight character established there.**

 **And when you say edgy, I believe you are talking about the "How long has it been" inside the fire. Alongside the "Honorable death for a Dishonorable existence'. The first is just something that, I believe, anyone would ask when burning 'forever'. Also kinda ripped it off from "Twisted Reflections" a Dark Souls X Familiar of Zero. It's good, it just got really confusing , I would explain why but Spoilers.**

 **The second had two reasons to it. Which, I believe, reflects what everyone thought when they achieved this ending… was it truly worth it? Killing everything and yourself, just so the same thing can repeat all over again.**

 **The other reason is that it was something that popped into my head. My brother and I thought it was Badass.**

 **Twin 1: Before the review section fills up with comments about how Mors should be as edgy as Venatores, allow me to say something.**

 **Unlike Bloodborne, Dark Souls is a game about retaining your Humanity as long as possible. While it can be argued that they are the same, Dark Souls is a game where Humanity is a precious resource. I would like to think that the Chosen Undead is someone, who despite being Undead like everyone else, is more human than those who reject him and disgrace his kind.**

 **BloodyAbyss: Well said… Now get out of my review section!**

 **Alright, jeez.**

 **Raiga:**

 **Thank you for the compliment, and because I made it so obvious to the outside viewer to advance plot. Not that you are all stupid or anything, my brother didn't figure out about the flame until I told him about it… at least the wolf part.**

 **Okay, first of all, how was I supposed to think that Mors in a kneeling position with his head to the sky looks like a wolf? Second of all, I already knew Mors was in the First Flame, I just didn't understand how he would look anything like a Wolf? What, did he have some sort of relationship with that awesome wolf shape-shifting boss, Sif? Which is a pretty badass name for a guy though.**

 **Sif is a girl.**

 **SHE IS!?**

 **Zero:**

 **Why thank you. Also I understand, it's quick and does lot's of damage… but you have to admit the Burial Blade looks much cooler and has a cooler history behind it.**

 **It really is a weapon with a great history. While I know little about both games, even I know the history the Burial Blade and, more importantly, Gehrman, The First Hunter. Plus, as we all know…**

 **Scythes Are Awesome Fictional Weapons! Being able to wield a weapon said to be held by Death itself is just great!**

 **Nyanihyon: Indeed it is and it will be interesting to write as well! Let's just say I have something grand for later on.**

 **A Fan: Thank you. Ask and you shall receive.**

 **Thank you to all of those who reviewed now then on to the Story!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Dark Souls, Bloodborne, or RWBY. They were made by their official owners Fromsoftware and Rooster Teeth.**

 **If you didn't already know this, then here you go.**

* * *

 **A True Hunter**

 **Venatores**

It has been a single week since my arrival in this nightmare. It has been a single week since I've seen the sun, which has now become a common occurrence. It has been a single week since I got a single request to go to a school made specifically for Hunters.

I would be lying if I said I was not curious. A school simply made for Hunters to grow and prosper. How and why would they do that? It was sadly never forwarded to me.

But I can infer as to why. It seems that in this nightmare, if what that history book says is true, Hunters are actually viewed as good. They are viewed as renowned heroes and saviors… it seems this world is misguided. Such as I was, on my first night of the hunt.

Ozpin told me many things about the school that any teenager could want. Free lodging, free food, and the most important thing… Lessons on both fighting and the world. Of course I didn't believe him at first, and stayed suspicious of the two so called teachers. But after awhile I started to believe them. Growing up in the hunt helped me with that. Being able to tell someone thinks of themselves, just by seeing how they hold themselves.

They both held themselves like warriors… and oddly parents? The woman, Glynda as Ozpin called her, was a woman who lashed out at those who didn't show discipline… but under that was true worry for everyone. A strict mother essentially. Ozpin was like a father figure. He would show leeway, only if the students would learn something from it.

For a brief moment they were replaced by two people who I consider my greatest teachers. A woman with the same hair as Glynda, with a dual blade weapon. Alongside a white haired man, his leg gone forever.

When I saw this I couldn't help but give them a single chance. I would keep my guard up, but I won't deny what they say.

So here I am now… waiting on a contraption created in this world. A Bullhead, I believe they called it. Looking at the beautiful green scenery. As it passed by faster than any bullet I've ever shot from Evelyn.

It was a little too noisy for my liking, children talking, messing around. Only a select few decided to stay quiet. Reading a book, watching the view, or just sleeping on the Bullhead. I was one of the few watching my surroundings… Mors was one of the few sleeping.

He stayed in the corner of the room, wearing new clothing from when I first met him. I was one to talk as I also had new clothing.

The Mother, who I now know as Joclyn, and Damian were way nicer than we thought. As soon as they realized that these were the only pieces of clothing I wore, alongside Mors oddly, they took us out to buy clothing. I disagreed immediately, Mors at my side, saying that I would need to be prepared for anything at any time. Mors gave a very similar response as well.

Sadly both of us were dragged to the store. How were we dragged away? Two hunters, one with armor on at that. Well… let's just say it didn't help when I said the reason why I didn't have other clothing… and once again Mors gave the same response as I did.

"They burned in a fire." My technical lie was forged by what happened to the old workshop, what with it now burning perpetually. As soon as we both said that though, Joclyn suddenly gained the strength of ten Brick Trolls, pulling us both to the closest store. Berating us the entire way.

I didn't talk back against any of them, because I swear I saw a Giant Bird of prey. It's talons pointed at me as she told us how irresponsible we were. I guess I forgot another great proverb, taught to me by the Doll.

'An angry mother is worst than any Beast.' Her calm voice floated through my mind.

So here I was. A man now dressed in a black, long sleeved shirt, along with long black dress pants. They were both form fitting, while also being loose enough for great movement in case anything happened. The red scarf still hung from my neck, tattered with badges of different designs. My hat still hung on my head, along with the bandages wrapping around my left eye. While Glynda gave detail report, via some type of illusion, of a what a Hunter does.

Suddenly there was a loud shot to my far right, filled to the brim with disgust.

"Ew! Yang there's puke on your shoe!" A small, high voice stated. Obviously female.

"Gross gross gross gross!" Another voice said, still female, but sounded slightly older.

Mors suddenly woke up, reaching for something behind his back. He stopped himself though, and put his arm back down. He now wore a red sweatshirt, as the women selling it told us, with a flame design on it. Strangely enough, that wasn't the only design on his jacket. Despite his care-free attitude, he chose the only article of clothing with skulls on it. Each black skull surrounded by the red fire. His pants were now simply jeans, once again what the woman called them. He also had a belt, just a simple belt on.

It fit him, oddly enough. He slowly started to sit up, trying to suppress a yawn. He looked around him, noticing his surrounding. Then his gaze finally fell on me, giving me a sort of salute when he did.

"Morning." He said tiredly, getting up from his spot on the ground. He walked toward me, slowly as he was still waking up. "Are we there yet?" He asked finally reaching me, looking outside the window with me. It's beauty gaining almost all of our attention.

Suddenly, the beauty gave way to concrete. Along with a small shake of the Bullhead. Alongside of a shout of "Where here! Yes!" From a boy, who began to run to the exit. His tone expressing relief as he held his stomach.

"Does that answer your question." I said as I began to walk out to the school. My strides long, silent, and quick.

When I exited the flying machine I was finally greeted to the new school… and what a sight it was.

The school could have been mistaken for a castle, that was even grander than Castle Cainhurst. Which was a surprise in itself. The entirety of the building was a bright white color, topped with deep gray towers. There were many spire's, each one's purpose currently unknown. An arena could be seen far to the right of the school. There were even some plant's growing around the courtyard. The entire building seemed to shine, from the sunlight beating down on it.

It was a great sight compared to all that I've seen on my Hunt. When I heard 'School', I instantly imagined a place much like Byrgenwerth. A building filled to the brim with ancient text. This was more of a place a noble would go to learn something.

"What do you think you're doing!" Ahh, speaking of noble's.

I turn my head towards the loud, high pitched, infuriated voice. And see a girl about my age, though with her height she could be mistaken for a tall child. Yelling at another girl, who had to be younger than me, who was about her height.

The girl, screaming like a Cainhurst Gargoyle, was wearing all white. Her pale skin was almost unblemished, if it weren't for the small scar over left eye. The eyes were that of a bright blue in color. Her dress transitioned to blue when going to her sleeves and the bottom of her skirt. Her white hair was flowing out of a single ponytail, reaching all the way down to her hip. Holding said ponytail was a crown like object, silver in color. On her hip was a small rapier which was 'shockingly' white. On her feet she wore a simple pair of… high heels…

She is going to wear those in a fight…? Just from that idiotic idea alone, she has no experience fighting. Just training. Let's not even talk about the skirt.

The other girl, who was now cowering while simultaneously apologizing, wore almost all black. On her small, thin frame was a gothic black dress, highlighted with a bright red color. On her dress were multiple bullets, and a square red cartridge. Flowing behind her was a thin red cape, that almost reached the base of her heel. On the section where the back meets her hip, lay a single rectangular red contraption. Her feet were covered by black leather boots, with a red trim. I would say she was ready for an actual hunt… if it weren't for the skirt and innocent look on her face. Which was only highlighted by black hair and her bright silver colored eyes.

What is up with these girls and wearing dresses? It's not combat efficient in any way shape or form, leaves your legs unguarded, makes it so you can't hold large amounts of… well anything really. Not to mention the… unethical mishaps, that could occur.

Really both of the girls were just asking to be killed.

Surrounding both of them was a ship full of luggage. Which was probably the Princesses, if the white color was anything to go by. Pure white, with a single snowflake… yep definitely her's.

"Do you have any idea what this is!?" The white Gargoyle in disguise screamed out. What else could she be with that god awful yell. Before the other child could answer her question however, she answered for her. "This is Dust! Mined and purified in the Schnee Dust Quarry!" She screamed out once again, not caring about how she was letting the dust leak out of its bottle. Which was now getting in the small girl's nose.

"Umm, Miss." Mors tried, also watching the scene. Also noticing the leaking bottle of dust getting into the girl's nose. Who now looked like she was about to sneeze. I start to slowly back away, my instincts telling me that something bad was going to happen. Mors was also doing it, while also trying to gain her attention.

"Are you deaf! Dust, Fire, Electricity, Ice, Energy!" She continued screaming, swinging the bottle around to emphasize a point. Which only continued to increase my the instincts surrounding me telling of a great danger approaching.

"Miss!" Mors yelled out, finally gaining the white girl's attention. Sadly it was too late, the other girl sneezed… and the area exploded into an inferno, mixed with ice and electricity. I quickly looked away, hoping to get prevent any debris from causing serious damage to my face. Thankfully, and surprisingly there was no debris.

I look to the spot they were previously at, the smoke already dissipating. Seeing their forms through it, I relax. They may be hurt, but at least they aren't dead. Though another thought floated through my head, one that seemed to be coming up more, and more as of late…

What is up with children getting in trouble around me?!

* * *

 _ **Mors**_

That just happened. I never knew there was some type of explosive pyromancy that also gives way to powerful lightning and ice. Of course the Witches of Izalith still had it beat by a very wide margin, but still impressive nonetheless.

I started to walk up to them, curious and worried at the same time for them. For as a knight, it's my duty to see how these young maiden's fair… also they might know where the entrance is. I am in fact incredibly lost after that Metal Bird disappeared.

As I came closer and closer to them, I could hear the white one complain. "You complete dult!"... Let me revise that, everyone could hear her. "Do you have any idea what you've just done." I believe she felt what she did.

"Look , I'm really sorry." The red wearing young women stated sincerely, as she brushed off the soot from the explosion. The black substance staining the marble under her feet.

It wasn't really her fault. I saw the substance that spread through the air, a gritty red dust. Sadly, no one decided to tell Madam White that. "Sorry! Do you have any idea what could have happened. I could have died!" She yelled out to the courtyard. "What are you even doing here. Aren't you a little young to be here, did you sneak in?" Now that was a little harsh, to assume one can't fight. It's true the small child may not be experienced, but she wasn't either.

"Hey I said I was sorry, Princess." The younger one retorted, her anger limit already being reached. Though it is quite understandable, even I am slightly irritated. I was finally there, right next to them ready to speak up, when suddenly a voice spoke from my left.

"It's Heiress actually." I turned quickly to the voice, and saw yet another girl, this time in both black and white.

She had long black hair, with a single black bow in it. Her pale skin only seemed to increase the shadows of her blouse, which was midnight black in color. She wore stockings and some high-heeled boots, also black in color. Though what really caught my attention was the color of her eyes.

An eerie yellow, one which seemed to stare into the souls of others. Forever judgmental to others, at least that's what I saw. They do say the eye's are the window's to the soul. How else would I know who my ally's were in that cruel, dark, world… Other than the fact that they will try to kill me.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." She stated, holding an empty bottle with a single snowflake like symbol on it. "One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally some recognition!" The now named Weiss screamed out. A prideful smirk on her face, one that shouldn't be on a warrior such as her. Though from the glare that the woman in black was giving her, she had more to say.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." She finished extending the bottle back to Weiss, so she can get the bottle back.

Hmm… so her father is the type to have slaves. Is he some sort of king? If he is, he must be a terrible king. A human is a human, nothing more nothing less. A king is someone who helps all, despite anything else.

They are kind and just, not cruel or judgmental. A princess is the same wise and courageous… sadly it seemed that no one told her that.

"Wha-! How dare y-!" She started to scream, only to be interrupted once again. But by a voice I could not find.

"Tch, a useless princess, what else is new?" A voice said, filled with disdain and venom. I could not even tell where the voice came from. But it sounded familiar. The once warm and sunny courtyard now felt a little colder, and it was a bit harder to breath. Though it was a old feeling, one that I've always felt in a real battle. I still reached my hand closer to my sword out of instinct

"Not only did you cause an explosion, you blamed it on someone else." The voice said, now calm and collected, though the feeling remained. I continued to look around, trying to find the source of the voice.

Then I saw the source of the voice, which none one have yet seen. Strange, he's in all black right next to the girl who insulted Weiss… and I mean right next to her, how did the girl in black even miss him?

"Oh, come on Venatores. It was an accident, no need to get all scary about it." I said to him, all the girls finally acknowledging my existence, though still ignoring the man in question.

Immediately after that statement, he turned to Weiss and looked her directly in the eye. "... Accidents do lead to experience… I'll allow it." He said, shrugging his shoulders lazily walking forward far enough for people to notice movement. "This time." He finished in a whisper that only I could probably hear.

All of there heads moved towards Venatores. His silent, yet frightening presence consuming them. Though, I believed them to be over reacting… well except for the Insulting female.

She was the only one who should be acting like that. Venatores was right next to her and she didn't even notice him.

He continued walking forward, far to silent for a regular human man. The footfalls of his dress shoe's fell silent on the ground, as if scared to make a sound. His clothes left no sound in its wake, while the wind turned dead against him. If it weren't for the fact that he was moving, I'd think he was dead.

He passed us all, Venatores. While he never looked back, probably looking the main entrance for this 'Assembly'.

I wonder what made him like that? What was the abyss that he adventured into? What was he like before it? Yet, the most important thing was… Why did he venture towards it?

"Who was that?" I heard a small voice ask to my right. I turned to it, seeing the red girl once again, this time utterly alone. Her head tilted to the left in curiousity.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." A boy to my left said. He was wearing a black jacket, similar to mine under a light piece of armor. He had blonde hair and deep blue eye's. He was tall, but I was still taller than him.

"Oh, he's just like that. Nothing to worry." Oh yes, speaking of worry. "Are you alright Miss? That was quite the explosion." I questioned simply, worried for the young woman's safety.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She stuttered, probably nervous about a stranger asking for her condition.

"Ah, that's good." I said, putting my hand on top of my head. "It's nice to meet you Miss…" I hung off, hoping she would answer the question. She stood there for a second, seemingly not understanding why I cut myself off.

"...OH!" She said, putting her a fist into her open palm. "R-right, introduction's! I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you." She stated quickly, her enthusiasm picking up at the end. "This is my friend… 'Vomit… Boy?'" She asked, towards my fellow blonde his face going into a depressed state.

"Huh… what a strange name?" Well it's not like me to judge culture. "Nice to meet you Vomit!"

"That, isn't my name!" The blond yelled out, his shout being heard by everyone. Then he turned to Ruby. "Come on, that's like me saying your name is Crater Face." He continued to Ruby, though I couldn't help but find that rude.

"That was an accident!" She quickly responded, probably trying to get them to believe her. She was even waving her hands and everything.

"Well then what is your name?" I asked my fellow blonde, curious as one should be. Suddenly, he gained his composure. Alongside a confident, wave of his hand.

"Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tounge. Ladies love it." The young man said confidentially.

I looked at the young man before me. His confidence now swaying from my intent gaze. "Do they?" I asked, curious of this boy's maiden luck.

"They will!" He exclaimed quickly, his voice going up a pitch. "Well, I hope they will." Ah, that explains his previous outburst. He lacks some confidence, but that is truly better than nothing. But it appears that he is in danger of something else as well. So I decided to give him a little tip. Though whether he takes it to heart or to mind, is his choice.

"Well… like battle, confidence is key." I began thinking for another second. "But, one must remain knowledgeable and humble as well. Overconfidence, however is deadlier than any weapon. You should do well to remember that." I said, with an air of wisdom around me. I may have been called a brute in my day, but that doesn't mean I am knowledgeable.

"Um… okay?" He said, though it sadly sounded more like a question than anything else. I just shook my head and decided to go on with my day. Well, until a crash rang out from behind me, followed by the voice of the small girl.

"So… I got this thing." I turned around, seeing what the young woman presented to… us.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?" Yes… Yes it was, Jaune.

It was ginormous Scythe, it's blade embedded into the ground. It was as tall as me, and the blade as thick as my own. It was a painted a beautiful red, with a secondary coating of black alongside it. At the end of the pole was a single spike, possibly for when swinging would be ineffective. There were also some other strange contraptions on the scythe, that I couldn't make heads or tails of.

"It is also customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." She said, a bright smile on her face, as she spewed nonsense from her mouth.

"Ah… what?" Jaune said, also reflecting my state of confusion. What is velocity exactly? Wait… what's a sniper rifle?

Next thing I know she pull's a certain part of the scythe, which spit's out a small crystal. "It's also a gun." That just raises more questions. For example, what was that crystal? Also what is a gun? Is it like a bow? What's it's purpose? Why does a little girl have something twice her size… and where did it go!?

Next thing I know, the girl has zero trace of her previous weapon and was know looking at Jaune's weapons. Which included a two-sided long sword and a medium sized kite shield. They were finely made, and well kept despite the multiple scratches on it. Showing its continued use and age.

"Well, what do they do?" Ruby asked, her head tilted slightly to the side. I couldn't say I wasn't curious as well.

"Well… the shield get's smaller." He said, showing us as the shield suddenly became a sheath. "So when I get tired of carrying it, I just put it away." He said, a small nervous smile on his face.

"Incredible!" I stated, never before seeing something like this. "A shield that can be used as club, and can be easily concealed from the enemy. That's brilliant!"

"O-oh. I never thought of it that way." Jaune said, looking down at his sword and shield.

"How could you have never thought of it. Didn't you make it?" Ruby asked innocently. Ah, how she'll miss these days. Not everyone can keep being innocent, especially in a duty such as this.

"It's a hand me down. My great-great -grandfather used it in the war." Ahh, I see it now. He's upholding the legacy of his family name. Such as any great knight should.

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me." Young Ruby said, with a slight joking manner, even I had to give a small chuckle at it. "Well I like it, not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." She stated as a matter of fact.

"Oh… then you might like my sword as well." I told her. Next thing I know, two pairs of eyes were on me. Waiting in anticipation. "I found it on a journey through a Dark Forest." I said, taking on a slightly prideful tone.

"So… what?" Ruby started. "Is it an ancient artifact or something?"

"...Yes and no." I begun. "It's more along the lines of an… ancient weapon used in a war long past." That seems believable.

"Like a weapon used in the Great War?" Jaune asked nervously, for some reason I could not fathom. Sadly, it wasn't that war.

"No… It's said that it was in a war dating back to the birth of mankind itself." I said, waving my hand carelessly. Reaching my hand for the blade in question. "It was said to belong to a demi-god named Artorias." I finished.

Then I removed the blade from its sheath, stabbing it into the ground similar to what Ruby did. I leaned on it, making it support my weight. "It's called th-" Suddenly I felt that my support was gone, replaced with only air. Since I was now leaning on nothing, my support became the ground. As I fell on it shoulder first.

"THIS THING IS AMAZING!" I looked towards the now screaming Ruby. Her eye's now looking like miniature star's. "A top notch blade with no nicks, damages, kinks or anything, just fine hard forging expertise! And look at that design, sleek, beautiful, and yet terrifying all the same! And look at the shine on the blade! IT"S PRACTICALLY GLOWING!" She said, hugging the blade as if it was a child. In fact, I could see flecks of drool coming from her mouth.

Then she made the mistake of trying to swing the blade horizontally. Let it be said that, there was now a sword shaped crater in the courtyard. "It's also really heavy." Came the muffled cry from Ruby, whose face was also imprinted into the courtyard.

Sighing, I lifted myself off the ground. I walked toward the new crater in Beacon, wishing to grab my sword.

"As I was saying." I continued, while simultaneously lifting my blade from the crater with one hand. "It's name, Is the Greatsword of Artorias." I finished, while also sheathing the blade in question.

Now most people would think that this is a stupid idea, telling the history of a blade no one can remember. It would lead to some great problems down the line, questions, jealousy and most importantly them realizing what period this weapon is from. But, I already inferred upon a few things.

Like for example, I can deal with jealousy. Lord knows I've been through enough hate to block a bit of jealousy. Questions are something that I can lie about, cause no one can prove me wrong otherwise. Also the fact that there is no recorded history of that time period, or reliable one I should say.

So in essence it's alright to reveal it's vast history to the world. Besides, if it saves lives and makes small children, such as Ruby, happy them I am okay with revealing it.

"Ahhh, do you have to put it away?" Ruby asked sadly, as she got up from her second crater of the day. She even gave me a look similar to that of a small dog… I don't know why but I feel like I am finding it very hard to keep Artorias' sword in its sheath.

"Yes." I told her and turning away from the crater. " I don't wish to scare any one with my giant sword." Suddenly, I heard a small chuckle. I turned towards it and saw the young Jaune, holding a hand to his mouth.

"Pray tell, what is so funny Jaune?" I asked when turning my entire body towards him. I was curious as to why all I said was how I didn't want to scare people. I looked towards Ruby as well, seeing a confused expression on her face as well.

"Just… what you said there." He said, trying not to laugh when talking to us.

"...What did I say that was funny?" I asked him, only he continued to laugh. Which I then in trade asked young Ruby what was funny. Which she replied with a small shrug. So I asked Jaune again.

"What so funny about my giant sword?" Next thing I know, Jaune was on the ground. Laughing about something I couldn't fathom. It seems that Ruby didn't understand either, as she was also staring at Jaune weirdly.

Truly this is a strange age.

* * *

Venatores

I've only been in the main hall of Beacon for five minutes… and I can already say I hate all of the students. I quickly made my way to the shadowy corner of the room, looking out at my fellow… Hunters? Could they even be considered that?

Loud, obnoxious, idiotic, and far to carefree. Are these people truly trying to be Hunters? If so, they will die if they ever step foot into my world. The only notable ones who would survive, at least an hour, were three of the people that I saw.

One was a blonde girl, with lilac eyes. Her hair was reaching all the way to her posterior, which was covered by a small cape starting at her hip's. She wore extremely short pants and shirt, which left little to a perverts imagination. To help add a little protection to herself, she added a thin vest.

Her weapon, which were concealed quite well, lay on her wrist. They were golden in color, though I could not tell what they were. They were concealed in a Trick state, making them look like the common bracer.

She appeared agile, but her strongest trait would have to be her strength. She covers little to nothing in armor, meaning she most likely relies on her agility to dodge. Given all that info she'll probably survive at least three hours.

The next one was an auburn haired girl with light blue eyes. She also, foolishly, wore a skirt which was a bright pink in color. She also wore a little bit of armor around her abdominals which only appeared to make her chest stand out more.

Her weapon was not on her, nor was it hidden in plain view. If it weren't for the girls, bubbly nature I would have thought she hid it. So she left without her weapon on hand.

Foolish.

She was most likely a strength type, consisting of her piece of armor, with little agility. Her armor would help her out in most cases, but she was still foolishly under dressed. I'd say she'd survive… four hours, less if she underestimates her foes.

Next to her, in a hug oddly enough, was a boy with black hair and… pink eyes? Strange. He wore a fitting green outfit, which was of foreign descent. In his hair was a pink streak, which was once again odd. Despite the girl's prodding, he remained calm and collected looking at the surrounding walls he was stuck in.

I couldn't see his weapons, but this one I could believe would hide his weapons from prying eyes. He was an obvious agility type, using both stealth and acrobatics to his advantage. He also had enough cloth to sustain at least a hit before going down. I'd say at least six hours, or more depending on intelligence and experience.

Those were the only things that I could observe from these people. All of them either making friend with the other and joking around. Do they not realize what they signed up for?

What a foolish question. Of course they don't. They don't see where their career will take them. They only see the what of the situation…

'What will I gain in doing this.' If you asked anyone here they'd probably say something along these lines.

Wealth, fame, power, adventure, respect and to become a 'hero'. Those don't exist in this role. All that exists are three things.

Death, experience and nightmare's. Such is what Yharnam has taught me, such is what the plague taught me… Such is what they have taught me.

For every good deed you do, for every person you save, for every person you give hope… There is always someone you wronged, someone you refused to save, and some on you gave despair.

Such is the truth of the Hunter.

I let out a mental sigh, hearing something to my left. It was mostly just the scrape of a boot on asphalt. Someone was approaching me from behind, badly might I add. It wasn't anything against said person. I just had better hearing and smell then most.

The Hunt, forces you to learn a lot of tricks. Sometimes in ways crueler than most.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, having enough with the average student in this 'school'. I heard the gasp of surprise, possibly from both my tone and my knowledge of her location. It was obvious that the person was female, far too high pitched to be anything else.

"I just came here to read." A quiet voice said. Her tone was also rude, possibly to counteract with the tone I used. That was when I turned around, seeing the girl who I had snuck up upon just this morning.

I looked her up and down, not perversely. I may disembowel people with my hand from time to time, but I am a gentleman. After finishing my quick inspection, I looked into her bright yellow eyes. Both like twin golden sun's.

"... As long you don't blab like them," Emphasising point of them by pointing at a random group of people, who were in fact wrestling in the hall like buffoons "I'll allow it." With that I turned around once more, becoming uncaring to the world around me.

The partial silence continued for quite awhile, which was fine by me. For it was a mutual silence, one that both wished for. It was truly one of the best types of silences. It was… enjoyable. It had been a long while since I had something like this. It has been ever since I entered this new location. Away from the dark night of the hunt.

Suddenly I heard a loud voice from the giant stage in the center of the room. Something that immediately caught everyone's attention in the the auditorium.

"I'll… keep this brief." I looked towards the voice and saw Ozpin, standing alongside Madam Glynda. He was holding himself with a certain pride, while still remaining relaxed and calm in a way.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to decide your life to the protection of the people." He spoke to the audience, looking around at all of the students.

Next came the promotional part of his speech. The part where he lies to the students about what's to come, while getting all of their hopes u- "But, I look amongst you and all I see… is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction."

All of the students mumbled amongst themselves, whispers of 'how dare he!' alongside the occasional 'H-he's lying right?'. Yet all I could do was give a little smirk.

Of course he was not lying. He was telling the truth about students today, who grew up safe, who grew up without worry of an attack inside the walls of Vale. For as I said earlier, they didn't realize what was to come.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that said he backed away from the stage, his face still calm and collected. I continued to stare at him while he left, slightly ignoring Madam Glynda. Though I could not ignore the part about where we were staying.

Why a ballroom of all things?

* * *

After freshening up at the strange shower devices of Beacon, I found myself surrounded, once again, by blithering idiots… Though now they can't seem to control there own libdo instead of there mouth's.

Just what I needed, horny adolescents staring at me throughout the night. Though I did not need fear them trying something. What with the giant sword and throwing knife, that I am now twirling between my fingers.

Truly what is more threatening than that… Ahh I know the glare I am giving to most of the female populace in the room, that will certainly help. Though the few who don't do that are only two girl's.

One was the girl in pink I mentioned just this morning, who seemed to stare at two things. One was the architecture of the room, while the second was the man in green. Truly if she wasn't infatuated with him, I'd be surprised.

The other was the girl this morning, sitting right next to me reading a book by the candle light. Her sleep wear was a yukata, that was entirely black. Strangely the bow still lay on the top of her head.

Once again, we did not speak only remaining quiet for, hopefully, the remainder of the night. It's not that I don't mind talking, it's just that I like silence more. Easier to pinpoint what you can't see in the deadly, beauty known as night.

But it would be nice to know one thing to my fellow, silent companion.

"May I ask your name?" I spoke up, still looking at my surroundings in case of any perverse action.

"Blake. Blake Belladonna." She said, not even looking up from her book. "Yours?"

"Venatores. Venatores Luna." I told her, still looking around while looking away from the scene I just saw. A blond male deciding it was a good idea to wear some type of body suit to bed. Even I wasn't that stupid. All I did was remove my shirt to go to bed.

Once again we were surrounded by silence. One that neither of us wanted to break… It was one we wished to both keep…

"Helloooo." Cosmos why do you hate me so…! Never mind I killed your daughter. Plenty of reason to hate me. Next thing I see were two people, that I didn't want to see. One was the girl who caused an explosion,6 just this morning, while the other was the girl with long blond hair.

Basically the loudest people I have met so far.

"I believe you three know each other!" The blonde sang out excitedly, not at all phased by the glare I was giving her. However I was clearly uncomfortable with how the girl who exploded was staring at the Burial Blade.

She was slightly drooling while looking at it. It was strange to say the least.

"Aren't you the girl who exploded?" Blake asked, now looking up from her book.

"Uhhh, yeah." The small child said, finally looking away from the Burial Blade. "My names Ruby. But you can just call me… Crater…. Actually just call me Ruby." She said, smiling awkwardly at us as, while also moving her attention towards my sword… again.

"Okay." Both of us replied, while trying to go back to our now routine silence. Well until they started to whisper each other about what to do next. I mentally groaned inside of my head. They weren't leaving anytime soon.

"Soooo… What are your names?" The blonde asked, her voice forcefully happy in this conversation. I looked at her and then suddenly realized that she was staring at my shirtless body. So she was either staring at the gruesome scars or the muscles surrounding them.

Considering the light blush on her cheeks, and perverse smile. I am gonna have to guess the second option. I look towards Blake for a second, trying to converse silently in a way that only I could.

'Do you want to take the hit or should I?' I motioned via, a short eyebrow lift. Amazingly enough, she looked up from her book, thought for just a second, and gave an apologetic look towards me. I audibly sighed, while I looked at the both of them.

"Venatores." I said, looking at the blonde straight in the eyes. Blake responded as well with her name seconds just after me. "Blake."

"Well, Blake and Ven."... What in the nightmare did she call me? "I'm Yang!" She said, pointing at herself. "Ruby's older sister! I like your bo-"

"My name is Venatores." I said, not caring for being rude. Yang, literally stopped moving entirely, including her mouth leaving it wide open.

"T-that's what I said!" Getting back into the flow of things. "Ven is just a nickname for Venatores. It's just a mouth full. Now as I was saying I li-"

"It's not a mouthful, you just spoke it perfectly not five seconds ago." I interrupted her, causing her to freeze once again. While Ruby, was looking extremely awkward in this situation… while still staring at my sword!

Though I could hear a small laugh coming from Blake. Who was doing her damndest hiding her smile behind a book.

"Alright." Yang said, now looking quite dejected "This guy's already a lost cause. Now as I was saying!" She practically screamed, glaring at me as if to say, 'I dare you'. "I like your bow." Who was now, once again, all happy.

"Thanks." She said, simply never looking up from her book once.

"It goes great with your…. Pajamas!" Oh good, everything is going terrible. Maybe they'll realize that and leave. Nothing against them, but I'd actually like to sleep tonight.

Tomorrow's going to be a long hunt.

"... It's a nice night, don't you think." As soon as she said that, face meets palm as I slapped my face from the sheer stupidity of that one sentence.

"Yes. Almost as good as this book." Blake stated, possibly as annoyed as I am. "That I will continue to read…" How are they still not getting the hint? They were just standing there, staring at the both of us… well, staring at my Sword and Blake.

"As soon as you leave." She stated simply. Going back to reading once again. I couldn't help but give a small smile at that.

"Welp, they're both lost causes." Yang said, starting to pull her little sister away. Well until she pulled forward and asked something.

"What's its name?" I looked at her, confused about what she was asking.

"Can you be a bit more clear… please?" I asked her. All she did was point at my sword, standing vertically against me. The blades sharpened indent, fitting perfectly onto my shoulder.

"Oh… it's called the Burial Blade." I said while also staring at the blade. My dark eyes staring back at me with the help of the swords, polished edge.

"... well that's dark." Yang said, causing me to glare at her reflection.

"Well sorry, "I began sarcastically, which seemed to take her by surprise, oddly. "I didn't name it."

"...Then who named it." Said a small voice, who was surprisingly Blake, no longer reading her book.

"... A good man." That's all I could say really. He was no teacher. He wasn't anything but a single man, so close to corruption that he begged for death…

I did as much as I possibly could, to give him that relief.

"Well… it's a good weapon!" Ruby said excitedly, her smile brighter than a star. It was so innocent that one would have to be cold hearted not to smile a little. I did smile, though it was wiped away so fast from my face that it could only be viewed as a twitch.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I told her evenly, putting the knife away. Hopefully seeming less threatening. "Say… why do you wish to be a hunter?" I asked, curious about the type of person she really was. Hopefully she didn't lie.

I hate liers.

"Oh… umm. I just wanted to help people." She said, pushing her fingers together in an act of shyness. "I was inspired by the heroes in stories. Y'know the ones who could save everyone, defeat the villain." She was smiling the entire time she spoke, showing her admiration of these heros.

Sadly, I had to shine some truth onto her. "If you wish for a happy ending, then you should know this. Rarely does one come up in an occupation, such as this." The innocent don't last long in this world. That was the truth of any occupation.

"I know." She spoke up not even missing a beat. "That's why we're all here, to make sure that everyone gets one." Her nervous smile was now gone, replaced by a bright, innocent smile. One that was filled to the brim with conviction.

"That's… Noble." I said, finishing off with a small sigh. I was truthfully going to say naive, but she wouldn't listen to me anyways. The innocent don't let go of their dreams so easily. Sadly, they must see it shatter in front of them.

She was most likely going to fail in her dream. She might even see the darkness of humanity, corrupting her to do even more things. I just wish that she'll prove me wrong.

I may not like those who don't understand the severity of their chosen occupation. But this was different…

She had a good head on her. She knew what she was going into, even if it was just a little. I'll remain quiet for now… well until a life lesson is needed.

Then I must teach them the ways of the hunt.

"Aww, I'm so proud of my little sister." Yang suddenly said, as she squeezed the life out of her sister. Which in case started a wrestling competition between the two, causing noise. I hate noise.

I turned to Blake and motioned at them, showing my slight disbelief at their actions. She simply shrugged, smiling a little at me. For a reasons I couldn't fathom.

"Hey!" Said a loud, shrill voice. "Some people are trying to sleep here!" Mergo why!? I turned to the new voice, once again retrieving my knife. Hopefully to scare off the new person.

Oh great! It's the white Cainhurst Gargoyle! Here to suck up my time instead of my blood! Not sure if that's an improvement or a downgrade.

"Come on, we're just having a little fun." Yang spoke up, her sister still in a headlock. While Ruby tries to kick her away. A fruitless effort might I add.

"We have an exam tomorrow, might I add the one that will show if we are even allowed into Beacon" Screamed the disguised Gargoyle. My throwing hand twitched involuntarily, preparing to put a knife into the wall close to her head.

Until Mors decided to get in front of the Gargoyle, looking confused. He was just wearing a black sleeveless shirt, with shorts on. Despite that you could see all the muscles of a well trained fighter.

"Why are we fighting now?" He asked us, seeming lost in the current conversation. "The battle is on the morrow! We must rest, or else meet an eminent demise." Despite the unsettling truth that was being spoken, he laughed it off.

"Mors…" I spoke out loud, a hand on the bridge of my nose. "Be quiet." Despite the truth of his statement, it didn't mean that everyone enjoyed his over the top laughter. With a simple lick of my fingers, I extinguished the candle next to me. Hoping to get some sleep for the next day.

Because tomorrow the hunt begins. It's time for these Grimm to see… who the real Predator is.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, finals are a bit of an ass to handle. Thank you once again for reviewing and favoriting my story.**

 **Next time We get to see Venatores and Mors kick some major Grimm butt. As most Souls game characters usually do.**

 **Don't worry I'll give Mors some more focus on the next chapter. I just thought Venatores new friendship with Blake was far more important.**

 **Two peas in a pod I tell ya, two peas in a pod.**


	4. A Battle To Remember: Part 1

**Thank you for waiting! Here you go.**

 **For those who gave me a review.**

 **Raigalcc: Would you believe me both reactions took about five seconds to make, and were that good.**

 **I was also looking forward to writing it as well, I hope to make this a bit more special, but still have the basic RWBY battle.**

 **Ezio Auditore- TheOldEagle: Hmm perhaps you should think about it. I my self would like to see this. Of course you'll have to think about the consequences of said actions. I agree by the way.**

 **YharnamHunter2092: I'd like to do that as well, but I already have a plan for what his weapon is. Also wouldn't you react to the Greatsword of Artorias like that. Also there will be an explanation, and a reaction, to the existence of the Burial Blade. But not with Eileen. She wasn't as important as Gehrman was in history, even if she is cool. He will explain how she met her and why she inspired him, that's all.**

 **Student: HOLY SHIT! I didn't even realize I did that! I was just trying to make complex characters, who were in fact opposite in everything but goal. That's awesome! Nice catch there man.**

 **Anyway to your questions.**

 **1: Yes and no. He is connected to the fact that he can't die, but he can't go to the Dream, because of his lack of a lantern.**

 **2:... Truthfully I didn't think about this. But after contemplating it, I would say later on that he would in fact gain this ability. Sadly not the weaponry. Reason being, a warrior always sticks to there go to weapon. Would you go from the Blades of Mercy to Ludwig's Holy Blade without training or practice?**

 **3: He can see the Ghosts in Dark Souls, I don't see why not.**

 **4: He has enough Humanity to last him awhile, but when he does run out, doesn't mean he won't take it from his kills if he has the chance though. He is a very safe person, one that wouldn't leave something that could possibly turn him into a Hollow later on.**

 **5: As fun as that idea could be, it doesn't fit Venatores. He's not the type to look just on the surface of things.**

 **6: No, maybe when he figures out she lied to people about her race. And even then it's just your typical 'Why'd you lie.' Type hate. One that's gone in a second**

 **7: Sorry, I decided to go the lazy route for teams. But you have to agree, this you can actually see Ozpin agreeing to. They perfectly balance the other out. They have experience in spades. And apparently he's the rare few who Venatores can actually stand. I say they make a perfect duo.**

 **Baz: Welcome back man, good to see you. Also kinda. It wasn't what I was thinking of when I was writing this, I was just thinking 'Hey these two are very similar. Why not make them best buds!' But I will think about it! All depends on where my mind goes. But know that it will take time.**

 **As for Mors, no blood flowing down there. Kinda hard to think he'll actively search for a relationship, or initiate one even.**

 **Rando Reader: I like your name. Also, thank you. I aim to give people readable material! Thanks again.**

 **Lyxine: Thank you and I have plans! Sorry, can't tell you though.**

 **Dragon God: Will make note of that and thank you.**

 **Guest: 10/10 best review**

 **Now then, on to the story.**

* * *

 **A Battle to Remember… Part one!**

 **Mors**

When one prepares for battle, one must lose himself in it. He must focus everything he has on

his preparation, less he makes a mistake in battle. In the world of Lordran, this is common for an undead to do. Before another grand fight against a demon or something else.

We may be unable to die, but that doesn't mean we can't feel pain. Besides 'dying' is very… tasking on the mind, as one can expect.

So I sat on the bench, in this… locker room? Yes,

locker room! In preparation for the fight ahead. Which will be soon if Glynda's apparition was to be trusted.

"So, Pyrrha. Do you have any spots open on your team?" A women spoke. Oh, a converse between ally's before the battle. Possibly a strategy of sorts.

Hmmm… I will listen in. Who knows what knowledge they might have on the demons. I am still new to this world after all.

"Not particularly, I was hoping to let the chips fall where they may." Spoke another woman. There voices drifting from behind me.

"Well, do you mind being on my team?" The other girl said, as if she was pleading for help. I'm starting to believe this isn't about combating the demons.

"Sure." The woman said kindly, though sounding a bit strained in the process.

Definitely not. Just children being children. Ahhh the good old days of ignorance. When one could go on with their day without a worry in the world.

"Y'know who's also great? Me Jaune Arc." A man stated.

Oh, Sir Jaune! Let's hope he'll add something about the demons into this conversation. Nothing should be trifled with so easily. Especially the ones of the abyss.

They are ones that will destroy the world, if none are careful. We should be diligent in our training to stop these threats from happening.

"This is Pyrrha," the girl said, who sounded like a small brat. Which was followed up by a small hello. "She graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum." The brat says proudly.

She graduated from her own lair? I am so confused?

"Never heard of it." Has he never heard of the term Sanctum? Strange, it is a very common phrase. Maybe he's uneducated?

"She took first place in the Mistral tournament… Three years in a row." The brat said once again.

Taking first place in a tournament is an astounding achievement. Though I am curious about what a 'Mistral' is.

"A what?" Ahh I see Jaune is wondering that as well.

"... She's on the front cover of every Pumpkin Pete's Cereal box!" The brat screamed out, which was followed by a loud gasp.

Who names a Pumpkin?! And what in the name of Sif is cereal?

"That's you! But they only do that for celebrities!" A Celebrity? What else don't I know of in this world

"Yeah." The champions voice rang out, "Sadly it's not all that good for you." Then why eat it?

"Now then." The brat stated, followed by a slight sigh of relief. "Do you really think that someone of her status," Status, she's only won three tournaments. If she has killed a dragon, then she has status. "Should really be on a team with you?"

Wow… Not even Ciaran could be that rude, or insulting. Well, maybe with some effort.

"No, I guess not." Young Jaune stated, sounding really sad. This will not do! A fellow knight being ridiculed by someone he barely knows! I shall not stand for this!

I start to stand from my location on the bench, which surprised people surrounding me. Strange, have they never seen a man in armor before?

I turn around ready to defend young Jaune. Well that is if a red head didn't beat me to it.

She also wore armor, though on the lighter side. It was bronze colored protecting the majority of her vital areas. She also wore a circlet on her head, making her look like a queen of sorts.

"Well I think you will make a great leader Jaune." Said the champion, kindness and truth ringing through her voice. Finally, someone with a sense of duty!

"Doh, stop it!" The young knight screamed out, followed by a quiet, "No seriously stop it." From the small brat, who happened to be the person yelling at Ruby yesterday.

"Sounds like Pyrrha is onboard with, Team Jaune. So how about it Snow Angel. Are you onboard with team Jaune?" Jaune started, getting very close to the young woman in white.

"That's a little close," The young woman stated. "Pyrrha, a little help." Which I translated as, 'Please get him away from me.'

Next thing I see Is a spear flying right towards me. Bringing Sir Jaune along with it. Though the spear was a bit slow, making it pretty easy to catch. It had a lot of force though, could easily puncture a person.

Still not as powerful as the Mighty Ornstein though.

Jaune turned his head around, possibly seeing what he hit. When his head fully turned around though, he gave me a fearful look.

"... Nice catch… sir." He said, struggling to get off the spear. He seemed afraid of me for some reason.

Needless to say, I helped him to the ground. Lowering the spear so his feet could touch the floor. The spear now removed from his clothing, he stood on his own two feet .

"Why thank you, took me awhile to get fast enough to do that." I replied back to his compliment, a look of confusion on his face.

"Wait… do I know you?" Jaune said, giving me a once over. How thoughtless! How could he forget me after a single day?!

"You do not recognize me, Jaune!" Voicing my inner thoughts. What reason could he have to forget me in such a-

"Sorry, I can't see your face though your helmet." Oh… That's why.

"Right, forgot I had it on." I say, off handedly " It's me, M-" Suddenly, the bright yellow of Jaune's hair was replaced, by red. Along side a little bit of white, as they shoved Jaune. Violently.

A crash rang out through the entire area, alongside a small groan. Very Violently.

"I'm so sorry!" Pyrrha spoke, while also retrieving the spear from my hand. "I thought you were a decoration for the school." Her voice, alongside her bright emerald eyes, conveying the truth.

"It's alright, wouldn't be the first time." I said to her, going straight to Jaune. "Sir Jaune, are you alright!? That was quite the shove the lass gave you." He appeared to be alright, but one may never know.

"I'm fine." He groaned out slowly, lifting himself of of the floor. "So you were saying?"

"Ah yes. Mors Ignis." His eyes widened in surprise, giving me a once over.

"Mors! Sorry man, didn't recognize you in… this." He said, as he gestured at myself.

"It's quite alright!" I said to Jaune, putting the small problem to the side. "Though we should get to the battlefield. Till we meet again Sir Jaune!"

With that I marched towards the small doorway. Leading outside to the great beyond.

* * *

Hmm… a cliff. Now why would this be here? Do they wish us to jump? Why would they wish us to jump to certain death!

No I highly doubt that. They're probably just going to send us down. Possibly by the giant Metal Crow, that took us here. Either way, this test will be something.

The strangest thing however were the pads on the ground. They were perfect squares made out of metal. There were at least twenty two of them, possibly for each student.

I took the one at the end, right next to Venatores. He was the first person I knew and saw who was there. Even if he stayed quiet, it was far better than staying next to someone who I didn't know.

Then Sir Ozpin came, alongside Madam Glynda who seemed to be holding a strange square? It was see through, yet had pictures on it.

It was a very peculiar object. Perhaps some kind of new sorcery, or perhaps something using this Dust that they have.

"For years you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin stated to everyone. His posture calm, yet firm. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

A test? This will be interesting.

"Now, I am sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda said out loud, still looking at her sorcery. "Well, allow us to end your confusion. Each of you will be given teams… Today." As she continued to type on her sorcery.

Team? I've never been on a team before, more-so a partnership. It was a grand experience, one that shaped me to be who I am today. Perhaps that is what they are going for?

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin began, with a small smile. "So it is in your best interest to choose someone with whom you work well with."

Hmm interesting, though one would wonder how the teams would be sorted? Would it be random chance or a through examination.

"That being said… the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Random chance it is.

"What!" Someone screamed out to the world, alongside Venatores' mumble. Which strangely sounded like. 'Bloody Moon of Rom."

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continued, not even fazed by the shout of protest. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Quite a simple test of ability, no human opposition. Should be a lot simpler than I originally thought. I looked to Venatores, as he slowly retrieved his Miniature Cannon,(Which he called a 'pistol') alongside one of his throwing knifes.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the exam." Ozpin continued, taking a little sip of his drink. "But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple containing several relics. Each pair will chose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately."

"Oh yes… Another thing you should take note of." Ozpin said, his friendly tone becoming serious. "Prowling this forest is a certain Grimm, who's lived longer than most."

"The being is far too strong for the average Huntsman in training. To experienced, for almost," For a second his eyes drifted to me, looking at me as if I was an experiment. "Anyone here."

"If you chose to fight the Grimm, you best be prepared. For if you do so unprepared, you life will be forfeit." An air settled around all the students. The atmosphere as grim as the presence of multiple demons.

"That being said…" Ozpin continued, his once more gaining it's pleasant tone. "For those who could kill it. One would believe that they were the best in class." Where is he going with this?

"Who knows, for those who kill it, well."

"I may have to make them Honor Students."

Honor Students? What are those? Whatever it is, people sure seem excited about it.

"For those of you who don't know." Glynda spoke up., while still looking at her sorcery. "The chance to gain Honors hasn't happened in the past twenty years." She stated as she continued to type on her sorcery.

"Those with this label gain certain perks, in your time at Beacon. Including, a private forge, permission to go on missions only allowed for second year Huntsman and Huntress, and a larger living space." Glynda finished, causing even more chatter.

"Any questions?" Ozpin asked, causing a single hand to be raised.

"Y-Yeah, um, sir?" Wait, what's that noise? It sounds like… gears?

"Good."

Next thing I know, I am in the air falling towards the ground. I was so surprised that I didn't have enough time to yell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Well… at least someone was screaming. I was about to think this was normal.

* * *

 **Venatores**

THEY SHOT ME OFF A CLIFF! Who does that! Not only that, but how do they expect me to land safely!?

Well, I better think of something fast. The trees are right in front of me and I don't feel like dying this soon.

I quickly grabbed my sword, from my back. Then with a single swing, cut the tree. Making a great platform to get stand on.

Grabbing one of my, many, knifes in my left hand. Hoping it was sturdy enough for this task. I stabbed it into the smooth trunk, hopefully gaining some resistance to stop my fall.

Now I was standing a top of a grand tree. The majority of its lumber now resting on the ground. Which lay fifty feet below me. Now all that was left to do was to climb down.

As I did the task, I couldn't help but think of this 'Grimm'. The so called beasts that lay waste to the entirety of this world. It was… jarring thought really.

The beasts lay waste to only Yharnam, last I checked. The outward population allowing nothing, to escape. Not even the most common of goods.

So why is this nightmare, which is also populated with people, covered with beasts. Certainly they must have taken the proper precautions to handle beasts. Right?

As I landed on the ground, all those thoughts were pushed aside. Now there were only two thoughts on my mind.

This dangerous beast and my partner. With those thoughts in mind, I ran forward. Hoping to find one or the other.

Though, let's hope my partner is no idiotic buffoon, or inexperienced Hunter. So that leaves out the majority of the students here.

There are only two people, that I could think of who'd make good partners. Blake Belladonna and Mors Ignis. While Mors is a little too outgoing for my taste, he's a astonishingly good swordsman. Not to mention experienced.

Then there's Blake. While I know nothing of her, when it comes to fighting. She is one of the few people who likes silence, as much as I do. So we'd be good partners.

I continued to run, listening for any commotion that may come my way. As well as watching for any traps, god knows I'd had enough of traps in a dense wood.

After a few more minutes running north, I finally heard something. It was the sound of gunfire, not even twenty paces away. Most likely from a Blunderbuss, as a simple pistol couldn't make that loud of a noise.

I was about to ignore it, for the simple fact that this was a hunting ground. One filled with beasts, so they should know how to take care of themselves. Until I saw something in the trees, something that clearly wasn't human.

I couldn't see all of it, just it's paws. But that was enough to see it's claws.

Jagged and sharp. Sharp enough to stab any normal human, and long enough to stab right through it. Which would cause immense pain, and lots of bleeding.

Interestingly enough, it has not found me yet. Nor has it attacked the person, who has now ceased fighting. Hmmm, this will be interesting.

It seems two hunters have entered the field. I wonder which one is stronger. Well only one way to find out. I descend into the shadows of the forest, knowing they would hide me.

Time to Hunt.

* * *

 **Mors**

Ohh, there goes the shoulder. I wonder how bad the damage is to it… Huh, just dislocation? I'd thought I broke it?

What with me, tackling about… five? No, six trees! Yes, six that was it. I thought it would be much more severe?

I slowly pick myself off of the ground. As I did, I tried to see the intensity of the dislocation. Seeing as the shoulder was going at a vertical angle, without my say so, i'd say it was bad.

Alright… Now to find a very big tree. Hopefully it will be enough to set it back into place. I probably won't even have to use an estus, or my humanity.

It'd be a waste for a simple dislocation, for I've had worse… far worse!

Looking for a big enough tree to ram myself into, I couldn't help but notice the beauty and tranquility of the forest. It still gets to me, even after being here for a week.

The forests native to Lordran, were far too dangerous. Wolves, and Undead lay waste to them, while also filled with traps. Not to mention the number of hidden bush monsters.

Ahh this looked to be big enough. About… six feet in diameter? Hmm… it will do. With that I tackle the tree, causing a great amount of pain to run through my arm.

Though still wasn't as painful as most of the injuries I've received. After all, I was crushed under the weight of Smough the Executioner. 'Twas not a pleasant day… and I don't mean that I died.

I looked at the no-longer dislocated shoulder, double checking for any other possible injury. I moved it around, mostly just non-complicated movements, noticing that it was a bit slower and stiffer than I would wish. Hopefully it will heal soon, less I wish to face death…

Right, Undead. I can't exactly die, all I can do is Hollow… That fall certainly messed me up.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" What on earth? Who'd scream in a forest, infested with demons! Do they wish to be found, so easily!

"Ruby!" Wait… Ms. Rose, is she in danger! I must get to her, and her accomplice, as quickly as possible! The voice came from… the east!

I started to run in said direction, hoping to find the two people as fast as possible. Thankfully, nothing could go go wrong… Wait!

I did it again, I gave myself a Jinx!

"Gotcha!" Someone shouted out, quickly followed by a grunt. And suddenly, the woods were an inferno.

"GWYN-DAMMIT!" Every time, every time I say something is going well, someone up there just decides to prove me wrong! It's a cycle that hasn't stopped since I became an undead! Why Gods, why?!

For example, when I killed Orenstein. I thought the fight would be easy after that, but then Smough decides to, somehow, heal from all of his wounds! While also taking Orenstein's Lightning!

'Twas a terrible day, to have a metal shield.

Wait… why am I not panicking? No, more importantly, why am I not hot. Am I not in the center of an inferno? So why am I not getting hot?

This is very strange.

"We can't leave, someone's in there!" A voice screamed out, a little bit towards my right. "Can't you just… I don't know, freeze the woods!" I started running towards the voice, hoping to find my exit there.

"If I do that the plants and trees will die!" The other voice said, now just a few feet ahead of me.

"They are on fire! They are going to die anyway!"

That's when I came out of the clearing, which caused both girls to shout out in surprise.

"Sorry in advance, no time to explain!" When I suddenly picked them up over my shoulders. Then ran out of the clearing, once again. Away from the smoke and fire.

"Hot, hot, hot, HOT!"

"Put me down, you undignified barbarian!"

It was only until we left the smoke, did I put them down. Ms. Rose generously thanked me for helping them out. Sadly…

"How dare you! Do you know who I am!?" I couldn't say the same for the other young woman.

"No, who are you?" I asked, curious about the women's name.

"Oh no." Ruby stated, covering her ears. Even, I had started to feel as if, my fate had been sealed.

"Have you been living under a rock your whole life!" Wait… that yelling! It's the girl who was yelling at Ms. Rose yesterday! If I remember correctly her name was… "I am Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, W-"

"Weiss Schnee!" I interrupted her, causing her to go out of her rant. That was her name, I knew her face looked slightly familiar! "That's right you were…" I paused, remembering yesterday afternoon.

"I was what?" I ignored her, turning to Ms. Rose.

"You wouldn't happen to be partners with her, would you?" Curious and slightly afraid for the young woman.

"Yeah…" She said, looking quite downtrodden.

I quietly put a hand on her shoulder. "Quite unfortunate…" I tell her truthfully, feeling bad for her. I know how staying with someone like her feels. A certain Insect Knight coming to mind.

"Hey!" Weiss screamed out, for reasons unknown. "How dare you insult me!" How did I insult her? All I said it was unfortunate to be wit- Oh…

"No, I didn't mean it like." I told her quickly, trying to dissuade the already growing situation. " I wasn't talking about your skill, just your personalityyyyyyyyyyyyyy…" By the Bow of Gough, I just made it worse!

Her glare turned harsher as the pit of my stomach turned to ice! By the gods… is she an Ice Witch!

"Hahaha…" Laughed Ms. Rose, though it was a very nervous laugh. "H-Hey, Weiss. Let's not focus on this right n-" Lady Schnee merely turned her head, as Ms. Rose promptly turned silent.

She turned her head back to me. Her eyes, still as cold as a glacier.

"I'll deal with you later." By the White Wolf Sif, I am saved! Wait a moment, I'm forgetting something…? But what?

"You!" She yelled at Ms. Rose, for reasons unknown to either of us. Oh no, Ms. Rose is in danger!

"What was that!" She said, while pointing at the forest fire. Which had begun to die down. The Demons still trying to escape the intense heat.

"I believe… it was fighting." Ms. Rose stated slightly confused, myself included.

"You mean those uncoordinated swipes at them!" Lady Schnee screamed out, not at all wary of where she was. For the forest held secrets, and Demons. Both, that could now know our location. "It was because of those idiotically placed strikes, that the forest is now on fire!" I scanned the surrounding foliage, looking for anything that might be of danger. Be it to me, or others.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ms. Rose asked, sounding offended by Lady Schnee's' observations.

"I am just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter." Lady Schnee answered.

At that point, I turned around to the two of them. Surprised at Lady Schnee's' bluntness, though one would wonder if she spoke the truth.

"Well I am sorry you needed help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Congratulations on be the strongest child, to ever sneak there way into Beacon." With her piece said, she started to walk away.

In the very opposite direction that we needed to go. For, the area we needed to proceed to was north of here.

Sadly, Ms. Rose decided to follow her. Though with a cry of frustration and a newly cut tree.

"Umm, You're going the wrong way." I told them, making both of them turn in surprise. Did they forget I was here?

"Oh right… You." Lady Schnee groaned out. "What do you mean?" She said, glaring at me once more.

"That way," I said, pointing in the direction they were heading. "Is south, we have to go north." I said, remembering what Sir. Ozpin said.

"Do you have any way to prove it?" Lady Schnee questioned, her arms now crossed over her chest.

"The sun rises in the east and sets in the west."I said simply. "If we take that into account, then north would be that way." I said, pointing to said direction.

Even the simplest knowledge can save your life. That is what all of Lordran had taught me.

"Oh, good to know." Lady Schnee said, uncrossing her arms. At least she listened to advice given to her.

Then she turned back around, and started to go south.

"Lady Schnee! You're going the wrong way!" I said once again, slightly baffled at her directional skills.

"No, I'm going the right way." Lady Schnee said, continuing her path south. "Like I'd listen to some stranger, not to mention a rude one, about directions."

I looked at Ms. Rose, who looked between the two of us. Her intentions unknown to me.

That's was until a Lady Schnee screamed out. "Come on Ruby!" Which lead the young woman towards the Lady. She started to move forward, with her head held down. Each step as wallowing as the last.

Then she stopped. She just stopped and turned her head towards me. A sad look on her, innocent face. "I'm sorry." She began, sounding like a small, hurt puppy. "But the only way for me to pass is with Weiss."

With her piece said, she ran off towards Lady Schnee.

All I did was stare at the place they left, thinking of what I should do. On one hand, I could pass the small exam. Possibly achieving flying colors for doing so.

Yet… did those two deserve to lose their chance to be accepted. Did they deserve to have all of their efforts smashed, before it even began… No.

No they did not.

With those words said, I had made my decision. Even if meant my failure in this single task. I shall help them, even if they will not ask… For that is oath I made. With that I ran to the two people in need.

* * *

 **Venatores**

This Beast was strange… very strange indeed.

It hasn't acted like the typical beast should, not yet anyway. All it has done is hide in the tree's and watch the two girls, walk side by side into the plains. Even then it did not attack in the wide open area, which would've been the perfect ambush.

All it did was sneak behind them, quickly intaking it's breath through its nose. As waiting for something to happen… just like I was now.

The beast remained in the tree line surrounding the plains, content in it's bewildering strategy. I was close behind it, also following its peculiar path. One would wonder what it's doing, especially since it's had it's chance to prey on the two girls for the past half hour.

The two girls were Blake and Yang, who were now partners for the next four years. Truly sad for Blake, she could of had an enjoyable time at this school. Now she was stuck with a girl, far too optimistic for my tastes. It's not that being an optimist was a bad thing, truthfully it could help out with a number of situations…

But does she have to make all of those terrible jokes. Just thinking about them almost made me sigh in frustration. Even now her joking mannerism has not let up.

I continued following the beast, while also keeping an eye on the two as they made their way to the ruins at the center of it. What else could it be other than the ruins.

It was smaller than most probably imagined it. About the size of a small room, though out in the open and surrounded by the elements. Covered in moss and mildew, showing how old the entire thing was. Yet a single thing stood out to me, as I made my way to a new vantage point to study the beast from it's new location. Which appeared to be a tree, about a few yards away from the ruin.

"Chess Pieces?" Blake spoke out loud, though it was quiet from my current distance.

Black and gold chess pieces, atop undamaged white pillars. If this weren't a test, I'd be highly suspicious. Even now I was still suspicious, wondering if there was anything wrong with these pieces. Are there any traps, or mechanisms on the pillars. Were the pieces coated in something that smelled akin to blood.

"How about a cute little pony!" Or was there nothing wrong with it whatsoever. Maybe it's the people obtaining these pieces. Yes that sounds right.

I turn back to the beast once again watching it's every move. It has still remained in the tree, unseen by most. The only indicator it was there were six, crescent shaped claws, three on each of it's paws.

Each were jagged pieces of work that appeared to be scarred with battle. Each claw was stained red with old, dried blood.

The rest of it was hidden from sight by the tree's. It made itself unnoticable to anyone who looks for it. I might be the only exception in this matter.

"That wasn't so hard!" Yang stated, smiling brilliantly at the 'easiness' of this trial.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Said Blake, bring the cheerful girl's mood down a little, not that I minded.

The beast still hasn't moved yet, despite it's killing nature. What is this beast, I've never seen or heard of any beast like this, the only exception being the Great Ones. Even then they wouldn't pass up a free meal, so to speak, like this.

Suddenly, something split the air… the sound of someone screaming. Most likely a girl if the pitch was anything to go by.

"Some girls in trouble!" Yang stated, looking at the direction of the scream. While Blake, for some reason just pointed up. "Blake we have to help them… Blake, are you listening?" She wasn't. She was instead looking up to the sky, were a giant bird ravaged the sky.

"Head's up!"

Also where a certain girl was plummeting to almost certain death. That girl was one Ruby Rose, which baffled me. How did she even get up there? It was at least a mile skyward, from the very earth. So ho-

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The other girl's voice screamed once again, which was now somehow closer. I tried to find the source of the scream… only to see a man with blond hair come flying from, what appeared to be, out of nowhere.

If that wasn't surprising enough, the two people intercepted each other. Causing them to go into a tree… the tree that had them right next the beast.

What luck do these children have that make it so that they are always in a life or death situation! Truly saving these children is starting to get irritating. If they get into anymore trouble, I swear to the Holy Blade that it will not end well.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake questioned expertly, almost sounding uninterested. Yes, yes she did.

I quickly, yet silently, ran to the new location of the two children in the cover of the forest. Hoping that they have not already been killed by the Beast. Would it still stay away from them? They were both now in it's claws, so what will it do.

As I got to the very bottom of the tree, I stopped running. Quickly looking up at the two disheveled bodies of the two people. I could tell they were alive from their constant movement. Especially the blond boy, as he tried to get himself uncaught from a branch.

"YEEHAW!" Oh great, another one. How will this one get into trouble,I thought to myself? The noise appeared to come from the forests many entrances

The rustling of the woods lead to the reveal of… a girl, riding a beast as if it was a carriage. Well, until it fell over dead. Oddly enough, the girl looked very disappointed.

"Ahh, it's broken." Is this going to be my whole day? Suddenly, a man broke through the woods as well, tired and catching his breath.

"Nora… don't ever do that again." Unknowingly talking to the air, as the girl ran to the ruins. It was strange how fast she was.

"Ohhhhh!" Nora said, as she looked at one of the golden chess pieces. Through which one would be very difficult to figure out, as it was quite far away.

"I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!" … It appears that she gained, either the queen piece or the rook piece. Which was now atop her head, for an unseen reason.

"NORA"

"Coming Ren!" She yelled out to her friend.

Apparently, this craziness is going to be my whole day.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Is that what the beast's called? Strange. Yang tried to speak up, anxious to answer the continuous questions.

Until someone came in… with another ginormous beast on their tail. It appeared to be a some type of scorpion.

"Jaune!" The young woman screamed. Jaune? Who's Jaune?

"Pyrrha!" A voice screamed above me. "Ruby!" Which was followed by a sudden thump.

The boy! I quickly looked up, trying to find the beast. I found it's crescent claws, on one of the tree's highest branch. One above the boy in question. Baffling enough, despite the easy prey, it had not made a single move.

It's as if it was waiting for something to happen.

"Ruby?" The other blonde said to the young women.

"Yang!" Ruby said, going in for a quick hug. Which was rudely intercepted by the girl named Nora.

"Nora!" I made a mistake in going to this school.

"Did that girl just run in with a Deathstalker on her tail?" DeathStalker? Was there a purpose for it's name, or was it just there to scare people?

Suddenly Yang screamed, surprising me. "Arghhhhh! I can't take it anymore! Can nothing happen for about five seconds!?" Why is she yelling?! Does she not understand how delicate the situation is.

They have encountered a highly armored Beast, one that is still fast enough to kill viciously and simply. Not only that, but they have a stalker class Beast waiting for the perfect time to strike, possibly when they least expect it.

Oh and let's not forget about the giant crow now flying over the forest. Yes, now seems to be a great time to yell.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?" … Where did that come from? I looked up to the sky, right where the giant crow was. It appears that's where the voice came from.

About were a small white dot was… Oh gods no.

"I said jump!" Ruby screamed back. From that height, it'd be a miracle if she survived.

"She's gonna fall." Blake stated simply, which I so happened to agree with.

"She'll be fine." Ruby replied nonchalantly, as the boy, Ren, came over to the ruins and looked up.

As soon as the young woman began to fall off of the bird.

"She's falling." Great, do I have to save this one as well. This will be glorious.

I began to move out of my hiding spot, in preparation to catch the young woman. Until the blond man jumped out of the tree, and caught her.

It appeared someone here did have some spine here. I'll give him some credit, he did do so without a second thought.

"Just dropping in?" … I take it all back. It appeared he had more of a libido than a spine.

Then both of them realized that they were still in the air. They promptly fell, one flat one his face, the other flat on the boy's back.

"My hero." The woman said sarcastically, while filing her nails. Does she not realize she's in a hunting ground!

Why in the name of Kos are these children Hunter's!

A sudden thud came from my left, which I quickly faced in case the beast was there. Turned out it was just the red-head, thrown to where everyone else is.

I looked up, checking on the beast, just in case. Seeing that it still did not move, I turned back to the children.

"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can all die together." Yang said, her tone filled with sarcasm. Which I had trouble disagreeing with.

"Not if I can help."

As soon as Ruby had said that, she unfurled a-

" _You are welcome to use anything in the shop. Even the doll if you so wish."_

-Scythe. An over complicated, mechanical scythe. Which she proceeded to charge at the 'Deathstalker' with.

As she sped off to the Beast, I couldn't help but wonder what her plan to take it out is. Whatever it is, I hope it's genius. She's running straight toward the beast. Her speed was pretty impressive though, on the level of many top Hunters.

When she got to the Beast she… swung at the obviously armored part. Then was batted away about twenty feet away from the target.

What was her plan exactly? Was it to get hit? If so it was very successful plan.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed out, running towards said girl. Though not as fast as the cloak red reaper.

"I'm okay! Totally fine!" She was not fine. Quite the opposite of if that Beast continued it's path… What should I do.

If I leave the Beast might attack those who don't know of it's presence. But if I don't…

"Ruby, get out of there!" It appeared she was now stuck to the ground by a large feather.

Dammit!

I ran forward, faster than the girl in red possibly could have alone. So fast that I passed Yang in the span of five seconds.

"Woah!" Twenty feet from the target in question. She was still stuck to the ground by the feather, struggling as her life was on the line.

"I can't move!" Ten yards from the target, while the Beast was five feet away from her. Looming over her, preparing to kill her with it's massive tail.

Ten feet… just enough. With that I cut at the very air, while the blade glowed an eerie white. At that moment the blade hit the feather was keeping the young Ruby on the ground.

Despite freeing the young, inexperienced reaper, I did not stop running. I continued to do so until I was in the Beast's face. Then proceeded to stab the Deathstalker in the one of its many eye's.

It screamed out in pain, like any sane creature would in this situation. Something oozed out of the eye, I thought it might have been blood.

But when I looked down, it was the black mist of the, now, destroyed eye.

This was no Beast that I have faced before, all Beast's were created by the blood of gods.

So this was no Beast, just another plaque towards humanity. Just something made to kill them all…

In that case.

I shall have to play doctor, in a world filled with inexperienced nurses.

It was then that I began to quickly twist my blade in what I assumed was its skull. Causing more of the black mist to come out, followed by painful sounds of screeching.

A crash rumbled around me, as the scorpion tried to hit me with it's tail. It missed, as most creatures in intense pain tend to do. Though I felt no sympathy for it.

"Uhhhhh." A voice said from behind me. My head turned around, looking at Ruby… Who still sat down where she was looking at me in shock.

"Go" I told her simply, my voice colder than the grounds of Cainhurst.

"R-right!" She said, getting up quickly. I turned back to the Beast and pulled my sword out of it's eye. Backstepping while doing so, to get away from it before it does something to harm me.

Wind brushed at my skin, as the Deathstalker claw came inches against my body. I kept backing up, knowing that the beast would rush at me in a rage. Wind once again rolled against my body, as the beast tried to frighten me with its roar.

I ignored it, as I looked behind me once more. Checking on the other's to see if they were doing anything stupid. Good, no one was. They were just watching me blankly, as if they were surprised by something.

I turned back waiting to see what the beast did. Waiting for an opening to possibly exploit. Which was quick, as it tried to rush me as soon as I turned around. Standing there, I waited for it to come closer. Then when it came close enough, I simply rolled under it. Going through it's entire body length as it rushed above me.

When the light of day shone once more, I sliced behind me in an attempt to damage, or cut off the tail. Making the fight a lot easier in the long run, as it lost one of it's ways to attack.

The resounding roar was my answer, though I did not hear a thud. Guess the tail only sustained major damage. Turning my head back towards the beast, I found its stinger slightly unhinged from the tail.

At least I won't get brutally stabbed to death, or poisoned for that matter. Does it have poison? It would be disappointing if it didn't.

The beast, in its anger and rage. Turned around quickly and rushed me… again. So predictable, it's like this being was a small child having a temper tantrum. It appeared it thought its strength was enough to beat me.

Sadly, you can't beat what no one can catch.

Dodging to it's left, it rushed by me. If it had some type of trump card, or something actually special about it, it could possibly beat me. But nothing of note had actually come up yet, keyword being yet. I have to finish it off, quickly. Who knows what else this thing may h-...!

What is that noise? It sound like… a Whirligig Saw. Except without the spark's. But that was not possible. Only two of them exist, one lay inside of my trunk in the Dream. While the other lay in the hands of a dead man.

So that still leaves the question of what that noise is!?

My question was answered, with a resounding tremor of the earth. Created by the creature who just fell onto the Deathstalker. No… not creature… person.

My eyes widened as I stared at the newly made corpse of the beast. Alongside the many cracks in the earth surrounding it. Each crack went for about ten feet around the beast.

But what surprised me the most was not the crack's or the dead corpse of the beast, now fading into obscurity.

But Mors standing over it, sword implanted deep into the skull of the beast, the sun reflecting off of his armor, as if it was meant to be. He fell from the sky, similar to a Gargoyle, yet far more aggressive. Spinning through the air so fast that he sounded like a giant buzz saw.

One must wonder what one most feel after spinning like that.

"Urgh- I think I'm going to vomit!"

* * *

 **Twin 1:…...That's how you're ending it?**

 **BloodyReaper: Yep!**

 **Twin 1: You let your fanbase wait for over three months… and this is how you start there school year?**

 **BloodyReaper: Yep!**

 **Twin 1: I am not sure if I should be disappointed, or just plain glad you updated.**

 **BloodyReaper: Possibly both!**

 **Twin 1: You make it very hard to insult you sometimes.**

 **BloodyReaper: I am just preparing for my first hater really.**

 **Twin 1: … Seems legit.**

 **Sorry for the long update time, and the possibly disappointing end to this chapter. I had a summer project that needed to be completed and all high schoolers know how that feels.**

 **Anyways this part is IMPORTANT!**

 **By the next chapter I am going to do something that I hope is far better for this story.**

 **I will now only give the Venatores and Mors their own chapters. Kinda like how the Blood of Olympus does it. You know the Rick Riordan books. I myself believe it's the best idea so you can get more in-depth with the characters. The only exception is when I run out of Ideas for one character to do in that chapter.**

 **Cause if I don't, I'd have to make.**

 **Filler**

 **Short Chapters.**

 **I really don't want to do either of those. I mean have you seen Naruto filler arcs… That's what I thought.**

 **Thanks for reading once again, I hope you will enjoy the next chapter… Where Venatores and Mors fight my OC Grimm! Can you guess what it is!**

 **I bet not!**

 **See you next time!**


	5. A Battle to Remember: Part 2

**Welcome back, everybody. I hope that everybody will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Let's Go!**

 **DarkBlight: Personally I didn't want to do canon change,** _ **yet**_ **, that would (in my mind) Do nothing else for the story. I did some slight changes, but as you said nothing major. But there is two reason I did that, which will be explained in this chapter and much later on.**

 **I feel you about those team things. I won't do it here though, don't worry. While they are powerful, I believe that it will still take time to change the canon entirely. This is once again my opinion only. But thank you for the pointers.**

 **Ezio: It's so much easier to call you this. The majority of her family is far worse from what I've seen. Except for Lady Winter of course.**

 **Nynaihyon: Don't start digging my grave just yet. I have so many more chapters to write.**

 **Baz:... I am confused, can you elaborate.**

 **Blazeforcer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **I4md347h: Thank you for the two reviews, and I am trying to work on my dialogue. I am still relatively new at this. He'd have to slay the Moon Presence to become one… a lot really.**

 **I will try to make the characters connect more with their history, I will try being the key phrase.**

 **Student: Well guess what, I was perfectly alive. Thanks for the critique and sorry about Venatores. I've always seen the Hunter's in Bloodborne like people who hang back until someone needed them. So yeah, but don't worry. I am thinking of something badass that might make up for it, while also changing some canon. Now onto your other questions.**

 **Yes and no, they will do it if needed. For example, Mors needs to mow down multiple Grimm in a forest. Hell yeah, he's going to use Pyromancy. But the people of Remnant will think it a mere Semblance.**

 **Kinda. He will give her pointers and such and some physical training. But he will not teach her full time like Pyrrha does Jaune. He will do the same for others though, just teach them how to fight instead of, in his words, two people struggling to knock someone out.**

 **No, it would be cool but no. Two reasons. One, OP Ruby will be created. Two, Siderite is a rare metal in the Bloodborne universe.**

… **Maybe as an omake, and they comment how stupid they look.**

 **The Philosopher: I shall do so and thank you for the compliment.**

 **Beowulf: I will not fail you Beowulf, slayer of Grendel and wielder of Hrunting! I shall not fail!**

 **Scarease: I hope you do to sir.**

* * *

Never again… will I jump off a bird, to kill a single Demon? Far too much dizziness and sickness. I thought I could handle jumping off the bird, especially since I have actually fallen to my death, multiple times. But why did I have to spin jump it!

Thankfully the demon was dead beneath me, it would have been problematic if it lived.

"Mors… Did you just… fall from the sky?" Wait… who said that? Turning my head to the sound of the voice I found…

"Venatores! So you were the one who saved Ms. Rose!" I got up quickly, ignoring the small pains in my legs. "I always knew you were nice!" I finished, standing right in front of Venatores placing my hand on his shoulder, fighting off the urge to vomit all over him.

"First, get off." He said as he brushed my hand away from his shoulder, rudely might I add. "Second, answer the question." Oh… he did ask a question, didn't he. What was it again?

Oh right.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I jumped off the bird," I answered simply, giving a small shrug. It wasn't that strange… was it?

"Why?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest the hand cannon at the ready.

"I wanted to help you and Ms. Rose," I answered truthfully. "Also it was the fastest way to get off that foul, fowl!" Yes, it was incredibly foul, that awful crow.

"HA!" … Who was that?

"You thought the possibility of snapping your bones, rupturing your organs or possibly crippling you for life, was worth a few extra minutes of waiting?" Venatores asked, in very excruciating detail.

"It's not like it's the first time I've ever done so," I replied simply, I have in fact done all those things and more when it comes to falling after all. Especially falling to death.

"... And here I thought that you were smart." Venatores said, giving a slight shrug while he retreated back to the students and their teammates… Teammates?

"Oh yes almost forgot," I spoke out loud, causing Venatores to stop in his tracks. Though he still stared forward at the group of children. Maybe he was worried about them. After all the crow is still very high into the sky.

"Nice to meet you… teammate." I said, smiling even though no one could see it.

Venatores looked back at me, giving me a blank stare up and down. One that was obviously sent to a person to analyze them.

"... At least you aren't one of them." He muttered, moving back toward the group of children in the distance. As the majority of them still watched our every move, as if mesmerized by us.

I will admit it was a tad disturbing. I've never been looked at like that, like a god walking among men. Besides all I did was jump off the Demon. Ms. Rose did so as well, though in a slightly more… purposeless way.

But my emotions were at a later time. All that mattered right now was the children and the supposed relic. The bird would be an easy fight, which meant that their victory and safety were assured in just a few minutes.

When Venatores and I had finally made it to the ruins, where the children lie in wait, I was surprised to see… rose petals? Why were there stray rose petals in the woods? There was no wind blowing across the massive field, so how would this phenomenon be possible?

"That was so cool!" A voice below me bellowed, surprising me from my stupor. Looking down, I saw two silver orbs stare back. "How did you survive a fall like that!? Not only that, why you could have gotten hurt!? Oh, who cares, you looked like a true hero and it was awesome!"

I could have said a lot of things, one of them was, 'Why would you jump off of the demon without a second thought of your own safety!' No matter how hypocritical it seemed.

Sadly the only thing that had come out of my mouth was a simple, "You're a little close…." That was putting it lightly, as she was practically hanging off of me. It did not hinder me in any way though. She felt weightless against the things that have grabbed me before… Damn Mimics.

"Oh right sorry…" She cut off right there, as she suddenly froze in place. Even her eyes, once filled with awe, now lay in the midsts of confusion. She turned her head to the side, rubbing the back of her head in a manner that seemed embarrassed why exactly would she be doing that.

"Umm… What's your name?" Ms. Rose said quietly, as I froze in place from shock. "Wait… did you ever say your name while you were with us?" She asked again, making me realize that I had not. Though I believed I did not have to, considering that we had met before.

I even let her hold the Greatsword of Artorias! How ru-... Didn't Jaune have the same problem with me… It's because she can't see my face isn't it. Gwyn- damn it, why can they not realize that it's me!

"It's me, M-" Moving my hand while doing so, forgetting the sword that I was still holding. Despite its weight and girth, I still forget that I am holding it, nearly at all times. After all the blade was my lifeline in this world. It would be obvious that I'd always be holding it.

"Mors!"... And because of that, it has become something that defines me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, she appeared to be more excited when she took the sword than by the conversation we had had yesterday. It would be obvious that she would recognize me by the sword alone.

"Hi…" I said, waving my sword hand once more, as stars appeared in Ms. Rose's eyes once more. It looked as if her eyes had even grown bigger in her admiration towards me. Once again, it was more uncomfortable than anything else I've ever experienced.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you!?" She said, her eyes still filled with stars. "Why are you wearing armor? Why does it look partially destroyed? Why does it look awesome anyway!? Is that a cape!?" The questions came like a dragon breathing fire, quick and nigh unstoppable.

Yet, it'd be foolish to not try to.

"Ca-can you get off me first?" She was hanging by what was left of Artorias's cape, acting like a small child climbing a tree. It wasn't affecting me in any negative way, but it was still uncomfortable being treated as the greatest thing since Gwyn.

"Oh… Sorry. Again." As the weight disappeared from my back, I simply turned to her, her face almost as red as her namesake. Though it quickly disappeared as she asked another question. "So… why are you wearing all of that armor?"

"Why am I wearing armor?" I repeated her question, saying it as if she just asked me what the sun was. "To protect myself of course, why else would one wear it?" If anything I should be asking about her lack of armor. Does she wish to be slain by these abominable creations?

"Oh…" Ms. Rose stated simply. Looking at the ground now, in possible thought. "Most people just don't wear armor. So I was curious." She looked at me again, her eyes shining like the sun this time "But you look really cool in it though, almost like an actual knight from stories!"

Well, I am wearing the armor of the late Abyss Walker, that would make some people see me as the knight from most stories. Most of the stories should be about the, once, great Artorias. Though it was still flattering to hear nonetheless.

"Why, thank you, Ms. Rose." Giving a slight bow, while saying those words. It would be rude not to after all.

"Are you done?" A voice asked from behind me and a little below me. It sounded slightly angry for some reason. I was merely talking to the young rose. What wrong could I've possibly done?

Turning around, while also looking down, I saw Lady Schnee. She was looking up at me, more literally than figuratively, a slight glare in her eyes. Though she moved past me, opting to talk to Ms. Rose.

For a while, they didn't speak. All they did was look at each other. Well, Ms. Rose stared slightly at the ground, almost unable to stare into Lady Schnee's cold eyes.

"What you did was childish." Lady Schnee said bluntly. Though, I had trouble disagreeing with her statement. One of the many reasons were simple, yet deadly, mistakes. She had rushed in without a second thought.

"Y-yea-"

"As well as naive." Lady Schnee, who had continued speaking through Ms. Rose.

"But," Lady Schnee continued, looking away from Ms. Rose. "I suppose I can be a bit…" She was silent for awhile as if trying to find the correct word. "Difficult." …Yes, I suppose that would be an appropriate word in this case.

"So… no more showing off okay."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ms. Rose said, looking back to Lady Schnee. "I was trying to show you that I got this."

"You're fine." At that point Lady Schnee left, leaving Ms. Rose standing there. Looking at the ground, saying one last thing to herself.

"Normal knees." … I believe I was missing something, but I am not sure what?

"Umm, guys!" Sir Jaune spoke up, up towards the sky. I turned to where he was pointing, seeing the Demonic Crow, that I had jumped off of not even a minute ago. "That thing's circling back!" He continued once again, slightly panicked. "What do we do?"

"... I believe it's simple." A quiet voice from behind me spoke. It appears Venatores has snuck up on me again. Yet he did not speak up further, remaining quiet.

"Umm…" Ms. Rose spoke up, ready to ask the question that was, most likely, on everyone's minds. "What's simple?" She, however, wasn't staring at Venatores, she was staring at the bird. Watching its every move.

Yet Venatores remained silent, as usual. Unmoving as he stared at the ruins beside him, well a glare is more appropriate.

"We simply kill the bird of course," Venatores stated bluntly, not even looking at the surrounding children. It would be very simple, especially with ten warriors. It would be fair to say that it could be a very simple fight.

"... And how do you propose we do that." Lady Schnee asked, her attention moving towards Venatores with an eyebrow raised in question. It was an appropriate, yet needless, question to ask, however.

Birds, while fast and deadly in the air, are sluggish while they are on the ground. Even then, the crow has limited ways of attacking from the sky, other than swooping down, and the feathers it uses to attack. While the bird was powerful, nothing could compare to Dragons or Drakes while in the air.

The only ways they could attack from the ground was the bill of the bird, it's body, and its talons. However, there should be a limited amount of feathers it can use, as birds need feathers to fly.

So it should be fairly easy to take out the bird. If done correctly at least.

"..." Venatores didn't speak, instead, he had only looked up at the bird. He had barely looked at it for a second, before turning to Lady Schnee once more. He didn't say anything, no one did, leaving the area in silence. All except the sound of beating wings.

"You should be able to figure it out," Venatores spoke in a matter of fact tone, turning away from everyone. Walking to the ruins in his usual manner of silence.

I had to sigh as, unsurprisingly, almost no one took that statement well. Especially Lady Schnee, as her face turned red as if it were a raging flame. I was fine with what he said, however. Not everything will be given to you on a silver platter in life. Though certainly brash about it, I could figure out he was trying to teach these children that you must earn what you wish to gain. Though that was only one of the lessons you can take from this.

They might not realize it for a long while, but this is an important lesson, one that they can only ever realize for themselves.

So I decided to follow Venatores example, though less brash than he.

I turned to all of the children, walking towards Venatores while doing so, all with an awkward smile. One that most likely couldn't see. "I'm sorry about him, even though he'll never admit it, I'm sure he's just trying to help," I explained to them, as more than a few lifted a brow. "Go on ahead, we'll catch up as soon as we grab our relic."

"You sure?" The Blonde woman asked as she looked past me towards what I assumed was Venatores. "I'm sure Ven over there can grab it himself ." She said simply, with a small amount of what appeared to be sarcasm.

"I am quite sure," I told her simply, still moving towards the ruins. While I was surprised at the nickname given to whom seemed to be my new partner, I didn't bring it up in the conversation. "The both of us should choose which relic we should take. We are allies after all." The answer was quite a simple one, one that seemed to convince the young lady.

"Well, can't argue with that." The young woman stated, turning to the bird once more. "You better get back soon, who knows. You might just find some princess in distress when you return." She said, with a slightly audible snicker.

… What did a princess have to do with anything? Even if one was out here, why was she in distress?

Perhaps this could answer at a later date, as now is the time to follow my new partner.

"See you later Mors!" I heard Ms. Rose shout, as the sound of footsteps hit the dirt and grass. More than likely from the young children running towards the fight ahead. Glancing back, watching as they left to fight the good fight.

When I could no longer see them, and when the giant bird followed them, I turned and jogged towards my new partner, as he glanced at the pieces surrounding him. His hand was placed against his chin, a simple motion of thought.

"So, you've come," Venatores spoke turning to me, his single eye barely visible through his long hair. "Took a bit longer than expected, though."

"I had to be certain that your message didn't affect future partnerships Venatores." Continuing my trek forward, ignoring his gaze and looking at the strange pieces on the pedestals. They were quite strange, so I picked one up and examined them.

It was made of a metal that reminded me of pure gold, polished so that it reflected the sun's light. It was strangely shaped, going from thin to thick and thin again. It seemed to be at attention, like a brave knight ready to fight. At the top of the piece was a hat, similar to that of a priest, with a large gash going diagonally which stopped at the center of the 'hat'.

Looking around the sanctuary, I saw more of the pieces. Though some were different than the one I was holding. For example, some were, instead, an obsidian black. Others appeared to be wearing crowns of some sort, while others seemed to have disappeared.

"What are these?" I asked Venatores, looking over each of the ones that remained on their pedestals. He looked at me strangely, quirking his covered brow.

"You've never seen chess pieces before?" He asked, standing in the same place as he did when I arrived.

"Chess?" I asked, looking towards him, noticing his attention wasn't entirely on me. Yet instead it lay on an area of the forest. Turning my head to the very same location, I saw the tree once more. Strange, he's been glancing at that for a while now…

I turned towards his gaze and immediately went on edge from the familiar feeling of murderous intent.

There was only one thing that put a warrior on edge, and they came from the darkest corners of the world.

 _ **Demons**_.

I turned back to my original position and saw him looking at me. His single visible eye was gazing upon me with rapt attention. I noticed his hand slowly moving towards his blade, ready for the fight ahead.

Following his movements, I reached for my sword as well. Cautious as to what lay beyond the shadow of the woods. Once again looking at the tree, I began my slow trek.

The loud thuds of my armor didn't help anything though, it just made certain the demon would notice me. Though it didn't matter if he noticed me, after all. I was well prepared for any type of resistance.

Arriving at the tree was a simple matter really. After all, it was merely twenty paces away from ruins, the target of everyone's attention. My sword at the ready, I prepared for the inevitable confrontation that would come.

That was when I heard it, a low pitched growl, eerily similar to those of the Infested Ghouls. It could've been disregarded as a small trick of the mind, but I knew better than to think that. Years of dying has made m trust both my instincts and my senses.

So when I heard the growl directly above me, I knew I had to move.

Rolling to the side, careful to not pierce myself with my own blade, I quickly moved away from the forest and moved into the clearing. A sudden thud echoed outwards, signaling the demon had revealed itself, attempting to pounce on me.

After righting myself, I gazed upon the Demon, searching for any and all weaknesses to exploit.

It was a black humanoid monstrosity with red tribal-like markings, each one running across its bone-white claws, and constricting around its body like veins. Its claws were gigantic compared to it's thin, human-like limbs. Each claw was in the shape of a crescent moon that looked ready to tear through flesh. There were three on each hand, connected by three, bone-like, four-jointed fingers.

It turned it's head to me, it faces missing any sort of flesh, as if it was torn off long ago. It's red, glowing eyes were bright, like lanterns within the dead of night. Horns perturbed from its head, like that of tree branches, yet sharp like the tip of a spear. Across it's thin, black flesh, bones were left bare from. Its ribs were curved outward instead of in, ready to kill someone with their pointed ends. Worst of all, the Demon left the unmistakable stains of dried blood across its many bones, as if to proudly display its victims.

Slowly the being opened its mouth. Releasing a roar that should have been impossible for its body size.

It was a monstrosity from one's nightmares, given the flame of life.

A Demon made of Ash.

I wasn't phased by the Demon, (which man had taken to calling Grimm) its features that wrought terror was none like his siblings brought. Still, the Demon in front of me could not be taken lightly, despite my feelings about it.

A Demon should never be taken lightly, no matter where it comes from.

However before the Demon could even do anything, a noise rode across the plains. It sounded like a tiny explosion, coming from the ruins behind me. Then, the demon did something quite peculiar. He moved his entire body around until it almost seemed painful to do. Then something went by, something so small and fast that it appeared as just a blur.

"Move!" Venatores shouted, drawing the attention of the Demon before us. Understanding the message clearly, I moved to the right. Out of the beings line of view.

The beast turned back around, possibly looking for the source of the small blur. Only to look directly at Venatores, who already had his blade raised high, ready for the kill.

The being, despite only having seconds, dodged the blow. As the blade came down, the Demon responded with its claws at the ready. Yet Venatores didn't show any form of shock, only looking at it with caged animosity. He brought his blade up blocking the blow from hitting him.

This went on for several seconds before the Venatores brought out his pistol. With a small flourish, he pointed it right at its ribs. Yet the demon seemed to have already seen what was to come and dodged a fair distance away. Right towards me.

Taking the chance presented to me, I swung my blade downward at him. Willing it to strike true, through the Demon. Yet before I knew it, the Blade of Artorias stopped against my will. When I looked again I saw something bizarre.

The being landed gracefully on the ground, almost making no sound as he did. He was like a phantom, only tangible.

Yet that did not matter. Running towards the beast, blade by my side, I swung. The swing, while slow, was a powerful enough to shatter the very earth.

One that the beast narrowly dodged out of the way of. As the ground shook from the blow, my second strike was already prepared. Turning my entire body to the side, bringing the sword with me, I launched my sword right to the demon. I half expected the being to be split in half.

Then audible cracks filled the air, as beast turned his body to avoid my swing. It looked… impossible to say the least. Its arm was now bent inwards, towards itself. It was bent in a way that made me miss it.

When it landed back on the ground, the cracking sound appeared again. This time his arm was in the correct position.

Strange. No, beyond strange. It should have been in a plethora of pain from doing that.

Suddenly, air rushed by me. At first, I thought it might have been the demon. Sadly that thought was dismissed. Venatores was merely rushing toward it, blade held high. That, however, did not stop the being in front of him.

Despite the limited amount of room for it to do so, the being dodged to the side. He went for a swipe at Venatores. Sadly for him, he dodged to the right. I ran up to the Grimm, my loud and heavy steps not even concealing my position. Though it didn't matter, the Demon was still occupied with Venatores.

I stabbed forward at the thing, as to not hit my companion. Who knows how disastrous that can be for or partnership.

The blade wasn't even a meter away from skewering the being. Until it saw me, it's red eye growing out of shock. Then the same noise filled the air again. Snaps as if someone stepped on a branch. But I knew what it was.

The sounds of bones cracking under strain.

Next thing I know my blade hit open air. While the Demon loomed above me, his claws ready to stab me. With an inhuman screech, it plunged it's hand down. My sword moved on its own, trying to block the blow.

A blow that had not come. All that came was an inhuman screech… of pain. Right through its arm was the point of a curved sword. Then, the blade started to twist within the socket. The beast let out another screech, though it sounded more like a howl.

Then the beast ran forward, causing the blade to dislodge from its arm. Venatores now stood beside me. His demeanor ferocious like a beast, yet calm like a warrior. A terrifying visage if one were to see it.

That didn't matter at the moment, however, I turned my head towards Venatores. Looking at him in a way that I could still see the beast. It was now holding its arm, the one that was skewered through. With that, it stayed back away from us giving us enough time to plan.

Albeit a very hasty one.

"It's far more wary of me," I stated, which was in fact true. While Venatores may have the speed advantage, he isn't exactly the most mighty of individuals. While he has trouble piercing armor, I demolish it with a single swipe. The armor doesn't help to show that I was slower than the average person but far safer from its blows.

I which case, the beast deemed me more of a threat than him.

"What of it?" Venatores said, opening his pistol and placing a small ball into its shaft. He then flipped it closed and aimed at the Demon.

"How long can you keep this up for?" Movement was seen, though I didn't worry.

"Ten minutes at most, five if injured." Good, that gives me a chance to think.

"When I give you a signal, back away." He merely nodded his head, firing the gun in his hands, making contact with flesh. I merely stepped backward, letting Venatores handle the vicious beast. He merely ran forward towards the demon, It's head recoiling from the shot to its skull.

I waited as Venatores blocked and exchanged blow after blow with the demon, while I remained back. Each of those blows was more ferocious than any I've seen before it. It was a true spectacle, of which I had no time to witness.

I instead focused on pulling out the power given to all man, alongside our freedom.

Fire. The source of life for all of mankind, living and dead alike. Created by the Witch Izalith through the process of pure coincidence. One that had involved her end.

I let the power flow through me, reaching into my hand. Just enough to cause a slight glow on my hands. The simplest of spells and easy to control, though that doesn't say anything really. It was still a small explosive in one's hand.

Then I ran forward towards the monster. No hesitation, no fear. After all, I just needed to catch it off guard. The beast still kept his focus on Venatores, barely managing to keep the man back. Each supporting new wounds as they grazed each other. Though the demon looked far worse for wear than the quick and skilled swordsmen.

It appears fate has given to me a warrior. One who could very well be a good partner, as well as a sword to rely on in fights.

" _The way I see it, our fates appear to be intertwined. In a land Brimming with Hollows, could this really be mere chance? So, what do you say? Why not help one another on this lonely journey."_

The memory surfaced without my wanting of it. Despite that, my body kept moving forward towards the demon. A weapon in one hand, a pyromancy in the other. Each one a deadly force to be reckoned with.

My footfalls were heavy against the ground below, hoping for the demon to notice them. Just as predicted, the demon gaze switched to me. It's crimson gaze holding something akin to anger.

Yet that bothered me none. Even as the being grabbed onto Venatores' blade, despite its obvious sharpness, throwing it to the side. It then turned around, running towards me with the speed of an arrow in flight. Its claws had already begun to graze me when I swung my blade downwards. The cracking appeared again, however, when it arm bent. In the opposite direction, it should have been, I may add.

My blow passed through the area the arm was supposed to be. What's more, its jaw was now in line with my own head. It's red eyes now alight with joy and satisfaction. So satisfied that it neglected to look at anything else, but my head.

A fatal mistake. My hand already moved towards the creature's chest, the flames burning with an intense heat as they lay trapped in the sphere. It continued to boil like magma in my hand until it was too much.

It simply combusted, forming an explosion right under the creature itself, launching it quite a distance. A yell echoed throughout the forest, far louder than a demon its size should let out. It landed on the ground, with a small quake, yet that was drowned out by the yells the beast gave out. Everything was silent compared to the beasts screaming. As it began to be engulfed by the flames.

It thrashed around the ground, trying to extinguish the flame that burned at its exterior. Except far more violent. It's arms and legs created craters on the ground. I had to back away from the thing, worried what would happen if I were caught in that.

Even as I backed a great distance away, it still screamed it's earth piercing cry. It even began to claw away at its own skin. Each shred of skin disintegrating away in the air in a smoke like substance. Yet no matter what it did, the flames still burned away its hide.

It was strange, actually. Why were the flames still burning? It was just a Combustion pyromancy, yet the demon continued to burn nonetheless. It was odd, very odd.

Venatores, on the opposite side of the demon, gazed at me with a strange expression. One filled with intrigue and skepticism.

Then the screaming stopped, replaced by guttural growls of anger. Then the beast began to stand, though the flames around it still burned.

Only for it to appear in front of me so fast, it looked like it practically teleported.

A flaming claw met sword, as I blocked the attack. The weight of the attack was incredible, but I had felt worse as I stood my ground.

Despite meeting little success, the demon kept attacking in a crazed daze. My fire still alive on its skin as it attacked me without rest. From beyond the demon, I could see Venatores rushing with a blade in hand to slay the demon in its distracted state.

I turned my gaze back to the demon, only to see it's eyes weren't on me. They were distracted, as if it were dis-!

"It's a trap!"

As soon as I said it, the sound of bones collapsing on themselves appeared once again. The Demon bent backward in a way that would surely kill anyone else. Venatores dodged the attack by a hair's width before the horns of the demon pierced the earth. I tried to attack it as it was distracted, only for the demon to raise its bottom half before I could land an attack.

Using its momentum, it backflipped into the air, dislodging its horns from the ground. As soon as it landed, the demon attacked Venatores. He began to block and dodge all of its attacks, looking for a chance to counter-attack.

I watched the swift exchange of blow for a second, admiring the talent Venatores had with his blade. As soon as I saw my opportunity, I used my sword and went for the beasts legs with a crouch. The demon saw this from the corner of its eye, as it flipped in the air.

Venatores took the opportunity, and slashed the of the demons heel in midair, completely severing the appendage.

The demon roared once again, landing awkwardly without its foot to balance on. It wasn't given the time to get used to it though, as both of us charged to attack it. My blade went for the beast's neck, hoping to end the fight as quickly as possible. Yet, like other times I was a bit to slow.

I only managed to skim the neck of the demon. Black mist oozing like a blood substitute, yet the being remained undisturbed. Reaching its claw out once more, it went at me with the intent to kill.

I dodged away, barely ducking under the claws as they passed over my head. So close that the scars of battle attracted my eye. Sadly, this little skirmish has to end soon. Less I become exhausted from todays… activities.

I reached my hand up, catching the being's wrist. Pulling it down to the ground, as the bones cracked once more trying to free itself from my grip. Yet I pressured through it, flipping the entire demon to the floor. The flames on its arms died down where I gripped it, leaving nothing but smoke and ash.

It appears that its burns were worse than I thought, as I heard my hand crack the hard, brittle skin. It released the black, tainted smoke once more. Yet I did not care, what was more important right now, was the death of this demon.

I let go of my blade, letting it fall to the ground. Already prepared to reach behind me.

It continued to thrash around on the ground, like a child in a tantrum. Trying to remove me with sheer bulk alone. Trying to defy its inevitable fate. My other hand reached towards the second blade on my back. The cursed sword of Artorias', only used in case I was disarmed or if the ghosts of Loran came to haunt me.

The demon looked at me one more time, noticing the drawing of my blade. It's efforts began to increase, as it even tried to rip my arm off with its claws. Sadly they only grazed of my armor, leaving nothing but scratches against its bright metal.

I almost pitied the demon, as it' continued to try and release my grip. Almost.

The blade came down with swift efficiency, splitting the head of the being like one would split a fruit.

Despite the fatal wound upon it, the creature continued to fight, not realizing that it's end was upon it. Then, as if it's strings were cut, the demon's limbs fell to the ground with a soft thud.

Standing up from the ground, quickly sheathing the sword. Keeping an eye on the demon, as it faded away into the abyss. Venatores took a more… practical approach…

He stabbed it. Right in it's supposed, heart. Which was slight overkill in my opinion? It had already had its head split open while burning. So there was really no need.

But then again, overkill is the best kill. The worst part of a fight is when you mistakenly believe a creature is dead, only to have it spring upon you like prey.

Moral of the story, don't let your guard down. Now then, where were we. "I can't say I've ever heard of chess before," I spoke up, moving back to our previous location.

"It's a game where you play as a sort of tactician," Venatores spoke, as he stood and followed close behind. "You move sixteen individual pieces, trying to take the opponent's most important piece to end the game. Supposedly it was played by Kings and other such important figures to help understand the flow of war."

"Is that so?" He questioned, as he reached the ruins where they originally went to take their supposed 'relic'. He gazed upon them, looking at the difference in the style of the pieces. "Do they have names for these individual pieces?"

"If my memory is correct, then the names are King, Queen, Rook, Bishop, Knight, and-" Venatores likely would've continued, if he weren't interrupted at that moment.

After all, when an old ruin opens up and reveals a small pedestal, your attention would be focused on immediately. It wasn't grandiose or anything. It was just another marble pillar, with a golden pillow. On top of it was another relic, this one however was… smaller than it's other pieces.

It was a gray colored piece. Simple and polished, as if it were just they're waiting for one to pick it up.

"Pawn," Venatores said, reaching out towards the relic. Lifting it from it's so-called pedestal, he gazed at it upon, looking for any distinct differences from the other pieces. As soon as he had, the pedestal lowered down once more, disappearing beneath the ruins.

I looked at it curiously. A Pawn. Why would this be the piece that came up? Wouldn't it make sense for the King, the strongest relic?

"Is there anything important about the Pawn?" Questioning the only person I know in the woods.

"Yes indeed," Venatores spoke. His gaze still laying upon the piece in question. As if it were a rare jewel. " It was said that it was used as a means to an end. A Pig to the Slaughter so to speak. A sacrificial piece used to advance or protect the other pieces." He finished grimly, placing the piece into the pouch by his side.

A piece used to protect others over there own… It sounded noble, in a suicidal fashion. But that couldn't be all of it. Even the weakest piece must have something to offer other than to being to the slaughter.

"But it's also the game changer. The piece of humble beginnings." Venatores spoke poetically. "Should the piece get to the other side of the board, they will gain a chance of promoting to a new piece." Oh, I see now.

This piece is the Unknown. The being in battle used as a mere foot soldier and a glorious ace. The one that no one, even it's own kingdom, knows about.

It appears that the piece might just be a perfect fit.

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove BronzeWing. Sky Lark." Sir Ozpin spoke, as he said people came up to the line. Their head held high as if they were being knighted by a Proud and Noble King.

"The four of you have obtained the black bishop pieces." He continued onward, gesturing at the four men before him. "From this day onward, you will work together as Team CRDL. Lead by… Cardin Winchester."

The four boys remain standing still as stones, while the auditorium clapped for them. Only when a new set of four came up, did they leave their positions?

The others that had come up were Sir Jaune and company. Each one coming to attention before Sir Ozpin as well.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin stated, Each person raising their head at the mention of their names.

"The four of you have retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team JNPR." The audience, including myself, clapped for the team. Miss Valkyrie appeared to be very excited, what with the sudden hug she gave to Sir Ren.

"Led by… Jaune Arc." Jaune's quickly whipped around to look at Ozpin, his eyes wide with shock and surprise.

The applause grew in the room, alongside a "Yeah, go Jaune!" By a little red rose. I couldn't help give a small hurrah myself. Even Miss Nikos couldn't keep her excitement, as she gave Jaune a small slap on the back.

One that appeared to land him on the floor. The audience appeared to enjoy it, however.

Venatores merely sighed from where he stood. Looking at the next group of knights to be donned a name. Which appeared to be Miss Roses group. His gaze was now focused, his gaze appearing to never leave Miss Roses form. His expression unreadable.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin continued simply, his posture remaining like that of a statue.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose." Applause ran out through the entire assembly. Miss Rose looked simply surprised and excited. Like a child who had just won a prize. Miss Schnee on the other hand, looked outraged. Almost as if she expected to be the leader of her team.

I myself couldn't help but chuckle at fate. A team called Ruby, led by a person named Ruby. It was strange.

Almost as if it had been planned. I looked to Ozpin, his face revealing nothing while his eyes shone with a small amount of humor. It appears even he found this turn of events amusing.

By my side, Venatores merely scoffed at the 'coincidence of it all.

"Now for our final team," Ozpin spoke up, his eyes moving directly towards my very own. "As well as our new Honor Students for the year." Everyone who was speaking was now entirely silent. Only filled with some of the confused murmurs of the crowd.

"Mors Ignis." With my name called I moved forward with purpose. My sword held in my hand sheathed in its scabbard. It was only when I began to climb the stairs did I hear the crowds whispers.

"Armor? What era does he think he's in?" A male voice said, with a hint of a joking undertone. "He looks like he can barely walk in that thing."

" I don't know Cardin." Another voice spoke up, this one sounded nervous, however. "But do you see the size of his sword?" The voice spoke up. "How much does it weigh?"

"Big deal." The other voice spoke. "I can swing that thing like it was a knife." Ah, the arrogant knights. I wonder how long it will take them to see how strong they truly were, compared to their fellow knights at least.

When I made it in front of Ozpin. I put my sword in front of me it's sheathed blade rested on the ground as I looked forwards. My gaze is hidden behind the edges of my helm.

"And Venatores Luna." Ozpin said as he looked directly to my left, no doubt where Venatores was at this very moment. No doubt, looking at the Headmaster with respect.

"Are you kidding me." The voice said again. "First that Jaune kid, now another scrawny swordsman." the voice said once again, his whispered voice sounding outraged.

"That's weird… Did any of you guys see him get on stage" Another voice spoke out, commenting on Venatores' quiet nature.

"The two of you did outstanding work during your examination," Ozpin stated, looking at the two of us in kind. "Not only did you get to the location specified. You did so with tact and judgment, far greater than your fellow peers." He said, now turning to the screen above him.

"While also keeping a far more… Selfless mindset."

Then a picture appeared on the screen. It's contents holding an action that I had done trying to help Lady Schnee and Ms. Rose when the woods were burning. Though I looked more heroic than I probably was.

To the side of that, it showed a picture of a random branch in a sea of trees… well, it would have if it weren't for Venatores standing on it, looking at another branch. This one with small scratches on it, however. There was also Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Xiao Long in the background, conversing whilst unaware of both hunters stocking them.

"You even had you skill tested against one of the Grimm." He said, turning back to the both of us. "A Wendigo, if memory serves." So that was the name of the creature we faced today. "One so powerful that it was even given a title to compensate for its many feats." His face had turned to a frown at the word 'feat'. As if it were rather something he had rather wished never happened.

"It was given the title of Slaughter Wendigo." Gave Ozpin, his face now set into a grim scowl. "It was said that many people have tried to find it. Many excursions later, they became lost in the woods."

"We had kept contact with the group all day long trying to decipher their location. All the while, there already small reserves dwindled. It was in the middle of the night when we found the teams location." But his grim face had remained as if them being found was never a good thing.

"What we found was the reason for its title."

The audience was quiet, looking quite disheartened at the news of people they did not know. It was to be expected however, they were young and inexperienced. This was probably the first time they had realized what came with the job.

"However… now is not the time to mourn those that have been lost."Ozpin stated pointedly, Looking at the rest of the crowd. "Now is the time to welcome our newest team, alongside their skill and bravery." Ozpin looked at us, his face stretched into a smile.

"With that in mind… Let's celebrate the union of Team Eclipse." His voice, however, was quickly drowned out by the multitude of applause. Even some whistles penetrated the air around us. But even then that was quiet compared to the cheering of two individuals in the crowd.

"Great Job, Mors!" Sir Jaunes complements, who was a little quieter than the violent scream made by Miss Rose.

"THAT SO COOL, MORS!" … Sadly I didn't understand what the temperature had to do with this current situation. But even so, I couldn't help but smile, just a little. Even Venatores' usual expression was marred by the smallest of smiles.

"Truly this is shaping up to be an interesting year."

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the delay! A lot of shit has happened recently in my life. So this was kinda put down on 4th priority. Make no mistake, I still have a bunch to write about. So don't count me out, less I say so.**_

 _ **Anyway, the Wendigo will be explained in the next chapter. By our old Boistorieous pal, alongside a heated battle between two people. DON'T MISS IT! ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DESPAIR REMNANTS.**_

 _ **PS: 'Watching episode 129 of Dragon Ball Super.' OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**_


	6. The First Lecture

_**Welcome back! LET'S BEGIN THE LATEST CHAPTER OF SKYWAR-… SHIT!**_

 _ **Cindar: I do to! I always thought it would be far more special if a character from a dying world, was somehow still positive. He really is, but he will teach him. I might just make an omake of them playing chess.**_

 _ **H20: No problem man, as you can see it's happening to me to. Took me a while to get that chapter up.**_

 _ **And yes, it truly was a Spinning Wheel of Death. Not a Pinwheel of Death, cause one of them is far more devastating.**_

 _ **Silver lll: Yes, yes it is. Also Thank You.**_

 _ **Darkus: Now the more important question is what is Frieza up to.**_

 _ **Scarease: I am to buddy, I am to.**_

 _ **Baz: I was thinking that, but than I thought their might've been something about Dragoons in Dark Souls. Then I looked it up and all I found was a passage that said something about a cavalry. I was just really confused.**_

 _ **WarWithoutEnd: YEET indeed, buddy. YEET indeed.**_

 _ **Student: Thank You, it took awhile to get it just right. With help from my brother, of course. Also your right, Most people do wear armor in the RWBYverse, but the majority of it is Light or medium armor. All which help take a hit while still moving fast enough to dodge. Body, gauntlets, legging that type of thing. Mors wears all of that, including a helm. Ones that are noticeably more heavy.**_

 _ **Besides Cardin's just a dick!**_

 _ **Not telling and still working on the Vytal Festival part. Mostly how the Aftermath will work out.**_

 _ **Axcel: I put the "and…" Cause of the blades transformation in chapter 2.**_

 _ **A worn and torn hat, understood. To me it always looked like it was made like that.**_

 _ **I don't fully understand the 'time it takes to kill the Grimm' thing. If you could, elaborate more.**_

 _ **That was a mistake on my part. I always assume evil devil creatures eat what they kill. I be sure to remember that in later chapters.**_

 _ **Yes, but he is a Child to Venatores. Also, I was trying to imply that he had fought a large amount of Grimm before the Beowulfs came. It appears I failed there.**_

 _ **He is.**_

 _ **It is the only thing I could do. Physically they look like 18 Year olds. Besides, I always hate when they make the Hunter, who is the physical age of 18, a teacher. It just feels forced and incredibly awkward. But I understand where you are coming from. They only did it, cause that was their only way of understanding the world, while also helping the world. As well as find a way back.**_

 _ **I think it was more of a plot thing, so that way we can understand the world building of Remnant in the beginning.**_

 _ **She doesn't, but they know nothing about the flame and how it reacts to anything fire related. Since Yang's hair sometimes combusts, I think they might've been worried. Besides, it's more Tai's absolute refusal to let her daughter do anything that is one-hundred percent harmful.**_

 _ **Thank you. She always seemed to see things her way and nothing else. Weiss statement about the White Fang killing people, was met with the hostility of 'The Humans started it." Kind of childish in retrospect.**_

 _ **Thank you, I am always confused between the two. Except if I am comparing lengths.**_

 _ **Thank You for the compliment.**_

 _ **My brother wants me to tell you that he helped. That is also a very big complement. I hope I can make you say more things like that in the future.**_

 _ **I'll be sure to remember these for future reference. Thank you for telling me all of this.**_

* * *

 _I was afraid of what may lie ahead. Who wouldn't in this cold damp twilight. I tried to forget it, oh I tried. But it always came back, even in the middle of sleep, even in the so called 'Hunters Dream'. It was a cruel, cruel thing, this town._

 _It's residence however were far crueler. Each one, clawing their way past my meager defenses. Each voice, far more terrifying than the voices of people should be. Their gravely, hoarse and beast voice._

 _Why do I still hear them. Why! WHY!_

 _Get them out, get them out, get them out, get them out._

 _Even now I wonder. When the calm and steady voice of a scholar, change into the miserable cry of a wounded man. Was it after my so called death, or after seeing the depravity of this towns populace._

 _Maybe I could just stay here, next to this lantern. Wasting away… maybe becoming those things will be fine. What does it matter anyway. What does it truly matter._

 _How can a man slay beasts, one that had once looked just like you once._

 _How can a man slay the beasts within. Clawing away at their own psyche._

 _I hope the nightmares don't come now. They are not something I can handle while so broken._

" _Hello…?" A voice… is it more of those things! I didn't even notice when I had landed on my feet. Or when my blade made it's ways outwards in front of me. Trying to look as threatening as possible._

 _Yet no one was out their. All I saw was the lantern, growing in an ethereal light. The Messengers prayed to it. As if they could save themselves if they just prayed hard enough._

" _Wh-who's there!" I practically screamed out. My voice quivering like a lone leaf in the wind. Ready to strike at any moments._

" _Ah…" Someone spoke up from behind me, followed by a small cough. I quickly turned around ready to strike at anyone. Only to be met face to face with a house. "Apologies… I didn't mean to scare you."_

 _The voice came from within the house, his tone was kinder than any I have met yet. But I could be being deceived, who knows what lay behind that door._

" _Are you new to Yharnam by chance." The man spoke. His voice curious as a child's. I didn't respond, scared, my mind going many miles a minute thinking on how this could go wrong. Could it be a trap?_

" _... You must be. You have that Foreigner's Paranoia about you." He said, a small laugh. Which only appeared to delve into a coughing fit._

" _W-who are you?" I said, my voice wavering despite my wishes._

" _Ah yes, my apologies." He said quickly, his voice as meek as a small mouse. "You can call me Gilbert."_

" _...You don't sound like one of those… things." My mind remembering my most recent of excursions._

" _Yes well… the Yharnamites have a very different way to welcome newcomers. Especially on this night of all nights." His voice still quiet, yet holding an unprecedented amount of weight to it._

" _Yeah… different." I said, my body becoming less tense. Sitting down once more, right besides the house. The sound of slight coughing from the house._

" _Are you alright." I asked, my voice coming out a little colder than I had hoped it would be. Yet it was only just to be curious._

" _Oh, heavens no." The man said with a small laugh. Which soon delved into more coughing. "I wouldn't remain here if I was in the condition to be. I wouldn't have come here either." He said, after he had caught his breath. His voice a little raspier than it should be._

" _Ah… I see." He came here for the same reason that I had._

 _Blood Ministration. This is the only thing that put's Yharnam on the map of the world. It'd just be a useless town if it weren't for that._

" _So… your not from here." I asked, trying to steer away from the topic of blood._

" _No…" That was his only response. He had remain quiet afterwards, the silence only penetrated by the sounds of coughs. Then I remembered something… on the table right next to my minastration._

' _Seek the Paleblood.'_

 _It was a long shot, but my mouth already began to form the second question._

' _Lest the hunt continue forever.'_

" _Have you ever heard of the PaleBlood." I asked, my voice sounding a bit… very desperate._

" _Paleblood you say?" The man spoke up, though he sound as confused as I was. "I myself don't know... but I know some people who might." My head instantly looked towards the house, my neck cracking from the speed of doing so._

" _A man usually comes by here. He never said his name nor does he sound like the most… sane of individuals." Gilbert spoke, sounding slightly terrified. "But he looked like a member of the Healing Church. If anyone knows anything about blood, it's the Church."_

 _My breath had stopped at some point during his conversation. The words that he was speaking appeared to have not ended however. He had continued on, but I couldn't listen any longer. I was at to a loss for words._

 _There's was hope. Possibly a fruitless one, but a hope._

 _That was enough for this forsaken man to keep moving. Just a little further._

" _Your best bet is through the aqueduct." Gilbert said, his voice finally reaching me once again. Sounding much more relaxed. "The Great Bridge is usually locked by now. Can't have beasts travel straight into Central Yharnam."_

 _Even if it was locked down… there's no way of getting past that_ _ **thing**_ _._

" _Thank you." I said without thinking, too happy to find someone actually willing to help. It's a miracle itself in this god forsaken place. "Thank you." My voice was weak at this point,, weak from all the emotion that came from just him telling me something._

 _How long had it been, since a man gave me kindness._

" _It's fine… think of it as help from a fellow outsider." I didn't have to see him to hear the man's small smile._

 _Maybe this night won't be so lonely after all._

" _Oh and do be careful… some of the Healing Church members aren't as kind to strangers as one may hope."_

* * *

 _ **Venatores Luna**_

I couldn't help but wake up with a frown on my face. Of all the things to dream of, why did it have to be Gilbert.

I shifted my right eye, looking at the device that told the time. On its face showed the numbers 7:15 in bright neon green. With a sigh, I sat up in the sinfully soft bed, feeling the sheets fall off my night-wear.

It was than that got a another glance at the room we were staying in for possibly the next year, and could understand what the privileged feel like.

The room was as big as the Iosefka's clinic, specifically the room where I first woke up, but was an actual bedroom. With tall bookshelves, white walls, and even individual desks for me and my new roommate. Speaking of which…

I turned to the left, checking to see if Mors was in his bed, but all that met the sight of my eye was the sight of a horrendously 'made' bed. I shook my head at the sight, as I swung my legs over the side of my be-

Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed one of the knives from under my pillow, and threw it at the slammed open door. Watching as the small piece of sharp metal shot towards the unsuspecting Beast who would dare sneak up on me.

Only to have Beast catch the knife in mid-air, and throw it back in kind.

Tilting my head, I dodged the knife and heard it sink into the wall behind me.

Quickly moving to grab a second knife, the beast left my blind spot. Locating it quickly, I aimed a second knife at…Shit.

"Well than," Mors Ignis, my new roomate stated simply, as he to held his blade in front of his like a shield. " remind me to never wake you up again."

With a sigh, I let my body relax and lowered the knife in my hand. "You surprised me." I stated simply, as I casually went to grab the knife in the wall.

"Apologies." Mors said, even bowing a tiny bit to me. "I was just getting food, when I realized you might want to awaken from your slumber."

Right… School. The place of learning for hunters. Like Byrgenwerth, except far less beast-ridden. I looked towards the clock again, seeing the time that had elapsed during the little… practice session.

"What time does class start again?" I said, making my way to the bathroom.

"Nine o'clock." Good, just enough time for a decent shower.

"Alright, give me a minute for with the shower." I said, opening the door to the bathroom. I was about to close the door when Mors voice wrung out.

"Oh yes, Venatores." I opened the door a little more, seeing the man himself pointing at his face. "Your… gauze." Ah. I felt at the previous location of the gauze, but instead of the smooth cloth, the only thing to be felt was skin.

"Thanks."

* * *

It was at 7:55 five when I was finished getting myself dressed, and a few minutes after Mors took my place in the shower. It was a simple black suit with golden outlines. I even wore the blue like vest underneath it. It was the perfect place to hide a knife, while still going about my day.

The oddest thing about the school uniform however was how it fit. Or rather how well it fit on me. It was a near perfect fit, only small it the least important areas. However in a combat sense, the suit was much tighter than it should be.

I looked to the clock, seeing that the time had not changed. Wondering what I should do. I wasn't hungry enough for breakfast, nor was it anywhere near the time for class. Do they allow early access to the classroom at least?

It wouldn't hurt to be early to the first class. In fact if I was this so called 'Honor Student' it would do well to be early. Even to a ridiculous amount.

Making my way to the desk, I looked to the small paper on the desk. On it was the schedule for the rest of the day. The first class appeared to be simple. Grimm Studies, run by Professor Port. Room 109.

Folding the paper, placing it into one of the many pockets. Each one filled with some… essentials. Notably, vials of blood, throwing knives, poisoned knives, and the stray bullets and pistol, which lay by my hip. Alongside a card, which I was told was the key to the room.

With all of my supplies on my person, I made way out of my new room. Opening the door to the hallway of the dorms, I made a quick assessment of my surroundings. Which were filled with the bustle of young hunters, all clowning around like fools. It's to be expected however, young adults all within a single new place. It was only natural that they try to make an ally with the closest person in the room.

Even as I walked by some tried to talk to me. I ignored them however, remaining on my path at a steady rate. Some were more persistent than others, but they eventually left as I made it into the main halls.

Here the noise was quiet. Here and there were the noises of a few others. Though they appeared far more dignified in there interactions. Even those around the shadowed corners of the hall were far quieter, but the whispers could still be heard. If one listened of course.

Yet I continued, slightly confused at my location. Realizing something a little too late, that I should've realized last night.

I didn't know where the classes were. It was stupid of me, forgetting the most important thing for my new school life. Great, now what am I supposed to do.

A higher up could work, may be a teacher is patrolling the halls keeping the peace. Or maybe someone his senior, or even in his own year could work. No one was in the hall as of yet, he would know if they were.

He continued his walk however, who knows he might even find the teachers room by sheer chance. Though he truly doubted the odds of that happening. No doubt a complication would come up with his luck.

"Well, well. If it isn't the new Honor Student." Speaking of complications, here's the human embodiment of one. In front of me was a single man. He was a big man, one who loomed over people like a beast. His hair was a bright orange, making him look slightly ridiculous.

He wore a similar suit to mine, only far bigger. But the noticeable thing about him was his smile. It wasn't as if it was brilliant or anything, no in fact it was disgusting. A disgustingly, arrogant, malicious smile.

It physically sickened me to see that smile. Like a viral disease spread through this mans single smile.

His name was Cardin Winchester. Leader of team Cardinal.

I pity his so called subordinates, to have a man like this as their leader. Then again that says more about said individuals doesn't it. To have this man come in as their leader.

"So where are we off to on this fine morning" The boy continued, that was all I could call him really, a boy. His physical girth blocking my walking path.

So naturally I went to the right of him. Taking this event into stride and hoping to burn it from my memories later on. Yet, it was inevitable that he got in my way. His beast like smile still on his face.

"Oh come on, buddy." He said, taking a step closer to me. "I just want to talk." He lifted his hand to his other hand. Cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner. If the word threatening was replaced by adorable, course.

Sadly, the only way to avoid confrontation was one thing. Playing along.

I hated playing along.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice unable to hide the disdain in my voice. Though he only smiled more from that, possibly confusing my undertone with fear.

"That's better, scrawny." Cardin said, his way of speaking to me already getting on my nerves. "Now, I need you for something. Something that may just put meaning into your life." He said, as he put my hand on my shoulder.

I almost pulled out my pistol right then and there. My irritation spiking from just his giant hand on my uniform. Yet something stopped me, an idea that could be useful. For this behemoth before me might just know the way to Professor Ports room. Even if he doesn't he still might contain useful information.

"What might that be Mr. Winchester." I said politely, know matter how much it made my insides boil. Though he seemed to be pleased by it, annoyingly so. He even begun to straighten out his tie, that he loved the praise so much.

I've met people like him, a few choice words and it's like putty in your hands.

"Oh nothing much," He began, moving his body so it was closer to my shoulder. So we were now shoulder to shoulder next to each other. I shuddered with anger at the close proximity this boy was to me. I could even feel his breath next to my ear, each and every breath.

 _Beasts… beasts everywhere. Above, below, side by side. Each one surrounding me , suffocating me. Yet all I could feel was their warm, damp, blood filled breath._

 _Even now the Reaper denied me his mercy that he would one day give all. Holding it all to himself while I suffered this torture._

 _It was hell… a hell that I have to fight through to gain heaven._

My hand was already reaching for the knife in my vest, ready to stab this insufferable boy in the eye. But common sense stopped me. After all, despite his inherit behavior. He was still a fellow Hunter, an immature one but a Hunter nonetheless. Alongside an innocent, a rude neanderthal, but an innocent.

Besides, if I stab him now I'd have to go back and change my clothing.

"I just need someone," At the word 'someone' he poked me in the chest. Only increasing my urge to stab the man… then shoot him for extra measure. "To take my things to Ports Class."

Now that peaked my interests. My attention was fully on him now, looking at him like a useful tool. He saw me looking at him and suddenly made a face. It was a confused expression on his face, on that made him look even more like a buffon.

Then he suddenly shook his head, putting that confident look back onto his face. "You got that… what was your name again?" The boy said, removing himself from my side.

"Venatores." I said, simply looking to the side. Which so happened to have a line of windows to the outside of the school.

"Right, got it Ven." My attention was immediately put back onto him, a glare quickly being suppressed. I loathed this man. That isn't my name!

"...Got it." I said, holding my hand out expectedly. He smiled his arrogant smile, one which made my blood boil even more. He put his stuff into my hand like a arrogant curr. Now was the time to ask my question. But it would require more… bombast than I would usually use.

"Though I must ask Mr. Winchester," My own voice sounding pleasant, which was the complete opposite of my inner voice. Which sounded as if a grown man was cursing like a sailor. "Where may Professor Ports class be? I was told by my previous Instructors that I should always be prepared. Yet, I just was so excited to come here, I had completely neglected to get myself a simple map." Great ones kill me once more.

"Of course you did." The boy stated, his smile growing twice as big from me ridiculing myself. But it may need one extra push. One big ridiculing step to get my way to the classroom.

"But of course you must have looked it up Mr. Winchester." I continued onward, no matter how much it hurt.

"Definitely." The boy said, pointing down the hall. "Just go down that hallway and take your third right. You'll be in front of it in no time."

Perfect. "Oh, Thank you Mr. Winchester. I'll be sure to get there on time." I say with a small bow, as a way to not show my smiling face. My plan was already in my head before my feet even moved.

Moving to the window with slow, tedious steps I looked out the window. It was actually quite a beautiful day. The sun was showing things that I would never imagine seeing in the bleak town of Yharnam.

Grass, beautiful trees of varying shapes and sizes. But what was more beautiful was the sun reflecting of the pristine fountain… right below the very window I was at. It was simple really. A simple throw and the boy's bag would end up in the water below.

I opened the window. Holding the bag right on the edge of the sill. I looked back at the boy, who was in the middle of comprehending what exactly was going on. It was exactly the moment he realized what I was doing that I did it.

I dropped the bag right out the window. Into the fountain below.

His face was worth all the pain that I had gone through in those few minutes of conversation. One filled with so much shock and anger, that his face couldn't decide which one to make. Then it settled upon a mixture of both as he ran to the window.

Moving away from his massive bulk, before he could slam me of course. I made my way to class, with the helpful new direction from a certain boy. With possibly thirty minutes before class would resume.

"Y...You...YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Heavy footsteps followed quickly behind me. Sadly a knife was already prepared in hand for this situation. He will simply lose an eye if he attacks me, that is all. He can fight with only one, it isn't that difficult.

However, something got in my way. Or for a better term, both of our ways. For when I turned I had come eye to chest with my new partner.

"Venatores! So this is where you were." Mors spoke up, ignoring the punch straight into the middle of his back. In fact the only one who appeared to take damage was the boy. Shown by the removal of his hand, while shaking it. Cardin even looked at his hand and at Mors' back, with a confused look upon his face. "You left the dorm before I was able to get out of the shower. Luckily, this place wasn't to far from our dorm."

"Oh apologies, I forgot to contact you." I spoke up, speaking formally to the Knight, who was a better conversationalist than the young Hunter behind him. "I just wanted a look around the campus."

"Apology accepted, however there are far more important matters to attend to. Like Class." Mors stated, looking around the wide hallways and twisting corridors. "Sadly I don't know the way to said class." Looking down at the floor, in a slightly depressed state.

"Don't worry. I asked for directions." I said, pointing down the pathway that the boy had showed me earlier. I began walking towards that direction, the Knight following closely behind me.

"THIS IS ISN'T OVER SCRAWNY! YOU HEAR ME!" I ignored the yelling of the boy. His heavy steps running away from the scene. Possibly going to get his bag, which lay in the fountain below.

"Why was he yelling at you so?" Mors stated, his face filled with confusion at the similarly sized Hunters actions.

"He accidentally dropped his stuff out the window, decided that it was my fault." I said quickly without hitch, not even looking back at Mors.

Within two minutes we were in front of the class. It was a simple classroom, one filled with pictures of Beasts. Each part of them highlighted or circled, showing a weakness or certain flaw of the beast.

One even showed the Grimm we slayed. Though it looked far more… new. It even still had it's bone like mask. However there was a passage of information below the picture.

'Wendigo. A Grimm so savage that it was believed once to attack its own. While not the strongest or fastest of Grimm, it is one of the most versatile. Studies have shown that these Grimm are created in groups. When they attack people, one always appears to stay behind. Waiting, watching… learning from it's fellow Wendigo's downfall, creating a Makkapitew. One of the Fircest Grimms known to man.'

'For every group of killed Wendigo, one will become a Makkapitew, or an Alpha Wendigo. An endless cycle of death and creation. But all Makkapitew are extremely different from each other and more. One could favor close combat, while others favor the shadows of night. For every Makkapitew one must be prepared for the unthinkable.'

'One common thing among them, is their fear and severe weakness of fire. Studies are still figuring out the why and how, but nonetheless the weakness still remains. '

Interesting. It was almost like a human in the way it acted. Almost.

"It appears we have early arrivals." A bombastic voice spoke through the lecture hall. I turned to the location of the voice, seeing a older man standing before a desk.

His gray hair appeared reflective in the early sunrise of the day, which lay combed to each side of his head. Like that of a beautiful blade. Even his mustache appeared silver in the sun, which was groomed to perfection against his face.

His suit was a simple red turncoat, with a darker maroon pants. Completed with a bright red ascot around his neck. He wasn't that tall, or muscular for that matter. But he gave off a certain feel about him. One of an age old warrior prepared for action at any point and time, even the most unexpected of thing.

"You must be eager to prove yourself! I like it!" His voice was close to a shout, but one filled with excitement for the new year. He even started to walk up to us, hands held behind his back like a noble.

"Goodness, you must be the Honor Students." He said as he approached us, his hand extended out to shake. I went to shake it, cautiously. Sadly it was taken before I could even approach.

"Mors Ignis, at your service sir." He spoke, while giving his hand a firm shake. Which almost appeared to lift the Professor off the ground.

"A strong grip. A sign of great strength!" The Professor said, smiling all the while. Though within it held a slight pained expression as he removed his own hand from Mors'. "Though you could let up on it as well." Stroking his right hand in contained pain.

"A-apologies." Mors said, his hand finding perch on the back of his hand.

"Quite alright, Mr. Ignis." Then he turned his attention to me. His eyes hidden behind his hair, but I could feel his gaze. "You must be the young Mr. Luna." Extending his hand at me as well. Like a gentlemen, I shook his hand as well.

"A pleasure, Professor." I spoke quietly, continuing to look around the room. Looking at the many portraits of the Beasts that I will encounter in this nightmare. Some of them had very peculiar names however.

Boarbatusk, Beowulf, Ursa, King Taijitu, Nevermore. They were… odd to say the least. Though I wondered if there were any on Carrion Crows, or a Scourge Beast. But the strangest thing was the absence of any mention of the Great Ones.

Was there no ruler of this Nightmare?

"I see you are already studying the Grimm that we will be talking about during class." The Professor said from behind me, his voice hiding none of his enjoyment. I only gave him a polite nod and continued accessing the Beasts before me.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened, revealing more students. Each one coming in slowly, talking to each other like any other young adults. I sighed a little, moving towards one of the seats in the front row.

Mors was still standing looking at one of the many pictures of the Grimm. Staring at it with an intensity unmatched by any before him. He was stood there for what felt like hours, just staring at the picture of the Beowulf.

Suddenly a crash reverberated through the room. As the room shock with the impact the door had on the wall. Mors jumped, then reached behind himself. Only to realize whatever he had was not there. Then he shook his head, the golden locks of hair following his movements exactly.

I was no better however, as I reached for one of my knives, as I turned and looked at the rowdy bunch of students ran into the classroom. However, as I gazed at the at the group of Hunters-in-training, I could only shake my head.

It was Teams RWBY and JNPR. Each member quickly moving to get a seat, with sweat covering all of their brows. It would seem that they weren't prepared for their classes, as they were barely on-time.

I continued to watch the two teams take their seats, being quick as to not bring any more attention upon themselves. Mors, finally out of his strange stupor, went to sit next to me in one of the rows. Following in his footsteps, Team RWBY sat next to me as well.

To be more accurate, Blake sat next to me, with Yang sitting to the right of her, with Ruby and Weiss sitting near the end of the row together.

Team JNPR sat behind us, there row more spacious than ours with the lack of two other people.

Then a bell was heard throughout the entire school, signalling the beginning of class. Most whispers were suddenly silenced, with the exception of three people. All of which were whispering about the same subject. Cardin's absence.

"I thought you said he left earlier." One of them spoke quietly.

"He did. He said, he was going to find that honor student." The second one replied back, angry at the accusation of his teammate.

"Which one? The assassin looking dude, or the Knight?" I looked to them now, seeing their gaze catch my own. They immediately silenced themselves, looking away from me as quickly as they could.

"Monsters. Demons. Prowlers of the night." Began the Professor. His voice echoing throughout the entire hall. "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as pray! Ha ha!" No… just no. It even appeared the entire class shared my sentiments as no one laughed at the poorly made joke.

The Professor realizing his blight, coughed into his hand. "And you shall join to upon graduating from this prestigious acade-" Sadly the professor was cut off from continuing, as the opened with a bang once more.

This time it was a certain boy from earlier. His bag still dripping from it's morning bath in the fountain. His hair was a little disheveled, with a forehead sheened with sweat. He began to look around the room, his eyes having a certain fire to them that made him look mad.

Then his eyes landed on me. Then the brilliance of the flame tripled maybe even quadrupled. It looked as if he was about to pounce on me, with the reckless abandon of a Scourge Beast. I was already reaching for one of my many knives when the Professor spoke up.

"Dear me child. Late on your first day of school!" Professor Port spoke, his voice holding a hint of outrage at the mere thought of it. "This can't do. This can't do at all!"

Cardin however paid him no mind, as he began walking down the steps of the assembly hall. Making his way right towards me, without a care for his tardiness. He was right about to enter the row I was sitting in. His hand in a fist, ready to punch me.

Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was only then did the boy turn around. Probably seeing the professor for the first time. An sophisticated stance about him, like that of a Noble Knight.

"If you would kindly take a seat Mr. Winchester." The Professor continued, his hand firmly placed on his shoulder. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to have a detention alongside that tardy." Cardin only looked in anger at the Professor, possibly from denying his 'righteous' vengeance.

Despite that however he made his way to his group. All of which lay in a single row of people, eyes stared at the boy as he made his way to them. Each one more different from the last, anger, pity, fear and even the occasional apathetic response.

Professor Port continued, onwards with his lecture. Walking back to the front of the class as if that moment had never happened.

However, judging by the current holes being stared into my head, He wouldn't forget what happened today.

"As I was saying. Vale as well as the other three Kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world." I quickly jotted down a few notes, mostly having to do with the safe havens and the Four Kingdoms.

"Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces." He continued, pacing back and forth around the room. Hands moving to further some of his more dramatics. "And that where we come in! Huntsman... and Huntresses." He finished off in a voice that sounded almost flirtatious. He even winked at the classroom before him, despite the large age gap between them.

Even Yang, who seemed very flirtatious, had become slightly uncomfortable. She shifted her eyes to the right, avoiding the man from her sights.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you may ask...? Why the very world!" Great, a romanticizer. I dislike those who romanticize their achievements, it might as well be them lying to the world around them.

"YEAH!" A voice screamed out from behind me. Almost causing a knife to go through his skull. Almost being the keyword in this situation. Yet my gaze was still focused forwards, right at the Professor before me.

"That is what you are training to become." He said looking forward at all of the students in the classroom. "Now for a story… a tale of a young, handsome man." One Reborn, end my torment. "Me!

By that point in time, I had shut out a majority of his words. I instead chose to look at one of the many posters surrounding the room. Sadly it held more information than the man before me was sharing.

However I could hear a couple of snickers behind me. Coming from Ruby and her Sister. I turned towards it, seeing the younger sister pointing at her notes… or the lack of notes really.

Drawn on it was instead, a picture of the Professor. A poorly drawn one that may as well have been drawn by a seven year old. It even held a title. Simply dubbed, Professor Poop.

I ignored it however, slightly angry at the girls innocent nature. She best get rid of that attitude soon. Else it be ripped away from her by force.

However there were more peculiar reactions among the row of people. For one, Weiss seemed far more angry at the young Reaper herself, then her attitude. The other person, just looked simply confused at the picture. As if he didn't understand a single thing that came from that picture itself.

This person was Mors, who now looked more confused than I had ever seen him.

A quick cough silenced them however. Then all attention was suddenly back onto the Professor. "In the end, the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village, with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated as a Hero." Despite the far fetched and dull story, I politely clapped. Mors did so as well but it was far louder than my own.

With a deep bow, Professor Port continued. "The moral of the story?" A second noise permeated the air, another giggle by the little red reaper. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, seeing a display of true idiocy.

The girl was balancing an apple upon a book, which was upon a pencil that was balancing on her finger. Her silver eyes crossed with her lips puckered up. My hand clenched in anger, seeing the complete disregard to her studies and senior. Despite the complete lack of… studying material.

"A true Huntsman must be honorable." Unnecessary. Better to stab the being in the back.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable." That was filled with truth however… Was someone sleeping?

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise." All were true. What else could it be.

"So… who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" I had begun to raise my arm. As I embodied a majority of these traits. Yet I was sadly beaten by a certain pompous noble.

"I do, Sir!" The Cainhurst Gargoyle screamed out, her voice reverberating around the entirety of the hall. Truly she was like those banshees in anything, but looks.

"Well then, let's find out." Professor Port said, looking to the left. I followed his gaze seeing a…

Cage. That wasn't there before. Shaking and trembling from the boar like beast within it. HOW IN THE BLOODY NIGHTMARE! Did it just materialize with beast inside, or did it teleport!? NO matter, how did he do it is far more important. Was this one of those 'semblances' that the book had talked about.

"Step forward and face your opponent!" With that, the battle of Hunter and Beast had begun.

* * *

After a short break, Weiss returned to the classroom. Her hunting attire and rapier in hand. She walked down the aisle with an elegance that would have been grand, if it weren't for the scowl on her face.

As she made her way in front of the cage. Shouts could be heard from my right, created by none other than the R, B, and Y of Team RWBY.

"Go Weiss!" Yang shouted out, raising her fist in the air in a show of excitement. Or support, it didn't, matter which.

"Fight well!" Was the simple reply from Blake, not really excited over the battle close at hand. She appeared to be waving a plastic flag back and forth with the Team's initials on them. Where, or how, she got it were not known to me.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby said, her attention now fully focused upon the class. Her hands came up, showing her excitement for the fight ahead. However, such childish excitement was met with a heavy amount of hostility.

"Ruby! I am trying to focus!" The Gargoyle screeched, her attention fully focused upon the girl. Fool! Does she not realize the situation she is currently in! Not only was she acting immature, she dare turn her attention away from the opponent.

Even the rest of Team RWBY looked dejected. Blake's face becoming a cold distant stare, while Yang's was one of a fierce, fire like glare. My own was a blank stare, filled with slight animosity pointed at the young Heiress. Mors face was blank, only the slight tightening of his fist was the sign of his annoyance.

"Oh, sorry.". The young girl said, her face filled with great confusion. Putting her hands down slowly. Weiss turned her head, focusing upon the cage before her.

"Alright!" The Professor said, holding his battle axe in the air. Which appeared to be combined with a common Blunderbuss, which came out of the butt of the axe. It was a marvelous piece of machinery that made one question how he aimed the gun. But it didn't matter, for as long as it had a certain kick to it. Someone in the world would love it. Bless the Powder Kegs and their very… explosive way of killing beasts.

"Let the match. Begin!" With that he cut off the lock of the cage, with relative ease. Then the door of the cage fell off. Revealing the Beast trapped within.

It was the exact same Grimm as the ones upon the walls. It was a boar like beast named the Boarbatusk It's four red eyes staring at the girl in white with a thirst to kill. The bone mask covered it's face like an armor, which were covered in markings similar to it's brethren. It's two tusks came out and pointed back at itself, showing that it focused on rushing the enemy. It's teeth were bigger than its mouth, showing that they were at least used for something. Bone like armor protruding from it's back, proving it idiotic to attack from the front.

It rushed forward, directly at the girl. Showing it's lack of intelligence and experience. When it came close enough, the girl struck it dodging away last minute. But the small rapier merely bounced off the armor with a clang. Sound as if metal had struck metal.

The Grimm, realizing its failure in running the girl over, turned to her. The opponents stared at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. Then the professor laughed a hearty laugh, distracting the foolish girl from her opponent.

"Wasn't expecting that were you." As the noises of the pig filled the air the girl turning her attention back to where it should be. A scowl on her face.

"Hang in there, Weiss." Came the supportive cry of Weiss' leader. Who was smiling at the heiress in confidence. Not noticing how it only increased the scowl on the Gargoyles face.

Each opponent than rushed each other, a foolish decision on the girls part. Especially when the Grimm turned its head, catching the blade between it's two tusks. Forcing the girl to adapt to situation. Of course by adapt, I mean try and force the blade out of it's grip.

The boar is starting to appear more intelligent than the Hunter.

"Oh a new approach? I like it!" The Professor said, further distracting the Heiress.

"Com'on Weiss show it who's Boss!" The leader said again, her excitement reaching the upper limit. This however only served to distract the girl even more. Even pulling her attention away from the Grimm, RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER! Which, with a quick flick of the Boarbatusk neck, disarmed the young girl. Then, with a heave of it's head, the pig flung the girl forward. Giving it enough room to charge forward and kill the girl.

That was when the blade rattled to a stop, on the other side of the room.

"Now, what will you do without your weapon?" The Professor said, his hand upon his axe. Ready to act in a moments notice.

The girl, who was still on the ground, slowly looked up. Slowly! Just noticing the charge of the beast. Then she rolled right out of the way, getting up and immediately running towards her weapon. Sliding right next to it, grabbing it and returning to her stance. While the Boarbatusk landed on it's back stuck their like a small turtle.

"Weiss!" The leader shouted out again. What will she say now I wonder? More support, a shout of encouragement? I was very irritated at just the Heiresses actions alone. Just the young girls shouts alone were makin me want to end this fight by my own hand. "Go for it's belly!"

I looked at the girl. Her silver eyes like mirrors in the bright lights of the room… It appears that I might've misjudged her. It turns out, under that childish frame and personality, lay a knowledgeable girl. The pig had no armor on its underside. Making it easy for one to do damage to it. Of course the eye would have worked as well.

With her rapier it should have made it easy to penetrate the eye.

"There's no armor underneat-" Sadly she was interrupted by the girl who… fully turned to the Reaper, her attention completely away from the beast. Which had gotten up, losing her any sort of advantage over the Boarbatusk.

"Stop telling me what to do!" … By the Moon's Graces… that was what made her lose a attention. Being told what to do, despite it being entirely true. I barely even heard the own cocking of my gun, let alone saw the Boarbatusk become a beastly buzzsaw. Nor the gasp to my immediate right.

All I saw was bright red target like eyes of the Grimm. Which would give way to whatever that thing had for a brain. A bang interrupted everything in the room. The Gargoyles shout, the small irrelevant whispers of the crowd and of course the Grimms constant snorting.

Then the Grimms scream filled the room, as it missed the Heiress. The uncontrollable ball impacted the wall with a loud crack. Breaking that part of the wall, burying it under the rubble of the wall. Black smoke escaped the ruble signifying the beasts death.

Evelyn's gun barrel was smoking, as I left it out in the open. I didn't have to turn to tell that all eyes were upon me. Looking at me with a look of shock and confusion. While a certain person looked at me with both confusion and outrage.

Yet none of that even mattered as the bell sounded out through the school. Signaling the end of class. However everyone stayed in their seats, as I began packing up all my essentials. When that was done I made my way to the door.

"W-what an exciting day of class today!" The Professor said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "I'm afraid that is all, but we shall continue in the next class!" I was out the door before he could continue, hoping to find an area where I could cool off.

Sadly, before I could even get to the end of the hall. The door swung open with a mighty gust of wind. I continued forward however, unperturbed by the noise.

"YOU!" Huh, I half expected it to be Winchester. But it was merely the Cainhurst Gargoyle, followed closely behind by the Reaper. Who appeared to be trying to talk to the Heiress, but was completely ignored.

I myself ignored her as I turned the corner. Hoping to find my next class, which appeared to be Combat Class. Should be an interesting way to see the trick weapons of this Nightmare Remnant.

"Don't walk away from me!" The Cainhurst Gargoyle spoke up. Much closer than she was previously.

"Weiss, calm do-" The reaper tried to speak. Yet even so the Heiress merely shushed her. She might as well have back hand her fellow Hunter.

It was only when I felt a hand on my wrist, did I stop moving entirely. Yet I didn't turn around, I only stared ahead.

"What was that!?" The girl screamed, her voice echoing across the halls. "I had the Grimm right where I wanted it! Than you shot it for no reason! If you had given me a second longer, I would've ended it! I would've shown I'm capable o-"

"Are you done." I asked simply, tired of all this useless talk. "I was simply tired of that… fight." If you could even call it that. The grip on my wrist tightened, possibly from the girls anger. But I could care less.

"Do you think your better than us?" The girl said, pulling my wrist. Possibly trying to get me to turn around forcefully, though she was failing terribly. "Do you think just because your an 'Honor student' you can do whatever you want?"

Now I turned to the girl. My one eye staring daggers into her light blue eyes. She visibly flinched at my gaze, as she quickly removed her hand from my wrist. "Is that what you think this was?" I said simply, unable to comprehend the sheer mass of her bloated pride. "Me flaunting a mere title, like a little girl was doing just a day before?"

She flinched once more, as she realized who the 'little girl' was.

"No… This was me ending a predictable battle." Turning around, I hoped to find the Combat Class, which said on the paper was in Coliseum 1.

"Don't walk away from me!" Despite her wishes, I continued to walk away from her. My steps quiet and ethical, like a noble.

"I did nothing wrong!" My step faltered right there. Her voice was filled with pride and outrage. One that got on my very nerves. One that made her seem like she was in the right, while everyone else was in the wrong.

"Weiss, calm down. T-there has to be a reason." The Reaper, sounding as if on the verge of tears.

"NO! NO THERE DOESN'T." The Heiress yelled once more at her leader. "This is just him trying to prove himself over us!"

"T-then why did he leave right after shooting the Boarbatusk." The Reaper said, trying to be the voice of reason. "If he stayed he would have gotten credit for the fight."

"It doesn't matter! What matters is that he did it with the intention to ridicule me!" This Heiress! By the One Reborn, was she still not getting it!

"You did that all on your own!" My voice rose, my facade slowly fading over the course of this useless argument. Once again, the Cainhurst Gargoyle flinched when I turned, along with the Young Reaper.

"You did that by turning you attention away from the battle! Losing your weapon! Rushing the armored assailant! Yelling at your own Teammate for God's Sake!" I turned around, the two students, as well as the students who finally came out of the classroom, shocked at my outburst. "You are supposed to be a Hunter. Yet this is how you act?"

 _The blood was cold on my skin as I limped forward. Trying to get away from those beast-like Huntsman. But they wouldn't stop following my scent. The scent of recently spilled blood. It was only the window before me that could save me from them. Even then I don't think it will stop them for long._

 _It's so close. So very close. The aqueduct it just within reach, yet it was so far away._

 _I jumped through the window. Landing on an unstable wooden platform above the very roof of the manor. I landed with a loud thump, possibly causing other Beasts attention to shoot upwards. Yet I didn't digest that thought for long. I just ran to the farthest side of the room, hoping to the gods those Beasts didn't see me._

" _Hello there." My blade was moving before I could even process the sentence. Thankfully it was blocked by the person by my side. With a knife no less._

" _Come now," The woman continued, sounding old and wise. "Is that any way to treat a fellow Hunter?"_

 _The woman stood there, her arms crossed. With an elegance that far exceed anything that I could accomplish. In the darkness of the house, it almost seemed she had wings. Her face was blocked however. With a mask so similar to a crow, she might as well have been one._

 _I lowered my blade, switching off it's trick, before moving back at least five feet. Who know what this old lady had in store for me. She could be stronger than even those beasts there._

" _A little paranoid, aren't you?" Her expression unreadable through the mask, but her voice holding an unmistakable sound of amusement. "That's good. A young Hunter can't just trust everyone during the night. Even the day is pushing it." The lady sighed, focusing the floor below us, filled with beast of many types._

" _What might your name be?" The woman said, continuing to look at the ground below._

" _... Venatores." The girl then looked to me, her expression still unreadable. Then she did something that I had not expected her to do… She laughed. Laughed a brilliant quiet laugh._

" _Truly? Oh the Great Ones must have a cruel sense of humor to make you a Hunter." The Lady said, shaking her head. "Well, since you gave me yours. Eileen the Crow. Hunter of Hunters at your service."_

That was what a true Hunter was, not this impudent brat.

"What a disgrace." With that I continued walking forward, ignoring everyone as I walked to class. I hoped I could find the Coliseum on time.

* * *

Author: Wow I am proud of you buddy. One goddamn week.

BloodyAbyss: Thanks… can you get me some water. I think my hands are on fire.

Author: That's good, use it to write the next chapter!

BloodyAbyss lifts his hands showing that they were lit ablaze.

Author:... Oh, Sure thing.


	7. The Squire

_**Alright, Let's begin.**_

 _ **Evinco: Mors will be trying his best to reel Venatores in, but Ozpin always seemed kinda tolerant to this type of things. But they do notice, it's just they are leaving him unleashed… for now.**_

 _ **Theawsomest5: Why thank you, I appreciate the comment, now here is your chapter.**_

 _ **LockeBelmont: It's does burn her yes. Here you go.**_

 _ **Darkuz: It never does, especially season one Weiss. Any other Weiss is cool though.**_

 _ **Scarease: Good review.**_

 _ **Audiotistic: Aw, I don't think it's that good, but here you go.**_

 _ **Harlequin-ThePsychopathicHero: It never does, also Doom Slayer? Are we talking about Doom Guy, or am I missing something?**_

 _ **Forthose: This review is also great.**_

 _ **SpecialSprite: Why thank you, May Oum watch you.**_

 _ **Baz: Sorry man, spoiler.**_

 _ **Student: Yes it is true, they will only know the path of survival. They won't even know how bad Venatores has it, after all they may only get stories.**_

 _ **Theguestman: Indeed, here you are.**_

 _ **Raikaguken: She will survive, but if you talk to her once she will leave the cathedral. Thus being eaten by the pig.**_

 _ **EnigmaProtocol: Why thank you, I thought it would be cool to see. Yeah, Venatores is my favorite too.**_

 _ **Tsun: That makes sense, but I kinda based Venatores off of how I played Bloodborne, and how my brother played Dark Souls. The only thing was that I added a lot more arcane to Venatores. Also yes students, they are each 18 (physically). I also saw that, I thought it was a fun idea.**_

 _ **DashingXRouge: Yeah, it is kinda difficult for him to keep his cool in this situation. I hope I can oblige to your hopes.**_

 _ **LionheartedWritings: Great Minds do think alike, so the saying goes. I prefer Venatores, only because it's fun writing him, and I have more experience with Bloodborne than Dark Souls. His sense of humor, is kinda a combination of my own, with a far more cynical edge.**_

 _ **Neema Amiry: Kay here you go.**_

 _ **Axcel: … Yep, just another thing to add to not paying attention.**_

 _ **Aizzec: Don't worry, I will fight Ebrietas herself to keep this going! I also prefer Venatores, he is a fun person to right, even at his angstyness.**_

* * *

 _ **Mors Ignis**_

"I can't read."

Venatores turned to me, his single visible eye glaring into the deepest part of my soul. "What?"

It was late at night, on the same day as Professor Ports class. It was a grand class, one filled with a story of heroism and the like. Than Lady Schnee fought the Grimm. I myself was worried for seeing her slim, fragile rapier against the armor of the Demon.

Especially seeing as her attention wasn't exactly on the Demon. I myself was about to grab the Demon's tusks and snap it's neck. Thankfully, and sadly, Venatores beat me to it.

I wasn't sad that he did it, I was sad at how he… handled it. I could understand where he was coming from, I myself was angered by such disregard for the battle at hand. But it should could have been handled with far more… tact

However, something far more important had come up. That was my inability to read the written scriptures below me.

They were nothing like the Sunlight Scriptures my father had taught to me. Nor were they Lingua Inmortuae, the Language of the Undead. To me, it was just Nonsense sprawled all over the scrolls.

So, I decided that as soon as we had reached our shared dorm, I would tell Venatores of my inability to read.

Unfortunately, he wasn't taking it well.

"What do you mean you can't read!" Venatores said, moving to my desk with hastened movements.

"I can not read this language!" I spoke up, looking once more at the book before me. It's secrets hidden from these knowledgeable eyes.

"... Write something, anything." Venatores spoke, retrieving a pencil and paper giving it to me with a ferocity. I did as he said, writing something on the piece of paper. It was a simple thing, that all children first learn. Fire.

"...Is that all you can write, a single word?" The Hunter asked, looking at me with great confusion as he read what I had written. I looked at him in confusion as well.

"Of course not, I can write a book in that language." I spoke, looking between the written word and him. "Do you not understand what I've written?"

"I barely understand how you can't read a common language, let alone the word." Venatores spoke without a beat. "Is this the only thing you can write in?"

"Yes… Why?" I spoke with a slight guarded expression. He couldn't understand much less read the Lingua Inmortuae, as it was a language created only for those who hold the Dark Sign. So I decided to keep it hidden from him.

"... This day just gets longer and longer." Venatores said, pinching his nose. "Look, I'll teach you the basics. But you'll have to learn the rest." He said, looking at me with the barest hints of annoyance.

"Alright." I said, grabbing the necessary pieces of paper. "Shall we begin." I couldn't help but have the smallest of smiles on my face, excited for the proportion of learning a new language.

"Wipe the smile of your face, it won't be that easy." Venatores said, looking quite unnerved actually.

I shrugged at his bluntness, it's force not affecting me in the slightest. "Come now, the teacher shouldn't be so hateful to his student."

"I absolutely loathe you." He said, moving his desk to the other side of the room. Right next to mine. "Now then let's begin with the alphabet."

* * *

' _So if I put these letters together it will make this word.'_ I thought to myself, gazing upon the simple word of 'Fire' upon my paper, written in this new and confusing language known as 'English'. While it wasn't as much as I had hoped to achieve, it was still something in the week I have studied.

A clang rang out through the Coliseum. One created by the fight that was currently going on. I, however, ignored such distractions and continued to study the strange symbols before me. I was far more worried about the school work, of which I could not read, than the combat class.

Though it didn't feel so, Venatores said that I was making an amount of progress that he found impossible. Take the second day, when I could create words like that of a five year old. He said, I should still be on the spelling pattern of a three year old.

It helps that I had studied all of that night, then the morning. Even during class I was still writing all of the words and trying to comprehend them. I did so to this day, studying to help my grades. For they sadly need it.

But it didn't matter, the Undead need not sleep after all. They only did so to see their dreams and purpose in front of them. Basking in it's wondrous glory.

The past week had been a very interesting time period to say the least. Not a lot has happened, but certain important topics had come up for better or worse. For one: the relation between that of Team RWBY, or more accurately the R and W, has greatly improved.

They talked to each other after class, sometimes during when they had missed something important needed to be written down. Lady Schnee even appeared happier, her scowl becoming a far more uncommon thing to see. Less, of course, she sees Venatores.

Let it be told, Venatores and Lady Schnee were not friend by any means. In fact, I dare say they were now enemies. Each time the two came within eyeshot of the other, they glared at each other… well more so Lady Schnee glaring at Venatores.

Venatores was just ignoring the girl. As if she didn't exist or her opinion doesn't matter. It appeared to get on her nerves more than anything else. Yet, I did nothing.

I do not wish to interfere in a place I don't belong. I had made a similar mistake once before and that man lays dead by daughters hand.

"Gah!" The cry of a man ringed out through the Coliseum. The same sounds repeated throughout the week, by the same person each time.

I looked up from my studies, seeing the current battle between Sir Jaune and Winchester. Sadly, it appeared more of a slaughter than anything else. What with Jaune supporting dust and many bruises, while Winchester merely sported a polished chestplate. One that wasn't blemished by anything.

This has been going on for the past week, unfortunate as it may be. This measly fight, where the outcome was already known to all who've bear witness to it.

And it had all started with a rejected request, from non-other than Venatores.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Combat Class**

" _I refuse."_

" _... Excuse me?"_

 _It wasn't as surprising as it sounded really, Venatores merely denied the challenge given to him by Mr. Winchester. It was already a given that it would happen. As Venatores had already prepped a book to read. One filled with strange symbols that I could not understand._

" _You will get down here and fight!" Mr. Winchester screamed up to Venatores, looking on in absolute fury, his battle gear radiating the light shining down upon him._

" _Huh, here I thought Ven would accept it first thing." Ms. Xiao Long whispered to her partner beside her, catching my ear as well. The lady in black simply looked at Ms. Xiao Long, her eyebrow raised slightly._

" _What, did you see him earlier today?" Ms. Xiao Long questioned, her eyes shifting farther to the right at Lady Schnee. Whose eyes were focused on the ground in thought, as she ignored all of her surroundings. "I thought a fight was about to break out."_

" _I saw it." The young lady said quietly, her expression an unreadable mask of emotion. One not gained through practice, but experience._

 _How strange._

" _Really, 'I saw it.'!" Ms. Xiao Long said in a loud whisper, her eyes wide. "That's all you have to say about it!? Half the school has already heard about it. Someone recorded the damn thing!"_

" _I'm just… reserving judgment." Ms. Belladonna spoke out, her eerie yellow eyes making its way to Venatores, who sat a little ways away from the others. She herself appeared confused about Venatores, as did most of the others who were looking at him._

 _I looked to my partner as well, staring at the enigma that was Venatores Luna. It was quite obvious that Venatores feelings about the title 'Hunter' were quite strong. I had never seen him lash out with such ferocity before, even in the week I has known him before Beacon._

 _Despite that, when confronted with the dangerous actions of a young entitled noble, he practically tore her throat out._

 _It made me wonder what sort of people these Hunters were, to earn such respect from him. It also made me wonder if there was a difference between a Hunter and Huntsman. However, I was brought out of his thoughts by the words of a certain Huntress._

" _Mr. Winchester... I suggest you pick someone else as a sparring partner." Madam Goodwitch spoke up, her attention on the strange glass square on her arm. "Perhaps someone more on your skill level?"_

" _Excuse me!" Mr. Winchester stated, almost looking as if he had wanted to fight the teacher now. "Do you wish to repeat that!" The young adult finished, trying to appear as threatening to the Warrior before him._

 _It didn't work._

" _Your skill level," Madam Goodwitch said, tapping the thing in her hand. "Is based upon the score you have earned in the entrance exam. Made up from the observations we had discovered during it." She finished, stopping her tapping._

" _If you would look at the screen above me." Madam Goodwitch said, turning around to observe the screen herself. "You will see where you are ranked among your peers." Hmm, an interesting concept. One built as if to motivate others to grow stronger._

 _Faces appeared upon the screen, all of which were in the classroom at the very moment. They were just there, nothing else was special about them._

" _Strength, skill, speed, and even how you manage your aura were all taken into account when making this list." Aura? What is Aura? I looked around the Coliseum, looking for any confused faces. The only confused face I saw however was… Venatores?_

" _Your Semblance will be later added to the list, though we will focus mainly upon physical combat for the semester." Semblance? It was used as if it meant something, but what? Even Venatores looked up from his book._

" _As it is however, these are your current rankings in Physical Combat." It was then that the faces lined up vertically, as well as gaining a number to them. It was when I saw my face however that I grew surprised._

"' _Mors Ignis. Enormous Strength. Speed: Adaqet. Skill: Polished. Aura usage: Undetermined. Rank, Tied for First.'" Madam Goodwitch read from the board, thankfully._

 _I was surprised really, I never had expected to be tied with someone. With the risk of sounding arrogant, I had thought I would be ranked number one. But it appeared I was tied with another._

"' _Pyrrha Nikos. Strength: Above Average. Speed: Exceptional. Skill: Polished. Aura Usage: Undetermined. Tied for First'" Madam Goodwitch said, sounding slightly surprised at this. Pyrrha… Ah, Sir Jaunes partner. The other Knight in training under the stead of this academy._

 _I turned to look at the girl, who sat by Sir Jaunes side, only to realize she was already staring at me. Her eyes wide with surprise and in equal parts excitement. As if anticipating a new rival._

"' _Venatores Luna. Strength, Above Average. Speed: Exceptional. Skill: Polished. Aura Usage: Undetermined. Tied for First." I turned my head once more, seeing Venatores still reading his book. Though the barest hints of surprise remained on his face._

" _These are your three top students, for now of course." Madam Goodwitch turned to look at the classroom, which remained silent and awestruck for some reason. "Each showed themselves to be exceptional in one way or another. Even surprising us during the exam." She finished, a small almost unnoticeable smile upon her face._

" _That said, however…" Then all the other faces of the classroom showed up, each one with a number of their heads._

" _Hey, your ranked higher than me Blake!" Yang nearly shouted, oddly enough not at all affected by being proved less than her teammate. Blake looked at her rank, which was a solid fifth place. Though she didn't even seem fazed._

" _Why are you happy about this?" Ms. Belladonna asked, not getting a response as Yang just continued to smile, as she looked at a certain Rose's score. Which appeared to be Fourth._

" _Cause Sis beat you, duh." She said, wrapping an arm around the young maiden, who almost appeared to smile. But that smile quickly went back into a small frown, possibly due to the events before class._

" _Let it be said, that this is only a combat examination, nothing more." Madam Goodwitch continued, her gaze stern on every student. "This is by no means something you should be reliant on. Even the weakest here could change the tides."_

 _She turned to Mr. Winchester, his gaze still focused upon the screen. His eyes filled with slight outrage and fear. He could now see the gap between each person, but one would wonder if he truly comprehends them._

" _Now I will ask again, who would you like to fight? I will remind you, they still have the choice to deny the request."_

 _Mr. Winchester continued to stare at his placement. Then he looked at Venatores, his gaze filled with anger. But before Venatores could look up from his book, Mr. Winchester finally spoke up, speaking his choice._

" _Jaune Arc."_

* * *

One could say that Jaune Arc knew not when to quit. Even some of his friends have told him to deny the multitude of challenges given to him daily by Winchester. Yet still he accepted the battle nonetheless.

"Wahh!" Even now, after being thrown halfway across the stage, he tried to get up. Unable to allow himself to be brought down by Winchester. Sadly, he was brought down when Winchester stepped upon his back. Pushing his body into the ground.

"Enough!" Madam Goodwitch started, with a voice of steel and a poise even Dark Iron Tarkus would be hard pressed to beat. "The battle has ended."

"Hmph…" Cardin sighed, more than likely disappointed that he wasn't able to keep bullying Sir Jaune. "Whatever." He said, before leaving the stage with a demonic smile on his face.

Jaune did the same, though he had a slight limp in his walk as he did so.

Madam Goodwitch sighed, before turning to the class. "Now than class, can anyone tell me what Mr. Arc did wrong in his spar with Mr. Winchester?"

"He accepted the match." Winchester 'whispered' from his seat, turning to his teammates for a good laugh. They were quickly silenced by the combined glares of Madam, Team JNPR, and I. However, the damage was already done, as Sir Jaune looked at the floor with a dejected sigh.

"Does anyone have any _constructive_ criticism on Mr. Arc's match?" She asked, looking around for any volunteers. When she didn't, she called someone at random.

"Mr. Luna," she started, catching my one-eyed teammates attention, who had just been silently reading. "Perhaps you can tell Mr. Arc what he did wrong?" If it were possible, Mr. Arc had sunk even further in to his chair. I couldn't fault him, Venatores has a way of being fairly blunt. Honest, but blunt.

He looked at Sir Jaune, his eye seeming to look at his very soul. "Yes Madam Goodwitch." He said, his eyes still bearing into the man's very soul. "For one, you swing your sword as if you were a novice." This caused a immediate reaction from Team CRNL, who had all began to chuckle.

"You incorrectly judge the distance between your blade and your opponent. You don't use it during the many openings that Winchester presents to you. Instead of attacking, you wish to put as much distance as possible between the two of you. Which would work wonders, if it weren't for your lack of a firearm. Finally, you have a shield. Please have the decency to use it once and awhile." With all that said, he returned to his book, ignoring the laughter that had come from Team CRNL

Jaune sighed, looking as depressed as the hollows of Blighttown. Ms. Nikos patted his shoulder, looking almost as sad as Jaune was. Winchester was living the high life however, laughing like some crazed lunatic.

"Thank you, Mr. Luna." She said, with a note of approval in her tone. "Now who can tell me what Mr. Winchester did wrong." Despite the question, Winchester still smiled cockily, as if he did nothing wrong during his fight with Sir Jaune.

Let us correct that. I raised my hand, looking at Madam Goodwitch.

"Mr. Ignis." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Winchester's smirk recede slightly. His smirk was still there, but it had almost become a sneer.

"While his strength is admirable, it is the only thing he uses." I spoke out, Winchesters smile turning into a nasty sneer. " He was playing with Sir Jaune, which is inexcusable on both the battlefield and this institute. He is also slow, focusing to much on power, which makes his speed lacking." Even I could still be quick while using Artorias' Blade.

"Thank you, Mr. Ignis." Madam Goodwitch, nodding at me in approval. Winchester glared at me however, as if I had wronged him. Which seemed incorrect as I had only said what I saw. "That concludes today's class. Your are free to go about your day as you choose." She then left the Coliseum, holding her scroll all the while.

I lifted up my supplies, carefully double checking that I had everything. Then I heard something strange, the sound of books collapsing onto the hard ground. I turned to my side seeing something despicable.

Jaunes books were knocked down to the ground, by none other than Winchester. He was smiling once more, a cocky smile. One that shouldn't be upon a Knight of this academy.

It irked me, more than it should have. But seeing someone as honorable as Sir Jaune be handled by that man. It was nothing short of infuriating, even more so that I couldn't combat him.

Should I be anywhere else, I wouldn't hesitate to bash his skull with the flat of my blade, but being here made it an entirely different matter. Here, I am the example. The example of what all Knights should one day become. I couldn't go about starting unneeded fights, except in the case of self defense. I also couldn't afford being kicked out of this school, as I have barely any knowledge of how this New Age works.

That, however, didn't stop me from trying to help Sir Jaune out.

Though it appeared someone had already beat me to it. Lady Nikos, who had become a great friend of Jaune's, had already kneeled down to help pick up the books for him, smiling all the while.

"T-thanks." Sir Jaune said, opening his bag a bit more. Possibly trying to make it so she could put the books in side of the bag. I was making my way towards him as well, hoping to help him out with his problems.

Then I saw his face. One that while smiling, was gripped with unrelenting sorrow. It was a face that I had only seen once in my life… One that belonged to a person who died wishing only for adventure.

Siegmeyer, the Adventurous Knight of Catarina.

The man who died by Daughters Hand.

" _This Knight of Catarina expresses his deepest gratitude. I shall not forget this."_

It wasn't exactly the same, Sir Jaunes expression was filled with the innocence and inexperience that Siegmeyer lacked. Something that shall not do for someone who will undoubtedly try to prove himself in this unforgiving world. Sadly he had no Darksign, that I had any knowledge of. So gathering this experience while fighting things stronger than him was nothing but dangerous.

However, in a controlled environment like this, it's only natural for him to grow slower than others. Truly this was a predicament to end all predicaments.

I couldn't help him. Not if I wished to destroy his confidence. But as his friend and fellow knight, I couldn't ignore this. His inability to fight properly would only grow further in the long run without help. Separating him further and further from his peers.

"Mors, you coming?" Sir Jaune said, bringing me out of my current mindset. This could be thought of later after all.

"Certainly!" I replied back, jogging to the team before me. Their eyes filled with what might have been a kin to happiness. Even Jaune had the look of happiness on his face as we moved to the dining hall with swiftness.

Well, Lady Valkyrie did anyways.

"I want Pancakes!" She screamed out, running down the hall with the swiftness of an arrow. I had always wondered what this pancake was, I still had not tried it yet, but from how the young lady was acting, I hope it was exceptional.

"They only serve them for breakfast on Mondays!" Sir Lie yelled out, now jogging towards the mess hall. I could not help but let out a little chuckle at the partners. Thus we were left alone, Ms. Nikos, Sir Jaune and I.

Each of us walked in silence, basking in it. I looked at Sir Jaune once more, seeing his slightly depressed look on his face. Perhaps the constant defeat is taking a toll upon his mind. It's understandable really, I've felt the same felling multiple times before.

The only difference was that my life was always on the line, while the thing Sir Jaune is in danger of is depression. It was still terrible, but I was slightly biased on this.

"Don't look upset Sir Jaune." I said, slapping his shoulder playfully. "Everyone loses a battle now and then, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Strangely enough, Sir Jaune was no longer sad. Rather, he appeared to be in pain, holding his shoulder.

"Thanks…" He said his voice in a lot of pain. Holding the shoulder that I had just slapped. "Wow, that hurt."

"A-apologies," I said, my hand finding a perch on the back of my head.

"Don't worry about it." He said, letting go of his shoulder with a pained smile. " I'm pretty sure you didn't mean anything bad by it."

"If you don't mind me asking Mors." Lady Nikos, spoke up with a curious expression on her face. "How strong are you?"

I turned to her, my expression questioning. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you do wield a sword that is larger than the average greatsword." Sir Jaune, slightly chuckling for a reason unknown. "Besides, I've been wondering the same thing since the DeathStalker incident."

"I'd say… average?" I knew not how these people scaled the strength of a person.

"You're just being modest." Lady Nikos spoke up, a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Well… I've never fully tested how strong I am." I said with slight awkwardness. "A chance had never arisen for me to test my might."

"We could always just go to the gym." Sir Jaune spoke up. "They're bound to have something we can 'test your might' against." He said, chuckling at what he had said. What was so funny?

"How about after dinner." Ms. Nikos asked, with a note of laughter in her voice.

"Hmmm… I don't recall much to do after dinner." I spoke up, pondering once more just in case. "All I have is homework." One that will still have to be done fairly slowly, possibly past it's date of due.

"Oh right… Homework." Sir Jaune said, growing slightly pale as if he had seen a demon before him. "... It can wait awhile. Come on, we have to get something to eat before we go to the gym."

* * *

It was only after dinner that the food settled into my stomach. A constant pleasant weight in my gut. It was sad to say that the food felt in no way as good when eating it.

It felt like nothing more than me chewing on it. No taste, it was just there. Only the sensation remained in my mouth during that time of eating. Such was one of the many sacrifices when one became undead.

It was mush inside of one's mouth, like a gruel without taste. It was hell, but a bearable one. It was nothing like treading through the abyss or the ruins of Lost Izalith. I don't even wish to remember Blighttown of all places.

We had already begun our walk to the Gym, quickly followed by Sir Jaune and Lady Nikos… Oh and Ms. Valkyrie and Sir Lie. Even Team RWBY seemed to be following us for some reason. Oddly, there was no sign of Venatores who had silently ate lunch with us. Not joining in any topic less it held interest to him.

Which was none of them sadly?

I was sad at his lack of social skills, yet it was not my place to judge his choices. Less they are cruel and unneeded.

"Why are you coming with us again?" Sir Lie spoke up, turning to the color coated team.

Lady Schnee spoke up, "Because we were curious towards Mors' strength as well." Continuing her calm and elegant walk.

"We were bored." Ms. Xiao Long translated. A smile on her face, as bright as the very sun above.

Sir Lie only nodded at the responses given to him. Almost as if he expected the response from the young maidens. Though seeing his companion, it was only natural that he was used to anticipating how people acted.

"How much farther to the gym?" I asked, curious of the directions to this gym. I still wondered what a gym was however. From how they acted it seemed to be some sort of training area. But why weren't we going to the Coliseum if that were the case?

Certainly a simple spar till first blood is better than any Gym. It is the closest thing to a true battle, those spars we do in class are mere child's play. Any young Knight could swing the sword trying to hit the other person. It took someone with true skill to last a true battle.

"Here we are." Lady Nikos spoke up, turning towards a see-through door. She reached into her pockets, pulling out her scroll. She then held it up to the door, which had suddenly showed her picture upon the door.

The door then lit up to a green color and a sudden click filled the air. Lady Nikos merely continued forward, opening the door and holding it for everyone else to enter.

I was stunned at the strange contraption that was taking the shape of a door. But everyone else appeared just fine with it, however, walking through the door with their usual expressions on their face.

So swallowing my shock I went through the 'door'. Appearing in another room filled with all sorts of from a machine that people appeared to be running on, to people climbing a ladder to nowhere.

It was a fairly big room, however it was cluttered by the many pieces of machinery in the area. Making it near impossible to go exploring inside of a small group. Which was making their way to a certain side of the room, one which had a label on it with two words that I had recently learned. 'Weight Room.'. What does weight have to do with anything and why was there a room about it?

I had entered the room, after everyone else of course. I wouldn't be a Knight if everyone else went first. It appeared the room was filled with more contraptions, which no one was using yet. Alongside multiple circular objects and poles. When I entered however, everyone was staring at the same thing. Each person had a slightly angry expression, or an expression that they no longer wanted to be here. Sir Jaune however, froze like ice. I turned to location and found the simple reason to why.

Winchester.

He lay upon a simple table, shirtless and sweating, that lay below a certain contraption. One that looked like it was meant to carry something of significant weight. Which might have been what Winchester was lifting, over and over again. Two large circles, mirroring each other as they balanced the pole out. Each one having some type of words on them. He placed the weighted pole upon the contraption. Hefting himself up, as he breathed a few deep breaths.

Finally he looked up, seeing our merry crew. Looking at all of us, till he stopped on Jaune, which caused him to smile. A cruel, cocky smile. "Well, if it isn't Jauney Boy and company." He spoke, getting up from his position. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh y'know…" Jaune said, smiling awkwardly at Winchester. His hand finding perch on the top of his head. "Hanging out, with… friends." He continued to look around, trying to avoid all types of contact with Winchester. Though it wasn't of much worth, as the man had already begun to ignore him. Instead, he began focusing on the more… pleasurable company in our rag-tag group.

"I am glad actually, it's boring to train without some… helpful spectators." He said, grinning with that disgusting smirk of his.

I swore, not even Ceaseless Discharge could get the girls to grimace as much as they did then. However, that expression was quickly replaced by anger. Especially Lady Schnee.

Sadly one of the young women didn't seem to understand what was happening. The other appeared not to care, as she continued to smile like nothing was said. These two were Miss Rose and Ms. Valkyrie.

Suddenly, Miss. Xiao Long's hands went to Miss. Rose's ears. The young rose let out a squeak of surprise, before she tried to hit the hands away from her ears. Sadly, it appeared in vain.

"Sorry I don't flirt with assholes." With that said, she removed her hands from Ms. Roses ears. Which finally gave Ms. Rose the opportunity to give a small glare at her sister. Which wasn't at all effective, especially compared to the glare Winchester was giving to her as well. Which was quickly erased from his face, as he once again smiled. Though it had appeared more forced than anything else.

"Besides, we came here to use that." Ms. Xiao Long said, pointing to a contraption that appeared to be exactly as the other.

"Oh don't tell me." He said, holding his hands up with a small laugh. Suddenly pointing at Sir Jaune once more, who had flinched back like it was a fist. "He's going to try to lift?"

Lift? Like Winchester was doing a short while ago with that odd contraption? Why would Sir Jaune do that?

"No, but Mors is." Ms. Belladonna spoke up quietly, a look in her eye that almost seemed like that of an animal. Ready to attack at any moment, whether it be by anger or fear.

Winchester, upon hearing my name, suddenly turned to me, a blank face on his expression as he looked at me. Then a look appeared in his eyes, one that had almost, almost, looked like one of respect. But that was shot down like a dragon before Hawkeye Gough.

"Really?" Winchester asked with a large smirk, as he grabbed a nearby towel. "Well then, why don't we make this interesting, hm?" He questioned, before wiping off all the sweat upon him.

"Interesting?" I asked as Ms. Rose and Sir Jaune echoed me, they too curious of what he was referring too.

"A competition," Winchester stated simply, the disgusting smile ever growing on his face. "A competition to see who can lift the most. Participants, yours truly. The wanna-be knight, and Jauney boy, over there."

Wanna-be Kn-! The arrogance on this boy! I may not be the most powerful of knights, but I had earned my title thorough years of training with the sword. It may no have helped much in the beginning of my journey, but it was something.

"Wait. Why am I included in this?!" Sir Jaune spoke up, sounding slightly terrified. I still have no understanding as to why he was though. It was not as if he was facing a dragon.

"Because I said so," Cardin said, moving to another contraption on the floor. "Now move!"

I had followed him, albeit angrily, towards the strange stick on the floor once more. Everyone else followed, curious about how this so-called competition would go.

It was, what was said before, a simple stick created out of metal. Like a polearm, but without an edge or point. How strange. Stranger still was the area around it, as it was covered by what looked like soft squares.

Winchester then moved four black circular objects towards the pole. Splitting each evenly on both sides, he then got behind the pole and began to lift.

Winchester's muscles tensed from the effort of lifting the heavy pole, so much so you could see his veins bulging. Slowly but surely, he brought the obviously heavy bar over his head.

As soon as he did, he quickly stepped back and dropped the strange pole onto the floor. The second it landed, the pole shook the room and everyone in it as if they were in a small earthquake.

"500 pounds." He stated simply with a savage grin, before turning to Jaune. "Let's see you try Jauney boy." He told the young knight-in-training, as he gave him a hard slap on the back.

As soon as he did, Jaune was almost launched towards the object on the ground. Almost forcing him out in the open to participate. He had almost appeared panicked at the large set of weights before him.

"Jaune!" Miss Nikos exclaimed, her voice filled with the notion of worry. It was quite a hard slap after all. Even the others appeared apprehensive, some less than others. Thankfully, Sir Jaune had caught his balance as he stood himself up. He then looked towards all of the faces of the crowd, seeing there worry.

"Um… I-I think I'm good. " Sir Jaune said, moving slowly away from the massive weights. It appeared the young knight at least knew of his own faults. He might not have been the strongest, or most skillful, knight. But there was still a certain something within the young knights eyes. Something that reminded him of his younger, more foolhardy years.

A certain will to move forward, no matter how many chose to try and squander it.

I had already begun to move towards the 'weights', as Sir Jaune made a quick retreat. His face unseen as he looked down at the floor, whilst Winchester gave a hefty laugh.

It still irked me, that a knight such as this could exist. Yet he couldn't question it either, he had seen far crueler knights before. True they may have thought him an insane Hollow, but they were cruel to him and his peers all the same.

I wanted to tell Sir Jaune that it was all right. That he need not prove himself to the others. Sadly I would have been lying.

To be a knight, he would have to prove himself sooner or later. Be it on the battlefield or to himself. One way or another, a test will follow him. Whether he completes it or died trying, was up to him.

Suddenly two hands were placed upon my back. I was surprised, but not enough to fall over on my face. More or so the surprise one would feel when someone surprised you as a joke. I merely gave a small jolt.

"Come on, big guy." Winchester said trying to push me from behind. Unable to do so as I remained balanced and strong. I didn't even move till I allowed myself to, as I walked towards the… weapon? It did appear it could be used as a two-sided hammer.

"Careful, it's heavy," Winchester said, his smile still filled with an arrogance unmatched by few. Only some lords could have that type of arrogance, and even then they have earned it.

I went into the same position as Winchester did, knees bent with hands grabbing the middle of the pole. I could barely feel the cool metal of the pole, as I calmly wrapped my hands around them.

"You got this Mors!" Ms. Rose said, yelling her support towards me, making my lips quirk into a small smile. Which was followed by a quick 'hush' from Lady Schnee. Not out of rudeness mind you, more so to give me a chance to focus. She was smiling just as wide as Ms. Rose, though with far more dignity.

It was then that I tried my very hardest to lift the object above me, with as much effort as possible… which had caused me to fall backward, hammer in hand.

It had caused what could only be described as an earthquake when I had fallen, shaking everything within the room because of my added weight.

Now, it wasn't as if the hammer was heavy, far from it in fact. It was actually fairly light. Not as light as the Artorias Greatsword, but still fairly light. Of course my definition of 'light' was far different from what others viewed as 'light'.

Winchester than began to laugh-out-loud for some reason. It was boisterous and loud as if he thought something was truly funny.

Everyone else had a different reaction, however. For some reason they had almost run up to me with shock, surprise, worry on their faces. Especially Ms. Rose, Sir Jaune and Madam Valkyrie. Each of them already by my side, trying to lift the hammer.

"Mors, are you okay!" Madam Valkyrie screamed out, heaving the hammer upwards with great strength. Which, with the help of Ms. Rose and Sir Jaune, was lifted off of me with great haste.

I didn't need their help however, as I quickly sat back up with the strange hammer in hand. The three young squires, now by my side, could only look with eyes wide in shock as I stood easily. Though, they weren't looking at me as much as they were looking at hammer in my right hand.

Which I had easily brought to my face, examining it with a raised eyebrow.

When I did, everyone's eyes shot wide open and their mouths fell open. Especially Winchester, who looked as if he had just seen Gwyndolin, Princess of Sunlight in the flesh.

I tilted my head slightly to the side, curious as to why they were all looking at me like that. When no one responded to my unvocalized question, I shrugged with the hammer in hand before walking back Winchester.

With his eyes still wide, he watched as I moved towards him, though he seemed distracted by his thoughts.

"I believe this belongs to you." I told him, holding out the hammer towards him, showing no strain in wielding the weapon. As soon as I said that, he stuck out his hands, his eyes and mouth still agape like that of a fish. I then dropped the hammer into them, which forced him upon the ground with great haste. His face had almost implanted the ground, if it weren't for his own strength.

"So… why are all of you staring at I in such a manner?" I spoke, confused at the amount of surprise shown on all of their faces. Each one more exaggerated than the next. Especially Sir Jaunes, who now wore an expression far similar to that Winchester's. Though this one held something more within it. A something that I couldn't expect.

A dual emotion, each one coinciding with the other. Admiration and Inferiority, two things that will coincide within a person's thoughts no matter what. When those see the mighty, they shall reflect it upon themselves. Some see chance, while others see impossibility. It is merely the darkness within, the humanity that they are 'blessed' with.

Though my thoughts, alongside Sir Jaunes were thrown aside. What with the timely intrusion of Ms. Rose. Who had rushed forward like a Dragonslaying Arrow, that is to say fast and true, stopping neatly below my large frame.

"That was so cool!" She screamed out, which also appeared to break everyone out of there stunned silence. Causing them to flood towards me as well, though some with far more tact then others. Especially when one notices the dark, maniacal grin on the young Valkyrie's face. As if planning something more devious than anything I've seen from her.

Others, like Ms. Xiao Long, saw this as a sort of challenge. One where they will try their hardest to defeat and go further beyond.

I didn't attend for any of that to happen though, I merely did as the boy instructed. Possibly as a ways to humiliate me. Thankfully it had appeared to fail, what with the recent incident of might.

"H-how?" Winchesters voice spoke through out the room, his face still slightly agape. He looked at me like I was some sort of Demon, oddly. It was uncomfortable, yet it wasn't as if I wasn't use to it. After all, I had gained far more hateful glares from… others.

"I simply lifted the hammer," I told him simply, my hand once more finding perch behind my head. Winchester looked at me in confusion for a second, though it was quickly replaced with an understanding look.

"It… It must be your Semblance. Like, some sort of super strength." Winchester said, his expression going back to a much calmer demeanor.

My semblance? What does that have to do with anything? I am still wondering what this Semblance could even be.

The people around me keep saying it, especially during the combat class. 'What is his/her semblance?', being the most common thing that I heard. They asked it to Ms. Rose, Xiao Long and Belladonna. Oddly enough, no one had asked for Lady Schnees as if they had already seen what it was.

The strangest thing was not the abilities however but there response. Speed, Doppelganger and, in the words of Ms. Xiao Long, the ultimate comeback. I didn't understand what each thing particularly meant, but I at the very least saw them in action.

Eye color that changed when angered. A speed so fast it is nigh untraceable. A sorcery that was created naught from a staff. Even the clone, which takes the replacement for a blow. All things that were nigh comprehensible. They were… so very strange.

Each thing was a sorcery, that much even I could gain. One which I had no experience in. I was more determined than the average scholar, but it would be for naught. After all, I am not very intelligent.

I even saw some Miracles, alongside Pyromancy. Though it was to a far lesser degree than even I was able to accomplish. While I wasn't the most talented of pyromancers, I could still do more than just give out a thin stream out of it. Especially with the help of a certain Daughter of Chaos.

It was without a doubt peculiar, I don't even know the whereabouts of the school where these techniques were birthed. Even more peculiar was why they were all so different from the other.

Though, I doubt that I would gain anything from learning these techniques. I had already mastered my craft, it would do no good to try and master another and try to implement it into my current fighting style.

"I apologize, but you are incorrect." Drawing attention back to me. "My semblance is not… super strength." I finished, my words sounding tired at the words 'super strength'. Why were such words even combined, strength is strength. How could it possibly be super?

Everyone processed that slowly, mouths once again agape in surprise. I didn't see why it was so important though, it was just a simple hammer. I wasn't as if I laid hands upon the sword of Gwyn himself.

Oh speaking of Gwyn, it appeared that the sun was about to set. The time to retire for the night was nigh.

"Apologies, I must be going to my room now. Night is upon us." I said, raising my hand in a simple to the exit of this weird area. Though no one seemed to follow me, in fact everyone seemed to remain quiet once more. Appearing to be in the middle of processing the truth that I had left them once more.

I wonder what other words I can learn tomorrow morning.

* * *

It was now fairly late into the night. Around the very hour of nine, if the apex of the moon was anything to go by. Despite that however, I was studying the new language a bit more, like more words and how they are put together.

For example, I have just created the sentence, 'Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight, gave himself to the flame.' a fairly difficult sentence that had taken me a day to perfect it.

This language, known simply as the 'English' was a very difficult thing to master. So many difficult things about it, alongside the strange, yet catchy, sayings of it.

I mean, what does 'I before E, except after C," even mean? It was truly strange to behold.

I had hoped to continue with my writing, when something had filled the room. The sound of a door opening, not inside of our own room. As soon as the sound was heard, rustling sounded from the beds. I turned my head quickly, seeing Venatores, awake. A throwing knife in the tip of his fingers, ready to throw at a moments notice.

I myself fared no better, reacting to the noise with a thrown back chair. It was not as if the sound was like that of a demon, but it was still not good for my nerves. I had seen many a rogues come through the doors on my journey, each weapon causing me to die from blood loss over and over again.

Thankfully, neither of us had done anything rash. Venatores, who had seen me react, merely put his knife down, slowly. Getting back into his bed, knife still in his hand.

I, however, was far more curious, then the self-proclaimed Hunter. It was close to curfew, after all, a curfew that will get you in trouble if broken.

Besides, from the closeness of the sound, the door that was opened came from our neighbors, Team JNPR. It would be wrong for me to ignore such a dastardly deed, that may get one of my colleagues in danger.

Even if it did get myself in trouble.

I walked towards the door, as quietly as my large steps would make me. Hoping to not awaken Venatores. For both his sake and my own, I did not wish for a knife in my back after all.

I slowly opened the door, willing it to not even make a noise in the night. Which was not that difficult of a task. I then closed it, the door making a slight click sound, as the lock went into place… alongside a thump as a knife impacted the door.

Maybe we should plate the door with iron, just in case. It wouldn't do well for the staff to see the many knicks within the door.

It was then that I had heard steps, ones that were going with a quiet rush to the grounds. I turned to the area, barely seeing a flash of metal before it had turned down the hallway.

It appeared that they were going to the courtyard, a strange place to go in the night. But not uncommon.

I quietly followed the person, which was a bit more difficult than I thought it was, what with my loud steps against the wood floor. When I had finally reached the way to the corridor, I had heard more noises.

The sound of a blade being swung.

Looking around the corner of the hall, I finally saw who was there. Sir Jaune.

He was swinging the blade, in many different ways. Each swing of his longsword making a beautiful sound against the rather calm night. The light reflecting off of his sword and shield, causing them to look ethereal in their design.

I stood there and watched him, observing him as he practiced.

Sadly, it would almost, almost, appear that the practice was for nought. After all, each swing was going to far to the side, almost making him fall. His stance was far too close, also giving him less balance. However the most important thing wrong, was how he only appeared to work on his sword arm, instead of using his shield.

The shield almost appeared useless by his side. He only ever continued to swing the sword around, like some type of flail. Which was unprecedented for any shield user around.

The shield, for some swordsman, is the most useful thing in their repertoire. Able to block most damage in any given situation. It was almost always required in any given situation.

However, Sir Jaune used it as if he had never even seen a shield before. How strange in a world of knights.

So very strange.

Next thing I knew, Sir Jaune stopped swinging. His breath rugged and uneven, breathing in the cool and crisp night air. He dropped down onto the ground, trying to catch his breath. HE didn't move for the longest of times, instead of choosing to look up into the night sky. At the moon above, it's shattered glory staring down at us.

"Damn it." Sir Jaune spoke sounding saddened despite the training he just did. He said nothing more after that, he had simply kept looking at the sky. Yet those two words made the atmosphere change all the same. From what was once a beautiful night, became a dreary one. Filled with longing and sadness.

One that simply could not do. He may have remained me of that simple Knight of Catarina, but this should not go on much longer. No matter how dangerous it might be.

I waked to the young knight, who still lay on the courtyard before us. Each step as quiet as possible. It was when I got close enough that I had begun to speak.

"A beautiful night, tis naught." My voice as loud as a dragon within the courtyard. Causing Sir Jaune to rise almost immediately, with a face filled with shock.

"M-mors!" He screamed out, flinching when he realized how loud his voice was. "What are you doing here?" Quieting his voice down to below a whisper.

"I had merely heard something, and grew curious," I spoke, finally standing right next to his sitting form. "May I?" Gesturing to the ground.

Sir Jaune, quickly realizing what I meant, moved over a tiny bit. Taking that as a means to sit, I fell to the ground, cross-legged.

"Thank you, kindly," I said, turning my head to Sir Jaune. "Now then, something appears to be troubling you. May I ask what it might be?"

The young squire merely turned his head away from my gaze, appearing to be in deep thought. "Nothing's wrong, just… training." He said weakly, appearing to not even appear to believe himself.

"It is about your loss today, against Winchester." Sir Jaune turned his head towards me, which only helped me realize that it was. I merely nodded my head. "Tis understandable."

For a while Mr. Arc didn't respond, he merely stared at me. Looking at me in the same manner that he did in the weight room. "It's nothing to worry about. I just… need to work harder."

"Tis true. At this time, you will have trouble beating him. Not that you didn't realize." I said, slowly as to hopefully not pain him.

"Yeah…" Sir Jaune continued, more sadness exuding from him. "I-I just… I wish could be like you guys." He said, looking in my direction.

I was slightly confused at that. Like us? "If you may elaborate?"

"... Pyrrha is the Untouchable Queen, Champion of the Coliseum. Weiss is the Heiress to a profitable company. Ruby came here two years earlier than she was supposed to be. Even Cardin comes from some rich family. I wouldn't even be surprised if you came from some talented family of warriors." Sir Jaune continued, his voice getting louder and more bitter. "But me? I'm just… Jaune."

"You guys have so much talent. Everything going for you in the end. I became a leader out of luck, maybe even pity." Sir Jaune said, raising his hands to the sky. "No matter how much I work… how could I even think of shining like you guys."

…

"I would be lying if I say that the people you have mentioned, have some sort of luck going for them." I spoke slowly, thinking of Ms. Rose in particular. For the reason she came here, was cause she stopped a robbery, while Ozpin was watching. Sir Jaune slowly sunk to the ground at that, thinking that I was done. "But I must correct you on one thing."

It was at that point Jaune towards me, looking at me with what appeared to be Contempt. Almost waiting for my reply, of whatever he thought.

"I don't come from a family of warriors. I came from a simple guild, filled with the most common of warriors." I looked up to the sky, each star shining like a distant sun. "Each one more common than the next… then there was me. Standing their, like an outsider through the window."

"I was but a simple child, one who never knew anything of the sword. Standing around people, those of who seemed to be shining brighter than the stars above. Then one of them had come up to me… he asked what I was doing there. So I told him."

"'I wanted to be strong.' I expected many things from him. One of them was laughter, for I was young, so very young. Not even old enough to properly wield a simple short sword."

"Yet he didn't. He merely nodded, almost as if he expected it. He then brought me to the back of the guild, and picked up a short sword."

"Twas the first sword I had ever laid my hands upon. Even gave me a shield, a small one mind you. Next thing I know we were outside, others practicing in the yard. Each one much older than me. Then pointed me to a single spot."

"He then told me, 'Try to keep up.' At the time I didn't understand what he meant, and he walked a little way to the side. Then he pointed to another child, one so much bigger than me."

"Twas the first time I lost a fight. Mind you, it was completely one-sided. I could barely lift the sword after all. Yet, the man said a single word. 'Again.'"

"This went on for several weeks. Day after day, twenty battles a day. I came to that guild and fought the same person again and again. Each day, left me with many cut, bruises, sores, scabs, and even the occasional muscle tear."

"My opponent quickly got tired of me. Each week, using less and less energy each time. At one point, he only used his shield to fight me. Then, after a few more weeks, I won."

"He was trying to tell the instructor something and turned his attention away from the fight. He put his shield in my direction, it was then I saw my chance. I ran forward, as fast as possible, with reckless abandon. Then, I plowed into the shield throwing the boy off-balance."

"I stood over the boy, his face looking frazzled at the implications of what happened. Even more so when I kicked the sword to the side, and pointed my sword down. It was my first win against anyone."

"It was after that practice session, and a final beating from the angry boy, did the man come back. He congratulated me on my first win with a clap on the back, and a small drink. Which I drank with great vigor. It was then he asked me something. Something that shocked me greatly in that moment. 'How did it feel to beat the most talented kid in this guild.'"

"What!?" Sir Jaune finally said, just as shocked as I was at that moment so long ago. "You beat the strongest person in that Guild!"

"I had asked the same question, my exciting as obvious as the sun above. He answered with a simple 'No.'"

"Huh, b-but that doesn't make sense." Sir Jaune said, getting up from his seated position. "How could you have beaten the most talented person there, yet not?"

"I didn't understand it myself, but before I could ask the man left. It is only after a long age of thinking, did I understand."

"Understand, what?" Sir Jaune said, his head turning a bit to the side.

"The difference between talent and work." I said getting up as well, fully turning to Sir Jaune once more. "You see Sir Jaune, the boy was talented with the art of sword and shield. So talented, that he neglected to train with it. He stayed exactly where he was, content with his current skill in the shield. All while never realizing, that he was being surpassed by others."

"... Oh… Oh!" Sir Jaune said, his eyes now wide with realization. I merely laughed at his expression, finding it a tiny bit funny. "So, what your saying is-"

"Correct," I said, smiling a brightly similar to the sun.

"... I don't exactly no how this involves me though." Sir Jaune said, looking once more confused.

"Tis simple really. The more you fight in any style, the better you will get, even if it doesn't show just yet. So don't give in just yet. Keep marching to that light you see at of this unventured path, tis there you will find it. The one thing that, even I have not found in this world." Something that a great man would die for in the end.

"What…?" Sir Jaune said, looking up to me even once again.

"A Sun." I expected many things from Sir Jaune in that moment, confusion, understanding. But none of those emotions passed through him in that moment. In fact the emotion was simply, surprise.

"Um… What do children have to do with this?" He said slowly, as if he were approaching a Dragon.

"What… Oh. N-no Sir Jaune, you misheard. The SUN, as in the one that gives light." I said, quickly, realising his unfortunate error.

Sir Jaunes face then quickly changed once again. His mouth forming an circular object, similar to the letter 'O' in the english language.

"To put it simply… you must find what guides your path. What leads you to fight, even the most impossible of battles." I said, my hand slowly finding perch upon his shoulder.

"But do not be mistaken. Tis not something that can be found with sword and shield alone. Nor can it be found with those who don't have the heart to continue, nor those who don't have the will to follow this sun. But most importantly… it can not be found alone." Sir Jaune looked at me, with something similar to fear at my words. Though it was to be understood.

"This world is a very cruel. So very cruel, that it doesn't matter if you are a strong. It will swallow you, like an unending abyss. Tis why your allies are so important… they are an ember that can briefly light that night. Ones that can guide you, if ever briefly to the end. But, you must also find your own strength to continue, be it from these embers, or other means. You only need strength of heart, faith, and body " The young boy looked almost overwhelmed at this, which is understandable. But he needed to hear this. He needed to see the things that he already had.

"But in you I already see the heart. I already see the faith, which appears only willing to grow." My gaze turned heated towards him, one filled with a passion unmatched by only one. "Within you I see a promise, that no one can yet see."

"All that remains, is to strengthen that arm, yes?"

Sir Jaune looked at me with a look of awe and surprise. I did not know the reason why, nor did I need to.

"So I will teach you a certain technique, one that I learned in that guild so many years ago."

"Technique?"

"Yes, a technique that all shieldsman should learn." I turned around, looking into the distance. Remembering all the times this technique had saved my Undead life. "One that can combat even the most skilled of warriors and defeat them. One day, it might even save your life."

"What type of technique is it?" Sir Jaune asked, sounding almost excited.

" A difficult technique, one that requires many failures just to get a single one correct." I turned to him once more, holding out my hand. "Your shield, if I may?"

Sir Jaune, quickly pulled the sword out of his sheath/shield. Almost clumsily with how eager he touched something on the sheath, causing it to unfold into a standard kite shield. Twas then my hand felt the cool metal of the shields handle.

Twas an even better shield than he thought. The balance was perfect, almost hauntingly so. Sadly, it was light as a feather. Something that I didn't particularly like in any sort of shield, but it will do.

"The name of this technique is simple, unlike the means to complete it." I said, getting into a proper shielding stance. "It's called… the Parry!"

But I was once more shocked. Sir Jaune almost seemed… disappointed!

"Strike me." Sir Jaune looked confused in that moment, but he didn't ask questions. He merely got into a swordsman stance, a rather sloppy one. It didn't matter.

He would fall either way.

He then swung the sword, a slow and weak swing. Probably to avoid harm to me. Twas another of the many mistakes he had made while swing that sword. Light grip, while also too high on the pommel.

It was when it was around the apex of the slow swing, did I swing the shield forward.

The next thing that happened was simple. Sir Jaune, laying on the ground a dazed look upon his face. While his sword was currently in the air, circling like that of a cyclone. It had then landed onto the dirt of the courtyard, its sharp edge digging into the soft earth.

"This, is the Perfect Parry. One that makes you put all your strength into doing this single action. It leaves a many a openings, requiring the greatest of timing. But if done correctly…" I merely at gestured at Sir Jaune's position, one that left him dazed. Completely open for anything.

I took off the shield, placing it right by Sir Jaune. I then walked to the sword, picking it up out of the dirt, as if it were a feather.

"Now then… let us begin."

"... What do you mean by that?" Sir Jaune asked, a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Simple really, I swing at you, you try to parry." Turning to Sir Jaune once more. A small smile growing on my, almost unnoticeable in the dark of the night.

"W-when do we stop?" Sir Jaune asked once more, his growing noticeably pale even in the pale moonlight.

"... When you can't move, either from injury or exhaustion."

"... C-c-can we do this tomorr-"

"BEGIN!" It was then that I ran forward toward Sir Jaune, sword held high above my head.

It was later in the morning, that many of the women in the academy were questioned. Apparently some people couldn't sleep cause of a young maiden screaming throughout the night.

* * *

 _ ***Author is seen rolling on the floor, laughing all the while.***_

 _ **ShadeReaper: Come on it's not that funny… You have to laugh just a bit longer! Then it will be complete**_

 _ **Authur: HAHAHHAHAHAHA! … Better?**_

 _ **ShadeReaper: Much!**_

 _ **Okay, I'm sorry for how long this took. I could have gotten it out sooner but I was… distracted by something.**_

 _ **A Random Fan: What were you distracted by?**_

… _**an anime.**_

 _ **Another Random Fan: What Anime could have possible to distract you that much?**_

… _**I don't even have to say the title, all I need to say is five words from it's opening.**_

 _ **A Random Fan: What are these words.**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **SONO CHI NO SADAME!**_

 _ **All the fans together: JOOOOOOOOOOOOOJOOOOOOOOOO!**_

 _ **All is forgiven!**_

 _ **That's right, I finally had the time to watch Jojo's Bizarre Adventure! And I loved it!**_

 _ **Jonathan Joestar, AKA JoJo**_

 _ **Joseph Joestar, AKA JoJo**_

 _ **Jotaro Kujo, AKA JoJo**_

 _ **Josuke Higashikata, AKA JoJo**_

 _ **Giorno Giovanni, AKA GioGio**_

 _ **Jolyne Cujoh, AKA JoJo**_

 _ **Johnny Joestar, AKA JoJo**_

 _ **And some weird copycat dude who has the same name as Josuke. ( Not that far yet.) AKA JoJo**_

 _ **IT'S AWESOME! I couldn't stop thinking about, so much so that it affected my work. But I will try to get the Jojo craze under control… Emphasis on try.**_

 _ **I might have to write it out to get out of my head, ONESHOTS ONLY!**_

 _ **Seeya next time. `**_


	8. A Friend of Resentment

_**Let's get our Despair Remnants on!**_

 **Aizzec: He's my personal favorite as well! Bloodborne for the win!**

 **Audiotistic: Okay, now that gives me hype! Thank you very much.**

 **Silver III: Sono Chi no Sadame! JOJO! Thanks for the review.**

 **TravisUmbra: Yeah basically. At first I wanted them both to be pessimistic, but that wouldn't really work. I can't write too much Angst! That just be exhausting. Bytheway I feel the same way about Viceralling.**

 **Scarease: I assume you mean bruising? If so, oh maliciously.**

 **Hitler's Moustache: I thought it'd be amazing!**

 **Harlequin: Rip and Tear till it's done! Fine words to live by.**

 **Lockebelmont: It is very OP. I thought it would be hilarious! Also, yes. Have fun with that, I hate that damned Orphan... That sounds terrible out of context.**

 **Lionheartedwritings: It wouldn't be fun if I thought it was work! I really hope I did well with this as well. That's how I did yes, can't have knights without a Knight's Guild. Thanks for the review man.**

 **The Baz: Thanks for the tip, I had to agree with you on that. It's why most of this chapter is solely based on their relation to each other.**

 **Tsun: Most of Luna's abilities will remain a bit secretive for awhile, as his personality entails. However, Mors is a Knight. He wasn't a Pyromancer. He just uses Pyromancy to have a bit of long, medium range with a few buffs, just in case.**

 **Neema Army: Thank You**

 **Animeandgamerlover2: I'd recommend it. Starts off a bit slow and slowly starts to kick up in the Battle Tendency Arc, AKA Part 2.**

 **Student: Sup. Thank you for the in depth review of my chapter. I can see how Jaune and Siegmeyer can also not be really compared, but it's their so I took a small leap. Still is hard to forget the Jojo craze, especially with the anticipation of the Vento Aureo anime!**

 **Plague Ridden Rat: Niceu review.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: I'll take note of that shield bashing trick. The main thing I see about Jaune's problem to accept help from other, probably stemmed from how long it actually took for people to help him. True it was just a little bit of that, combined with low self esteem, but that's how I see it. Mors came two weeks earlier (in my story) than Pyrrha did. Besides that, Mors actually has experience with being weak and knowing where Jaune is at the moment. Pyrrha, being the talented Untouchable Queen for so long, doesn't have as much experience as Mors.**

 **Ya'know, and the fact that you just can't hate Mors.**

 **This is just how I see it really, Thank you for the review.**

 **KingArthur3: Arthur, King of the Britains! I have not yet explained this, but I have mostly got rid of the Item box. It's just… very weird to have in this world. Which is saying something.**

 **Avarize: Yes indeed. Had to kill a badass boss to do it. But it was, slightly, worth it.**

 **Stormtide Leviathan: Thank you! I'll hopefully give more out for you.**

 **Empirialtank: I already have something planned for the good old Moonlight, thanks anyways though. I just thought that we had already so many pessimistic Knights in Dark Souls and wanted something completely different.**

 **Guest: Here you go man!**

 **Tero7323: Thanks man! I won't even think about it!**

* * *

 **Venatores Luna**

"No."

The library, a perfect and quiet place. Especially if it was one as large as Beacon's. It was far larger than anything Byrgenwerth could offer. Made perfect for one accustomed to being quiet, and ignoring others. It was not as if I was socially awkward, far from it.

I merely hate all forms of social activity. Including the one I was having right now.

"Come now Venatores," Mors said with a smile upon his face. He was sitting down at the table, furthering his studies with the language. He has gotten so far in his studies, that he could read a book for children easily. "I have not yet explored the City of Vale, and neither have you. It would be a perfect experience."

"I have seen enough from the Bullhead." It was a rather large city, one most likely filled with people. Something that I did not wish to be surrounded, by as of yet.

"Tis true," The knight said, never looking up from his book, his blond hair covering his current expression. "But would it not be far better to experience it?"

"I have seen a city before. Most aren't that different from the other." I said, my full attention still upon the book. Reading each word as it begun to weave a story of history.

"Certainly you grow tired of the food in the Academy. It is… grand, but it would do well to have some change." The young knight continued, not put off by my constant denials.

"I don't wish to waste money on something I can get here for cheap." As everything was already paid for, so long as we did our job as students and Hunters.

"What of your weapons, certainly you need to repair them. Or restock on ammunition for your… pistol." He asked, hesitating for a second before saying 'pistol'.

"Mors, I don't fancy going to the city." My patience wearing as thin as a thread, though I kept my voice at a reasonable volume. "Besides, I don't trust anyone with the care of my blade." For everyone who sees it, merely sees a weapon. Not a prized tool that was earned through untold amounts of blood, sweat, and tears.

"Hmm…" For a minute, it seemed like he had finally stopped, allowing me to finally read my book in peace.

He started again not a second later.

"Perhaps there's a book store we can go to?" The Knight said with some hesitation, and a small awkward laugh. At least he was trying to get closer to my interests.

"Mors, we are in the biggest library on the continent. Which is also free, so long as I return the books." It was a very easy system, especially since I returned every book that I take out within two to three days.

"... Is there a reason you don't fancy going to the city?" Mors said, a thud following it as he said so.

"I don't see the point in going, that's all." I replied simply, never once looking up from my book.

"What reasons would thou go then?"

"An attack or recon." I replied instantly, my voice a bland monotone.

"All work then? Is there nothing that entertains you in the slightest?" Mors asked, pressing further and further, despite my wishes.

"... None that I can think of." I said, putting my book down. After all, it would appear that I would be answering questions for awhile.

"Alright then… So how goes your studies?" Mors said, his hand reaching around to the back of his imaginary question list for anything to speak of.

"Fine," I spoke quietly, my patience wearing thin. "How goes yours?" My face still set into the stone mask, one that had taken many upon many deaths to accomplish.

"Terrible," Mors said, covering his hand with his face. "Sir Port and Madam Goodwitch are alright, as they do not hand out work most of the time. But Sir Oobleck and Madam Peach on the other hand." It was then the knight shuddered. "Tis terrifying, the demons that teachers can become."

"Why didn't you just tell them you couldn't read the assignments?" It would have been far better to do that yes?

"Did you believe me when I told you?" Mors said, an eyebrow raised in question.

"I didn't," I answered immediately, my eyes not moving from Mors form. "Not until you proved it to me. Even then it wouldn't do, after all you can't write your projects in a language none of the teachers would understand."

"Tis the reason I didn't tell them. Though it will not matter soon enough. After all, I am growing exceptionally better at the language." The knight said, a dangerously large smile upon his face.

"I still don't see how you are able to learn it this quickly." It has been only a month, yet he can now read a low level book without any problems. If that is not stellar learning ability, than I don't wish to see what is.

"An abundance of time, mostly," Mors said, drawing out a long sigh. It was afterwards that something strange happened to him. For one he seemed to become less depressed, in fact he appeared to become almost joyous.

"Did we just have a proper conversation?" The Knights smile growing wider and wider.

Oh Hunter of Hunters, slay me in my dream.

"Tis a momentous occasion!" Mors said, first raised high, alongside his voice. "We must celebrate!"

"Mors, one this is a library." Pointing at all the people who were now looking at us. When Mors saw this, his hand moved to the back of his head. He looked embarrassed, but it didn't matter really.

"Second, there is no need for a celebration. It was just a conversation." I said, getting more and more annoyed as time goes by.

It was not that I didn't appreciate Mors constant effort to try and bond with me. It was expected really, he was put down as my partner. It was just that I know where this was inevitably going to lead. After all, why create a connection, when you can't die.

It only adds on to the suffering later on. If he were a Hunter connected to the Dream, it would have been different. But it was clear by the armor, shield and lack of pistol that proved he was no Hunter. At least not an effective one.

"Tis one of the few conversations that you have had with me, outside of the battlefield." Mors said, removing his hand from his neck.

That wasn't wrong, I'll give him that.

"Did someone say celebration!?" By the Father of Ebrietas, more are spawning from the air! I turned around once more, seeing a many colors assault my eyes. Most prominent being red, white, black and yellow. Especially yellow, as she stood most prominent within my sights. Though, it appeared that black was a reading a book as well.

"What are we celebrating?" Yang asked me, her face far too close to be considered comfortable.

"Oh, I apologize," Mors spoke up, bowing his head slightly. "I was merely jesting with Venatores." Mors said, his tone of voice still filled with excitement.

"What!? Come on Mors." Yang continued turning to the blond Knight. "Don't tempt us with fake parties." A pout on her face, one similar to that of an immature child.

Fitting really.

"I apologize, I didn't think anyone that we knew of would overhear." Mors said, a large smile upon his face.

"I'm pretty sure everyone in the school heard about it. You did say it pretty loud." Yang said, a joking smile on her face, as she sat down in the closet chair. Which so happened to be mine. The rest of her teammates just stood around the table looking at Mors and I.

"I don't believe it was that loud." Mors said, his smile lowering a tiny bit.

"Yes, it was." I said, no hint of joking in my tone, before picking the page that I had stopped at to talk to Mors. After all, there was a higher chance that team RWBY would talk to Mors over me, since he is far better socially than me.

It was then that Yang laughed, looking at me with a similar smile that she gave everyone. One like a sun.

"Good one Ven!" She said, looking at me for any other outward reaction.

It was obvious what she was trying to do. After all, she had been helping Mors' out to get me to open up. They had been double teaming me, trying to get some sort of rise of either emotion or conversation out of me.

In the month that they have been trying, the only rise they ever saw was against the Cainhurst Gargoyle. Who still deemed to glare at me, despite her many errors during the class.

Of course there was another moment. But even then it was for more… annoying reasons.

"My name is Venatores." I spoke up, never looking up from my book. Sadly Yang brushed it off, a small hint of victory in her smile.

It annoys me greatly to see that smile over something so minor.

"So… what are you doing?" The reaper asked, looking slightly awkward. Nothing out of the norm really. To say that she was awkward, was similar to saying 'the Winter Lanterns were hideous.'

"Reading." I said simply, never looking up from the book in my hands.

More specifically, I was reading the history of a land called Menagerie, also known as the Faunus Island, home to a majority of the Faunus population.

After all I was interested in the Faunus, that much was true. Not to kill, maim or any of the like. All he wanted to do was observe them, for they reminded him of beasts.

That wasn't to say they were cruel, crazy or blood hungry. No, each of them were simple people ranging from many different types of animals and animal parts. So it wouldn't be a stretch to say that they were exactly what they were. Humans with animalistic features.

But something inside of him, the darker and continued to be suspicious by the species. He didn't want to be suspicious of them all, but he couldn't help it. After all, each of them only reminded him of not only the dangerous Hunt….

But they reminded him of _that_ particular Hunter.

The man he had once faced, whose death haunted him for the rest of his days.

" _You'll be one of them… sooner or later."_

 _He smiled, his fanged teeth showing despite the distance between the two._

He shook his head slightly, hoping to banish that man from his thoughts. He didn't want to think about that Hunter.

"Oh, that's cool." Ruby spoke, smiling a shy smile of what appeared to be a five year old.

"I suppose." I spoke up, never looking up from the history of Menagerie. Silently hoping for their disappearance from this library.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. The bell tolled twelve, signaling the start of lunch.

One that he would not participate in.

"Ah," Mors spoke up, looking at the closest clock. During that time, the others looked at him, signaling my time to leave.

Quickly, without even the slightest sound, I packed up all of my things. Stacking them neatly into my bag, I stood up and walked away.

Before they could even turn around, I was gone. Only hearing he tail end of what Mors was saying.

"Seems we must make our journey to the dining hall." His voice filled with his usual cheer. "In that case, we must continue our conversation else-Where did Venatores go?"

It was as he finished his sentence, did I leave the library. Making way to one of the many training rooms that belonged to Team Eclipse. Situated close to the main colosseum, right next to the other training arenas.

It was just like all the arenas before him. Filled with many equipment to help anybody train. The only difference, it will only unlock under Team Eclipses… Scrolls.

He found the Scroll's intriguing, even more so when he found no traces of anything archaic in nature. Besides from being used as a key, he saw no other need of it.

Even the communication part of the scroll, despite its handiness, he had only ever used once. Even then, it was to ask where Mors was going in the middle of the night, as both a test of communications and as a part of his curiosity

Oddly enough, he replied only with ' Teaching.'

The next day, I snuck out with him, without said knight noticing he was being tailed. Granted, he was far harder to stay hidden from than most of the other students. It was then, after fifteen minutes of waiting, did he see what he meant by teaching.

If you call swinging a sword, while his student fails at parrying said sword, teaching.

Granted, it was far more effective than most training done by any of the other teams. Most of them had only ever gone to the schools Gym and exercise. No fights, no sparring, not even the stray fist fight unless they were in combat class.

This Nightmare has a very… mindless training sense.

If Eileen were to see this… I couldn't even imagine what she would do.

Even now, my body aches from very thought of the training sessions given to me by Eileen. They were a brutal, short, and messy ' _Spars'_ , filled with blood, violence, and the stray organ.

None of them had come from Eileen.

And that was also only the beginning course.

If he were perfectly honest with himself, he had hated those lessons, even now. But he couldn't say they were unnecessary in the long run. After all, it would have been a much harder road if she had gone easy on him.

I shook the thoughts away, entering the private training grounds with my scroll. Hoping to get as much training in before before the next class. After all, it was one of the better classes.

No learning things about Beasts, that I already know of. No pompous stories. No screaming at me to fight. Just a simple thing, that I have not yet know of this world.

History.

* * *

Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, our history teacher, was a strange unorganized man.

He was of average height, with white colored skin. Yet that wasn't what set him apart from the other teachers.

His pale green hair looks as if it was done within a tornado. His clothes were unkempt, wrinkles taint the majority of his dress shirt. While his tie was fairly skewered. Even his glasses were slightly crooked on his face.

I was not as affected, as a majority of the class was, at his disheveled attire. It didn't really matter to me, especially after meeting Simon the Harrowed.

Even his lessons were of a fascinating sort of unorganized. I kept on track with everything going on, while some were distracted by his speed, of both mouth and movement.

I followed him simply, taking detailed notes all the while.

The Nightmares Remnant had a very peculiar history. Even more so than most.

Apparently, the farthest anyone could remember was around a century ago. Even then, it was only because that was when Mistral was first founded.

But, as far as anyone can say, the Grimm have always been their. Some, believed, even before Humans.

They were probably correct.

But that wasn't today, today was a different type of study. One was generally more open than any other subject.

Faunus History and its outcomes.

One that would be far better, if it wasn't for the slight snoring at my right.

Jaune Arc, possibly exhausted from his nightly training, was now about to sleep through the entire class. Normally, I would be furious, but seeing the small cuts and bruises on his person, the only thing running through me was a small amount of pity.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus war, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie.

I quickly jotted down the notes, hearing the slight panic of a few of the students all around me.

"Now! While this may feel like ancient history to some of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

Dr. Oobleck took another sip of the drink in his hand, before continuing his lecture.

"Now! Have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus Heritage?

I looked behind me, seeing a few hands raised in kind. Each one more different than the last.

Though, the strangest thing, would have to be someone shuffling uncomfortably. This wouldn't be strange, if it wasn't for a single thing.

That the person in question was Blake Belladonna, a human… did her bow jus-

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Oobleck said, looking slightly outraged at the thought. "Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" I didn't turn back towards the Doctor, despite the possible need to. I was to busy looking at Blake. Though, I tried to make it less noticeable.

"I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang!" Another, far more noticeable, twitch.

How curious.

"Now, which of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

The Gargoyle's hand quickly shot up, which had beaten me by only the tiniest of seconds. Which the Heiress gave a small smile to, which I returned with a slight scowl.

"Mrs. Schnee?" The doctor called out, rushing towards the girl with great vigor, as he took a drink of the strange drink in his hand.

"The Battle of Fort Castle." She said lowering her hand, like some sort of queen, despite saying one of the strangest names for a castle he had ever heard. Even other people had begun to whisper behind me, people that included Mors and Ruby.

"Pray tell, is it a fort or a castle?" I heard Mors ask, his voice sounding genuinely curious over the name.

"To this day, nobody knows." Ruby answered, which was followed by the sound of... crumbling paper? Even stranger how it was coming from right behind... Jaune…

My head turned without my command, seeing one of the students folding up a triangular piece of paper. One that so happened to challenge me every day to a fight, despite my contant declining.

Cardin Winchester.

"And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus have over General Lagune's forces?"

It was exactly at Dr. Ooblecks question, that Cardin decided to flick the folded piece of paper. It's target?

Jaune Arc.

Normally, this wouldn't have bothered me. After all, both were fools in their own manner. Yet, of all the people I've seen in this school, he is the person has truly trained past their limits, and has sustained true damage for the sake of progress, besides Mors and I.

The other, had been bullying those lesser than himself, simply moving from victim to victim in a manner similar to that of a starving wolf.

One, a Hunter in the making. The other, a beast feeding off scraps.

It was of no question that I help a Hunter.

As soon as the paper was about to impact the young man, my hand shot out with practiced ease. Catching the folded paper between my two fingers, without a sound. I barely saw Cardin's expression, one filled with a suppressed rage.

"Mr. Luna?"

I looked towards Oobleck, his gaze expectant. Possibly misjudging my raised hand, as a means to answer the question.

"... There are many answers, though for convenience sake I'll say Night Vision."

Dr. Oobleck smiled, it was a small, near unnoticeable one, it was still there. Though it was then marred by a small scowl.

"Indeed!" Dr. Oobleck said, slowly making his way towards Jaune's spot. "The Faunus race has been known to have near perfect vision in the dark, giving them a total advantage against General Lagune, who had decided to raid Fort Castle during the night. As Mr. Luna has kindly pointed out, there were many other factors that secured the Faunus' victory besides night vision. Can anyone take a guess as to what these factors might have been?" He asked everyone, before slamming his cup near Jaunes head.

Jaune woke up immediately, his hand suddenly sailed in an arc, almost slapping me in the face. I caught the hand before he even had the chance

"Now, since you have finally decided to participate in class Mr. Arc, I have just asked a question. Seeing as you had kindly decided to raise your hand, I assume you know the answer."

Jaune, who had just realized his hand was close to hitting me, looked pale. Almost sickly even. Whether it was by the lack of answer, or the fact that he almost hit someone, namely me, was unknown.

"Um…" He spoke, looking around the room. Possibly hoping for a miracle by the Great Ones.

His prayers were answered. Out of the corner of my peripheral vision, I saw hand movements. I couldn't exactly tell what it was, but it appeared to help Jaune.

"Hearing!" He all but shouted, almost making my ears ring.

"Correct!" Dr. Oobleck confirmed, quickly running back to his desk. His speed causing some of his papers to be flown off his desk.

"The Faunus are as plentiful as the animals of the world. Each one with a different type of quirk to their heritage. Studies have shown that some Faunus are able to spit acid, fly, and have been able to create a sort of hive mind between some of the Fauni of the same type! This is what gave them such an advantage, and what makes them entirely different from even each other."

It was at that moment that the bell rang, interrupting his lecture. One that caused me to feel slightly disappointed.

"But, that will have to wait for another time." Oobleck said, picking up some of his papers, alongside everyone else. "Have a pleasant afternoon everyone, don't forget your assignments."

Upon being told, I began to pack up my stuff, hoping to get a little more training in before the nightly assignments.

"Mr. Arc, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Ignis, please stay after class. We have… much to discuss." Oobleck spoke from behind, shocking me just a little bit.

I could understand the other two. One was sleeping in class, while the other was slacking off. But Mors had paid attention, from what I am aware of, diligently.

It probably had to do with how bad his grade was. What with him just beginning to learn the language.

With that, I moved out the door. Making my way to the training area, once more.

"Hey!" A voice called behind me. I kept moving forward, ignoring the voice. After all, it was probably not for me anyway.

"Hey, Ven! I'm talking to you!"

Apparently not.

"My name is Venatores." I told the blonde behind me, continuing my trek forward. Hoping that she'd get my message.

Judging by the hand currently on my shoulder, I'd say no.

"Aren't you gonna wait for Mors?" She said getting in front of my vision. Her hand still on my shoulder.

"No," I spoke up, barely restraining my instinct to flip her. "I am going to the training room."

"Again!" Yang exclaimed looking at me with a look of shock.

"Yes, again." With that my shoulder jutted forward, freeing me from the young lady's grip. Even if it was replaced with her other arm.

"Come on, you've been going to the training room everyday for the past month!" She spoke up, looking at me with a heated gaze. "Besides, he's your teammate isn't he?"

"I don't see what that has to do with this conversation?" I told her, as my interest spiked with Yang's statement, wondering what her point was supposed to be.

"Uh, everything." Her eyes rolling at my question.

"Explain then." My anger spiking from her sarcasm.

"Well, friends stick with each o-."

"Friend?" My eyebrow raising at that word, actually confused about what she was talking about.

"Uh… Yeah? What else would you call him?" The expression on her face growing curious.

"... We aren't friends." I turned away from the blonde. Looking away from her pure violet eyes.

"Umm, yes you are." Yang said letting go of my shoulder. "Your on the same team, you basically hang out with each other daily. You even train together! What would you call that?"

…

"I would call that an acquaintance." My tone now dark. Practically yelling that, it was the end of the conversation.

Yang didn't ask another question about that. Instead choosing to stay silent, her face slightly paler than it usually was.

"Ah, Venatores!" A voice spoke behind me, sounding like the man in question. "You did not need to stay behind for my sakeI."

It was definitely Mors.

"I was making my way to the training arena, when Yang stopped me for a conversation." My eyes not leaving the girl, who was staring at me like an infuriating puzzle. Daring her to tell Mors' about the conversation.

"Oh, about what may I ask." He said, his voice filled with joy.

"... Nothing of importance." Moving past Yang, hopefully getting to the training area without any more interference.

"Oh, I understand. Just throwing around some jokes and what not." His heavy footsteps following close behind me.

Silence was the only answer that was given. One that Mors gave an awkward chuckle to.

I stayed silent throughout the trip to the Private Arena. Going a little faster than I normally walk, silently hoping that Mors would leave.

Yet, he kept up with me. Barely even breathing hard.

It infuriated me. I didn't know why, but it did. And with each step it just grew more and more, barely being contained by my will.

Maybe it had to do with the conversation with Yang. About Mors being my 'friend'.

" _A hunter must hunt!"_

" _Welcome, young hunter."_

" _Farewell good hunter, may you find your worth in the waking world."_

I shook my head, continuing forward to the arena. Quickly opening the door with my scroll key.

"Are you training once again?" Mors

asked, entering right behind me. "If thou wishes, we can spar! I am certain it shall be a fun challenge!"

I didn't know why, but it was at that moment that my anger came out. Thankfully I still had the slightest control over it.

"Why are you doing this?" My tone colder than Isle Cainhurst, freezing Mors where he stood.

"...Cause it could make us a better at figh-"

"Not that!" My body turning without my say so, shouting at the armorless knight. "Why are constantly following me! Why are you constantly trying to converse with me! What's in it for you?!"

Mors didn't move, he barely even reacted to my outburst.

It only made me angrier.

"...So that we may be a better team and better friends, like Teams RWBY and JNPR." Mors said, his face a bland mask as he looked me straight in the eye. "Are you alright Venatores? You seem to be fairly angered."

"Is that the only reason?" I asked, feeling my own gaze grow heated.

"Beg pardon?"

"Is the only reason your hanging out with me because cause you are obligated to?!" I shouted out, looking at the man in front of me.

That was the reason I was angry. Of course… It made sense now. The blonde, for throwing that term around so easily. Team RWBY, who kept trying to force me through their normal process of making them.

Mors, for feeling the only reason he had too was because everyone else was doing it.

They were trying to force this concept upon me, like medicine on a small sick child.

A concept too different from my norm to accept.

"..." He didn't say anything, whether it was cause he was thinking or just didn't wish to answer. It didn't matter.

I just wanted him gone.

"Leave." My body turning away from the knight.

"Venator-" I didn't let him finish. My hand was already on one of my knives, while I blind fired Mors.

It would've hit him dead on, if he didn't catch it like I figured he would. But the message was sent.

'Go, before I make you.'

Silence reigned throughout the entire arena, consuming it with darkness as well. Neither of us moved, not even a inch.

Then, with a single movement, far more silent than I've ever heard Mors, he walked away. I didn't look back at him, I didn't even try.

It was only when the door shut, a quiet creek compared to the expected boom, that I looked back. The darkness filled the entire arena, leaving him alone inside of the familiar presence of solitude.

Yet, something had changed. I felt it, deep mwithin my gut as it gnawed away.

What was this feeling? I had felt it before, yet I can't remember from where.

I brushed the thoughts away, going back into training, hoping the feeling would pass when he focused on something else.

* * *

The sound of multiple gears and rushing wind consumed my ears. All the while, red consumed my vision as I looked out the Bullhead window.

It had been a week since that day. One that filled me with anger and confusion.

The anger was born just from everyday activities, and was becoming harder to reign in each day. I didn't know why but every class, book and activity made me feel furious.

The other thing, was the emotion he couldn't perceive a week ago,as he tried to ignore it.. Yet, it had only begun to grow more ravenous, slowly consuming every bit of feeling with in his stomach.

It also grew larger, every time he saw the chivalrous knight. To say that Mors looked unaffected by their recent meeting was an understatement. He looked as if it hadn't even happened!

The only thing that changed was the distance that they had shared.

Where Mors used to sit next to him, and by extension the other teams, he now sat a table away. Leaving him in solitude. Occasionally a girl would join them, a Faunus indicated by her two large rabbit ears.

They would sometimes stare at him, mainly Ruby and Yang, with what looked to be concern and pity. Mors also looked, but it was not concern or anything of the sort.

It was just a blank stare, which bore into my very soul.

All while I sat at the table, alone, eating my food and quickly moving on to class or training.

"We are now descending on Forever Fall." An intercom spoke up causing me to break away from my thoughts and return to the lesson.

After all, today will be our first trip out into an actual Hunting Grounds. True, we will be hunting sap, but just being in a place other than the school and city felt like a breath of fresh air. Learning where to find sap and what it's used for. Then placing them in jars, which will soon be distributed, to take back to study.

Ms. Goodwitch, our chaperone for the trip, stood at the end of the Bullhead. Her entire attention on the scroll in front of her, only looking up to check on the students.

I was in the far corner, away from most contact of the others. Though I did observe them, especially Mors, Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

Ruby and Yang were poking fun at the Gargoyle, who responded with a face flushed with anger. Blake was reading a book. Pyrrha was sharpening a sword, while Ren and Nora were up to their usual antics. Mors was in the middle of a talking with Jaune, a smile on his face.

Usually, this would have just left me with a slight annoyance. But, for the past week, all I felt was a sort of anger.

It had only escalated when Mors spotted me out of the corner of his eye. His face shifting once more to a vacant expression. One that I immediately turned away from.

It was at that moment that I caught sight , and felt, a second person looking at me. This one however was far more… Malicious.

I could not pinpoint the exact location, but the general area of the gaze fell around the back of the bullhead. Around the area where a certain team was sitting.

One lead by Cardin Winchester.

This didn't shock me, especially after all the refusals to fight him. Including the incident that had happened earlier in the year.

So it was fairly easy to ignore the constant gaze.

Suddenly, the contraption jolted. Signaling for everyone to stand up. The door slowly opening from behind.

Ms. Goodwitch, who had put her scroll to the side, looked up. Once more reviewing all the students in the vehicle.

"If you would all follow me." As she quickly moved towards the opening door. With that, everyone got up moving to follow the Elder Hunter.

I walked forward, ignoring the stare of malice. Hoping to get as far away from all of the students, hopefully to get the assignment done as fast as possible.

Stepping outside in to the forest beyond, was a strange sort of wonderment. While it was already early fall, all the trees in the area were a luscious red. Each leaf falling gently like a snowflake.

It would be far prettier, if the color didn't remind him of fresh blood. Bleeding out of beast like a fountain.

But, with practiced ease, he stayed calm. Moving with the teacher to the appointed area.

"Each of you is to gather one jars worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stick by one of your teammates. We'll randevu back here at 4:00. Have fun."

With her piece said, the class dispersed. Each one going into separate locations of the forest. Possibly to increase efficiency. After reviewing where everyone went, I went to the one that no one tread towards. Hopeful, that I may not be bothered.

It was destroyed instantly by the sound of loud footsteps following me.

I turned, seeing the color coordinated teams follow me, Mors at the lead. Each one to engaged in conversation to notice me.

Mors was the only exception, following me with his helm pointed to me.. One that I ignored once again, moving forward through the woods once more. But this time at a much faster pace, hoping to lose them on the way.

It was only after a few minutes of walking, and the loud thrum of footsteps stopped, that I stopped moving. Content with the silence around me.

It was right here, that I decided to get the sap. Looking at the tree closest to me, I bring out the splayed. Stabbing it in as deep as it could go.

With in that second of time, the sap had already began to ooze out. In that time, I placed a jar under it. Preparing for a long wait.

It was during this moment, that thoughts penetrated my focus. Ones that had been left unanswered for a long while.

Why was he still trying?

Ever since that moment in the coliseum, Mors studied me. Not to far from how a doctor studied the sick or unstable. It was infuriating to say the least.

Was it out of pity? Need?

Whatever it was, I didn't need anyone. Especially those who do it out of pity alone.

It was then, something sticky touched my glove hand. Shocking me so much that I nearly dropped the jar in my hands.

Huh, so deep in thought that the jar overflowed. I must be losing my touch.

"Are you sure about this?" A voice spoke from a ways behind me, almost causing me to turn and fire blindly with Evelyn. I stopped that, realizing it was just a persons voice.

"Of course I'm sure," A bigger voice said, this one sounding vaguely familiar to him. "These babies are attracted to sweets! Just get some sap on him, throw the jar with the box. Then we run. It's foolproof."

Unless, of course, someone heard their entire conversation.

"That's not what I meant!" The other person spoke up, almost yelling. "That guy is an honor student! You saw him against that Wendigo, he nearly killed it by himself!"

It appeared that they were after me. But why?

"It was just a fluke!" The bigger voice yelled back, followed by a quick breath in. "The only reason he beat him was cause of that knight dude!"

I see, superiority complex. The state of mind that says you are better than any other person.

"That little shit is just a guy hiding behind someone else. Look at him, he's practically skin and bone. Despite that, he acts like the cool loner, pretending to be better than everyone else! That bastard deserves everything coming his way."

"Alright, I get it. He insulted you with his attitude, sure. But… Rapier Wasps? Sure, if their were like ten or twenty of them, we could pass it off as a harmless prank, but two nests! That-!

"Just do what you are told!" Cardin shouted out, giving him an exact location to head towards.

With a grace befitting that of a hunter, I rushed up the tree at his side, kicking myself higher as quietly as possible.I grabbed the lowest branch in range with both of his hands, swinging upwards before landing on the branch.

Seeing as how the branch was sturdy enough to hold my weight, I quickly calculated the quickest route towards the voices.

Moving from branch to branch, I made my over to where these children were, looking to see what they were planning. Not a sound was heard, the trees didn't even creak, not even shaking hard enough to let a leaf snap off and fall.

I had arrived not a moment to soon, as the voices spoke once more.

"Cardin, their poison is lethal in high doses! He could be permanently damaged from this many of them! He might even die!"

"..." Surprisingly enough, it would seem that Cardin wasn't as dull as a Church Giant after all. He could see the hesitation growing in his eyes at the new information, understanding what his actions may cause.

However, just as quickly as it appeared, the hesitation disappeared faster than a Wandering Madness. If he didn't hate the boy with a passion, he would actually be quite impressed by the sureness of his gaze.

"If he's half as good as he believes himself to be, than there shouldn't be a problem. If not, then we were right about him the whole time." Cardin spoke, a look in his eye that almost made him look deranged. A blood soaked hunter and one that reveled in it.

His partner didn't comment, not even a peep. He only looked at his leader with a look of fear evident, as well as frustration.

Moments later he stood up, placing the jar he was holding down. "Then I leave it in your hands." The man said walking away from his leader, who had looked like he had swallowed something awful.

"You coward!" Cardin screamed out, looking at the man walking away. A feeling of anger growing on his face, making him look madder than a hater. "I command you t-"

"To what!" The man turned, looking at his leader with what appeared to be disdain. "Put blood on my own hands, when you are the only one who has a problem with him. No… fuck that! I didn't sign up to kill other people!" With that, he continued his way forward.

A naive, yet understandable desire.

"Get back here Sky!" Cardin screamed out his frustration evident. Yet the man trudged on, not looking back even once.

Once more the forest was filled with tranquil silence. As most forests should be, left alone by the people around the world. The boy stood at the center of the alcove, looking lost.

"... This is his fault." Cardin muttered so low that even my trained hearing barely picked it up. His fists tightening against his will. "First you insult me… then you refuse me. Now… now you make my own team turn on me!"

He turned around, looking for something. He then walked up to it picking up the jar of sap, the glass looking like it would crack. He then looked towards the place I was at previously.

"I don't care if you die… at the very least you'll be out of my hair!" He threw the jar, his anger to great to notice that I was no longer there.

He didn't even hear the growl coming directly from the groove behind him.

It was at that moment, that my hand found purchase on my gun. True, the man was trying to kill me with killer bee's, but that didn't mean I'd let him die. Just stab him in a non lethal area.

The Beast doesn't deserve the satisfaction.

But, I didn't expect one thing. A small single thing. The thing that growled was not a Beast. No, it was a man.

A man that despite wearing full armor, was quieter than a mouse. Sneaking upon the still raging boy, like a wolf it's prey.

It was strange to say the least. The fully armored Mors, acting like an assassin. Even stranger, the growl coming from his mouth.

"Damn it all to hell!" Cardin screamed out, still not hearing the hulking giant of a man directly behind him. "Where did that no good, scrawny twig of a man g-" It was at that moment, that Cardin finally looked behind him. Barely seeing the plume of Mors helmet. Shocking him so much, that he swung his mace out of instinct alone.

It was caught with practiced ease.

"Oh." Cardin spoke, not even acting surprised from the casual capture of his weapon. "P-perfect timing. Have you seen that partner of y-" Cardin never got to finish his sentence.

What with the fist sending him to the other side of the alcove, followed by a giant crash as a tree had only a dent left in it. Leaving the young boy breathing heavily, barely able to speak as his jaw, despite the so called aura, was already bruising.

"What… the hell!" Cardin said, getting up from his laid down position.

"You have some nerve, boy." Mors said, slowly walking up to said person. Slowly and methodically, like a machine filled with anger and hate. Surprising me greatly, almost enough for me to fall out of the tree I was in. Was this Mors? The honorable idiot that shined like the sun?

"I have some nerve!" Cardin spoke up, looking at the man in confusion. "You're the one who punched-"

"Do you think speech will help your case." Mors asked incredulously, his trek not faltered. "If so let me tell you something." With his peace said, he grabbed Cardin by the top of his armor. Lifting him, despite the large difference in height. Cardin struggled against the grip, as evident by the constant turning of his body.

"Be silent." He spoke with a cold anger, not so different from the anger some Hunters produce naturally. Yet his rage was very telling. It shook me, even more so than the impossibility happening in front of me.

After all, the boy's chest plate was turning red hot. In some parts, even melting. Which caused Cardin to thrash around even further. He almost even screamed, but was blocked off by Mors other hand.

"For weeks, I have tolerated your constant harassment of the honorable, Sir Jaune. Helping him out as much as I could, alongside his team. Just last week, I had stopped you from hurting that innocent maiden from any more of your harm. Now, I find you trying to kill my friend! This tarnishment of Beacon and it's students honor, shall not go unpunished." At those words, Mors dropped Cardin hazzardly to the floor. Taking the chance, Cardin scuttled away from the volatile knight.

"Wh-what are you talking about!" Cardin stuttered, looking as shocked as I felt at Mors. "I am doing everyone a favor, I'm doing you a favor!"

This caused Mors to pause, even I stared shocked at the young boy. What did he mean by that?

"E-ever since a week ago you guys have been avoiding each other, like one of you had the plague! It was so obvious, that everyone had already started spreading rumors. Each one far more different than the last." Cardin spoke quickly, almost sounding panicked.

"What does the insignificance of rumors have to do with my partner!" Mors said, shouting out in hoarse anger.

"Because all most every rumor says, that whatever happened was that guys fault!" Cardin said, standing up from his crawling. Yet I barely focused on that.

My fault?

"It's been only a month since that guy arrived here, and half of the school has already heard about him! On his first day at this academy, he got into a screaming match with that Heiress! A week later, some girl starts yelling bloody murder like she's about to be killed in the middle of the night. Everyone assumed he was the cause of it, but was able to convince the girl not to confess. Hell, he even has enough stealth to sneak up on some of the teachers, who are professional Huntsman!"

"So!?"

"So! That guy's a problem!"

"Even more than you? You who have been challenging Venatores to a fight every day, which he clearly doesn't want to. You, who is picking on Sir Jaune as if he was some, some, Toy! You who are a racist, arrogant, snot nosed brat who gains confidence from the weakness of others!"

"Yes." Cardin said with a confidence filled smile, not even hesitating one second with his answer. He didn't even seem mad about the insults thrown his way.

"... Explain yourself."

"I am not the smartest person here, not by a long shot. But even I know one truth."

"It's better to have a sword in your face, than a knife in your back." Cardin spoke, cautiously walking toward the knight.

"No one in this school knows anything about your friend. His family, his past, where he trained. They don't even know his personality for god's sake! That guy is a blank card, nothing to show with very little known about what he can do"

"And people are terrified because of it."

Mors didn't react or move an inch. His gaze masked by his armored helm. Cause no matter what he said, a part of it was true.

I was a blank slate. An unknown within their world, and their are only two things you can do with an unknown.

Question it, test your luck or be rid of it. If it wasn't me he was talking about, I probably would have agreed.

"So… how about now?" Cardin spoke, a hand touching Mors shoulder. "Still think of him as a friend?"

Mors didn't speak, his gaze once more blocked by the helm on his head. His gaze unreadable under it. Yet, I could only feel one thing. A familiar feeling that coated me like cloak.

Doubt.

Doubt in others, doubt in self. It didn't matter, all he knew was that he felt it. He felt doubt in the Knight in shining armor, like the doubt he felt in everyone he had ever met.

It appeared it was time to take further action. After all my pistol was already trained on Morso. All it would take was one simple pull of the trigger. One singular pull.

The pit in my stomach became a canyon. The feeling's name at the tip of my tongue, yet it remained amiss.

What was this feeling?

"I once knew a man, similar to Venatores." Mors spoke up, his voice firm and even. Catching my attention from my self questioning.

"Oh, must have been a terrible person than." Cardin spoke up, his hand never leaving Mors frame.

"Yes... he was." The knight said, grabbing the boy's hand, tightening his grip on it.

Cardin was on the floor a second later, dazed and unable to get up from the knight pinning him down. He certainly tried, but the combined strength and weight of Mors kept him in place.

To put it simply, it was like watching a large bird get trapped under a slightly smaller, denser rock.

"But if there was one thing I can understand about both of them," He told Cardin, staring through his helmet in what must've been an intense glare. "It's that they both have their reasons. Reasons why they act in such a way, reasons they do the things they do. Venatores may not be the greatest of individuals, but that doesn't make him a terrible person. Merely someone harder to get along with than others."

If I wasn't a trained Hunter, I might have just pulled the trigger out of shock alone.

"I may not know him as well as I would like, but that doesn't mean I will give up on him. Just as others helped the man I used to know, I will try my damndest to be someone he can rely on when he needs it. I will shatter the shield he protects himself from others with, even if it means shattering that friendship in the process."

 _You and I share a cruel fate Venatores._

The pit in my stomach became an all consuming void. It was then a single word filled my brain. A word I had not felt for what felt like decades.

Regret.

"You really are as dumb as you look, huh?" Cardin asked with a surprising amount of confidence for a man in his position.

Mors merely chuckled at his insult, standing himself up while bringing Cardin with him. "It has been a while since I heard such an insult. Tis almost nostalgic."

With his piece said, Mors dropped the boy in the alcove. Turning around, possibly to find me or one of the other teams.

Leaving both Cardin and myself in deep thought. Unsure what the we should do.

* * *

It was now nightfall at Beacon, just after sundown. I was sitting down, reading one of the many books that I had borrowed from the library. Waiting for Mors to arrive in the secluded room.

Despite my current reading, I barely prosseded the words. Each of my thoughts returning to what had happened recently in the woods.

To say my thought prosses about Mors changed was an understatement. I knew he was a capable warrior, that much was certain. But I had always pinned him for some sort of jester.

Never once had I pinned him as someone who would go so far for an unrequited friend.

It was at that moment, the door opened. Laughing was heard at the other end of the hall, possibly belonging to one of the teams Mors had a relationship with.

That did not matter however. All that mattered was that he was here now.

It was after the door closed did Mors acknowledge my presence. Looking at me once more with steeled gaze, judging my every move. The same gaze he had given me for the entire week.

Yet it no longer bothered me.

For the first time in a week, our eyes truly met, and nothing was said, but that didn't matter. I didn't know what he saw within my right eye, but whatever it was seemed to be enough.

He gave a slow nod, as if he were trying to tame a wild wolf, taking extra care not to startle it with sudden moves.

"Does this mean we're back on speaking terms?" He asked, seeming to be hesitant on whether or not I would attack on sight.

His fears were unfounded, as I merely nodded my head.

Instead of relaxing like I had expected, he instead looked a little…upset. I was curious as to why, but before I could ask, he had already begun speaking.

"And I had a speech planned and everything."

I could only stare at the blonde knight, feeling my eye widen in what could only be shock. Then, an unfamiliar sound graced my lips, before I quickly covered my mouth.

Now it was Mors looking at me in shock, looking utterly befuddled at what had just occurred.

He wasn't the only one, as I myself looked quite the same. I tried to identify what had just happened, but I couldn't remember for the life of me.

Instead of facing any questions from Mors, I quietly retreated to my bed, having nothing to do other than sleep. Seeing this, Mors let me be, perhaps knowing that I wouldn't answer even if he asked, or because he didn't wish to break what he had just fixed.

Either way, not even the socially awkward red reaper would dare to question him now.

* * *

 _He flinched as his pale hands met the sharp stone path, causing cuts to appear upon his palms._

 _Tears started to brim in the six-year-olds eyes, as he slowly tried to stand himself up. He was wearing rags that covered his skin, and sacks tied to his feet to protect his feet. His hair was greasy and dirty, so much so you couldn't tell what the color was, especially in the dark night that was tonight._

 _As he finally got back up onto his own two feet, someone pushed him down from behind, further marking his hands in blood._

" _C'mon!" An older boy shouted from behind him, standing with a sick grin slapped on his face. "It's no fun if you keep getting knocked down!" He whined, as the rest of the group laughed like a bunch of clowns._

 _The tears started to fall from his eyes, as he began to cough up blood. The veins in his lungs popping and flooding them the usually liquid free space._

 _This did nothing to stop their joy._

" _Look!" One of the kids pointed out to the others, as Venatores' blood coated the road. "We actually got him to show the demons possessing him!"_

 _They all roared in laughter, as he felt the veins in his eyes burst. He screamed in pain, as he felt tears of blood go down his cheeks._

 _Still they laughed._

" _Quick, let's beat the demons out of our 'friend' here!" The leader of the group laughed, giving the first kick straight into his gut._

 _He felt his body bruise from the kick, as the weak veins in his system tore and leaked ever so slightly. Once again, he coughed up blood, as they all kept laughing._

" _No way," One of the boys said, as he stepped away from the sick boy. "I don't want any chance of getting his demons!" He told them, as the rest of the went to 'help' him._

" _Don't worry," The leader reassured his follower, who still kept kicking Venatores as he did. "God would never let us be harmed by any demons!"_

" _You wanna test that?"_

 _The boy turned and went cross eyed, staring down the barrel of a flintlock pistol pointed straight between the eyes. The boy jumped back in fear, as the rest of the group stopped hitting the boy._

 _Standing there, like a demon in the night, was a sickly pale woman with rags cut into a dress just baggy enough to hide her entire body from prying eyes. Her hair, despite being slightly greasy, was a smooth and shiny blue silver color that reached all the way down to her back. She was barely taller than 5'6, and her arms and legs were sickeningly thin, but not too thin to be considered boney._

 _Lets not forget the distorted face of hers, which was radiating enough hate to make even the strongest man flinch._

 _The boys backed away in fear, as the demon slowly aimed her gun right at the 'leaders' head._

 _All the while, Venatores could only stare at his mother like she was an angel sent from heaven._

" _Start running." Eva Luna told the children before her, looking like something straight out of a horror story._

 _They were already gone before she could finish, tripping down the cobbled street because of their haste._

 _As soon as they were gone, Eva had dropped the gun to her side, along with her scary expression. Unlike the frightening woman from only seconds ago, she was now someone who could pass as a princess. Her beauty enough to make any man lust for her._

 _A fact that Venatores knew she hated to the very core._

 _She rushed to his side, as fast as her sick and weak legs could carry her. She kneeled down, examining all of his wounds with skillful and practiced ease, despite coughing up blood from her slightly faster movements._

 _As she made sure he was fine and that his wounds would heal, she stared at him with an expression only a loving mother could have._

 _Cold, yet warm, hard, yet soft, fury._

" _How many times have I told you_ _ **never**_ _to be near those boys, Venatores!?" She asked him, her voice slightly raised with worry and anger._

 _He looked away in shame, unable to meet his mother's gaze._

" _What did they do this time?" She asked him, tearing of a piece of her 'dress' to wipe away the blood in his eyes. "Throw rocks at you? Call you demon and beat you up again? Play tug of war with your arms to see if they ripped off?!"_

" _That never happened…." He mumbled to himself, just loud enough for his mother to hear him._

" _Than I can say I'm honestly shocked." She deadpanned, though there was a slight smirk on her lips. "So, do I need to ask why you followed them, despite what I've told you? Or are you going to tell me."_

 _He didn't say a word, despite his mother's stern expression, as he turned away from her. He heard her sigh, before he felt her thin arms wrapped around his small form._

" _Did they threaten you?" She asked him, as she whispered in his ear. He shook his head no, as she stroked his greasy hair. "Bribe you?" Again, he shook his head no, as he carefully leaned in to his mother's embrace._

" _Force you?" She asked carefully, as he shook his head again. He heard her groan, tired of guessing what the answer was. Despite that, she kept looking for the answer, calmly stroking his hair in the middle of the road._

" _Trick you?"_

 _He hesitated and tensed, but shook his head anyway. His mother wasn't convinced though, as she pushed just a little harder._

" _How did they trick you?" She asked him, resting her chin softly on top of his head. He hesitated again, before slowly answering her questions._

" _They," He began, slowly swallowing the pooling blood in his mouth to speak better. "They said… that friends play together, and since I was their friend, I should come and play with them."_

" _Oh little one…" She said slowly with a sigh, as her chin dug gently into his head, leaving his sensitive skin with a slight bruise. He didn't care, however, as he just enjoyed his mother's warmth._

" _Are they not my friends?" He asked his mother, curious as to why she was shaking her head._

" _No," She told him simply, as she hugged him just a little bit tighter. "They're as far from friends as you can get."_

" _But the book you gave me said that friends are people you, 'frequently meet and spend time with.' " He told her, turning his eyes up to look into her own. "And they're people I frequently spend time with."_

" _Venatores…" She began, chuckling ever so slightly at his words. "First off, I've told you, if you're going to read that Dictionary, you read it with me so you won't get confused." She told him, sticking up one of her fingers to show her point._

" _Secondly," She began, before she turned him around to face her her violet eyes meeting his deep purple. "That's more of an acquaintance than a friend. However, those boys aren't friends or acquaintances."_

" _Then how do I make friends?" He asked her, a pure look of curiosity burning within his eyes._

 _She hesitated slightly, looking down at her small and innocent child, who hoped for a friend in this world._

" _Venatores…" She began, hesitant on telling him what she was going to say. "Friends, true friends, are…. something nearly impossible for you and I to have."_

" _But…." He began, his voice dejected and depressed at her honest words. "But why?"_

 _She sighed again, looking down at her child, before hugging him close to her form._

" _Venatores… you and I share a cruel fate," She told him, hugging him just a little tighter as she did. "People...people are afraid and sickened of us. Of the illness you and I share. They will hate us, fear us, and worst of all… they will pity us." She said with snarl of hatred, before she continued what she was saying with the same soft and gentle tone. "Friends… friends are people who are kind to you… someone who will always stay by your side, who you can completely trust, and help you in your worst moments."_

" _We don't have that luxury," She told him, letting go of her son and staring deep into his eyes. "Everyone around us will hurt us because of hate, avoid us because of fear, and when they do something nice for us, they do it out of pity, less they feel guilty for leaving us to rot. No one will show us true kindness… nobody except the two of us."_

 _Venatores processed this new information, as he stared up into his mother's beautiful eyes._

" _So…." He began, as he brought a hand to his chin to help him think. "You're my friend, right?"_

 _His mother smiled, rubbing his head with her hand. "Yes little one..." She told him, before she began to stand herself up. "Now, we should be heading back home, it's getting pretty late. I had actually managed to finally cook something that didn't almost burn down our house before you disappeared!" She joked at her own expense giving a wide toothy grin that just seemed right._

" _Okay." He responded, as he stood up to grab his mother's hand. Soon, they began to walk back in the direction of their home._

 _Though, Venatores thought he had to say something before they arrived._

" _Mom," He began, as she turned her head to look down at him as they walked, listening to what he has to say. "I don't pity you."_

 _Her eyes widened in shock at his words, before she smiled lovingly, before picking up Venatores and kissing him on the head._

" _That's why l love you more than anything else in the world," She told him, before hugging him tightly, walking with him in her arms. He gave a laugh as she did, enjoying the feeling of his mother's embrace._

" _My little Ven."_

* * *

He woke up in the dead of night, as calm as any man could be as he awoke.

Despite my dazed and tired state, my right eye did a brief scan of the room, more out of habit than anything else. He saw nobody but Mors, who was quietly writing on a sheet of paper, whispering, "The Great Knight Artorias, The Abysswalker, gave his sanity to save New Londo from Manus, Father of the Abyss."

He must've heard me sit up though, as he turned with an apologetic look. "I apologize," He began, turning his entire body to face his bed. "I didn't mean to wake you. I was just practicing writing so I may increase my Grade in History."

"It's fine," He told the Knight, before laying back down on the bed. "You weren't the one to wake me up anyway."

"The dream?" Mors asked, as Venatores quickly turned to face him in shock. "You talk in your sleep… something about an angel and a few demons?"

Venatores sighed in relief and exasperation from the inaccurate interpretation, as he considered gagging himself before sleeping. "Something like that…."

Mors nodded his head, before quickly turning back to his work. "The angel must've been quite beautiful."

Venatores raised an eyebrow, not sure what Mors was trying to get at. He decided not to ask, before turning on his side to go back to sleep.

Unaware to Venatores, however, was that Mors had seen quite a number of firsts from Venatores today.

It was the first time he had seen Venatores project strong emotions, other than anger, in the month he knew him. The first time he had him genuinely laugh at something, which came as quite the shock.

It was also the first time….

Mors turned once again, making sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him. As he did, he stared at Venatores' sleeping form. This was the most peaceful he had ever seen the Hunter, as he rested within the land of dreams. Yet, he could only wonder one thing.

What kind of dream...

... _Would make the stoic Venatores shed so many tears?_


	9. Lesson of the Mighty

_**Welcome back to Despair Remnants!**_

 _ **Here are my replies to your comments.**_

 _ **Man of no import: Bring you outta hibernation with another chapter.**_

 _ **LockeBelmont: Okay… that's hilarious!**_

 _ **Enigma Protocol: Well here you go!**_

 _ **Rnij: Glad to know you stuck around. I am currently trying to fix how I do my dialogue so I hope it fits better for you. Also… not telling :P**_

 _ **Darkus: Thank you for bring that to my attention, I will try to fix it some. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Baz: I can see that. Maybe, may be not, who knows. Also congratulations Baz 100!**_

 _ **Silver III John: In due time my friend… in due time.**_

 _ **Scarease: Indeed… Glad you liked it.**_

 _ **Evinco: Sadly that is only one of the many doors guarding the mental fortress of Venatores'. And yes… By the gods, fear it Laurance.**_

 _ **DashingxRouge: My belief is that, no matter who says it, it will only ever affect him if it is his mother. Don't worry, he's still our cold-blooded badass.**_

 _ **Audiotistic: Aww, thanks man. I'll keep it to the same quality as much as I can! Bet on it.**_

 _ **Student: Thanks for the tips man, I'll be sure to put remember it. Also, spot on as usual. Keep up these awesome reviews man.**_

 _ **The Philosopher Anon E Moose: In every Souls story I've ever read, what you said right their holds water. It's infuriating! How am I supposed to relate to the character, if I don't even know their origins, what caused them to be where they are today!**_

 _ **Also, thanks for the writing tip. I have it written down to help me remember and everything. Have a great day.**_

 _ **Arkham Wyntier: Thank you very much for the criticism. I have triple checked my work, even had my brother proofread. I'll try to do the best of both worlds, Story and writing.**_

 _ **Thank You once more for the Review.**_

* * *

 _ **Lesson of the Mighty**_

 _ **Mors Ignis**_

"Argh!"

"Again!" I screamed at Sir Jaune, as he was flung back by my sword swipe. It was a bit weaker than what I usually put out, but it was sufficient enough.

At the end of class, Sir Jaune and myself had migrated to a Team Eclipse's private coliseum. In hopes of not only avoiding the late night curfew t, but to use up more hours, dedicated to Sir Jaune's training.

The training itself had gone well-

"Faster!" My voice echoing against the coliseums closed walls. "Stop tensing and parry faster!"

-enough.

Of course, Sir Jaune was an excellent student. He was quickly closing the gap on parrying at record time. Even now, the only real problem were two things.

For one, he was far to tense. I understood, of course. After all, he was currently facing a man, who as far as he knew, trained most of his life to perfect and use this single technique. It would be a miracle to say that he wasn't scared to strike me.

The other, was the fact that I was seeing the technique coming.

Parrying was a powerful thing to use, especially against those you have never seen before who aren't expecting it. To those expecting it, they could plan ahead of time to avoid it. Either by using a miracle, sorcery or pyromancy. Or by simply being unpredictable in you fighting style.

But parrying wasn't the hardest part. No….

It was what came after.

Capitalizing on the enemy's weakness, and giving a mortal blow.

When I was a young Knight in training, this was one of the first techniques I learned, as I told Sir Jaune. I told him that it was a powerful technique created to defeat even the strongest foes.

What I didn't tell him was how they showed us just how effective it really was.

That was the first time I saw death, and how horrifying it was to watch the soul leave the body. True, it was on a Undead and had meant almost nothing at the beginning. Yet, the memory remained clear as day, especially after my untimely demise.

Even now, I wonder what happened to that woman. Who my knights had treated less than nothing. Who I had treated less than nothing.

No. Now's not the time to be thinking of things that cannot be changed. Now is the time to better Sir Jaune. One that was turning harder and harder the longer time dragged on.

After all, Sir Jaune's stamina was… on the rocks.

Especially as he had not moved for the past few seconds. Instead choosing to remain lying down in extreme exhaustion, the heavy breaths of exhaustion encompassing the area.

A strange development. Usually he would last, at the very least, thirty minutes, true by the end he only kept his shield up. Despite that however, it had only been... say twenty minutes and he was on the ground.

Was perhaps something amiss? Possibly, but what was the main cause?

"Are you alright Sir Jaune?" I asked moving forward to help.

"Yeah… ju-just didn't get enough... sleep last night." Jaune spoke slowly rising from his laid down position. Faltering slightly as he began to rise. "Ren… decided to help… with history."

Ah yes, the dreaded history class! It was a difficult class that required all of my focus. It didn't shock me that it was the case, especially since his grade was apparently as bad mine.

I nodded my head to that, tossing the sword to Sir Jaune who had caught it very simply. Shifting ever so slightly as he grabbed it out of the air, but just enough for me to notice something crucial.

"Your stance…" I spoke up, looking at the young man before me pacing around him in a studious manner. "Tis different."

It was slightly wider, both feet pointing toward the target, me. Shield faced out bracing for anything, while his legs were slightly bent to absorb strain.

It was very strange, especially since he had not had this stance in our earlier spars. Yet, I had taught him nothing. So, it had meant one of two things.

He had become a prodigy over a night, or that he had received additional training. Though, the later seemed far more believable.

"Oh, really?" The knight in training spoke, looking down at his body. His face seemingly not shocked at my question. "I didn't notice… does this mean I'm getting better?"

I looked at his face once more. Seeing the slight clenching of his jaw as he looked at my face. That slight movement telling me a story.

"It is undeniable that you have grown," I started, looking at Sir Jaune up and down. "Though, it doesn't explain the stance you are currently taking."

"Why's that?" Jaune stated looking down at himself, his jaw tightening a bit more. A common sign of withheld information. So it appeared he was getting extra training, but from where?

"Well, it's a stance for when you have a sword and shield. Yet, I have only taught you to use a shield." Curiouser and curiouser, a sword and shield stance...Aha!

A fellow companion, who has specialized training when it comes to sword and shield. Their can only be one culprit!

"Ms. Nikos!" Sir Jaune's face seemed to tighten a bit more at that. "You've been taking extra lessons from Ms. Nikos!"

Sir Arc's face remained tight for a second. It was only after that second that he let go, his hand making way to the back of his neck and face pink. "Yeah…"

"Stupendous!" I screamed out patting Sir Jaune's back, causing him to almost fly forward. It was a good thing that he learned that stance from Ms. Nikos. "You have a sword trainer!"

"How is that… stupendous?" Sir Jaune asked, looking more hurt than confused. Though that probably had to do with my pat on the back more than anything else.

"Surely you jest Sir Jaune," I told the boy with a smile, as I pulled him from the floor. "You must've foreseen that I could not teach you much in the way of the shortsword, as I focus in the way of the greatsword, so you sought a teacher who could!" I said, as I gave a chuckle, amused and astounded by his foresight.

"Y-yeah…." Jaune said, scratching the back of his neck, much like I do when I'm nervous or…

…

"So she sought you out, huh?" I asked with my arms crossed, seeing through his poorly hidden lie. He flinched more than just a little at my words, as he grinned sheepishly. "Having multiple instructors, even tutors, is nothing to be ashamed of, Sir Jaune. Remember, she is an Ember-"

"That may guide my way." He finished, punctuating the ending by sheathing his swords. " I know, I know, it's just…" He sat down on the ground, looking up at the ceiling with a distant gaze. "Part of me just feels… ashamed? Ashamed that she needed to go out of her way to help me, that she thought I needed so much help that she had to…Y'know?"

I stayed silent, staring at the man before me in contemplation. I moved to sit upon the floor in front of Sir Jaune, looking at the very same spot Jaune was.

"Did I not do the same for you?" I asked him, folding my legs in a comfortable manner. "Did I not not see a man who needed help with his technique, his strength?"

"W-well," He hesitated, perhaps trying to find the right words to say. "Your different."

I didn't respond, having him bring the words out instead of me. A technique often used by some of the most eloquent of nobles…

And the most dangerous assassins.

"You… you were a lot like me at the beginning," Sir Jaune told him, as I stayed silent and listened for the right moment to speak. "You know where I am right now, cause you've been there before. You just started a lot earlier than I did. But Pyrrha..."

Sir Jaune looked down at his lap, as if he were slightly ashamed of himself for what he was about to say.

"She's talented. She's famous. Hell, she's probably got a fanbase that ranges over almost half the world!" He said with a quiet chuckle, though there was no humor in his tone. "If it were anyone other than me, they would've probably taken the chance in a heartbeat. To them, it would be the chance of a lifetime."

"To me, it just shows how much she pities me."

I waited, letting his words sink in to his own mind, letting them become a real thought rather than something in the back of his mind.

Than I spoke.

"But you didn't turn down the offer…" I asked, still looking up at the ceiling, wishing it was actually the night sky.

He sighed, still looking at his lap in thought. "It seemed wrong to reject her, especially after I accepted yours."

I nodded slightly, still looking up at the blank ceiling.

And with words, I struck.

"It's because there _aren't_ people like you, that you shouldn't feel ashamed," I told him, as from the corner of my eyes, I saw him turn to face me. "It's because no one was given a chance to accept the offer, that you should feel proud."

He looked at me, questions filling his eyes. I ignored them though, still gazing at that ceiling.

"I'm sure, with her popularity, you would've heard if she had ever personally trained someone. Whether she tried to hide it or broadcast it, you would've heard, even if you aren't listening that hard. That's the power of legends and story."

"Despite that, I feel that no mention of such a thing will exist, even if you look it up on the… Scroll." I finally turned to him, looking him straight in the eye as I told him this. "That means you aren't the many 'talentless' people she 'pities', but the one person she feels can benefit from it. Someone she feels is special."

Sir Jaune looked at him with shock in his eyes, perhaps never thinking about it in such a way. I wasn't shocked, as I knew more than anyone else that someone insulted never thought of what the other person felt.

" _Why….!? Why would you do this?! "_

" _Don't talk to me like you're… you're him!_

" _Please! Please, it's still m-"_

" _Don't you dare speak another word! Don't talk as if you're our…."_

The old, painful memory stung in a special way, a closed but still fresh wound. A Scar forever placed and never forgotten upon my decaying soul.

But that didn't matter, for it was long ago, in a now forgotten time. What mattered was the Now, not the Then.

"She sees your talent Sir Jaune," I told him, staring into his eyes to get the message across. "Not the opportunity to become a 'hero to the pitiable knight', but a man willing to listen and follow her directions. To stick through even the hardest of tasks…"

"And you're lucky to have such a person on your side. For there is no more powerful Ember than someone who feels and shows you are special, not only with words, but with actions."

I didn't gauge Sir Jaunes reaction to my statement, as there was no need. Even if he didn't understand my words, he knew of the wisdom they held and would try to follow them.

"Thanks Mors," He told me, as I gave him a small smile. "But even with everything you said, I still can't help but feel like…

… like a pitiable failure."

...

"You won't be for long, Sir Jaune," I told him honestly, as I began to look towards the ceiling once again. "Even the greatest warrior starts off where you are now, even Pyrrha. Just like everyone who learns a new skill, it will take time to mas… master…." I paused, as the thought ran through my head.

"Mors?" Sir Jaune asked, wondering why I had stopped speaking.

"... take time…." I said out loud, quietly and calmly at first. "Take time! A new skill takes time to master! Of course, why hadn't I seen it before!"

"Mors…" Sir Jaune began, sounding a little creeped out by his actions. "Your starting to scare me."

At his words, I turned to Sir Jaune with the biggest smile I've ever had since defeating Ornstein and Smough!

"Sir Jaune," I began, picking myself up off of the ground as I did. "I believe I may just have the solution to your problem."

* * *

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that from the beginning?" Venatores stated, as he began to rub his hand on the bridge of his nose. "I'm afraid I might be experiencing auditory hallucinations."

It was around noon in the cafeteria in Beacon, and Teams RWBY, JNPR, and Eclipse had gathered together upon my request. Each and every person was staring at me, looking at me in either curiosity, intrigue, or disbelief.

"Of course Venatores," I told him, repeating my earlier statements just as he had asked.

"Last night, Sir Jaune and I were having a conversation about his progression as a Knight," I told them all, already gaining permission to share this fact from the knight-in-training himself. "As we were speaking, like a sun rising across my mindscape, an idea began to dawn on me."

For some reason, Miss Xiao Long seemed to find that first part amusing, as if I had told a joke. I ignored her, however, continuing on with my tale.

"We all specialize in one form of combat, and a skill that comes with these combat styles! We have kept them to ourselves, unwilling to share the secrets and specialties we keep close to our hearts! As a team, this works wondrously as we can send people who specialize in certain tasks to do certain missions. But as an individual, this specialty we hold may also be our downfall!"

"What I propose is simple. We head to the private training grounds that Venatores, The Professors, and I may only access. There, we share and teach these skills to one another, effectively creating both a stronger bond and a stronger combat prowess!"

"In short, what I ask is that we all teach each other our special skills in Jolly Cooperation!" I told them all with a loud cheer, as many people around the lunch room began to stare at our group.

This was the plan I had created to raise Jaunes self esteem! By showing him that he isn't the only person who needs an instructor to learn new fighting techniques, his confidence in himself will raise! Not only that, he could become a better swordsman by learning even a little of these things and adding it to his style.

It was a situation where everyone, even the most trained person here, wins!

Everyone was silent, taking in what I had just suggested.

Venatores, on the other hand…

"The nonsense that spews from your mouth still shocks me, even after all this time." The one eyed Venatores said quietly, shaking his head in what almost seemed like disbelief. Suddenly, his right and only visible eye opened up and stared into my own. "What sort of skills?"

"Any skills you feel might be useful on the field!" He told him, as he began to speak of his own skills he could teach. "For instance, I could teach you guys how to create weaknesses in an enemy's guard, the weakest parts of armor to aim for, be it beast or man. I can even teach you how to be unpredictable in even the simplest of styles. Anything that's useful for you and can be taught is what we're looking for. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm…" Miss Xiao Long began, a hand on her chin in thought. "I guess I could teach hand to hand combat?" She told everyone with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed, shocking the blonde woman with the excitement within my voice. "I myself have never been taught the arts of hand to hand combat! It would be marvelous opportunity to learn from a professional if I'm ever disarmed!"

The blonde woman grinned, as she leaned back on empty air. "So we get to fight than?" She asked, as I gave a quick nod in her direction. "Awesome!"

"Oh, oh!" The excitable Red Reaper gasped, raising her hand as of waiting to be called upon. "What about weapon customization and sharp shooting! Will that work?!"

"I myself do not wield a ranged weapon, but learning would be a great addition to my arsenal." I told her, as the young girl beamed in excitement.

"Acrobatics have been pretty handy for me…" Sir Lie Ren told everyone, thinking about something off of the top of his mind. "I also know a few calming exercises that could be helpful in the middle of battle."

"Excellent!" I told him, bringing a small smile to the usually calm boy's face.

"I myself know about Dust Customization, and can teach you all some powerful Dust combinations." Lady Schnee spoke, a sort of pride in her voice.

"While I have no use for Dust, how could I possibly refuse a means of combating opponents who do." Especially seeing how I did not know a single thing about Dust. It will be a very interesting lesson indeed.

"I can teach you how to break the legs of your enemy!" Ms. Valkyrie spoke her appearance cheerful, despite the rather gruesome lesson plan.

"Nora." Sir Ren spoke, not even truly looking at Ms. Valkaiye, who had looked sad at the mere mention of her name.

"But Ren!" The young girl pouted, looking at her partner. "It's a useful skill to have on the battlefield!"

"But, who will thou use for a test dummy?" I couldn't help but ask. After all, if we are going to do it, which we weren't, it would be best to be realistic.

"Simple!" The hyperactive hammer user spoke her smile almost contagious. "We sneak up on Cardin, knock him out and use him as the training dummy! It's a win-win situation!"

"How is that a win-win situation?" Sir Jaune spoke, looking confused and terrified at her idea.

"Because we win twice, silly."

...

"All in favor of not doing that plan?" Sir Jaune said quickly, raising his hand, followed by almost everyone at the table.

The two exceptions being Ms. Valkiye and Venatores.

"It is tempting…" My partner spoke, his hand quickly being placed on his chin. "We could even make it look like an accident if we truly wanted t-"

"Moving on!" I spoke, looking at the two people who hadn't even commented yet. "Ms. Belladonna, what of your attributes?"

"... Stealth?" She spoke, looking at the rest of the table as if she was almost embarrassed.

"An appropriate means of combat, perfect for the cover of night." I said, a hand to my chin. "Besides, I would like a few tips in it."

"Your gonna teach us how to be Ninjas!" Ms. Rose spoke looking as excited as a small child.

"Ninja is a bit much, but I guess." Ms. Belladonna spoke, looking away from the group of people.

"What might you have to offer Ms. Nikos?" I asked said woman before me, slightly jumping at the mention of her name.

"Oh, um." She spoke, looking down at the table. "All I have are just some sword skills. Nothing much."

"Define sword skills?" Venatores asked, his gaze never leaving the young champion.

"Mostly just disarming and predicting sword swings." She replied, looking down at the table top. "Nothing too advanced."

"Nevertheless, useful to know!" I spoke my enthusiasm never wavering in the slightest. "What of you, Venatores?"

Venatores merely stayed quiet, looking down at the table with a look of deep thought. More than likely, knowing the man in front of him, he was hesitant to reveal anything about himself. It was only after a few seconds of deep thought, that he said his skill.

"Medical Training."

For some reason, everyone had looked at him strangely. Confused at his words, or probably even shocked.

"You mean like First Aid?" Ms. Rose questioned, looking as curious as a small cat. Venatores merely nodded his head, thinking that was a good enough explanation.

" _You_ know emergency First Aid?" Lady Schnee asked, looking incredulously at Venatores.

"Why does thou sound so shocked?" It wasn't as if Venatores was a fool, anything but really. So why were they so shocked?

"It's just…" Lady Schnee begun, never taking her eye off of my partner. "He's so…"

"Non-Doctor-like." Ms. Xiao Long spoke up, looking up and down at the man in question.

"Could thou explain further?" Not understanding what that meant exactly.

"Well," The Blonde Brawler started, continuing to look at the man in question up and down. "doctors are usually nice people who care for others, telling people the bad news as gently as possible."

"How are you supposed to say, 'Your dying.' Gently?" Venatores stated, as everyone gave him a quick glance, as if he had answered some unasked question.

"Plus, Ven -"

"-atores." Venatores interrupted, saying his full name as she spoke.

"-seems to be the type of person who causes problems, not heal them." The girl finished, ignoring the quick interjection.

Ms. Rose quickly interjected. "Hey, Venatores doesn't cause problems. He's just responsible for a lot of them!"

Everyone was silent, looking at the small girl in slight confusion, and some nervously chuckling . Though it appeared that it wasn't what she wanted to say, what with the red seeping into her face.

"Thanks…" Venatores spoke, no changes on his face present despite the accusation.

"S-sorry." The girl said, her face only growing redder at his sarcastic appreciation.

"Anyway, as for the reason I know First Aid," My partner spoke, quickly getting back to the topic at hand. "my teacher believed that if I could not understand basic human anatomy, I would never be a fully fledged Hunter."

"What does human anatomy have to do with being a Huntsman?" Ms. Rose asked, getting over her recent blunder.

He, however, decided to answer a question with a question. "If my opponent had a rapier that could transform into a gun, what would I do to stop the transformation?"

"... Block the trigger, or disrupt the parts transforming them into said weapon." The Scythe wielder spoke, an ounce of confusion in her tone. Causing the questioner to nod his head.

"That is exactly what I do with people."

That caused everyone's eyes to quickly move towards him. With a varied sense of interest, ranging from disgust to curiosity.

"If they use strength, dislocate the shoulder. If they uses a spear, shoot them in the hip. Right hip for a right handed person and vice versa. Causing them to lose accuracy, effectively making the spear nothing more than pointed stick." He explained simply, not noticing the stares of slight disgust pointed his way.

"Oh," Ms. Valkyrie raised her hand, like she was in a classroom. "what about hammers?!"

"Severe damage to the legs causes you to be unbalanced and gives the hammer less strength." He spoke quickly, as if he had memorized it word for word.

"So your going to teach us how to stop the body from working." Sir Jaune spoke slowly, looking slightly disgusted at the process.

"You want me to teach her how to possibly cripple the average man?" Venatores stated, pointing at Ms. Valkyrie, who had an innocent smile on her face.

"Please don't." Sir Lie stated simply causing the girl's smile to vanish from her face. Replaced with an adorable pout.

It would have been far more adorable if she didn't say, "I just want to break people's legs."

"What I'm going to do, is teach you all how to heal yourself, or at least get you into fighting condition, for the problems you will, inevitably, give yourselves."

"Give ourselves?" Lady Schnee spoke in disbelief, looking at him with, from my experience, hurt pride. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"So, when do the lessons begin?" My partner spoke, ignoring the small and ineffective glare given by the small Lady.

"Right now!" My voice echoed out, followed quickly by the bell that signalled the end of lunch. Which also happened to be the end of the day.

"We must make haste! To the Arena!" I spoke, grabbing my bag as I made way to the arena far away from the lunchroom.

"Hey, wait up!" Ms. Valkyrie spoke, following close behind my person. Her loud footsteps, quickly followed by the rest of the group of young knights.

Such a momentous occasion, this one meeting will be. Not only will thy fellow allies be granted a more efficient practice, but a chance to learn more about themselves!

Such a chance will be needed greatly. After all, as Venatores put it so eloquently, they were most definitely going to cause problems in the near future. After all, they were a culmination of knights, as well as teenagers.

It would only be fair to say, that they would get themselves into a cascade of trouble.

It would be better for them to at least learn something from this practice.

* * *

I have made a grave miscalculation. One that may have very well have made this practice not worth anything of the sort.

When we arrived at the coliseum, Miss Rose had the brilliant idea to draw straws, which were sticks to my utter confusion. We had all agreed on it, leading people to draw them in hopes of being the first to teach.

Venatores was deemed the first to teach. I had thought he would make a wonderful teacher, what with his straight forward attitude.

That was not the case. At least, not in a humane way.

"I will repeat this," Venatores began, standing in front of the 'class', with an expression that made him seem almost demonic. "Only once more."

"A man walks up to you with a knife embedded right around… here!" He stated, as he stabbed a very lifelike, anatomically correct doll that came from who knows where, just below the chest. In fact, it actually started to spill drops of deep red water, as Venatores had filled the abomination before hand. "And has passed out. What do you do?"

Miss Rose, Sir Jaune, and even Lady Schnee, one of the smarter girls of the group, were currently stuttering over how to answer the question. The others were merely sickened by his method of teaching, so much so that they couldn't answer.

Now, I knew the answer to my partners question right then and there, which I could have answered very quickly. However, Venatores had come up to me before he even began the lesson, and spoke loudly so that everyone could hear his words. Ones that probably confused them.

"Don't help them… how I'll teach them will not help if you answer for them."

So, with a small amount of confusion, I merely watched.

"Well!?" Venatores asked, before pointing towards the bleeding 'man' with a ferocious gaze. "Stop watching the man bleed out and start helping him!"

"R-r-remove the knife!?" Sir Jaune started with panic in his voice, his nerves making him forget that he had already answered with that before.

"That will only kill him faster." Venatores repeated for the third time, not even bothering to look at the young Knight, who flinched under his blunt words.

"Put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding!" Lady Schnee stated, who unlike Sir Jaune, gave a new and very accurate answer.

"It's been too long since he's been stabbed, evidenced by him passing out." Venatores told the Lady in White, shooting down the answer faster than Hawkeye Gough with his eyesight could. "If you are to save him, you have to stop the bleeding immediately. What else?"

"Pour alcohol on the wound?" Yang fired a random answer out of nowhere, not even sure if it was a good answer.

"That would stop an infection, not bleeding." Blake answered before Venatores could, as she turned to answer herself. "If it's been long enough to the point where he's passed out, than removing the knife should be fine. He didn't pass out because he was bleeding out, rather, the pain made him pass out. The bleeding should have already stopped."

Team RWBY and JNPR could only stare in awe at the answer to the question, which seemed so logical that it had to be right.

However…

"It's a good answer," Venatores stated simply, grabbing the handle of the knife with a tight grip. "Let's test that theory."

With a quick flourish of the knife, he removed it from the doll…

As the serrated edge tore an even wider hole in the doll, making the red water flow unopposed. It all spilled to the floor, as whatever 'blood' the doll had left spilled into a bucket below it.

The two teams stared wide eyed at the display, understanding the relevance of what had happened.

"Lesson 1:" Venatores began, drying the knife in his hands off with a towel by his side, making sure the blade wouldn't rust. " _Never_ remove a knife, or any material, from someone's body, unless you are prepared to treat it. Especially if you have no idea what the material looks like."

Miss Valkyrie slammed her head into her hands, already looking tired. "First Aid is hard…."

Sir Lie Ren patted the girl on the back of the head, still looking as calm as ever. Though, it was to my attention that he was paler than usual. In fact, everyone seemed to be slightly paler, as the tension Venatores had crafted so eloquently drained them of their energy.

Lady Schnee merely huffed, glaring at Venatores with a look that would make Demons shiver. "What's the answer than?"

Venatores didn't answer for a while, perhaps thinking about how to go about answering the question. Until, he finally began to speak.

"The best course of action," Venatores began, this before placing his knife back into one of the pouches. "Was to do nothing."

"What do you mean, nothing!" Weiss cried out, rising from her seated position. "What kind of answer is nothing!"

"The right one," Venatores said simply, turning to grab the bucket filled with water and putting it on the table. "There is a reason why this is your first lesson, even if you can't see it." He told everyone.

Miss Nikos raised here hand at that moment, looking around a bit shyly at her friends. Which was copied by Miss Rose a second later.

Venatores simply gestured for Miss Nikos to speak.

"May I ask the reason for the first lesson?" She spoke, lowering her hand as she looked at my partner.

Venatores merely shook his head. "It wouldn't be much of a lesson than, now would it." He then turned to Miss Rose, who had taken it as a sign to speak.

"Why did you specifically use a knife? Wouldn't something more common, like a sword or gun, fit better." The young girl spoke, causing her teammates and friends to stare at her in confusion.

"In my own experience," Venatores began, looking at the girl with an unchanging expression. "if one learns how to treat a knife wound, they can treat any other similar wound."

"Why?" Sir Jaune spoke up, now looking slightly more interested in the topic at hand, then the cruel lesson.

Venatores stayed silent for but a moment, before taking said weapon out of a his coat.

"Despite being a simple sharpened piece of steel, there is a reason why these things are used by assassins to this day." He began, twirling the knife in his hand like a professional. "The knife is a weapon that is made to _ensure_ a kill. It's long enough to reach the important organs of the body, yet short enough not to stick out the other end and reveal what type of blade it is. It's sharp enough to cut through bone, and with one well placed strike, is enough to kill the strongest of men. The serrated edges are enough to reopen wounds with even a small tug of the handle. Not to mention all sorts of poisons or lethal diseases that could be coated upon the blade."

"Swords, axes, hammers, spears, even scythes. They all pale in comparison to the cruel lethality of a well placed knife. The only other weapon to match it is the arrow, and some would prefer that over the terror of what a knife blade may hold." He told them, his words making them all recognize the terror and horror that was centuries upon centuries of research to make the knife a cruel and dangerous weapon. Even if they were only seeing the surface of it.

Then, Sir Lie Ren decided to ask a question. A simple, hypothetical question.

"Say that we arrive at the scene," He began, everyone turning to the usually quiet boy. " and someone, without medical training, decided to pull the knife out. Not knowing that it was serrated."

"What is the size of the knife, where is the location and how long has it been in him?" Venatores asked, not even wasting a second, showing how serious he was about this.

Sir Lie Ren responded in kind. "Same knife that you used, the same location as the doll and long enough that he is only two minutes away from death."

Venatores looked at the boy for only a second, giving an almost invisible nod to the boy. One that had felt almost respectful, in a strange, silent way.

It had also left me jolly and proud at his achievement in being social.

"By that point you have two options. Keep as much pressure on the wound in a vain hope that he may survive. Or, use a technique none of you, but Mors and I, has the stomach for."

"Oh please." Miss Schnee said, rolling her eyes at Venatores, who only deemed to narrow his eyes and nothing else. "What can be so disgusting about wrapping a bandage around a woun-"

"If I may intervene." I spoke, my voice holding a small weight that caused Lady Schnee to stop in the middle of the sentence. Hopefully stopping any drama that may happen right now. After all, the young heiress still held no signs of comradery with the stoic Hunter. "What manner of method is thou talking about? I only have a mere inkling of what it could be."

Venatores didn't even give me a sideways glance, he merely said a single word.

"Cauterization."

"Ah…" My mouth unintentionally spoke for me, as my eyes widened from rememberance. "Yes… a very sickening, but necessary if it comes to it, means to close a wound."

I remember reading about the method in my youth. In humanity's younger, more foolhardy, days people believed that since fire gave life, it would also have the properties to heal injuries and the like.

It was proven dreadfully wrong. It had burned the people, causing the skin to harden and turn black around the open wound. Causing man to feel intense pain, even recording to be passed out for days on end.

This became later known as cauterization. A method used by the poor and homeless to help wounds, for they had no other means to heal themselves.

"Cauterization?" Miss Rose spoke up, looking very confused. Which was also responded in kind with Lady Schnee, Miss Xiao Long and Sir Jaune.

Everyone else however, grew paler than the Ghosts of New Londo. It was very apparent, that they had heard of this method before. Be it from books, or actual experience, was currently an unknown.

"That can be explained at another time." Venatores spoke, quickly pushing the idea away from the young group of people. "For now, I think I may be done for the day."

"Already?!" Miss Valkyrie spoke, turning to my partner with a jaw wide open in shock. "We're only on lesson one! How can you stop there!"

"Half of you look like you are about to pass out or vomit at this exact moment." The Hunter spoke, being quite blunt in his approach as usual.

"Besides, knives are what you'll be worrying about on the field more than half the time. The worst you'll have to deal with on the field is poison, amputation, and Head trauma, which is all very unlikely because of Aura. The rest, you just need to put pressure on the wound, pour some alcohol on it, and wrap it tight. For deeper wounds… does anyone know how to stitch a wound, or at least clothes?"

Miss Belladonna, Sir Lie Ren, and surprisingly Miss Valkyrie raised their hands, as Venatores gave them a quick nod.

"Good," He told them, before turning to put the life like doll on the ground. "Blake, teach one of your other teammates how to stitch when you get the time. Or all of them, it doesn't matter which."

Said woman gave a small nod, looking at her teammates. Possibly to gauge who had the skill to sew into a person's skin.

Venatores then turned towards the two friends, slowly getting up from his seated position. "You should be fine, since you have two people who can sew."

"That concludes your first lesson."

With those words uttered, everyone let out a simultaneous sigh. A majority of them almost appearing to be tired, which was understandable from the tense atmosphere Venatores placed on the arena.

Ms. Xiao Long, was by far the most noticeable. "Finally, it felt like we were doing that for hours!"

Venatores, being the man that he was, informed them the truth of the matter.

"It's been thirty minutes."

Everyone quickly turned to the Hunter, all of them displaying some form of shock. Even going so far to remove their scrolls to check.

"H-how!" Sir Jaune practically screamed out.

"You will find," I spoke up, getting up from my seated position with slow methodical movements. " that times of extreme stress and attentiveness makes everything seem so much slower. Even the flow of battle."

Sir Jaune nodded, seemingly satisfied that his question was answered. In fact, he seemed happy at his answer. Especially as he turned to all his peers, each one holding a similar gaze of disbelief at the time limit.

It appeared, that my great and ingenious plan had worked, if only a little. Though, it would do no good to stop now.

"Alright… Which of you, were the next teacher?" My voice caused everyone to change from their shocked looks. As I had forgotten the pattern while… enthralled in the sheer tension of that lecture.

"Right here!" The voice screamed out, the hand of the person rising skyward.

That person, was Miss Xiao Long. Who had a smile on her face that was bright, yet tainted in mischief.

It was a smile that almost reminded me of an old acquaintance.

And by acquaintance, I mean Trusty Patches.

Needless to say, my thoughts instantly went to the idea that I will soon perish.

* * *

"Is this truly necessary?"

Miss Xiao Long and I were currently in the center the arena, a square formed within it, as a means of boundary. Each of the other students, including Venatores, who had surprisingly stayed to watch, had migrated to the viewing section of the arena.

However, Lady Schnee, Miss Nikos and Miss Belladonna hadn't stopped staring at me since I had changed.

"Of course it is," The blonde brawler spoke, her hands creating a small square with her fingers while looking at me with mischievous eyes and a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "it wouldn't be fair if you wore all of that that thick armor while we spar."

I looked down at myself, and could barely contain a blush, even though it should be physically impossible for me.

It wouldn't be too far from the truth to say that I was standing in the arena, practically naked. with nothing but a mere pair of, as Miss Xiao Long called them, 'gym shorts'. Pants that are short and loose enough to move fast in, while also compromising any sort of defense. I had no shirt on, which I was entirely uncomfortable with, except for the single exception of my blue shawl. Which, thankfully, covered the area around my heart.

Needless to say, every one of my muscles were now exposed to the air, which was cold compared to my usual attire.

Opposite of me, Miss Xiao Long was also wearing something different. According to her, they were 'biker shorts' and a tight 'top' that barely covered any of her skin. In fact, only the essentials were covered, while her cleavage and flat, toned stomach was in full view.

It was quite scandalous, if nothing else.

"But this offers no protection of any kind." My hand moved to my shawl, pushing a bit more over my heart, inversely exposing more of my opposite pectoral.

"Damn right it doesn't!" The brawler suddenly shouted, her face becoming an unhealthy red at the shout, almost causing me to run in fear at the lust in them.

T'was very uncomfortable.

"I-I mean," My temporary teacher spoke, suddenly gaining her earlier composure, though her face still a shade of pink. "of course it doesn't. The purpose of the exercise is… is to…"

It was after a while that she had started to trail off. Her eyes moving up and down my body, like a dragon it's prey. Stopping at every single apparent muscle, making me want to shy away from her gaze.

"Yang!" Miss Rose yelled from the sidelines, two of the only girls not currently staring at me like a piece of meat. "Stop staring at Mors, your supposed to be teaching him!"

Let it be known, that this great Knight owes a debt to one Ruby Rose.

"T-to avoid any type of distractions!" The brawler spoke, roused from her sisters shout.

I nodded my head, accepting the answer from the girl. It would explain why she was currently in a revealing outfit, and why I myself was wearing something revealing as well. So that teacher and Student could practice together.

"I see, a wondrous idea!" I told the blonde brawler, as what sounded like a large slap sounded across the arena.

"You are all buffoons." A quiet voice spoke, which sounded as if it came from the corner that Venatores currently resided.

"Glad to see you think so to Mors…" She spoke, as she retrieved a scroll from her back pocket, quickly opening it up and facing it towards me. "Now hold still."

"Whatever for?" I asked, keeping my embarrassment behind a blank face I had forged through years of combat. Moving along with the lesson that the 'teacher' had laid out for me.

"Are you questioning your teacher, Mors?" Miss Xiao Long asked in a teasing tone, aiming the Scroll in her hands right at me.

"Currently, yes." My head tilting to the side at her odd question "Why, am I not supposed to?"

She gave a small pout, as if something hadn't gone as she had wanted it to. "I just want to take a picture." She told him seriously, before tapping her finger on the Scroll. She looked down at the screen, before frowning ever so slightly.

"Hey Mors… any possible way you can, oh I don't know, do a pose?" She asked with a look that made her seem like she was almost begging, yet not.

"Start fighting, or I will shoot that Scroll out of your hands." Venatores voice echoed across the stadium, being quite real with his threat.

"Eh," Miss Xiao Long gave a quick shrug, before beginning to put her scroll away. "That should at least get me 500 Lien a picture." She whispered quietly, so that no one in the stands could hear her. Only I could hear it, even then hard for me to hear.

"So," Miss Xiao Long spoke, as she began to get in a low stance and brought up her hands in a simple guard. "Ready to be taught Mors?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Miss Xiao Long." I told her, getting in a very similar stance, knees bent and arms slightly out as a guard.

Miss Xiao Long grimaced slightly, as I had an eyebrow raised, silently questioning why she did so.

"Yeah, none of that," Miss Xiao Long told him, giving him a quick shake of the head. "Call me Yang. Not Miss Xiao Long or Lady Xiao Long, Yang. Got it?"

I stood there for a moment, staring at the blonde brawler, before giving a small, and quick nod. "Of course, I understand. Than, I'm ready as I'll ever be Yang!"

The young lady smiled… than promptly dashed forward as fast as a spear thrust by Orenstein himself.

Before I knew it, Yang was under my guard, preparing for a powerful uppercut.

"Lesson 1: Always guard your chin!" She shouted, preparing to punch him in the chin and launch him into the air.

That is, if I hadn't slammed my foot on her own, making it so she couldn't stretch her arm high enough to hit me where she wanted.

"Eh?"

Before she had a chance to recover, my foot locked her in place, as I gave her a mighty slam to the gut.

Something wet landed on my arm, be it bile or spit, I wasn't sure, but Yang's body didn't move. I was unsure if it was from my foot or just her being unable to move, but at that point, I was already in the motion of battle. Than, taking my foot off of her own, I began turning around…

Before giving the young lady a brutal sidekick in the diaphragm!

Before anyone knew what happen, Yangs body was launched across the room, before impacting the wall with enough force to shatter it. Dust and small fragments of stone made its way across the arena, shrouding everything from view.

"I believe, I hit her too hard."

"YOU BELIEVE!?" Lady Schnee screamed out, causing me to turn towards the group of people who were watching the teaching session. A majority of their eyes not leaving the area that Yang was currently resting in, out of oth shock and worry.

Venatores and Sir Jaune had a different face, however. Venatores was one filled with a strange sense of calm as he vaulted down to the arena floor, carrying a box with a strange red cross on if.

Sir Jaune, on the other hand, held a look of awe as he looked down at me, perhaps realizing how powerful his teacher was. He also seemed to realise how much I hold back in our practices, as if I had attacked him like that with a sword…

Sir Jaune turned green, as the wickedness that was imagination assaulted his mind with what must've been terrible images of amputation and a cut open stomach, or perhaps worse.

The simple things of battle.

"I thought you said you weren't good at hand to hand!?" Miss Rose cried, as the young girls worry for her sister and curiosity over my apparent skill.

"I said I've never been professionally trained," I told her calmly, making my way over towards the new crater in the wall. "I've been in more than enough street fights to get the basics."

"Ow…" A voice groaned from within the wall, drifting my attention back to the matter at hand.

"Are you alright Yang!" I shouted out, slightly worried at the possible damage I could have caused the young girl.

Only to stare in shock, as the young lady stood herself up from underneath some of the debris, looking as if she hadn't been kicked straight through a wall.

"Peachy," Yang responded simply, as she began to bat the dust off the dust in her hair with care. "Just got a little kickstart after all."

I could only stare, watching as the girl before me seemingly shrugged off my attack with ease. Even Venatores could only stare, as he began slowly walking back to the stands, closely observing the blonde brawler.

"Now then… where were we?" She asked me, shocking me a little bit more.

Before I could fully get over my shock, Yang rushed me once again, this time taking this as a fight rather than a lesson. Using my shock against me, she slid under my legs, before slamming me with a punch in the back.

Still shocked to see the girl perfectly okay, the punch forced me off of balance, causing me to fall forwards. That was enough to put my mind back into the battle though, as I caught myself and turned towards the brawler.

What he saw could only be described as an amateur move, as she jumped and made to slam a fist down on him. However, with nothing to launch her forward, she was at the mercy of gravity.

Using that against her, I grabbed her arm and spun her in the air, hoping to get her dizzy, before slamming her down on the floor. Putting a knee on her chest to keep her pinned there. I watched with a careful eye, trying to find the origin of whatever it is that helped her withstand his attack.

Just as her back slammed against the floor, I saw it.

Like the Mist Walls blocking my way out of a powerful enemies lair's, a bright yellow fog appeared just an inch above Yang's own skin. Absorbing the damage that I had given her in an instance before quickly disappearing.

"You like being on top?" Yang asked him a teasing grin, before grabbing my arm with an iron grip. "What a coincidence!"

Before I could get a word in, she turned and brought me along with her, pulling my distracted self along with her. Before I knew it, I was the one pinned down with my arm pulled back, and my face buried into the floor in an uncomfortable way. Than, from the corner of my eye, the buxom blonde that was Yang gave a shining grin as she straddled my back. "So do I!"

With those words, she pulled my arm to her chest, as I felt my shoulder strain from the strength she held.

"What does being on top have anything to do with battle?!" I asked her, my voice sounding like I wasn't in any sort of pain whatsoever. Despite that she didn't let up, possibly thinking that I was merely putting on a brave face.

"When did I say anything about battle?" She asked him, before using a free hand to punch me in the back of the head, that smile still as big as ever. Each blow, despite being powerful, barely giving me any form of harm.

If there was anything good about being a undead, it would be the ungodly amount of pain tolerance.

Deciding that I had had enough of this, I pulled my arm free of Yang's, and turned myself over on to my back. Not suspecting such a move, she couldn't dodge when I pulled my legs out from under her, and used them to, once again, launch her across the room.

She was able to bring up her arms in time, and guarded herself from his powerful kick. She was still launched through the air though, as I caught another glimpse of the strange yellow energy.

Was this the Aura? The same energy that so many people talked about? The possibility was certainly high.

"Comin' at ya!" Yang cried, as she flip in the air so that her legs hit the ceiling, before launching herself back down at me. This was a far more effective strategy than last time though, as she shot through the air like a small dragon.

Right towards me.

Still on the ground, I spun myself to the side, dodging the powerful attack, before standing myself up. As soon as I looked up, Yang was already in front of him, her fist inches away from my face.

Thinking of using the push to my advantage, I pushed back in time as the punch hit me, using both my legs and the punch to gain some distance.

I landed right where I had launched Yang the first time, as the area was covered in debris. Seeing Yang making her charge against me, her grin still wide and mischievous, I acted as quickly as I could.

Grabbing the debris that was be his side, he planned to use the wall as a makeshift weapon…

Only to reconsider and drop the wall, and charge forward to meet Yang head on.

If this was a battle of the fists, than he would use naught but his hands to obtain victory!

Yang only smirked at what she saw, still charging in fast. "How nice of you! Hope you don't come to regret that nice gesture."

I only smirked, which seemed to have a strange effect on Yang, as she turned slightly red. "If you believe I need such an advantage, than you underestimate me."

"Oh yeah!?" Yang asked, still slightly red, as they were barely a few feet away from crashing into each other. "Prove it!"

They each threw a punch at the other, the blows impacting against the other cheek with a fist. Yet, I did not back down.

And from the impact on my stomach, neither was she.

We continued to trade blows, whittling down each others health as we did. When I struck her head, she struck my liver. When I struck her stomach, she punched me in the chest. It was a seemingly endless trade of blows, like a tornado of punches in between the two of them.

Yet a smile appeared on my face, despite the pain. Through the endless storm of punches, I saw Yang smiling as well. Nothing mattered here, not the present, the future, not even the memories of the terrible things that had happened which plagued me every waking moment.

This was just like all those endless fights when I had joined the original guild. Though they were hard, though sometimes I had wished to never go through it, I continued to fight. I wasn't just punching Yang at the moment.

I was unleashing the side of me, that tiny part that I thought I had lost so long ago, that loved to fight. The feeling that nothing mattered but the next blow he threw!

Suddenly, the blonde brawlers eyes turned red, as her attacks seemed to gain twice their strength, matching my own power. Despite my current battle high, I couldn't help but note that this had to be her semblance.

The 'Ultimate Comeback' she called it.

If I was in my right mind, I would've stopped and dodged these attacks, and use the distraction to defeat Yang.

However, this was the me from many years ago, wanting nothing more but for this fight to go longer.

So, I did the only thing I could do.

I called upon the Power Within.

I couldn't remember how I did it, but I had slammed my chest with the Pyromancy, one that basically doubled my already impressive strength. Despite that, I felt no burning sensation, not even pain. The cause most likely attributing to my current disregard of it.

With that done, I continued to punch the feisty blonde with my now overwhelming strength. Still, they continued attacking one another, letting the fight that was happening now be all that matters.

To bad all good things come to an end.

I wasn't sure what exactly happened, All I knew was that Yang had left her guard open, giving me a clean hit to her unexposed jaw. My fist impacted her jaw, causing her to landed flat on the ground from my blows strength.

Instinctively, I made my way on top of Yang to capitalize on her weakness. Instinct taking full control of my body while I did so.

Luckily, I had long since realized how to stop when I became like this.

' _Ahhh.. I found it!"_

" _Don't talk as if you're our…. Our Son!"_

" _I accept your proposal...K-_

Reality came back in the blink of an eye, as color washed before my eyes, and shapes returned to sight.

I was on top of Yang, with a fist reared back and ready to strike the blonde in the face. She was gasping for breath, tired after there long skirmish. She was also covered in small bruises, possibly from her aura giving way.

That was when I felt all of the pain hit me like Smough's hammer. Barely keeping my wits about me, I stood up from my current position. My hand already reaching out to help the brawler up from her position.

Of course, she decided to comment on the way we were positioned.

"Sure you don't like to be on top?" She asked through gasps of breath, grabbing my hand so I could help pull her off the floor. As soon as she was standing properly, I let go of her hand.

Only to have her legs give out, the combined stress of the fight and the wounds covering her body proving too much. Luckily, I still had enough strength pick her up by the waist, draping her across my shoulder like a small child.

"What is this 'top' you keep speaking of? Is it some sort of fighting stance?" I spoke, my curiosity spiking at that instant.

"You could say that, Handsome." The blond spoke from behind, hiding what sounded like a small laugh, using what appeared to be my new nickname.

"Are you done?"

I jumped slightly, my hands releasing their hold on Yang, who had practically jumped from grip my at the voice that was apparently right next to us. One that so happened to belong to my fellow teammate.

"Venatores," I began, quickly turning my head to face him, as I placed Yang down, keeping her standing with her arm around my shoulder. "Don't sneak up on me after such a-"

" _Quiet._ "

For some reason or other, I listened to the voice of Venatores. It was actively more serious than his normal tone of voice.

"You both have spent the last six six minutes doing nothing," Venatores began, moving silently forward to the pair of us. "but hit each other senselessly like mindless animals."

"So, the both of you will sit down."

"Oh come on, Ven." Yang spoke, possibly not realizing how serious he actually was, as she slowly tried to stand up. She wobbled a little bit, as I spotted her to make she wouldn't fall. It was unnecessary, however, as she then stood standing tall and proud. "It was a spar, nothing har-"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Venatores spoke, not letting Yang finish her sentence, that alone causing the blonde to freeze.

"N-n-" The blonde stuttered, utterly shocked at Venatores' interruption. Or perhaps she was shocked that he didn't correct his name for her.

"Then, _sit_." Venatores finished for her, causing a feeling of dread to seep into my every pore.

Needless to say, we both sat on the ground as quickly as possible.

"Now then… who do I heal first?"

It was sad to say, but-

"I think, " Venatores began, as he slowly opened the box with a Red Cross on it, while simultaneously making it terrifying. " _That_ _winners should go first."_

-this was far more terrifying than Gravelord Nito himself!

* * *

"Well… that was an experience." Yang pointed out, her face a bit paler than her usual color. Her usual outfit was back on, with added bandages on random spots of her body.

"Indeed." My usual was attire being worn as well, as the teams began to move out of the arena. Though it appeared that I was lucky enough not to retain serious damage, shown by the lack of bandages.

"It would have been less," Venatores spoke up, his usual serious, indifference expression in place. Despite the rather horrifying experience of him playing doctor. "If you two didn't decide to fight like a bunch of imbeciles."

That had made us both quiet, remembering the horror that the Hunter put us through. I couldn't stop my hand scratch the back of my head, as Yang herself made a similar gesture.

"So… What now." Sir Jaune asked, looking slightly tired, despite him not even fighting.

"I believe," I spoke, with caused everyone to turn to me. "It is our time to rest."

We had spent a good hour in that if it they had not trained, Venatores' lesson alone tired them out a good bit.

"But," Sir Ren spoke up, taking a quick look at the scroll in his hands. "it's only three o'clock."

Lady Schnee then chose to speak up. "The stadium was destroyed in the fight between Yang and Mors, and we can't use it till it's repaired."

Perhaps that's why Venatores was so mad when we completed our spar? This was his second most frequent place to go, so he must've liked it somewhat.

"Well, since we have extra time," Lady Schnee spoke up, her usual proud stance seen by everyone. "let's start making our way to the port. I hear that the preparations for the Vytal Festival have begun!"

"Oh, that sounds cool!" Miss Rose spoke up, looking at her fellow teammate with a small amount of glee. "But I don't think we should. Yang is still injured and needs to re-"

"We're going," The heiress spoke, though it sounded more like an order, before grabbing the girl by the back of her hood. "Now."

"Hey, let go of my hood!" The young girls voice screamed out, despite the small smile on her face.

"Well… I guess we're going to the port." Yang spoke, a small smile on her face at the display between the two. "See ya later guys!"

With that Yang walked away, slowly followed by Miss Belladonna in tow. Who had practically stayed quiet throughout the entire exchange.

"Farwell." I spoke, waving them away with a glee.

"I'm going to get some homework done." Sir Jaune spoke, already moving away from the two of us. His team following close behind him, silently agreeing to their leaders plan. "I'll see you guys."

"Farewell Sir Jaune, be sure to practice your parries with someone." I spoke up, looking between Ms. Nikos and Sir Jaune. Hoping that he or she had gained the message.

"Sure thing." The man before me spoke, giving me a small thumbs up. Right before his entire team turned the corner, vanishing from my sight.

"So Venatores, what say w-"

"Go take a shower. I don't want our dorm smelling like a corpse." My teammate spoke, not realizing how much that single word caused me so much fear. It was only thanks to him walking away, did I realize that he wasn't talking about my condition.

"O-of course..."

* * *

Ever since I've come to this new age of Fire, I've discovered this was easily one of my new favorite things.

I stepped out of the shower within our private training room, a change clothes just outside the door. I felt the steam from the hot shower come off of me, as the warm damp hair on my head clung to my forehead and just above my eyes.

Blindly, I grabbed at the towel on the rack, quickly drying my hair and body with ease.

This 'Shower' was a wondrous invention, possible one of the most wonderous I had seen. Unlike in my time, where one had to tediously heat up a iron basin with a fire, you merely had to turn it on and hot water would spray from the strange novel at the top.

It was refreshing, satisfying, but most importantly…

It made the walking corpse that was my body feel alive again, as the heat of my own body had long since stopped being generated.

Truly wondrous.

As I dried off my hair, I could not help but smile.

"Today was a good day." I told no one, as the fog within the shower room started to lift without the original heat source.

No only had he helped Sir Jaune with his self esteem issue, he had also gotten closer to Yang of Team RWBY, and learnt more about Venatores. Though, only his combat style and his knowledge of wounds and how to heal them.

Now, I can only hope that tomorrow will be just as grand.

Finally dry, I moved through the steamy shower, making my way towards my change of clothes in hopes to talk with Venatores or study for the dreaded History class.

However, what I saw from the corner of my eye made me freeze, and grimace.

' _Ignore it Mors.'_ I told myself, shaking my head with my eyes closed. ' _You know that if you look at it, you will only regret it for the whole day.'_

I moved faster toward the door, hoping to rid myself of having to see _it_.

Yet, fate had always been cruel to me.

My quickened steps caused me to slip on the slightly wet floor, in a rather humorous way actually. Before I could slam my head on the tile floor, I grabbed the sink to catch myself before falling. I quickly pulled myself up to my feet, facing the sink...

And the mirror I had tried to avoid.

Through the mirror, I saw myself. My blonde hair, still wet and damp from the shower. My golden eyes, which I stared into with disgust. My body, covered in scars from my many years of training with the blade.

And the _thing_ that told me it was all a lie.

The Darksign.

I grimaced as my eyes met with the accursed symbol upon my chest, the black circle, symbolizing the fire in my soul escaping, leaving naught but endless darkness.

With my sight locked onto the symbol, the illusion that was my current form escaped my sight…

As I could only stare at what I _really_ was.

I looked away, as even after all these years, I would, could, not accept reality.

With a quickened but still slow pace, I left the shower, taking a quick look at my hand to assure that my body was back as it was.

My hand was like it had always been, slightly tanned and normal.

Not even bothering to change in the bathroom, I left and got changed out in the open…

Escaping the sight of the body that was my corpse.


	10. A Hunter's Prey

_**Hey guys, Welcome back to Despair Remnants!**_

 _ **LockeBelmont: Yes indeed, I do love me some Dumbshit's Guide to Dark Souls, as well as how I develop my characters. Thank you for the compliment I worked hard on the fight, though I had my Brother help a little with the end scene.**_

 _ **Also, I finally realized something… Is your name a Castlevania Reference?**_

 _ **Rnij: Thank you for the advice, I am glad you enjoy the chapter alongside my characters. But, I did intend for both of them to be the Main Character, but I can see why you'd feel that only Mors felt like a Main Character. As for the rest of your Questions, that will have to wait, as I feel I have to establish them in this world before anything else. Though I can say backstory is coming very soon for Ven…**_

 _ **Madworld238: Yes, I to hope for some bonding moments between Blake and Ven, or anyone other than Mors! As for the perving out, I felt it justified after listening to the third episode as she just kept looking at the guys without shirts. Also, it's a fresh of breath air seeing a female lead being a pervert than the male. Feels more… human I guess.**_

 _ **Also, she would have sold them, privately, throughout the school. :)**_

 _ **Baz: True, but I, and by extension him, feels that medical training is the best thing they could have.**_

 _ **Neema Army: Thank you!**_

 _ **MadManWithAHat: Thank you for the Review!**_

 _ **XxExtremeSamX: Finally, someone noticed it! I was hoping that someone would see that I hid puns within the name of my Characters. After all, Mors means Dead**_

 _ **So your characters are truly, Hunting Moon and Dead Flame.**_

 _ **I personally find myself proud of it!**_

 _ **Student: Thank you once again for reviewing. That is true, about the whole learning a new skill isn't all that helpful in most of this situation. But remember, the main point of this was to help Jaune overcome his fear of inadequacy. Bringing everyone to try and learn new skills was more of a show and tell kinda thing.**_

 _ **Also, they do suck at single combat.**_

 _ **Axxcel: You'll have to wait and see. :)**_

 _ **Theawesome5: Hot damn indeed.**_

 _ **Yakiitori: Thank you Yaki, I love them to! And here's to you!**_

 _ **Snowballs FF: Thank you, I was truly hoping for the smooth introduction to this universe. I've seen so many messy ones, that caused me to stop reading some stories.**_

* * *

 _ **The Hunter's Prey**_

It had started off as a good morning. All was quiet, there was no shouting, nightmares or memories that haunted my dreams. Mors had already left earlier to get breakfast, leaving me to an even quieter room, which I was nothing but thankful for. It was nothing short of peaceful and relaxing.

Why did it have to last a mere five minutes?

"She hasn't come back for a whole day! Please, you have to help us!" Ruby pleaded, her entire body wrapped around my waist like a five year old. One of her team members, excluding one, was looking at me with a pleading look. The other merely staring down the hallway, looking almost disinterested in my current situation.

"If she's missing," I spoke while simultaneously trying to pry the girl off of me, which was a lot harder than it would appear. "why don't you just call the police."

"See!" The Gargoyle screeched, waving a hand in my general direction as she did. "Even he agrees that the police is a far better plan! So why don't we just call them!?"

"Weiss, no offense, but we're not letting _you_ call the police on Blake." Yang spoke, not even bothering to turn to the girl in white, as she started to speak once more. "Besides, it would be a terrible idea."

"Why would the police be a terrible idea?" I asked, still trying to pry the girl off of me, as she migrated higher to avoid me, possibly as a means to convince me further by a means of torture. "It would be the fastest way to find her."

"We just, don't think it's important enough that the police have come in, that's all." Yang spoke up, looking a little bit to the left at Weiss, who stared back with a small glare.

For a second, I stopped trying to pry the Young Reaper off of my body (Who was still asking for help.) and simply stared at the blonde before me. "...Yet you thought it was important enough to ask me, someone you rarely talk to… at seven thirty in the morning."

"...Yep!" Yang replied, as a small drop of sweat ran the side of her head, as the Gargoyle rolled her eyes.

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked them, even though my question was more of a statement than a question. "Are you going to tell me what's really wrong, or do I have to get Ozpin?"

"T-that's not necessary." Weiss spoke up, her eyes turning away from my own. "We can handle this by ourselves." She told everyone, crossing her arms under under her chest in an attempt to look sure of herself.

"So it's pride that keeps you from asking for help." I spoke, causing the Heiress to glare at me. It was completely ineffective, but she didn't stop trying. "Yet, you still asked me for help…"

"We just need help from a friend." Yang spoke up, looking at me with an almost pleading expression.

"Then what about Mors." I asked, which caused them to turn their heads away from me. "If you're trying to get her back, than he would be the best for the job. He spends time with you all constantly."

"Well…." Ruby began, her voice being muffled as she tried to speak through my shirt. "She's sneaky, and so are you! We thought that if anyone would know where she's hiding, it would be someone who is stealthier than her!"

So they require someone with enhanced training in the art of stealth for their help. At least that tells me something about their intentions. Yet, a question was still left unanswered.

"Why did she run away?"

That was when everyone froze, even the girl on my chest went rigged, which I took as an opportunity to rid myself of the reaper. Her grip, surprisingly tight on my body, now relinquished.

"Hey, put me down!" The hooded girl spoke, her legs moving as if she was on the ground, trying to run away. While I merely passed her off to the elder sister, focusing on her words.

"We… don't know." Yang spoke as she picked up her sister by the hood and placing her down gently, looking down on the ground, clearly lying. "She just… vanished."

"Look, are you going to help us or not?" The Gargoyle questioned, looking as if I had offended her with my constant questions. One that had led me to one of two conclusions.

"So," I spoke up, causing everyone's attention on to me, two of them almost seeming hopeful. "she is either being held captive, or one of you made a mistake."

"Why do you think one of _us_ made a mistake?" Weiss spoke, her glare growing far colder.

It appears the Gargoyle had made a mistake. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing!" The Heiress practically screamed, her anger growing even further. "Nothing, except tell the truth of the situation at hand!"

"What truth?" I asked, looking at the girl in white with an irritated gaze.

"Why are we even here." Weiss spoke, ignoring my question with a false grace. "Shouldn't we be looking for Blake already."

"You're here," I spoke, my irritation quickly reaching its peak with this girls false hierarchy. "Cause you are too incompetent to find a single girl within a city." That sentence alone, caused the Schnee to turn her head, an ineffective glare on her face.

"Excuse me!" The girl spoke, trying to step closer to me, with a rather pathetic amount of anger over my words.

It was then, that a hand grabbed onto the Heiress' shoulder, keeping the girl in check. A hand that belonged to the brawler of the group. "Alright, chill out Ice Queen, fighting will get us nowhere."

"He's starting it with his baseless conjectures!" The girl childishly spoke, pointing her finger at me.

"Well, deal with that on your own time!" Yang spoke, her eyes turning red for only a second, before quickly going back to a her usual lilac. Causing Weiss to flinch away from it. "Right now, we have to find Blake." Then she turned to me, her gaze more serious then I've seen her.

"So will you help us, or not."

Each of them stared at me, two with pleading eyes filled with hope. The other was a cold anger, pointed at me from the Cainhurst Gargoyle. But the most shocking thing that was happening, was inside my own head.

I was actually considering helping them.

Maybe, it was cause I silently knew that if I didn't say yes, they'd bother me all day. Or maybe it was that old flame in my heart, one that is now nothing but smolders under the rain of blood that I endured, wishing to help.

It wasn't like I hated the Team, even Weiss was more of a minor annoyance than a problem, but it was bogoling to even hear myself consider helping them out. After all, I had only heard that she had vanished.

But why? Why did she vanish away from her days ago she appeared perfectly happy, whether it be a disguise or not would be questioned later. Yet now I hear she had run off.

There was a mystery afoot. Secrets that were being kept from me, and something greater behind them. Yet, they still ask me for help?

That, is something that I couldn't abide by.

"I cannot help a problem no one will tell me about." I spoke, causing everyone to widen their eyes. "Even if I could find her, what do you want me to do? Drag her back here and force her to sit through an apology that only two of you will actually mean?"

That caused everyone to instead flinch, playing the possible situation in all of their heads. I crossed my arm's, nodding to their shared consensus.

"No, before I can even consider helping you. I need to know the things that you aren't telling me."

Everyone was silent, the hall was as well. They just stood there, looking at me with bewildered and thought filled eyes.

Surprisingly, it was the Leader that spoke first, her voice filled with a small amount of uncertainty. "It's… not really our story to tell."

"Then tell me in the best way that you can." I spoke, my gaze sharpening towards all three of them. Each one of the girls gave an almost unnoticeable shiver, possibly at the intensity of my gaze alone.

"...Fine," Weiss spoke, her eyes filled with ice-cold anger, moving towards the end of the hall. " Follow me."

I did so, her two teammates behind me. It was only after a few feet of walking, did she stop in front of a door.

Specifically, the room of Team RWBY.

"Don't touch anything." Weiss spoke, swiping the key to her room, walking in with quick steps. I merely rolled my eyes, walking in to, what I could best describe as, a possible disaster zone.

The room was similar to Team Eclipse's room. Regular wooden floor, multiple desk's, one for each team member, and book shelves above them. One of which was the only thing being used for it's proper purpose. The others held more varied objects, like magazines, stray articles of clothing, dust crystals and multiple different machine parts.

Their beds, which all had red covers, were my main concern however. After all, the only thing keeping them from falling on top of the other were multiple books, and sixteen pieces of foot thick rope. It was… harmful even looking at the atrocity before me.

However, the most god awful part of the room had to be a single thing.

The smell.

When I first became a Hunter, the first thing about myself that I noticed, was my sharpened sense of smell. Odors that were unpleasant and pleasant alike, filled my nose making me smell every little bit of blood that came onto me or others.

In truth, like many other hunters before me, I became something similar to a bloodhound.

So it was awful, smelling this coagulation of multiple smells, that were so overpowering, I almost couldn't help but gag. After all, it smelled like a combination of strawberry shampoo, lilac shampoo and vanilla perfume. There was also the strange combination of nightshade and cat, which only strengthened my assumptions about Blake.

As soon as the door closed, the Gargoyle turned to him with a glare on her face.

"Blake's part of the White Fang."

I raised an eyebrow, surprised over the bluntness of which the heiress delivered her statement.

" _Might_ be part of the White Fang." Yang spoke over Weiss, pushing her to the side a bit." We don't know if she quit or if she's still a part of it."

"But we do know that she ran away as soon as she mentioned it, meaning that she's guilty." Weiss retorted, holding a finger up.

"Or she was ashamed that she revealed it by yelling at us!" Yang yelled back, adding something to the conversation for me to remember.

"What else?" I interrupted the two feuding girls who looked at me with raised brows, confused over my current stoic features.

"... You took that bomb pretty well." Yang spoke, looking at me with a raised eyebrow alone. Weiss and Ruby were on a similar consensus, as they stared at me with curious gazes.

"I already had a hunch about her true heritage," I spoke up, causing everyone to stare at me with wide eyes, similar to a deer who's seen a hunter. " Though I did not expect the White Fang."

"Wait," The heiress spoke,sounding just as shocked as she looked. " You knew she was a Faunus!"

I replied back, my voice sounding more irritated than I wanted it to. "I had a were too many signs to ignore, after all."

The Heiress merely rolled here eyes, seeming to almost not believe my previous statement."Oh please, you're just trying to play off that you didn't see i-"

I merely interrupted her with a finger, and a more fact based argument. "She always wore a bow, that stood up right on her head and never moved from that spot." I then lifted another finger, adding on another point. "She has unnaturally yellow eyes, an obsession over fish, and from what you told me from your trips to Vale, a severe dislike of dogs. Meaning she has as much feline instincts, as she does human. The tipping point, her bow twitches when she flinches, despite never moving, be it wind or during combat, or when feeling any other sort of emotion"

At the end of my argument, everyone had continued to stare at me, as if I had become the One Reborn.

"O-oh... " Weiss spoke, her face a tiny pit pinker than it usually was, possibly out of embarrassment for not realizing Blake's true heritage.

I broke them out of their reprieve, bring back the point at hand. "So, allow me to repeat myself. What else?"

Ruby, was the first to speak, as she looked away from me. Poking her fingers together, as if nervous. "W-well, Weiss and Blake were in an argument the entire trip to the port."

That peaked my interest. "About what?"

"Mostly about the White Fang, and how Weiss was a racist." Yang replied, not so subtly glaring at the girl in question.

The Gargoyle's face turned venomous, almost seething with an anger, that I could understand. An anger that was almost insane, at those who could never hope of understanding.

"I am not a racist!" The Gargoyle screamed, looking at the blonde in a typical display of anger. Though Yang barely flinched at this, merely looking at the girl with something akin to disinterest. "I was merely stating the fact that the White Fang is a terrorist organization, hell bent on wiping out humanity! It's her fault for even being with those beasts anyway!"

The room had gone quiet after that. Everyone looking at the girl with only a silent

"...I can why see she didn't bother to tell you than." I spoke up, drawing everyone's attention my way, though paying little heed to it. "Telling someone with such a narrow view of the world, it's difficult to say the least."

Like telling Durja that the Beasts couldn't be reasoned with.

" _You there, hunter. Didn't you see the warning? Turn back at once."_

" _They are no harm to those above. Turn back…"_

" _Or the hunter will face the hunt."_

"Whatever," The Heiress spoke up, shoving what I said with a wave of her hand. "the point is we have to find her and… I don't know, something."

"I can't work with something." Anger coursing through my veins at the girls frivolous answer, though kept such emotions far away from my mind. "You have to give me a definitive answer."

"What we're going to do," Yang spoke, effectively taking charge in that moment. "is find and talk with her. Sort the whole mess out, without any problems."

She then turned to me, pointing her finger directly at my location.

"That's where you come in Ven."

Annoyance filled me at that name, one that was quickly pushed aside at the young lady's look of achievement.

"I have said it many times, my name is Venatores."

The blonde completely ignored me, instead choosing to continue her line of thought. "We need you to find Blake, and tail her so you can contact us about her location and so we can talk to her."

"What if she doesn't want to talk?" I asked, wishing to know what her so called back up plan was.

"Then you try talking to her" The boisterous girl spoke, her smile still on plastered on her head. "see if you can convince her in anyway."

My head already begun to shake at the idea, denying the so called 'plan'. "I am not one for conversation, Mors would be a better choice."

"Yeah, But you have something he doesn't!" The red reaper in training spoke, looking almost as excited as her sister, while my own expression contorted with confusion.

"The ability to track her down and not let her leave my sights?" I spoke, confused about what sort of abilities she was speaking of.

"No!" The girl said, her face still filled with excitement, which then turned into embarrassment as her cheeks turned pink. "…. Well, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about!"

"You and Blake are like two peas in a pod! You have very similar personalities, so you can convince her to come and talk to us about what's going on in a way that only you could!" The reaper spoke, smiling just a wide smile of childish innocence.

"... Just because two people are similar, doesn't mean they'll get along." I spoke up, hoping it didn't show how cornered I actually felt.

"Well, that didn't stop you on the first day of school." The boisterous blonde spoke, a small smile on her face. "Or the silent conversations you guys have when you think no one is looking."

"..."

"Is that a yes?" Yang spoke up, a teasing smile stretched across her face which was quickly followed by my angry grimace.

"...Where do you want me to start looking." I sighed out, looking at the girl with bland eyes.

"East Vale, there are a bunch of hotels and abandoned buildings. Perfect place to be hiding away." Yang spoke out, a small smile of victory across her face, as she explained to me my search location.

"Where will you three go?" I asked, crossing my arms as I stared at them.

"We'll be searching through separate places in North Vale. It's filled with places that Blake likes. Bookstores." The heiress spoke, as she made way towards the door of the dorm room.

"What about West and South Vale?" I questioned the girls, as they didn't list those sides of the city. "Certainly they have better places to find her."

"We already checked West Vale, and South Vale is filled violent activity. She's least likely to go to those parts of the city." The heiress spoke, not even wasting time as she waited by the door for her team.

"Alright, anything else I should know." I asked once more, looking between the three.

The brawler shook her head, looking at her other team members. "No not really, that's about it."

"Alright then, let's go!" Ruby screamed out, already racing through the door. A path of rose petals following close behind. Alongside her sister, who just laughed at her sisters enthusiasm, and the Gargoyle, who merely rolled her eyes. With that, the door closed behind them. The room laying in perfect silence.

With me in it.

"Amateurs." I spoke, shaking my head side to side. "They wish to be hunters, yet they can not hunt."

Here I thought one of the four, excluding the heiress of course, could at least show me the hunter within. Though, the small rose and cat show the tiniest bit of promise.

With that, I turned towards what must've been Blake's book shelf. Leafing through all of the books, I came across a pseudo bookmark, which only caused me to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

" _Leblanc Cafe's special offer. Come eight times a month, and you get a Seafood Sunday Special on us. Limited time only."_ I read out loud, shaking my head at the outlandish clue I had come across. Looking further down at the card I saw there was only one spot on the card left unmarked.

Taking a quick second to look down at my scroll, I saw that the day was in fact Sunday.

But where was it located?

I turned the coupon around, scanning through the all of the wording. Nothing about the location was written upon it. So I typed it into my scroll.

"East Vale, Robin Avenue…" I spoke to myself, a smile gracing my lips at the find.

After it will be the perfect area to scout around. She need some form of food and drink to function. And this one appeared to be her favorite spot after all of the other restaurants of Vale.

With that, I made my way out of the room, and for the first time since coming to this Nightmare….

Made my way to the City of Vale.

* * *

It is as I expected.

The city was average at best. Filled with people, shops, children and the homeless alike. Each one crammed into the same space, for the apparent survival of the human and faunus race.

Though, if my senses were correct, it was more steered towards the human population rather than the faunus. What with, down the countless of Alleys of Vale, was the smell of multiple exotic animals that didn't even belong in a city, let alone a forest biome.

I walked along the street in complete silence, glaring at every person that bumped into me along the way. I was wearing my full combat apparel, which appeared to give me even more stares from the crowd of people, even mutters.

Though, children seemed to just look at me in a sort of awe that felt… uncomfortable to say the least.

But I ignored that, instead opting to move along the crowd searching for this restaurant. Also smelling the city for the exact mixture of nightshade and cat from Team RWBY's room. Hopefully giving me an edge within the the large city.

Though, it was certainly strange to see a city as it was now. Bright and, almost cheerful in a sense. The complete opposite of Yharnam in almost every way, shape and form.

The streets of Yharnam were drenched in blood, and corpses paved the streets for miles, whereas here he could only see stone and chipped curbs. The dark and often times ominus buildings were replaced by bright, uplifting white towers of grandeur. The smell of dried and decaying cadavers and sewage was replaced by delicious treats, hundreds of them in fact, and…!

Suddenly, the eyes that were once of what be assumed as a tourist became sharper than knives, like a beast on the prowl. I saw the few people gazing at me flinch in terror, before looking somewhere else in shock.

There it was…

The smell of Nightshade and cat, alongside the smell of ocean, an unidentified smell and… Bananas?

Who was she with?

I followed the scent, which was some distance to the left of me. Looking around the bustling streets of Vale, hoping to find the girl in black.

"Where are we going again?" A voice spoke a little bit to the right of me, peaking my interest as it was right where the smells were.

"A restaurant I like to go to." A familiar voice spoke causing my usual stoic expression to crack into a smile.

' _It appears I've found my so called prey'_ , I thought to myself, already making my way towards the voices.

"I thought you were trying to hide from your friends?" The voice asked, just as I saw the girl in black who was talking to… It appears, I have found out what the unidentified smell was. A smell, so exotic, that it made sense that I've never smelled, or seen it, before.

It was the smell of monkey.

After all, the girl was talking to a blond Monkey Faunus with tan skin. His blond tail standing still as he walked alongside the concealed faunus girl.

His clothing was that of a white button up shirt, that was failing it's purpose of covering the person up. He had red leather gauntlets, reaching all the way to the end of his forearm, complete with regular pair of jean shorts. A chain was dangling on the outer edge of his pants, a completely useless accessory that could get him killed.

"They don't know I eat here." The girl responded back, not even missing a beat as she continued to walk forward.

"How do you know that?" The man spoke, also unaffected by the girls uninterested tone of voice

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Honestly, I just feel like it." Continuing his trek forward, unabated by the girls own question.

Never realizing that I was following close behind, like a shadow to a source of light.

"Look, this just my favorite place to go to." Blake continued, her arms crossing under her chest in a resigned fashion. "It's quiet, makes the best tea in Vale and it helps me relax."

"Why do you need to relax?" The boy asked, yet another question, his tail twitching slightly.

"If your going to hear everything, might as well make myself comfortable while doing it." Blake spoke up, giving me tiny bit of confusion. She would tell this man, yet not her teammates about her past.

He must've known her for years for this to happen.

"Well why didn't you say so! I would have been less chatty if you did." The boy spoke, his hands extending to the back of his head, his tail twitching once again

"Would you?" The girl asked, her voice filled with dry sarcasm.

"Probably not," Well, he was honest at the very least. "but I would have made it more comfortable questions."

"Like what?" Blake asked, her voice sounding only a bit interested in the matter at hand. Moving through the crowd of people in front of her with some slight difficulty.

"You know, the get to know you kind!" That one had caught my attention, as my gaze shifted once more to the boy. "Where are you from, what music do you like, what types of books do you like to read. The list goes on!" Just from these questions, something within me snapped into place.

They barely knew each other. They barely knew each other, yet Blake is telling him over her team…

How very odd… this must be examined later.

"Can we just... wait till we get to the cafe." Blake spoke, her hand going somewhere on her face, possibly alleviating the headache the man was giving her.

"Sure, how far are we?" The man perked up, probably not realizing what the girl was doing previously.

Sadly for him, I was done with his behavior. So I did the only logical thing I could to stop him.

I spoke.

"About a minute away."

As if stricken by the chill of Cainhurst itself, the hidden faunus froze in place. Every muscle in her body, stiff from shock…

While the boy merely kept walking, ignorant of my reveal. "Okay sure, I can definitely- wait a minute." He spoke, also freezing as he processed my voice. "Please tell me that was you."

Both turned around in that instance, looking at me with wide eyes. Blake's wider, as looked she upon me in familiarity, here muscles growing tenser as she began looking around street they were on. It was only when she realized that I was alone did she become less tense.

That didn't stop her yelling my name, however. "Venatores!"

"Yes?" I responded, expecting her anger. After all, I had surprised her from behind.

"What ar- when did yo- how did you!?" The girl tried to say, appearing to be questioning which question to ask me.

So, I merely responded to them, in a hurried fashion. "You know why, two minutes ago and easily."

The man, who had uncomfortably watched from in between us, spoke up. Holding his hand up awkwardly as his eyes shifted from side to side. "I take it this is one of your friends."

"I believe myself to be more of an acquaintance," Giving the unnamed faunus only a mere glance, before returning to my study of Blake. "but for the sake of saving myself the argument, sure."

"...Hi." The man spoke, sounding very reminiscent of a certain red rose. I merely ignored it, asking the most prominent question on my mind.

"Friend of yours?" Briefly gesturing to the blond monkey besides me. Though it appeared that I was not going to obtain a verbal reply, what with the glare I was receiving from the girl in black.

"How did you find me!?" The scream catching quite a few peoples attention, causing them to stare at us. Thankfully, Blake noticed that despite her unnecessary anger towards me.

"The next time you go somewhere," I spoke up, quiet so that the people still watching couldn't hear what I was talking about, hopefully losing interest."make sure it isn't somewhere you've been before."

"But they haven't seen me go here before! " Blake whispered, noticing the people moving away from their position. "I made sure it was a place for my privacy, alone!"

I nodded my head at that, before I continued to speak. Reaching into my pockets, to pull out the coupon. "True, but they didn't think to go through your belongings. Namely this Seafood Sunday Special coupon."

Blake stared at my hand, seeing that it was in fact her coupon. In the briefest of seconds, she went to grab it. Her eyes showing a small piece of embarrassment, possibly at the apparent existence of the coupon.

Sadly, she never retrieved the coupon, as I drew it out of her reach. Quickly storing it in one of my many coat pockets, while I stared at the cat girl in question.

"Frankly, I'd thought you'd be smarter than that." I spoke, my face set into bland disinterest at the actions that one would find adorable coming from the usually stoic Blake.

"... What do you want." The girl said, shifting her eyes to him and the unnamed man beside her, who continued to look baffled between the both of us. His eyes shifting from me to the girl.

"To talk." I told her, looking directly into her bright yellow eyes, that stared back unblinking.

"Why?"

That was the question as of right now, wasn't it. Why was I doing this?

The simple answer would be, that I was merely following the request of Ruby and team. A more complicated answer would be that I wanted to actually help her out, solve her problem any way I can.

But, I opted more for the truth of the matter.

"Because if anything is gonna get your team to stop bugging me, it's finding out why, exactly, you ran away." I spoke, causing both of their eyes to widen, not quite expecting my answer. "Besides, it's better to talk to someone who's more well grounded than the Heiress."

"...Okay, I'm a little lost here?" The man spoke up again, pointing directly at me. "Who is he, exactly?"

"Venatores Luna. Hunter and member of Team Eclipse, of Beacon Academy." I spoke, turning to the boy, in slight annoyance. "Who are you?"

"Oh," The boy spoke, seeming nervous at the attention I was now giving him. But extended his hand out, nonetheless. "Well, I'm Sun Wukong, Leader of Team SSSN from Haven Academy. Nice to meet you."

"... Pleasure." I spoke slowly, just looking at the boy in front of me. Sun, taking the message, retracted his hand from the air, placing it behind his head.

"Can we go eat now?" The boy asked awkwardly, looking anywhere but my eyes.

Blake rolled her eyes, walking towards the direction of the restaurant while me, and Sun silently followed. The boy making sure he was a couple of feet away from me.

"So… your Blake's friend, huh?" Sun asked me, a large smile on his face that did nothing but irk me. " What does she like to d-"

"Stop talking, now." I interrupted, which caused him to flinch slightly. Thankfully we were turning down the corner of the street. Right where the cafe was at.

It was a two floored building, mostly set up outdoors. Plants were scattered the outside of the building, tamed to make the building more welcoming. White cushioned seats sat right next to the door, possibly for those waiting for their table.

The cafe, however, was almost completely abandoned. The only ones inhabiting it, that my eyes could see, were the multiple waitress giving food and drink to the guests. One of them, being the girl who sat at the front waiting for guests.

The girl was your average civilian. Not to pretty, but not ugly. Not to tall, but not noticeably short. Even here hair was the average brunet color, that lay stick straight decorated with multiple hair clips and ribbons.

The most eye catching thing about her, however, was the maid uniform. Which was a standard white and black, fitted with a red bow, wrapped around the girls waist. It was also appeared a size to small, as it hugged the girl, as it made her proportions appear bigger than they actually were, and showing more skin around her legs.

It was in that moment that the girl spotted us, or should I say Blake. "Oh, Blake!" The girl screamed out, waving her hand "It's been awhile!"

Blake waved back, a small smile on her face at the girls enthusiasm. "Hey, Marie." As she stopped right in front of the desk that the now named Marie was at.

The girl started to retrieve a menu from the side, already beginning to speak. "The usual seating or…" It was when she looked up, that she saw both me and Sun. Her face shifting into a small blush as she continued to stare at me. " Well, that's a twist."

"Three seats, please." I spoke up, crossing my arms over my chest as the girl, Marie, continued looking me over. Her cheeks growing pinker and pinker as time went on.

"Wow… didn't think you had it in you Blake." The girl spoke, still looking at me as if I was a piece of meat. "It appears you got yourself quite a nice catch." Leaning forward a little at the front counter, a little piece of her cleavage sticking out of her tight dress.

Blake also turned pink, possibly at the manner that her apparent friend was acting. "We're just friends."

This caught the girls attention, causing her eyes to widen, and her smile to grow further."In that case!" She then turned to me, her hand going under her chest. "Hey, dark and brooding! Wanna go out some t-."

"No." I spoke, causing the girl to freeze in shock, while Blake barely held in a laugh, from the suddenness of my refusal.

"Dang it," The girl spoke, still smiling despite my refusal, as she grabbed an extra two menus. "I thought that would work."

"Hey, I might be interested!" Sun spoke, causing me to turn and just stare at him, which was quickly followed by Blake. "What, I just want to be included!"

"Sorry blondie, your not my type." Marie says, walking away from the front counter. Her hips shaking more than they naturally should. "Follow me!" She screamed out, disappearing the staircase to the side.

"Sorry about her." Blake spoke moving toward the steps that the girl had climbed. Which I did as well. Climbing up as fast as the secret faunus would let me.

The second floor was much like the bottom, though filled with two to three seated tables. Completely barren from any other person, including some of the maids.

"Sorry it's so empty," Marie spoke, quickly moving to one of the tables right by the edge of the roof. " A majority of the regulars already left, so it'll just be the three of you here." Stopping at one of the tables and setting down the three menus.

"It's perfect." I spoke, sitting down in the middle back seat, Sun sitting to my left and Blake to my right. "Thank you."

"No problem…" Marie spoke, stopping mid-sentence as if she had just been frozen. Probably realizing I hadn't, or ever will, give her my name.

"Venatores." Blake spoke up, already looking at the menu. Though, that didn't mean I couldn't see the small smirk on her face as she hid it behind her menu.

"Venatores!" The girl continued, as if nothing had even happened. "It's my pleasure to be a faithful waitress to all customers. So would you like anything?"

"Black Tea." I told the girl, my eye twitching from the amount of annoying people I was interacting with in a single day. If this was Blake's idea of revenge, than it was more underhanded than I had expected from the girl.

"Sure thing! What about you, blondie." Marie said, dropping the formal act around the Monkey Faunus.

"I'll just take coffee." Sun took with a smile, though I couldn't help but notice his tail twitch ever so slightly at the obvious difference in her treatment between us.

"Alright, Blake's gonna probably take green tea." Marie spoke, quickly writing down the orders. "I'll be with you in just a moment. Don't have fun without me!" With that spoken, the girl went into the building, disappearing from our eyes alone.

The perfect time, to speak in private.

"Alright than…" I spoke up looking between the two of them, Blake looking nervous at what was to come. "Start talking."

Blake merely sighed, possibly expecting that response from me. "What would you like to know."

"Everything, really." Sun said, a smile on his face. "Preferably, why you ran away."

"No," I spoke, my gaze never leaving the nervous cat at my side. "Start with why you even joined that group."

Blake's eyes turned from my own, while Sun's grew in confusion. Possibly from the lack of knowledge on his part.

"... So they told you." Was the only thing she said, looking down at the small plate in front of her.

"Weiss told me what she believed," I spoke, causing her eyes to look at me once more. "Now I wish to know the truth."

"Can you guys stop leaving me out of the loop?" Sun asked, looking between the two of us once more with a small glare but still with a flippant attitude. "It's starting to get _really_ annoying."

Blake only sighed at that, looking down at her plate once more. "Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course!" Sun spoke up, practically jumping forward in his seat. "I don't think there's a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them."

"Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get what they want." Sun began, with his tail moving to the side of his head, as if it was about to point out something. "Bunch of creeps if you as-" The boy stopped mid sentence, possibly connecting the dots of why she was even asking that.

"Wait… were you part of the White Fang!" Sun almost screamed, barely remembering that he was in a cafe on the very edge of a populated street.

"That's right." Blake said, looking Sun straight in the eyes. Ignoring me all the while. "I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born in it."

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the faunus." Her face was then marred by a small scowl. "Of course, despite being promised equality, the faunus were subjugated to discrimination and hate."

I leaned back in my chair, listening to the girl's story with my usual melancholic frown. It was to be expected really. After all, peace was merely a word that helped the population feel safe and secure. It did nothing to wash away the hate and violence one felt towards another.

"Humanity still thought we were lesser than human beings. And so, the White Fang rose up to be as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott." The girls smile then transformed into a hollow one, one filled with nostalgia and failure. "And I actually thought we were making a difference...but I was just a youthful optimist."

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor. And the worst part… it was working. We were being treated as equals."

"But not out of respect… but of fear."

Once more, something that could only be expected.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills for violence to aid in their violence. And instead, dedicate my life to being a huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black bow." She finished, shaking her extra set of ears for an added effect.

"So… have you told any of your friends yet?" Sun asked, looking a little pitying as she truly finished here story.

"No, she hasn't." I spoke, my face set like stone. Unpitying or caring of the story, no matter how disheartening it may have seemed. After all, my questions were not yet answered.

"Now, why did you run away from your team."

"I just did." Blake spoke, opting to look at her tea than my eyes, her second set of ears twitching a little bit. "Thought they all would call the police on me."

"You thought Ruby Rose, possibly the most innocent individual on your team, would call the police or even let the Heiress do so on you." I spoke, as my arms crossed over my chest from the rather bold face lie.

The girl sat in silence, still looking at her cup of tea. Refusing to move her eyes even a centimeter away from it.

"No," I spoke up, the girl going more rigid than before. "your lying to me."

"I'm not lying." The girl spoke, finally looking at me straight in the eyes. If it wasn't for the smallest twitch of her hand, I'd have thought she was telling the truth.

"No… you are. Whether you know it or not, you are lying to me." I spoke, my gaze growing even sharper. Causing both members of the party to flinch back.

"And how would you know that?" Blake said, trying in vain to match my own glare.

"Because I've met liars. Liars who could weave words so elegantly, they could make you believe you were something you aren't, without even batting an eye." Patches and the Healing Church were the first to come to mind. Their words dooming many to fall ill to the darkness of the hunt, than for nothing more than enjoyment or fear.

Blakes eyes shifted away from my own, only for a second before coming back to my eye, revealing yet another twitch.

"But, you aren't like those people." I spoke to her, her eyes once more showing a sort of surprise. "After all, you are a terrible liar."

"So… Will you tell me the truth?" I asked, leaning my back into the chair, my eyes still glaring holes into the girl.

"I'm back!" A voice spoke up, just as a door opened from my peripheral vision. My gaze never leaving Blakes, fighting for an answer. All the while, the girl named Marie was oblivious to it all.

"Here you guys, go. Coffee for you, Green Tea for you, and Black Tea for you, handsome. Will that be all for today?" The girl spoke, her eyes closed with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes…" I spoke up, just as Blake turned away from my gaze. Her face filled with an uncertainty that I'd never seen her have before. "I think it will Marie."

Marie finally opened her eyes, looking at all three of us in turn. Possibly realizing the tense atmosphere that we were having "Alright then… Here's your guy's bill. I'll see you later Blake and hopefully you too Venatores." With that, the girl dropped off the bill, walking away from the table slowly, staring back at it with hints of confusion in her eyes.

Their the table sat. Completely silent to the rest of the world around us, even the streets appeared quiet.

"I going to pay the bill." Blake spoke, refusing to look me right in the eye, already standing up to leave.

I merely sighed, expecting this. It appeared she didn't trust me as much as she did Sun, which came off as surprisingly vexing to me. "Fine, we were about done anyway."

I got up as well, following the girl in black, making sure that she didn't try to escape from my sight, in case I riled her up to much. We walked down the stair, our drinks left forgotten on the table, till steaming in the wam air. Quickly paying for the items that we had bought, we moved out.

For a while everything was quiet, even the bustling streets of Vale were eerily quiet.

That was until someone decided to speak up. Namely, a certain blond monkey.

"So… what's the plan?" Sun asked appearing almost relaxed despite the tension in the very air. Not that he didn't ask a good question.

"What we are going to do," I spoke up, never looking behind me, after all I already knew what her response was going to be. "is find Team RWBY."

"Not yet." The girl spoke quickly, far to quickly. I turned to her her eyes, narrowed in determination. "I still need to prove the White Fang didn't rob all of those Dust Stores."

"Why?" I asked her, curious to her response. After all, I was still trying to wrap my head around it. "What would that even do?"

"It would prove that w-" Blake begun, stopping at the end of her sentence. The mistake causing me to give glare a minuscule glare towards the black cat. After all, it appeared she thought she was still a part of the White Fang. "They aren't doing this, and that they are just misguided Fanus fighting for equality."

"So you are going to try and prove that the White Fang, a group that has been responsible for hundreds of terrorist attacks and over three times as many deaths across the world, are innocent of robbery?" I responded, questioning myself in my analysis of her having the promise to be a Hunter.

Once more, silence persisted as the two people processed the point that I had given them. Though Blakes eyes still held that small flame of will to move forward.

"Useless moves are unbecoming of a future Hunter." I told her, looking away from the both of them. "Yet, these robberies cannot stand. Especially if it's the same group stealing all of this dust."

After all, supply oneself with (What I understand to be) the universal fuel of the entire nightmare in excess can mean only a single thing. Someone out there is preparing for something, while simultaneously taking all of the dust from the people of Vale itself. Whoever these guys are, they wish to start a battle within the city, or something far, far worse. Something that could not be allowed under my watch.

"Still," I spoke, looking down at the ground in thought. "we have no means of finding them. Not unless we stalk every Dust Shop in Vale."

"... Wait!" Sun Shouted, causing me to turn, a hand on one of my many throwing knives out of shock alone. "What if we somehow knew about the biggest stock of Dust in Vale."

I looked at him once more, his face filled with a large amount of excitement that I could not help but demand an answer. "Explain."

"On the ship I was on," Sun began, his face etched into a calculating look walking around in a small circle. "there was a talk about a huge freighter, carrying Dust from the Schnee Dust Company! A Dust supply that big, laying around for hours on end, these guys couldn't resist!"

"So, all we have to do is stalk the shipment and find out who's stealing it. That way we get an answer, and stop a robbery!"

Blake moved forward, already walking away from the alley. A small frown on her face, that appeared more determined than angry. "Sounds like a plan to me."

I merely continued to look down, thinking of the many possibilities that may happen. Seeing that it was already around two o'clock just from the sun alone. "Yes… it does."

"Well, let's go stop a robbery!" Sun spoke up, racing after Blake in a quick fashion. Leaving me behind to think of things.

It is safe to say that if it was a big Dust Supply, they would try to steal all of it. Bringing with them many a men with them. Possibly to both keep guard and kill any who try to interfere. At most they would probably bring at least… twenty five men, to still keep it conspicuous but also have the manpower in case they were discovered.

Considering that they had been doing this for awhile, the thieves have to be a little experienced. Making them around, a Large Huntsman level.

Twenty Large Huntsmen, within a single shipyard, while not entirely difficult, would need an extra hand. Who knows if they even had a person similar to the Cleric Beast in power, or perhaps even more powerful.

A Horde of Beasts he could handle, even a horde of people trained to kill Hunters, but protecting the two in-experienced Hunters at the same time? It would be a difficult task to say the least.

I opened my scroll, looking at the only person that I could contact with it. Already sending him a simple message.

' _Come to Vale's shipyard, as fast as you can._ '

The reply didn't take longer than a minute.

Mors Ignis ~ ' _I am on my way._ '

* * *

The night was warm, that was the first unusual thing I noticed. It was far warmer than I thought it would be, so much so that I was unaccustomed to it.

The Night of the Hunt, was a cold and riddled filled night. Only the Forbidden Woods were ever this warm during it, and even then I was distracted by it's trap filled landscape and the formidable Vermin Host, who thrived in the warmth of it.

But I did not complain, only look around the moonlight shipyard, making it almost appear eerie. The many crates of Dust crafting a wall that could hide any activity form sight.

I'm surprised they haven't been stolen from ten times over. They had certainly made it easier for people to do so, as I couldn't even see something as simple as a guard.

So here we were, Blake and I sitting on a stray rooftop, keeping an eye on the very surroundings. Looking at the ground and listening to the wind,.

Mors had appeared a while ago, if his message was anything to go by. Now he laid in wait, blocking off the many entrances and exits to this place, so that none of supposed robbers escaped.

A thud sound from behind, the only thing stopping me from murdering the fool attempting to sneak up on me was the sound of Sun's voice. "Did I miss anything?"

And if the monkey was anything to go by, Mors wasn't doing the greatest job.

I spoke up, still looking around the grounds of the shipyard. Seeing nothing happen upon it's hardened ground. "Nothing, as of yet." He saw with his only eye that Blake gave a quick nod, using the simple but clever tactic of laying herself on her stomach, lowering the risk of being seen. I hadn't bothered to follow this tactic, as the dimly lit shipyard was good enough as cover.

In fact, if the robbers weren't likely Faunus, beings known to have reported night vision, he would be in the middle of the yard waiting for them to show up.

"I stole some food for you guys." The Faunus brought up, though I ignored him for now. Still looking around the area, in case someone tried to enter.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought." Blake asked, looking away from the shipyard to look at Sun. Truly, why didn't she just focus on the fie-

A sound. A low hum, far off in the distance, alongside the displacement of wind.

"Hey, weren't you in a c-" Sun tried to reply back, right before I interrupted him with what was happening.

"Something's coming."

"Wha-"

Wind blew with a harshness that had not happened in the many hours that we were looking at the shipyard, bring with it the familiar chill of the night.

Landing in the shipyard was a black Bullhead, which had only taken up a small part of the large shipyard. The platform lowered, revealing a man wearing a black cloth and bright white armor. HIs face covered with a metal mask, similar to a Beowulf's own face mask. A gun in his hands.

On its back was a red symbol of a growling wolf head, three claw marks scratched across the it diagonally. The symbol of the White Fang.

"No…" Blake spoke out in horror and disappointment, her head looking at the concrete under her..

"Is that them?" Sun asked, noticing Blakes distress rather quickly. While I only glared, as three more people left the safety of the vehicle. All wearing the same uniform, as they proceeded towards the multiple crates.

"Yes." Blake spoke, a deep sadness within her voice, one that I really didn't process. "It's them."

The hunt begins.

I quickly got up, moving to the very edge of the building, preparing to jump down. The Burial Blade and Evelyn already drawn and primed. Only the whispered voices of my companions stopped me, their distress distracting me

"Wait, wh-" Sun began, before being interrupted by the black haired Faunus.

"Ventores, what are you doing!?" What was I doing? It was simple really, one that I answered as my foot slipped from the roofs edge.

" _Hunting._ "

The landing was simple, I dare say graceful, as my eyes continued to perceive the foot soldiers. Moving silently like a shadow, through the many crates of dust not being seen or heard despite the faunus' enhanced senses.

All though, they were probably distracted by the sound of someone descending the steps of the ship.

"Hey! What's the holdup?" The male voice screamed out with impatience, as I took the man's appearance.

The man was of an average build, covered in thick cloth that was fashioned in a way that kept him protected, yet presentable. A pure white overcoat, unstained by any sort of grime or blood with gold buttons. His opened collar revealing the blood red insides of the coat. His black pants and gloves contrasted the coat, making it stand out even more in the dark of the night.

The most striking thing however had to be his hair. It was a bright orange color, making it appear like a flame, concealed only by the black Bowler hat, with a thick red stripe. A cane laid in his hand, looking almost innocent within the hands of the thief, if I didn't know better. After all, it had a small trigger on it's handle, revealing it to be a gun.

He was Roman Torchwick. A Master Thief by trade, alongside a wanted criminal that has been free for almost a decade, able escape the polices grasp.

He continued walking down the steps of the Bullhead, his stance almost cocky as he did so.

He must've been the leader. But it's strange… he didn't smell like an animal. If anything he smelt human, with a hint of smoke and blood...

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment so," The man said, clapping his hands together as he continued his sarcastic remark. "why don't you animals pick up the pace."

So why was he acting like he was leading the heist? A heist that had faunus that hated the entirety of the human race. Did it matter? After all, he could give me the answers I seeked during the hunt. Such as what did they need the Dust for.

Noted. Keep alive until unneeded.

I moved away once more, as the White Fang began their job in earnest, whether it was out of annoyance or fear was unknown. I turned around the corner, seeing one of the four guards out in the open, far away from his brothers and sisters.

Easy prey.

With the grace and silence of a wolf, I walked up behind him a small throwing knife in my hand. The man didn't even have time to gasp as the knife penetrated through the small of his ribs. Effectively puncturing a hole through his heart and lung.

The man was dead before I even pulled the knife out of him. His eyes glazed over, clouding over as the rest of his body went limp. Quick, painless and without any sign of struggle or major shows of blood that could tip the others off.

Opening the crate, I placed the body in their, avoiding people from finding the body as long as possible.

Four remain, so far at least.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" The redhead spoke once more, his voice echoing within the courtyard. The strangest thing however had to be the sudden thump that sounded right after it. "What th- oh for f-"

"Nobody move!" A familiar voice echoed out, causing me to flinch in annoyance at the apparent idiocy of Blake Belladonna. Did she not realize that she had them by complete surprise?! If she had played it smart, she might have been able to take at least half of them out silently. But she had to chose the leader, the only person she couldn't kill at that exact moment.

It appears that she was still a mere novice, when it came to her emotions.

I edged closer to the voices, hearing the sounds of a two guns cocking. Each one undoubtedly trained on the young huntress.

It was only when I fully saw the scene, did I feel like I had to curse the young girls name. After all, she had just made it far harder to kill the rest of the White Fang members. As they all had their guns pointed at Blake, who's only cover was the body of the redhead, who was still rather calm despite his position.

"Woah!" Roman spoke, a small strained smile stretched across his face, as he tried to look at the girl, despite the sword at his neck… which was against the flat of the blade! "Take it easy there little lady."

Blake merely brought him closer to the ineffective method of capturing the men however took it as real, not realizing the flat of the blade was against their leaders neck. "Quiet."

I snuck closer to the group, taking the distraction as a means to get closer. Each on of them, their guns trained on the retired White Fang member. That was, until she removed the only thing keeping her true heritage a secret, causing the three guards to flinch back.

"Brothers and sisters of the White Fang!" Blake screamed out, her voice loud and filled with a sense of betrayal."Why are you aiding this scum?"

This alone caused the guards to look the ground, their gazes masked by the faces of Beasts that they wore. All of them distracted as they continued to question themselves as well.

It appeared that distraction was at least worth something. After all, the prey was no longer paying attention.

Roman chuckled a little, drawing both Blakes and the Thief's attention away from the three guards."Oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?"

Thus making it the perfect time to strike.

Before the three guards even knew what came, a knife was embedded into the closests skull, killing him instantly. I rushed the other two, their heads moving to their comrade as they heard the sound. Never noticing the Burial Blade's extended and invisible blade at their necks until it was to late.

Three lives lost, in less than a second.

All three guards fell, each of them lying in a heap of their own dead limbs. Blood slowly oozing out of the pile, the smell of iron now tainting the air. Filling my bones with a cruel familiarity of the Hunt.

But remembering would have to wait for later. After all, my answers still lay inside the confines of the mind. So I turned towards the final person, who I had left alive.

Roman's face, one that was once almost cocky, was now layed with a look of surprise. His eyes wide as he just stared at the bodys of his three workers before him, lying dead as nails. Blake fared no better, as her skin was far paler than it's usual tone. A look of absolute horror etched across her face, as her eyes laid on me, instead of the bodies of her so called brothers and sisters. Her sword barely upon the thief's neck, who didn't yet realize it.

Both of their eyes grew even further, when I retrieved Evelyn from it's holster. Pointing it directly at the head of the infamous thief.

"What are you using the Dust for?" My voice was filled with an edge that could freeze over fire, causing both of the two infront of me to flinch away, Blake quickly moving out of the guns path, despite me not trying to use it on her.

Despite that, it was the girl who spoke up first, her voice quieter than even a whisper."Yo-you killed them…"

I ignored her, my full attention still on the criminal in front of me, waiting for his response. Strangely he didn't move, his face going back to his mask of confidence and cheer. "Oh you know, the usual. Selling it on the Black Mark-"

A gunshot suddenly rang out through the shipyard, quickly followed by the scream of pain that belonged to a single thief, as he crumpled to the floor. Grabbing his foot with a look of extreme pain, despite there being no bullet hole.

"I don't like liars, Roman." I spoke up, opening the chamber of Evelyn to insert another bullet within. "Especially ones who are well practiced in the field." The thief looked up from his foot, directly into my eyes, which was quickly replaced by the barrel once more.

"So…" I asked, punctuating the sentence with a simple cock of my pistol. " _What is the Dust being stolen for._ "

The thief froze at the tone of my voice. One that promised death if no one obliged to my request, freezing them with the true terror of a Hunter. Sadly for the thief, he shook it off with only a little effort.

"Sorry kid," The man said, irking my annoyance even more. "But I can't tell you something I barely even know myself." He then shrugged, a small smile on his face his hand reaching the tip of his chin. "But maybe we can strike a deal? Y'know, I give you the dust and y-"

"If you can't tell me anything," I spoke up, my voice growing colder than it was a few seconds ago. As the man froze slightly once again, giving me the advantage in time. "Then you are unneeded."

With that, I began to pull the trigger…

Only to stop as the sound of something familiar echoed into my ears. Something that forced me to move to the side, out of fear of being hit by it. A sound that I memorized from the depths of Old Yharnam.

 _ **"...You are a skilled hunter."**_

 _ **"Adept, merciless, half-cut with blood. As the best hunters are."**_

 _ **"Which is why I must stop you!"**_

It was a Mounted Minigun, attached to an incoming Bullhead, shooting at the location I was at previously. Roman and Blake dodged as well, as the location they were all at previously was riddled with holes.

I quickly turn to Roman, whose cane was already in hand, while firing the shot that should have previously killed him without the interruption. It was only then, did I see the hole at the end of Roman Torchwick cane. Alongside the trigger that his finger was already on, as my bullet merely grazed his cheek.

Then, everything was a mix of smoke and dust. My ears rang, as an explosion similar to that of a small cannon was barely avoided. Barely any pain coursed through my body, except for being thrown to the side further than I had hoped for.

"Stop, One Eye! I don't care how, just get it done!" I heard Roman speak, his voice loud enough to cut through the ringing in my ears. I slowly lift myself up from the ground, used to my balance being stolen from me by the loud cry of beasts.

My eye landed on the thief, who was currently fighting Blake with his cane. His moves were that of a elegant, yet brutal mace wielder. Completely different from what I would have thought of wielding a cane, with my use of the Threaded Cane.

Though, his style was still effective, what with Blake easily getting bested by the red haired Conman. Thankfully the ringing in my ears had lowered to a gentle hum, that will only take a bit of blood to heal from.

I ran up to the thief, finally noticing the Bullhead dropping off reinforcements. With a quick count, it appeared there were only fifteen guards, each one landing on the ground with the grace of Brick Troll. All of them were either holding a simple katana or were two handed rifle. Few looking slightly uncomfortable with the weapons in their hands, showing their inexperience with the weapon.

Innocents, who had not yet experienced the Hunt. They can't do much, but in their high numbers it would become even harder to fight the Flamboyant Conman.

I shouted at Blake, her ear twitching at the sound of my call. "I'll handle the henchman! Keep the Thief out of my way!"

The cat faunus only nodded, seeming to run on autopilot at the first order she was given. She attacked the thief in what could be vaguely considered anger, like a feral animal fighting to survive.

She will have to work on that.

I turned fully to the army of men and women, each with different animal parts ranging from dog to hippo. Some of them were grinning ear to ear, while they glared at me like meek prey. Some wore a stoic mask, whether by experience or effort that had yet to be tested. Yet, a few looked almost fearful, whether for their lives or the lives of others unknown.

All of their faces different from the other, diverse and human. Only few wearing the physiological mask of beasts and true killers.

It was only natural that I split the fakes from the real.

It didn't take much, if I was honest with myself. A simple glare and a certain glint in the eye was all it took.

Yet the effect was instantaneous.

It was as if they were placed straight in the middle of Castle Cainhurst. Some shivered at my gaze, while a few others practically shook like a leaf, dropping their weapons instantly. Yet many were less affected by my gaze, and could only look on in a sense of familiarity. Which made sense, in a way…

The gaze of Death could only be met with familiarity by the eyes of Murderers.

As the frankly embarrassing display made by the Faunus continued, I could only shake my head. Was this what this Nightmare was coming to? Hunters who couldn't even kill the prey jeopardizing their way of live?

For years, these men and women had been left to murder, pillage, and destroy at their own pleasure. Five years they've festered, spreading far and wide across the world, destroying human settlements like Grimm.

Like Beasts.

Yet the current hunters, even the future hunters, would let this stand?

Pitiful. Disgraceful even.

So, if no one wished to stop these terrorists, these Beasts in man's clothes….

Then I would have to do it for them.

"Damnit men, shoot him!" One of the bigger Faunus, who seemed to be the one in charge of this little group, called out to his men. It took them all a second, but they all lined up, prepared to send a barrage of bullets his way.

Yet, I stood their, as calmly as the night sky.

As I pulled the red scarf around my neck over my face.

It was over before it even began.

Before the White Fang members could even blink, I was already in front of them. The Burial Blade, poised at the ready, cutting through the air like a beam of light.

As blade met Aura, the weak barrier of the soul shattered as if made of glass...

And reaped through flesh like wheat.

The terrible sound of blade carving through the neck and spine wrung throughout the pier. The man I had killed didn't even have time to accept he was dead, before his eyes lost all semblance of life.

I wasn't finished, however, as I quickly kicked my my foot into the back of a woman's knee. As she fell to her knees, I extended the Phantom Slash on my blade, running it through two men's heads on my right.

Not losing track, despite the woman being in my blind spot, I shot her in the back of the head. Making sure she was dead, I slammed my foot down, drenching my shoe in various juices, and shot another woman in the heart.

It was than that the Faunus started to react to my presence, turning their guns into blades and aiming to kill me. By the time their blades were close, I already killed the woman, before shooting another man by my side, forcefully bringing him to his knees.

Dodging the attacks with ease, I did a quick but powerful axe-kick, crushing another man's skull into paste. His blood and brain matter splattering onto everyone else, causing most to recoil in disgust and horror.

Taking the advantage, I turned to the man I had shot, I thrusted my hand into his chest, passing the ribs and puncturing through the lung to grab his heart. His heart was beating like a fast paced drum within the palm of my hand, the fear and pain of the man palpable as he could no longer breathe with the blood in his lungs. I squeezed, causing the heart to rupture in a manner that caused the people around me to be hit by the aftermath.

Moving on, a man was at my back, ready to stab me through the back, with another woman preparing to shoot me in the head. As they were to close, I put my gun back in my jacket before taking out a dagger.

I was at her side before her heart could beat, and stabbed her in the eye with enough force to shatter concrete. This easily shattered her Aura, as the knife went handle deep, easily killing her. The man was simple, as I simply grabbed him by the chin, and pulled back hard enough to snap his neck in two.

All was silent, as everything stopped all together.

With nine down, the other six merely watched on in fear, as blood dripped off of my hair. These were the one who were too scared to move against him, as the three had already dropped their weapons.

He heard the simple sound of flesh meeting concrete with a wet thump, as the six flinched before me. Four men and two women, he noticed with barely a look, as he reloaded Evelyn with ease.

"M-mm-monster…." One of them said, simply looking at me out of fear, before glaring with fierce hatred. "You monste- Augh!"

I didn't give him the chance to pull out his weapon, as I shot him in the finger, shooting it clean off. The man merely hugged his hand, as tears began escaping his eyes.

However, this wasn't enough of a lesson, as a woman grabbed her spear, and went to stab me in the heart. I merely grabbed the pole of the spear, twisted it, and returned the gesture. She was dead before she even realized what happened, spraying her blood onto her ally's.

With that, I grabbed the last woman, a mouse Faunus if her tail was anything to go by, on the shoulder. She couldn't scream out, as my overbearing killing intent washed over her. Making her squirm as she could look no where else but my one eyed gaze, feeling the my crushing grip, nearly shattering her Aura.

"Maybe," I spoke out loud, quickly shifting Evelyn to point to the man on my left. This alone causing the man to freeze up in fear, his knife left forgotten within his hands. "you'll be able to answer me."

The woman only stuttered, either from the immense amount of fear that had taken her lungs prisoner or the sobs slowly coming out of the terrified girl. "Ple-please don-"

"What." I spoke up, ignoring the girls pleaing of her life. "Is the Dust, being used for?"

"I-I do-don't know!" The girl screamed out, her sobs growing more apparent as fear began to grip her heart. Her squirming growing by the second, yet still able to be held within my grip.

"Let her go right now o-" The man tried to speak out, my patience for his interruption already preceding to lessen. Besides, it wasn't as if his pleas were helping the poor girl. If anything she was starting to delve into a panic attack, if her breathing and heart rate were anything to go by.

"Than tell me something that might be of use." I told her, lowering the intent just enough that she wasn't suffocating against it.

"Someone came, a h-human!" The girl spoke quickly, her breath still coming out raggedly and choppy. "The G-general said the deal was to good to pa-"

"AMY!" The man shouted, causing the girl to stop speaking in shock and fear. It also had the added effect of making me lose my patience.

Which was the reason why the man screamed out in pain a second later, a bullet of quicksilver embedded in his leg. Though the scream from Amy and Evelyn were far more prominent, echoing across the shipyard.

"Let her finish." I spoke up, unaffected by shooting the man. After all, I needed information and for that a quick death cannot be given, even if he wasn't truly a beast.

My visible eye turned to the girl, her eyes tracking the man, as blood poured out of his leg like a stream. "In return of what?"

"T-t-the White Fang's service!" The girl screamed out, now truly understanding that he would shoot her if she did nothing. "In trade for our service, she promised more men, weapons and maned ships! E-e-e-ven got us to stea-!" She quickly stopped, her face suddenly growing paler as her mouth clamped shut.

"Got you to steal what?" I asked, which the girl ignored her eyes growing wider and wider as her heart beat faster than ever before. And something told me, it wasn't because of me.

"Don't tell him Amy!" This boy again? I turned towards him, as he slowly started to stand up to look the girl directly in the eye. "If you tell him, you'll be a traitor and hunted down for treason!"

Ah… It appeared that I had misjudged the White Fang. It wasn't just a place for Faunus to illegally attack other places in the name of 'equality'. No, it was far worse than that.

These two weren't misguided… they were being forced to fight for something they didn't truly believe in, for fear of their lives.

But it didn't matter… answers were answers. Information was information… an edge was an edge.

So with a single calm breath… the world filled with my intent. An intent that festered so deep within, that it almost became physical. I could feel it as well, as it too felt foreign to me, like it wanted to kill me, alongside the other two.

Then it was gone, leaving behind only the aftermath.

And by aftermath, I meant the mental slaughter that was imparted on the two. Each of them breathing as if they had just sprinted multiple miles. Each of them looking even worse than they were previously, as the girl was barely standing. Even then, it was merely because of my hand still grasping her shoulder.

"If she doesn't tell me," I spoke up, my voice a bland monotone that seemed to force the two to nearly pass out from fear alone. "she'll be dead."

She looked into my eyes, her own orbs filled with the undeniable weight of fear. Slowly, it began to corrode the will of the girl as she slowly began to look away from me. She looked down, as a possible show of submission.

"I-... I'm sorry…" She said lowly, possibly to the boy currently on the ground. Her gaze lifting just to barely look me in the eye. "We stole an Atl-"

A sound rang through the area around me, one that I could never forget so close to my own ear, that I had nearly gone deaf. But that didn't matter...

A gunshot wound. That was all I could see,on the left side of the girls head. Her eyes empty of both consciousness and life.

I turned my head slowly, right to where the sound of the gunshot came from. Seeing a man, a hand pressed onto his wounded neck, a small yellow glow coming off of it, as he smiled. The small pistol in his hand smoking from a recent shot.

He then spoke, his voice coming out in a stranded bubbling, as he slowly began to drown in his blood. A voice that gave me an unprecedented amount of rage.

"Glory to the White Fang…"

A single gunshot, quickly settled my rage with swift vengeance. This caused the man to fall to the ground, a clear hole through his brain.

Damn my incompetence! I hadn't taken into account for Aura protecting the man from dying faster than he should.

Guy turns to the girl, dead in Venatores' arms, and screams.

"AMY!"

The cries from the man fell upon deaf ears, however, as the girl had lost all trace of life. I set her down into the man's arms, letting him hold her, if only to give some sort of comfort.

Truly, it was a shame she died. I could see some semblance of a good person within her, and the man clearly had feelings for her. Yet, it was her own choices that lead to her demise, not mine.

I would lose no sleep, but I would commit her name to memory.

Like all who needlessly perished on my quest.

Yet, I was given no time to focus, as the theft turned battle appeared before me in a rather explosive manner.

…. By The Great Ones. I was turning into the blonde Brawler!

Despite my inner conflict, I turned towards the source of the explosion, seeing a familiar ginger firing at the two hunters in training. The two were dodging the attack to the best of their abilities, as Roman kept firing with a glint in his eye.

The same eyes that turned to him, and were struck with fear at the sight. He merely stared at my work with great fear, as all else seemed to escape his sight.

Even the three Bullheads on the way.

He wasn't the only one who noticed though, as the blonde monkey, who now sported a crimson pole, stared as well.

"H-holy shit…" Sun Exclaimed at the sight of the corpses behind me, as the tan boy visibly paled at the sight. Though, his expression told me he had seen something like this before, though not enough to be familiar with it.

It was Blake's expression that surprised me though. Though her expression held everything Roman and Sun had and more, there was something the others didn't. Something that made me raise an eyebrow.

She looked almost… betrayed.

Yet that wasn't important at the moment.

Rather, it was Roman's retreat that pulled my attention, as he called up to one of the Bullheads.

"W-what is up with these kids!? Get a ship ready for retreat!" Roman stuttered, frantically grabbing at what looked like a rope ladder they threw down. Ignoring the two hunters-in-training, I rushed towards the ginger thief, who flinched at my sudden speed.

"But we don't hav-" A random pilot began to say from the open side door, before Roman turned and shouted up at the White Fang member.

"NOW!" He spoke, quickly climbing the ladder as the bullhead rose higher into the sky. I jumped up, my hand barely scratching the rope as it continued to rise, the other two bullheads ready to fire upon my position.

Yet, before they could even begin to leave….

Someone threw what had to be a light pole straight through one of the Bullheads, forcing it to the ground as it stuck what looked to be the engine. I raised an eyebrow, turning to see who threw such a thing as a weapon.

Only to see Mors Ignis standing on top of a building in his signature armor, with what looked to be more light poles at his side.

"Apologies." He spoke up, as I could instinctively tell he was addressing the thief and no one else, despite his gaze being covered. "But I will not allow your escape!"

"There's another one!" Roman screamed out, as the other Bullhead slowly tried to shoot down Mors with there Minigun. Each bullet making a crack in the concrete below, as it rose to Mors' position.

Mors had already picked up a second 'spear', aiming for the bullheads hull. The pilot, no doubt seeing what was going on, instinctively moved in an unpredictable fashion, making it harder for the knight. Unable to get a proper shot on the Bullhead, he was pelted with the small but heavy rounds of the Minigun.

Then continued to ignore the pains existence, as they bounced off the grooves of his armor.

With that, Mors threw his pseudo spear once more. This one scratching the wings of the Bullhead, causing it to veer sharply to the left. It crashed into one of the many crates holding dust, caving in on itself from the weight of the Bullhead.

I was stunned, if only for a moment, at my partner. His apparent versatility and wit finally coming to the forefront of my mind, as he jumped down from his perch. Already making his down to something on the ground.

It was a large anchor, one that was used to keep ships within the docks. Mors, with the subtlety of a Church Giant, snapped the anchor in half as the sound echoed across the grounds. Making what I could only guess to be a large fishing hook.

That is, until he started to spin it in a manner that I had once seen before. In a manner that would cause it to be thrown even further, hopefully catching the bullhead in its grasp.

I rushed to his side just as he threw the makeshift grappling hook. With his strength and superb aim, the chain wrapped around the body of the Bullhead. With exquisite timing, Mors pulled on the chain, sinking the anchor into the hull of the craft. His plan effectively stopped the escape vehicle in its tracks, as the powerful knight held it in place.

Actually….

With no words traded, I vaulted over the armored Knight, landing on the taunt chain with ease. Looking ahead, I could see Roman looking out the window, cursing up a storm. It almost made me smirk, seeing the unhealthy amount of fear he had for me.

Without so much as a word, Roman turned the ship in a vain attempt to shake me off. However, losing forward momentum only gave Mors the opportunity to pull the Bullhead closer to the ground.

That was what foiled our plan.

It honestly all boiled down to luck that we failed, anyone with a brain could see that. Though, it was rather vexing…

To have the chain snap under Mors' and the Bullheads strength combined. Mere feet away from getting onto the Bullhead, might I add.

Though, my mind was focused on how I would land safely from the 150 foot fall, rather than the universe conspiring against me.

I looked down, calmly looking for a way to survive the drop. However, all that was there was crates that would break upon impact and concrete.

This would have to be done the hard way.

Doing all in my power to slow myself down, I aimed to land in a secluded area. This was to ensure I wouldn't be ambushed when I am inevitably vulnerable. It was also why I took hold of a leather strap I keep on my person, which I then put in my mouth.

With the wind rushing past my body, I was seconds away from becoming blood on the pavement. However, I quickly shifted to land on my feet…

Which instantly shattered both of my ankles and feet, as I felt my femur protrude from my right calf as I hit the ground.

I bit down on the leather hard enough to draw blood from my gums, as they split from the strength in my jaw. I wasn't done yet though, as I quickly rolled, fracturing my shoulder, and falling flat on my ass.

All in all, not my worst landing.

Quickly, so as not to remain vulnerable to anyone, I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a small vial.

A Blood Vial.

Quickly stabbing it into the side of my leg, pushing the stopper forcing the blood to ooze into my bloodstream, which felt like everything in my body was taking a soothing bath. I felt my muscles thread back together, bones snap and heal back into place, and blood refill in within me. It wasn't perfect, as my bones were still no doubt fractured from the pain I felt in them. Yet, it was healed enough to fight if necessary.

I stood myself up, being sure not to force my body to hard Quickly, I made my way back to the docks, ensuring that there was no other way to stop the White Fang, and learn more about them. Such as where their base was, and who I had to kill to stop them.

Well…. That was the plan, anyway.

"Freeze!" Someone said behind me, as I forced myself not to pull a gun on him than and there. "Hands where I can see them!"

I quirked me eyebrow, realizing that this must've been a police officer, something I was used to seeing from my younger days. In this exact situation, no less.

I didn't ask questions, as I merely raised my hands in the air, not resisting as the officer grabbed one of those hands. It was thing to kill people in a terrorist group, but another on entirely to face the law. They would no doubt try to imprison me or execute me if I did.

Which was a mess I wasn't planning on dealing with.

"What am I charged for, Officer?." I asked the man, genuinely curious as to why he was currently cuffing me.

"You were found escaping the scene of a robbery," The cop told me, forcefully pushing me towards the cop car just a few feet away. "Nothing I should've expected from the White Fang. Or just Faunus in general."

Oh? He believed I was a Faunus? Surely he was joking?

"I am not a-."

"Don't bother trying to smooth talk your way outta this one," The cop told me, bringing my arms higher up on my back, no doubt trying to cause me some pain. "You may have gotten out of your uniform, but don't think I don't know a White Fang member when I see one. You animals all look the same to me."

I glared at the words of the officer, seeing the obvious racism in the officers words.

Honestly, I was disappointed, not only in the Vale Police, but the White Fang as well. They, the ones who were fighting against such racism, were letting this stand? Something that could be solved with a scroll and a live broadcast, showing the clear tainted police work? All while they stole dust for a human, perpetuating the cycle of hate for Faunus kind, and helping whatever plan they held.

Truly disappointing.

Despite my clear, wrongful arrest, I stayed quiet. Rather than fight, I would play along, before clearing the charges upon my arrival.

What a waste of my time.

* * *

" _ **Sometimes, to do what's right, we have to give up the things we want the most. Even our Dreams"**_

 _ **-Stan Lee**_

* * *

 _ **Please Read!**_

 _ **Alrighty! That is Chapter 10 of Despair Remnants!**_

 _ **Author: Chapter 10! Holy cow bro, that's in the double digits!**_

 _ **Bloodyabyss: That's right, this is officially a double digit fanfic! Not rare to come by, but certainly welcome! I would like to thank all of you for sticking to this story like glue, though I'll admit my updates are as random as the Clown Prince of Crime himself!**_

 _ **Author: Just like mine are!**_

 _ **Bloodyabyss: Shouldn't sound so proud of that bud. However, now comes the serious part.**_

 _ **I, always love a good challenge.**_

 _ **Author: He does.**_

 _ **Bloodyabyss: Shush!**_

 _ **Anyway, I wish to introduce to you all a challenge of my own creation. Browsing through all of the reviews, favorites, and followers, it didn't take long to find the amount of people who had actually read my work…**_

 _ **30,000.**_

 _ **30,000!**_

 _ **And I bet that half of those guys have some talent.**_

 _ **This isn't a requirement, honestly nothing on this site is, but I know some of you are up to the challenge. And honestly, I know that you all have enough free time if you're reading my story.**_

 _ **Challenge:**_ _ **Create a portrait of your own vision of Venatores Luna and Mors Ignis.**_

 _ **Requirements:**_

 _ **Dimensions must be 600x800 or larger with a ¾ aspect ratio. (Whatever that means)**_

 _ **These two must be in battle gear, with their weapons at their side. Helmets optional.**_

 _ **The site doesn't allow adult images, so please attempt to leave the art Rated-T. Blood may be fine, but not much else.**_

 _ **That's it. Not too many requirements, huh? So get really creative! The Prize?**_

 _ **You're picture will be the one 30,000 people see when they open the site to read my work.**_

 _ **Author: Yeah, that's it folks. The prize equates to a pat on the back.**_

 _ **Bloodyabyss: Stop ruining this and get back to writing your five other stories!**_

 _ **Author: Fine, just get to the important part of the description.**_

 _ **Bloodyabyss: Right, here's something to remember about my characters, just in case. This exact battle attire is not required, but I am listing it for those who want/need it.**_

 _ **Mors Ignis.**_

 _ **Eyes: Gold**_

 _ **Hair: Also Golden**_

 _ **Armor:**_

 _ **Artorias Helm**_

 _ **Elite Knight Body**_

 _ **Dark Gauntlets**_

 _ **Artorias Leggings (I only now realize they look shit, so if you have to, try to make it work. If not, you can change the leggings freely.)**_

 _ **Venatores Luna**_

 _ **Important Feature: Left eye is covered by both a clean wrap, and his hair.**_

 _ **Eyes (Or Eye): Deep Purple**_

 _ **Hair: Silverish Blue**_

 _ **Armor:**_

 _ **Ashen Hunter Hat**_

 _ **Gehrman Hunter Body**_

 _ **Cainhurst Gauntlets and Leggings.**_


	11. The Fallout

_**Welcome to Despair Remnants! Alongside a happy New Year!**_

 _ **Dcarus: Pretty interesting. I would love to see if you can make this. After all, it appears I am a bit occupied with the current story.**_

 _ **SilentXD7: I believe so too, which is something that I address in this chapter.**_

 _ **Tero7323: Thank you very much. I personally perfer Venatores. Something about his blunt personality is funny to me.**_

 _ **Xenophos24: Thank you very much, and I to feel the same way. It is one thing to be overpowered for the sake of being overpowered, it's another to make sense and be overpowered.**_

 _ **VGBlackwing: I would have to agree. The whole thing about Hunters and Huntresses is that they are the first line defense of a Grimm invasion. Meaning that most believe themselves to be heroes or better than everyone else. Also prone to feel that they are always right, so they feel that saving people is more important than stopping the person.**_

 _ **Mico host of the bad fanfics: Why thank you. You treat yourself, Host of the NIghtmare.**_

 _ **Tsun: Thank you, and indeed.**_

 _ **Ahsoi: I understand, and I do in fact realize that I could have done it better. I will try to work on my epic entrances for both Mors and Venatores.**_

 _ **Evinco: Yep, it isn't Bloodborne without a few crazy hunters and it didn't.**_

 _ **Madmanwithahat: Thank you for the review.**_

 _ **Etain- Shewolfofthepicts: Your help is appreciated, but I must do so alone. May the good blood guide your way.**_

 _ **LockeBelmont: Yeah, I think Huntsman and Hunteresses were more for a term they were associated with because the beast killing. Also, i think it's a combination of Blakes suckiness and Ven's Epicness.**_

 _ **Thanks, I worked really hard on that (as you put it) Death Dance. I also have recently watched bits of the Castlevania Netfilx show.**_

 _ **I never realized how terrifying a whip could be, until Trevor bisected an eye out of a man's socket.**_

 _ **It was beautiful!**_

 _ **Axxcel: I never really understood it either, which I expressed through Ven.**_

 _ **It's always fun and games, until three people die within a millisecond.**_

 _ **I humbly agree. When you stare into the abyss, the abyss will stare back thing once again.**_

 _ **He was the one of the three that was killed in front of Roman. The one with his throat lacerated.**_

 _ **It isn't really, but I was trying to go for a more garish appearance than the whole fancy one. Fit's more with Ven's back story.**_

 _ **Baz: Well you'll have to see for yourself.**_

 _ **The Hunter: Probably, but the only ones who really saw it were Mors, Sun and Blake. And Blake had already dealt with death once before. Also it's fine. More reviews for me right! :D**_

 _ **Guest: That's what I like about him most of all as well, his sheer bluntness towards others and overall badassery.**_

 _ **Guest 2: Was that a Hellsing Ultimate Abridged Reference? Cause if so then, indeed.**_

 _ **GamenoLife: Here is MOAR!**_

 _ **...lol...**_

 _ **Student: He could, but what would the point be really. After all he would have know where else to go if he didn't corporate And you are right, we have yet to figure out how the Undead Curse spreads. I'll have to think about it. And but of course, We lie, Cheat, Steal and Survive! But, Roman believes he has the greatest possible trump card available in one little Ice Cream girl.**_

 _ **An Indulgent Fellow: Why thank you, it feels so good to hear someone enjoying my action scenes in such a way. It warms my heart. I understand that while Mors only got to throw an anchor at a ship, I thought it was plenty cool.**_

 _ **RageLord: Thank you, and I shall.**_

 _ **Now then, Onwards!**_

* * *

 **The Fallout**

 _A rickety shack… that was where the two of us had lived. A shack that appeared haunted on the outside, and looked as if it could collapse at any second from a lone breeze._

 _And yet, that was the only home that I knew for the seven years of my life. A house that was still standing, from a young woman's hardwork and a young boy's hopes._

 _Here I was, playing with the only piece of entertainment that I had. A tattered and baggy book, filled with multiple tales of heroes and villains, each ranging from various other cultures that stretched across the country. Waiting for the only person that would return to this cluttered house, with food and drink in hand._

 _But until it happened, I sat in the far corner of the room. A ratty jacket, far to big for me, keeping the cold from chilling my bones. A stray candle the only thing lighting the small house._

 _That was, until I heard footsteps._

 _And Mother never made a sound when entering this house, alone at least._

 _I reacted accordingly, following what my mother had taught me to do every time there were footsteps coming._

 _And that was hide away, in the secret corner of the room. Blocked by a clutter of mess, just high enough to hide his small and frail body. But just small enough that if he wanted to, he could look out of it._

 _So there he sat, waiting for his mother and what must be her male 'friend' to enter the house. Hopefully leaving in five minutes or less._

 _That was when the door opened, revealing his mother alongside someone else. His arm draped over her shoulder, as if he owned her in some way,_

 _He was a young man with an average build and average height wearing a fine suit. Possibly made from sort of cotton or some other material._

 _His hair was cut short, each strand on his head elegantly cleaned of any dirt or grime imaginable. Brushed to perfection, in a vain hope to look handsome and approachable._

 _Yet, his eyes and smell conveyed all they could to me. A hungering lust, one step away from insanity and the rich and overbearing smell of alcohol._

 _A target, prime for the picking._

 _His mother stood right next to the man, keeping him from falling over onto the ground. Wearing a pure white dress that made her look like an innocent angel that had fallen from heaven itself._

" _Are you sure you are alright kind sir?" His mother spoke, looking at the man with a convincing expression. Her purple eyes shining like a light despite the dim room. "I can certainly take you home right now if you need it."_

" _Nohh," The man slurred, swing his arm that almost hit his mother in the head. Almost falling over from his own impaired balance. "I'm perfectly fine."_

" _If you say so, sir." Quickly grabbing the man's arm, so he didn't fall over. Pushing his arm in between the crevice of her chest, which caused the man to stare and smile like… well a drunk. Though he quickly stopped, looking around the entirety of the house in what appeared to be a mix of disgust and weariness._

" _Is this yoer home?" Continuing to look around the house unabated, his eyes glancing over the place that I currently sat behind, which caused me to stiffen. Especially when his eyes continued to stay there, blank and filled with disgust._

" _Yes, I am terribly sorry." Mother spoke, seeing where the man in question was currently looking. In response she leaned closer in to the man, her chest bulging at the force put on it. To put it simply, the mans attention was no longer on the pile that hid me from sight. "It must be atrocious to someone of your standards."_

" _It's arright," The man spoke, leaning closer into the embrace of his mother. The current concern that I was currently feeling, changing to utter annoyance. " youu tie it all togeter."_

 _In response to this, his mother turned her face away from the man, probably hiding the disgust she could no longer keep hidden. "How very nice of you to say sir. But how I wish I could live where you do. It must be a palace compared to my own."_

" _I w-wouldn't say that," The man spoke again, leaning into his mother again. Possibly to feel the her chest again. Why do they all go after that area anyway? "It's just a small mansion. Took almost all of my money to obtain."_

 _It was then I saw it, a light go off in the man's eyes. Something that had almost made him look sober, one that I had seen far too many times to count._

 _One that showed mother had them right where she wanted them._

" _H-hey," The man suddenly spoke, looking at his mother with lustful eyes, the blush on his cheeks no longer from just the alcohol. "Why don't you come to my home, work as a maid."_

" _O-oh no, I couldn't." His mother spoke, backing away slightly from the man. Which was useless as the man's arm was still wrapped around her shoulder, while his other arm snaked around her waist. The man pulled her closer, their faces now barely two inches apart._

" _Yesh you can," The man spoke in an attended act of charisma, that came off as a drunk really wanting to do… whatever he wanted to do to my mother. "Sure, you'll be a maid, but it'd certainly be better than being jobless."_

" _But, a woman such as me wou-" My mother spoke up, getting interrupted by the man. Who brought her even closer._

" _Nonsense." The man spoke, his blushing growing just a tiny bit more. "What would be the harm be, you live alone right."_

" _Y-yes," Mother spoke, her head turning to my location, before quickly turning back. Her face stretched into one of slight sadness, which even he could not tell if it was acted or real. "no man has ever approached me before."_

" _It's their loss!" The man spoke, his grip loosening around his mother, Who took this chance to back away from the man. Even taking her arm out of the grip of the man's hug. "Who could possibly leave a young innocent woman, like yourself to w… Wallow in your lonesome._

" _... are you certai-"_

" _Yes…"_

 _It was only there for a second, a small tiny second, but his mother seemed to smile like a demoness, her plan coming to fruition one that, for what he knew, disgusted her to no end._

" _Thank you… Thank you so much!" She cried, acting as if she was truly happy to have him whisk her away from here. "How could I ever repay you?"_

 _The mans face suddenly grew redder, a smile that portrayed only lust on his face. "... Their might be a way."_

 _My mother got closer to the man, so close that the contact was almost skin to skin. "Please, name it. I will repay it in full."_

 _It was here, at this very moment, that men asked for something strange from his mother. They either asked her quietly for something, or screamed out a swear word for no reason. It was then that they went into their bedroom, the one that they shared. A while later, mother comes out with the man knocked out._

 _Would this man do the same?_

" _A kiss."_

 _For a moment, I was confused. Only for a moment however, as mother also spoke her own befuddlement._

" _W-what." Her eyes were wide, looking at the man in front of her. Almost taking a step back from the man before here._

" _A kiss, from a young and innocent maiden." The man spoke again, a dopey smile still stretched across his face. Showing that he was still drunk._

 _If anything that made mother more shocked, as she stuttered out her next reply. Pink creeping up on her face."I-is that all si-"_

" _If you wish for it." The man spoke, his smile stretched across his face, which made him look like a madman with how happy he was. After all, it was so… alien to me._

" _B-but I've never kissed anyone before." Mother spoke, turning away her head away from the man, expression clouded in what appeared to be confusion and conflict. One that he had never seen on her before in his entire viewing of her doing this._

" _Don't worry, I'll lead you through it." The man spoke once more, leaning his head forward a bit more. Never noticing his own mothers conflicted face, whether it be from intoxication or lack of empathy._

 _Either way, she turned away from the man, who raised an eyebrow at her sudden refusal. Her gaze making way to the spot I was located, her eyes still filled with confusion. It was only a second though, as her eyes quickly gave in to determination._

" _... I have only one request." She told him, looking away and down in what could be considered a shy manner._

" _Name it." He said without hesitation, waiting patiently for her answer._

" _Could you… close your eyes." She asked, quickly peaking at the man's bewildered expression, before turning away and forcing a blush. "Wh-when you look at me, I get all n-nervous."_

" _If it will h-help you, then I shall." The man chuckled slightly, closing his eyes now blind to the world._

" _Thank you, good sir." She told him, as she signaled me to come towards her with what was necessary._

 _With quiet steps, I made my way over, as Mom leaned closer towards the man. Just before she was a centimeter away from his lips, she said what she always did when he was sleeping._

" _May you find yourself in the untainted world of dreams."_

 _Before the man could open his eyes, I stuck him with a needle and enough sedative to easily knock him out. He fell forward, right into his own mother's arms, before she placed him gently on the ground. Not even a thud._

 _It was then, that I started to reach into his pockets. Looking for the wallet, that held all of his coins and other such variables. As we have done so many times before._

 _What happened instead, was a hand, placed directly on my arm._

" _Not the wallet." Mother spoke, reaching for the man's hand. On the hand were two rings, one with a sparkling clear jewel, the other a plain gold ring._

 _It was easy to see which one was to take. As my hand subconsciously made way to the ring on his right hand._

 _But, once more, his mother's hand stopped him._

" _Ven… Take the gold one."_

 _This caused me to raise a silent eyebrow, turning to his mother's face. I even wanted to argue with her, saying the jeweled ring would give them more money from the black market._

 _But the moment he turned, mother had that face on. The one that unconsciously spoke, that she wouldn't like it if I spoke out of turn._

 _So I didn't, I instead asked a question._

" _Why?"_

 _His mother merely looked down at the man, her eyes filled with an emotion that I couldn't recognize. "The man barely has enough money to live on his own."_

" _How do yo-"_

" _I listened." Mother spoke, quickly moving to my side. Taking the man's hand into her own, while taking off the ring. " 'Took almost all of my money to obtain.' That means he doesn't have a whole lot left."_

" _So?" My voice almost devoid of emotion, except for the tiniest hints of confusion._

" _So, if we take everything he has…" Mother spoke up, stopping at the tail end, while gesturing me to continue._

" _... He will have nothing."_

 _Mother continued her gesture, looking at me with an expected gaze. "Which will…"_

" _..."_

" _... Make him just like us." Mother continued for neither mad nor angry at my inability to answer._

" _Always remember this Venatores..."_

" _Taking all you can get is what thieves do. People who don't care and take whatever they want from whoever they want won't get far. Take what needs to be taken, and understand the people you're taking from. Do you understand?"_

" _...No." My face setting into a frown of confusion._

" _Don't worry… one day you will."_

* * *

"Why were you at the shipyard?" The cop spoke, breaking me out of my memory. Having to continue this useless conversation.

"I've already told you this." I spoke up, my voice bland and bored. Unable to take this man remotely seriously.

I was currently within a small room, with an equally smaller rectangular table. Pale walls surrounded me, useful to keep your attention and focus high, whether you were being interrogated or interrogating. Before me was a cop with bright red hair sitting directly across from me, continuing his ineffective glare against me.

The same cop who arrested me.

What was strange within this room, however, was a large window at my right with a few people staring right at me. They seemed to be studying me, like a specimen under a microscope, seeing what was wrong, what made it tick.

Perhaps the 'window' was an attempt at an illusion? A rather ineffective one that did not work against my Insightful gaze.

I was currently cuffed to a chair, with two circles connecting my wrists with a thin chain. Which laid tightly against my wrists, almost cutting off circulation to my hands.

"Yeah, and I don't believe you." The cop spoke, his tone filled with anger and suspicion. Despite that, I could barely even consider the man intimidating in the least.

"Then what's the point of me talking?" I asked him, still looking at him blandly in the face. My attention more focused on trying to safely remove the cuffs.

"Look kid, we found you with blood on your body and blade. You may have changed out of uniform, but that still doesn't get you off scot free." The red cop spoke once more, his attitude growing more heated.

"I am not a Faunus." I repeated once again, feeling the gazes once again look at me with rolled eyes. It was rather infuriating to say the least.

"Yeah, and I'm not the top cop in this precinct." The cop spoke, his anger quickly replaced with confidence. While I merely looked at him with a blank expression on my face, unconvinced.

"Must be quite a low standard." I spoke up, my gaze looking once again to the window. Each of the people on the other side growing more unsettled as I continued to stare at them. Perhaps they felt like they were being watched?

Good.

"So the fact is," The red-haired cop spoke once again, his anger back in full swing. "I know when terrorists, like you, are lying."

I merely sighed turning away from the window once again. "This is a waste of my time."

"I feel the same way…" The cop spoke, his glare still trying to outmatch my blank stare. "So why don't we make this very quick, huh?"

"I am not a Faunus." I repeated once again, my frustration barely on the edge of my voice.

"Sure," The man spoke, leaning back into his chair, his face still set into a glare. "Keep lying, as soon as we fully I.D you, you'll be off to jail faster than you can say 'Dust'."

Suddenly, the knob on the door turned. My attention quickly shifting to the door as it opened slowly.

A man walked into the room, his hair a deep cobalt blue. He was tall and lanky, his expression filled with suspicion and caution as he looked right into my eyes. The orbs, like his hair, that of a blue color.

"Ah, here we go." The red haired cop spoke, looking at the person who walked in with a triumphant smile. "What's the word Darik?"

The man, Darik as his colleague put it, merely placed a small folder onto the table. It making a small smacking noise against the iron table. "We got nothing on him…"

Thank the Great Ones. Freedom.

The red-haired cop nearly fell out of his chair at that admission. His triumphant gaze shifting to one of questioning."Excuse me?"

"Release me." I spoke up, looking directly at the two with a bland gaze.

The red-haired man shot up from his seat, the seat clattering to the ground. His face filled with not only anger, but hurt pride. "What do you mean we have nothing on him!"

"I mean we have nothing on him." Darik spoke up, his eyes still set on me, rather than his companion, whose angry scowl continued to mare his face.

"Release me." I spoke once more, louder this time. Hoping to get to the point, and go back to my lodging so that I may sleep off this annoying day.

"Sorry kid, but we still can't do that." The blue haired man continued, his eyes constantly on me, as he sat down. Quickly gesturing for his companion to do so as well.

I raised an eyebrow, staring at the calm looking man. My patience continuing to be tested. "Excuse me?" The red-haired man, sitting down onto his now picked up chair.

"We have nothing on you… Absolutely nothing." Darik spoke up, looking at the papers he was currently holding. "No place of birth, no certificate of birth, no nationality, no history, no fingerprints, no facial recognition, no nothing. Even your weapons have zero history of being made. And don't forget the suspicious items we found directly on your person."

"Suspicious items?" The red haired man spoke up, looking at the paper alongside his partner.

"Serrated throwing knifes, poisoned throwing knifes, Molotov Cocktails, some sort of black medicinal pellets, powdered Antitoxin, some form of ash, bullets of unknown origins, sedatives so powerful that it could knock a full grown man out for a day with one prick, and vials of what appears to be an assortment of blood. Alongside a bag, that we couldn't open." Darick spoke up, listing all of my equipment, ones that I did not keep truly hidden within the final listed bag.

The bag was merely a gift. One presented to me by the Messengers, as a means of thank you for giving them little trinkets and bobbles. Such as the jars which they wore like helms, fighting each other in a manner that little boys do.

It was rather adorable, once you look past their petite and deformed figures.

The bag is a means of carrying various items. Not extreme things, just the things that I wished to hide from other competitors that I would have like to have an edge over. Or things that I truly wished to hide, or needed in a moments notice.

Examples being, the Skulls of Madmen. Only the gods would know what they'd do with the knowledge from the beings of the higher plain. Or the Hunter Tools, which were objects that were a force to be reckoned with in the midst of a hunter's battle.

"The hell!" The red haired cop spoke, looking at me once again. His gaze slowly finding an equilibrium between both fear and anger. While the men in the windows looked only in shock and, what looked to be, disgust at my many holdings.

"So… who are you?" Darik spoke, leaning forward possibly to intimidate me into a truthful answer. Despite failing horribly at it, looking at me in slight fear and suspicion.

"I am a Venatores Luna." I spoke, looking between the two, not speaking up any further, as that was all that would be important.

The two just stared at me, both of their expressions looking as if they were waiting for more, before turning to each other. A silent agreement seemed to have been placed, as they both turned to me.

"Sorry… but we'll have to do more tests to determine who you truly are." The blue haired man spoke, getting up silently from his chair. "In the meantime we will need some samples to further the search."

"Samples?" I spoke up, looking between the two in another bout of confusion.

"The usual," The red haired cop spoke up, leaning against the back of his chair. Looking as if he was almost tired. " just a DNA and a Blood te-"

I could feel my eyes narrow, and a snarl form on my face, like that of a wild animal. Before the two cops could even react to my sudden change of expression….

The handcuffs that kept me to the chair snapped like tinfoil, as I kicked up the table, launching it into the one called 'Derik'. The table slammed into the man, sending his body tumbling into the wall, where he slammed into it hard enough to make it crack. With him down, I moved on to the racist cop who put me here, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing it.

The cop could only stare with wide eyes, as he tried to take a breath. My face so close to his own, that I could feel the quick and hot breath hit me.

"If you even get close to me with a needle, I will make you watch every second of your own demise, as you are drained _drop by agonizing drop_."

The man merely gasped in my hands, to focused on trying to breath instead of looking at my murderous expression. Out of the corner of my eye, the one named Darik was already beginning to stand up, his hand reaching for his holstered pistol.

Thankfully, a fully functioning pistol was presented to me. Right alongside the red haired cops belt. I grabbed it, still looking at the red haired man with a murderous expression, before firing it at the already aiming cop. The bullet making its way into the barrel of Darik's pistol.

Sadly for Darik, he pulled a little to late. His gun barrel exploding, hitting him with a plethora of metal shrapnel entering many spots of his body. He then laid their, his body leaning on the wall, unconscious. Not dead, as his wounds showed that nothing vital was hit.

I then turn to the window, each of the men staring in fear and bewilderment. Possibly from the fact that, what was once a peaceful interrogation, was now a battle.

"Do I make myself clear!?" I spoke to the people behind the window, adding even more to their fear as they stared back.

"C-can't b-breathe!" The red haired man breathed out, his voice strained against the grip of iron that my hand had on his throat. His face turning a shade of purple that was unhealthy for anyone to have.

A click responded around the room, as the doorknob slowly turned, the borrowed gun was already pointed at the door. I cocked it, the chamber of the revolver turning to put a new bullet into the barrel.

Only to stop at the silver haired Headmaster of Beacon Academy, walking through the door with curious eyes.

"Apologies…" Ozpin spoke, his eyes wandering the currently destroyed room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No… If anything you are welcome to join me." I spoke, dropping the man as he clutched his throat, gasping for breath. Keeping the pistol aimed at his head, in case of anything else.

Ozpin merely nodded, looking around the room with a calculating gaze."Much appreciated, though I have to say, I expected the interrogation room to be… cleaner."

"Oh, that was my fault." I spoke up, my hand moving in time with the Cop's head, causing the man to just stay still. "The guards had said something I didn't feel was necessary. So I had to make my point clear."

"By trying to kill two police officers?" The Headmaster questioned, his eyebrows raised in thought as he looked at the two police on the ground.

" 'Trying' implies I would fail." I spoke up, punctuating my sentence by merely gesturing to the cops that he was looking at.

"I would have to ask you to refrain then." Ozpin spoke up, already moving to the other side of the room with a slow strut. As if he didn't see the two cops taken down by me. "You have already caused quite the commotion, it would do you no good to cause even more."

"... Fine." I spoke up, haphazardly tossing the gun it to the lap of the red haired cop, who flinched as the gun landed on his lap. Immediately taking it in hand, and aiming at me with ferocity of a man near death.

That was before the Headmaster tapped his cane on the cops hand, moving the pistol away from my person.

"Now then, Mr. Crimson." The Headmaster spoke in a quiet yet firm voice. "I would wish to have a moment with my student, alone. If you would kindly escort Mr. Bleu out, he seems to need medical attention."

Despite that however, the cop, now named Crimson, still pointed his gun at me, fear and anger clear on his face. "Sir, with all do respect, it would be safer if I was here in case th-"

"Come now Mr. Crimson," Ozpin spoke up putting more pressure on the cane, forcing the hand of the cop to pull away."I was not made Headmaster of Beacon for my charms alone. I can handle a…. Let us say, problem child."

Crimson looked at me once again, his hand unconsciously twitching towards my direction, before glancing back at the Headmaster. It was only then, after seeing the confident visage of Ozpin, did he holster his gun and stand up.

"Yes sir." He spoke making his way towards Bleu, putting his slumped arm across his neck, before quickly making his way to the door. Giving me another glare as they passed.

It was only when the small creak of the door shutting, that Ozpin turned to me a bland smile on his face. "Now then, let us take a seat shall we?"

"Only when everyone leaves us to our privacy." I spoke, turning to the window, with a small glare. This caused the three people behind them to freeze, as if shocked they couldn't believe I could see them through the mirror.

"Each of you," I spoke up, looking at the right side of the room, where the obvious door was. "Will take the door to your left and get out… Am I understood Deacon?" I finished, a cruel smile on my face at the three, who looked at me with fear. Each of them, the first being Deacon, running out the door.

"Interesting trick." Ozpin spoke up, his gaze on the window as well. His gaze filled with a strange sense of confusion, yet understanding. "May I ask how did you do it?"

"With all due respect sir," I spoke, taking the seat I also once had. My gaze locked with Ozpin's "I'd rather it remain with me."

The man merely nodded, leaving the room once more to silence as we both stared at each other. The man's eyes merely staring into my own, in a way that I could not read.

"Now then," The Headmaster spoke up, his voice jovial despite his calm exterior. "May I ask what transpired at the dock?"

"Business."I spoke up, not believing I needed to say anything more on the subject. Though by the raised eyebrows, it wouldn't be that easy.

"You call murdering fourteen White Fang members, business?" The man spoke, his voice still filled with a sense of playfulness despite the context of his speech.

"Thirteen." I spoke up, causing the man's expression to shift just a tiny bit.

"Does that truly matter?" He asked, looking a little perplexed at the correction.

"Yes, it does."

Ozpin merely sighed, shaking his head at my answer.

"The public isn't finding your display very… welcoming." The Headmaster spoke up, his face now changing into a more serious facade.

"I didn't expect them to," I spoke up honestly, remembering the many people from my night on the hunt. "but their opinion on my duty is irrelevant. All that matters is the beasts were slain."

"You don't honestly understand the power of the public in this kingdom, do you?" Ozpin asked, looking at me with only a confused expression. Whether it be at my wording, or my complete lack of care for the public was debatable.

"What does it matter." I spoke up, crossing my arms as I continued to stare at the man in front of me.

"It matters a very great deal." Ozpin spoke leaning forward a little bit, using his can to keep him in balance. "You see, the people are now afraid… Afraid of who this, mysterious killer is. Afraid of what he might do, afraid that they know nothing about him. Afraid that the military has no leads on this mysterious individual."

"Afraid that they are next."

"To the Council, that is more important than any potential weapon Atlas is producing, worse than the increase population of Grimm, even worse than the terrors of the White Fang. Cause as far as the public knows, they are being handled with the greatest efficiency by the Huntsmen and Huntresses."

"When they truly aren't?" I asked with a neutral, almost uncaring tone, despite the nature of the question.

"I wouldn't say that, just that it's proving more difficult than previously believed." The Headmaster spoke, looking to the side a little bit.

"Than there is no problem. The White Fang had their men killed, they should now be in a state of anger or fear." I turned my gaze to the floor, looking down at the ground. After all, it were those two things that got me killed, far more than anything else.

"Yet, fear is now stronger than ever. Fear, the strongest and only negative emotion that can be shared by millions of people at once. And the more fear there is, the more Grimm are prowling at the border of Vale."

I didn't respond. After all, he had a point on this one. Nevertheless, a hunter's duty is to kill beasts and the occasional rouge hunter.

Ozpin sighed at my lack of response, still looking at me with his bland expression. "The Council wishes for your indefinite imprisonment… and maybe even worse if they see it justified."

"I am not afraid of death." The Great Ones know, that I had once searched for it on that very night.

"Neither am I, but that doesn't mean that you should run towards the closest chopping block." Ozpin spoke as his hand twitched slightly in what I could consider a memory. " I see your potential Venatores Luna, and it is greater than most could ever dream. Teachers like me _pray_ to find students like you, that can take all of their lessons, and even surpass them."

"And I have full belief that this world needs you, just as it does me."

"That's a very prideful thing to say." I spoke up, looking at the man with a small glare.

"Yet, it cannot be seen as anything but the truth."

"..."

"It took a while, but I was able to convince the Council." He spoke up once again, lifting himself with the help of his cane. "So long as you stay within the border of Vale, with a tracker on you at all times, and under the watchful gaze at least one teacher and your partner, you are allowed to keep attending Beacon."

"However, if there is any more blood on your hands, you will be sentenced to your full punishment."

"And if I leave Beacon, and Vale all together?" I speak up, looking at him in curiosity.

"You will be hunted like the rest of the Grimm, as James put it." Ozpin spoke, his displeasure at the admittance clear.

I snickered at that, lifting myself off the chair as well as I stared into the Headmaster's eyes."Seems they are all too eager to be rid of me."

"It's safe to say that it isn't only the people of Remnant that are afraid of you." Ozpin spoke up, looking at me with a ghost of a smile. "A boy, with no known recorded history suddenly shows up to Beacon and takes the highest position available to the students. And with your anti-social behavior, and obvious lack of empathy, I am all but convinced they think you are a psychopath."

"And if I am one?" I asked, as if daring him to say the truth.

"Well," Ozpin spoke up, looking at me with a small joking smile. "then I'll just have to keep you on an even shorter leash."

"Fair enough.' I said, a small smile grazing my lips at his apparent truth. Even if I didn't agree with the whole, Psychopath and no more killing part.

"So, what do you say Venatores… Do you agree to the proposition placed in front of you?" Ozpin asked, the smile once more on his face.

Sadly, I couldn't agree. At the very least not yet.

"On two conditions… I will not be threatened or have the deal used against me to follow orders and be used like a pawn. My actions are my own, no one else's." I spoke, lifting one of my fingers so to make my point clear. It was more of a precaution than anything else, but it would at least allow me more freedom.

The Headmaster of Beacon didn't even question it, already accepting my proposal with open arms. "And the second?"

"You will never take my blood, no matter what you are told or by who." This one, was an even greater precaution. One spurred on by the two cops before me, in a manner that I feared.

After all, the Blood Running through my veins could cause an incurable pan demic, unlike any this Nightmare had ever seen. A night of the Hunt. After all, the Grimm were not crafted by the Blood, but by something else entirely.

Oz raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless, his expression more curious than the previous times.

"Then we have a deal."

Ozpin nodded, quickly making his way to the door. Gesturing for me to follow him. "I will prepare your release."

* * *

I made my way out of the Bullhead. My mind and body immediately wishing to go to bed. Hopefully putting this night behind, and go to class to distract from it.

Of course I thought about other things. Most of which involved the new parameters that I had to uphold to remain in Beacon. Ones that were both fairly simple, yet not simple at all.

I would have to avoid killing people, leaving me with more to be conscious of during a fight. Not only having to be conscious of what I have to hit during a fight, but also having to hesitate during it. Just in case I instinctually try to kill someone I am fighting. It was more of an annoyance than anything else.

Then there's the need of supervision, which would make any form of finding a way back to the Dream, a pain to do. After all, I have to search every nook and cranny if I am to find a Lantern. If anywhere was going to give me the necessary keys to find it, it _had_ to be here.

He felt it in his blood.

Of course, that would have to come when he was allowed outside of the school at any period of time. So it could wait.

Right now, it appeared there was a more pressing matter a foot. Right along the edge of the Landing Pad, in fact.

The pressing matters were simple, Mors Ignis alongside all of Teams RWBY. Each of their expressions varying from person to person, with only a single similarity of it all being pointed at me.

Mors was his usual self, merely staring at me with a smile as he waited on the edge of the landing pad. Acting as if nothing had even happened this very night.

This was not shared by anyone else on the edge of the landing pad.

Ruby merely looked nervous, her hands grabbing the hems of her skirt as she stared at me and all of her other teammates. It was if she was expecting an argument to take place at the very moment I was within ten feet of them.

The Gargoyle was doing something similar to her leader, holding the the edge of her dress. Though her posture was anything but nervous, as she glared at me, more fear in her eyes than anger. She was probably glaring at me, as a means to seem intimidating.

Blake, however, was almost hissing at me. Her face marred by a snarl, that made her look like her genetic sister, the cat. Her eyes staring at me like a beast, her pupils similar to that of lines. A hand was raised to her back, where her sword was.

It was cute, how ineffective it was.

Yang was taking an almost indifferent stance, almost as if trying to appear as unintimidating as possible. If it weren't for the fact that her gauntlets were out, and was standing ahead of Ruby, I would have assumed she didn't care. But there she stood, like a dragon protecting her gold.

"You told them?" I asked the Headmaster beside me, his attention to on my partner and fellow team of Beacon.

"No… as far as they know, you were released from the false charges that were placed against you." The Headmaster spoke truthfully, still looking towards the five people with a bland face.

"Yes, that's why more half of them are glaring at me." I spoke up, my arms once again crossed against my chest.

"I believe that would be the fault of either Ms. Belladonna or Mr. Ignis, not mine." Ozpin spoke, giving his piece on what was happening. "Why, uncomfortable that those who you called companions are now staring at you like a Grimm?" He finished, looking at me with those still bland eyes.

"It makes no difference to me," I spoke up, making my way forward. Causing the Gargoyle and the Blond to flinch at my coming arrival. "I've dealt with these gazes long before I killed a man."

"Very well." Ozpin spoke, not even batting an eye at my admittance. "I must be making my way to my office. I have a meeting that I need to attend." He said, walking with me as well, his cane taping the ground with each step.

"And Venatores," Ozpin spoke beside me, his tone filled with experience and gentleness. "They will be with you for the next four years. I suggest you try to help them understand, even if they can never agree with it."

I merely spoke a simple truth, one that I had understood after my long hunt.

"...They will never understand." I spoke, as I quickened my pace. Leaving the Headmaster to himself, as he went off to his meeting.

As I made my way closer to the group of people, each of them growing tenser after each step. Ruby especially, as the hem of her skirt continued to bundle under her grip.

Thankfully, the so-called jovial Knight, was there to diffuse any tension away.

"Good to see you back Venatores!" Mors was still being Mors however, a true smile etched across his face, despite the obvious atmosphere in the area. Though it was good to see him unaffected by the so-called unneeded killing. "It appears that your charges were dropped, yes?"

I continued moving forward, nodding my head towards Mors' question. Though, I spoke up as went to pass each of them by. "I'd rather not answer any questions right now. I am tired." My tone of voice despite the glares I was receiving.

The only thing that I noticed, was the cat. Moving in front of my path, her cat like scowl still etched onto her face. Still I walked past her, ignoring the glare with the grace of one who was well practiced in doing so.

"Why are you not in jail?" Blake asked, her voice calm despite the look on her face.

"I am tired," I repeated, I spoke up continuing my way forward past the girl. "I would rather no-"

"Answer the question!" The cat screamed out, causing me to stop. Not only at the apparent anger of the yell, but what almost sounded like… accusation.

Despite that, I gave into her request, looking at her with my uncovered eye. "I don't recall doing anything wrong."

She physically balked at his statement, shocking her enough for me to get past her. Hopefully getting to the room without anymore interruptions.

Though, it appeared that the Great Ones were listening to me. As Blake appeared like a shadow in front of my face, her expression angrier at my admission.

"Really!" The girl screamed into my face, her pupils narrower as spittle flew from her mouth. "Cause I remember fourteen bodies worth of things you did wrong!"

"And I can remember thirteen of them shooting at me and the other dying by someone else's hand." I corrected her, as her anger shifted her mouth into an even deeper scowl.

"That doesn't give you the right to-" Blake began, before I cut her off from the rant that was soon to form.

"Kill them? Of course it does."

Blake, shocked by my statement froze once more, which I took as a chance to move forward again. Past the girl, who appeared to be having a tantrum. One that I expected more from Weiss than anyone else.

"W-why did you do it?" That stopped me, as I stopped mid-stride, to turn my head to the Reaper that spoke up. Her expression filled with her usual awkwardness, as well as a little conviction.

One that made me decide to answer. If only cause she was the only one who appeared to want that question answer.

So I replied with the four words that kept me moving through the hunt.

" _What are you still doing here"_

" _Enough trembling in your boots."_

"A hunter must hunt."

"Wha-" Ruby began to speak, sounding almost confused at my words. So I merely explained them.

"A hunter must hunt. A creed crafted and carried out by The Hunter of Hunters." I spoke, the four people reeling at the very title that I had given out. "That is why they are dead, because that is my Mission."

"Are you kidding me! You killed fourteen people over four meaningless words!" Blake spoke up, once again trying to argue with me, while having a tantrum. "That's why innocent people are now dead, becau-"

I tsked at that, interrupting her once more, as I said my piece. "Innocent… How laughable."

"Wha- ?" The cat tried to speak again, shocked at my words.

"The ones I killed, were murderers or worse. If they had remained to rot in their own filth, they would have become Beasts to the world. I merely cut off the infected limb, simple and to the point. They suffered no less pain than what they deserved." I spoke up, moving down the hall once again.

"Infected limb?" The Gargoyle spoke up, her voice filled with an obvious disgust. It was to be expected however, few nobility could possibly understand. The few I knew being under the banners of Cainhurst.

I merely nodded, continuing my path forward. Ignoring the group of people. Hoping that all of their questions were answered.

"You're a hypocrite!"

I froze in place, as the word sunk into my mind. The thick wall that held my emotions at bay cracking at those words given to me by the cat, as they struck it.

"Excuse me?" I spoke, my voice a bland montone. One that seemed to unnerve Mors, as he stared at me, in what appeared to be confusion. After all, I wasn't affected by the word she had given me.

More at the sheer gall, _she_ had at calling me one.

"You murder so that there isn't anymore crime, despite you yourself committing crime. That's the definition of Hypocrisy!" The girl spoke, this time louder and with confidence. Her footsteps coming closer to my person.

The words of a someone who didn't understand pain. One who calling me something she herself was. The wall began to shatter, as those words continued to weaken the wall, yet I held strong.

The Ignorant Kitten did not deserve my rage.

Nevertheless, she continued. Her voice growing stronger and more confident, the more crap spewed from her ignorant mouth.

"So don't go thinking that your better than everyone, simply because you were so cowardly you had to kill them! You, and the horrible person who created that disgusting 'creed' you blindly follow are just despicable."

"You are both unforgivable, hellish, monste-!"

"How dare you..." I whispered out, the air growing colder from just those three words alone. A hole being blown through the wall, as she mentioned my teacher.

"Huh…?" Blake gasped, as everyone took a physical step back at my deadly whisper.

I turned towards her, as all of my wrath, hate, and anger crushed her will like a ton of bricks. She crumple onto the floor, out of fear or surprise was yet to be spoken or acknowledged.

"How dare you speak of her in such a way…." I continued, as my blood, my eye, everything was burning in rage. "You, who know nothing of what we have gone through…. Of what we sacrificed to survive every second on that damned Night….Of what horrors we were subjugated to, tearing into our very souls, leaving nothing but ugly scars!"

I walked forward, the girls expression growing more fearful as she tried to backpedal away from me. Her blonde companion tried to get in front of me as well, her face filled with a protectiveness similar to that of a mother.

A simple glance was all it took, for that mere facade to crumble. Her gaze appearing just as broken as the kitten below me, but had the decency to stand on her own two feet.

I turned back to the girl, who only now seemed to realize what she had called upon.

"You have no right to judge my actions! You, who defends the Beasts that kill, rape, and torture humans, while sitting here in blissful ignorance!"

I grab her neck, lifting her into the air, as everyone stood frozen in horrific fascination. Even Mors grew surprised at my anger, barely able to do anything as he just stood there.

"You have no right to judge my teacher! No right to scorn and hate the woman whose teachings have saved my life time and time again! A woman you know nothing about, who gave her freedom, her happiness, her very _soul,_ to save people like you!"

My grasp began to tighten, as my rage only grew. The girl trying to claw away at my hands, but finding it to strong to even get a finger loose.

"You know nothing, you ignorant child! Yet you sit there, judging us like the gods themselves, knowing nothing about the actions that have saved countless lives! Nothing of the countless sins we bare on our backs, as we fight to protect mankind from the _real_ monsters!"

Blake looks on in fear, barely able to grab a breath. Her face turning paler and paler as the seconds went by, yet still able to comprehend my anger and message.

"So how DARE you label our actions as that of 'hypocrisy'!" I shouted in her face, as she flinched at my words. "How dare you, who willing helped kill thousands of innocents, judge that I am the Monster! You, a hypocrite who speaks of a wish for equality, but is too frightened to reveal her true self to anyone who may judge her!"

He throws her to the ground, as she gasps for breath. The brawler quickly making way to her, closely followed by the red of the Reaper.

"A racist that doesn't trust humans she has known for months, but offers no resistance to the first monkey she found on the street! A woman who acts as if she knows every horror this world has to offer, but would quiver in fear if she saw but one _second_ of what I've gone through! A Child that dares to speak of me as if I'm a criminal, as she watched settlements and people burn to the ground with a smile on her face! Yet, you judge ME?!" I screamed out, the three people looking at me in small shock. The only one meeting my eyes however, being the Kitten, whose eyes were entranced in fear by my own.

The other a Red Rose, who looked at me straight in the eyes. Her gaze filled with horror and sorrow, as my anger only grew.

"You are a despicable person, Blake Belladonna! One who judges others, without thought or care of who or why, thinking that she has all the answers! Who claims that one's faults and crimes are made up for by being a 'misguided' group of people, ignoring all the pain and suffering they caused! An ignorant little girl, who judges all from her ivory tower... "

"A girl nothing short of a monster….. A Beast with a false conscious."

All was silent in the courtyard, so much so that you could hear the flap of a butterfly wing. The three girls of Team RWBY could only stare at me in shock, as they shook in fear. They who had poked and prodded me finally saw what my true wrath could bring. The Ignorant Kitten, with tears in her eyes, had attempted to cover her ears in an attempt to ignore my words. She did not have enough hands, however, as her cat ears heard everything in what must've been excruciating detail.

Interestingly enough, Mors seemed almost unaffected by my rage. It would seem he was pulled in by the shock, rather than the horror like everyone else.

Strangely, that thought was comforting.

I ignored them however, turning away from them all as I walked down the hallway, in a manner that I had spent that entire night of hunting doing.

Alone.

* * *

" _ **RAGHHHHH**_ _!"_

 _Something screamed, a mighty crash where the entirety of my body once was. It was thankful that I was getting very use to this type of thing._

 _Now I only had to learn to stop panicking after said dodge. If I didn't, I might have not almost been killed again._

" _Come on, wind up, wind up!" I screamed at the object in my hand, which was currently replacing my firearm. Ticking in a manner that was similar to a bomb._

" _ **RAGHHHH!"**_ _It would have been much easier, if the colossal man wolf wasn't behind him, trying to kill him every other dodge._

 _The thing was easily half a body above his own height, crouched down in a way that he was close to becoming Bipedal. Which, why wouldn't it when he had recently, less than a minute ago, transformed into this monstrosity. It's clothing was ripped apart, barely being held on his body. The Black leather blocking most of its body from attacks._

 _It jumped up, it's sharpened claws already pointed at him, meaning the he had only two seconds to dodge anywhere but backwards… I learned that the hard way._

 _The thing crashed down, as I dodged to the left. Attacking him once before backing away again, not really confident in my way of beating him just yet._

 _It turned to me, it's cloth covered eyes still making it look like a madman. Of course it would after all._

 _He was Father Gascoigne of the Healing Church, from what he could understand at least, now blood drunk from his nightly hunt._

 _One that would soon end as I heard the click of the box in my hand._

 _I stood still, opening the box as Gascoigne rushed at me, his claw above his head ready to splatter his head across the old graveyard._

 _Thankfully, the Music box saved me once again._

' _Dun du dun du dun du du…"_

" _ARGHHhHhHGHhH." The beast spoke, clutching his head as the music box continued to give, what I assumed, to be the worst migraine he's ever felt._

 _I decides to speak up knowing that it was the end of the battle, my hand open to pull the heart of the beast out. "Sorry Gascoigne… If it helps, the pain won't last for long."_

 _And so, my hand shot through all of the muscle that protected the weak heart. It almost surprised him… after all this flesh was much softer than the other times he did it._

" _Ww_ _ **w**_ **w** w **w** _ **wwh**_ h _h_ _ **hh**_ _h_ h _ **yy**_ _yy_ y **y** _y_ …"

 _Slowly, my heart began to beat faster. The blood feeling real as it oozed down my arm, filling my nose with it's sweet scent. It's sweet and addicting smell, filling my head, as the body began to change._

 _I saw many colors. Green, blue, white and most of all yellow enter my vision. Each one contrasting the dark themes that were previously held by Gascoigne. Making my heart beat faster, as I looked on the colors in what amounted to familiarity._

" _Ww_ _ **w**_ **w** w **w** _ **wwh**_ h _h_ _ **hh**_ _h_ h _ **yy**_ _yy_ y **y** _y_ …"

 _She stared_ at me… her eyes a bri _ght green in t_ he dark sky, holdi _ng an identic_ al copy of the music b _ox in her_ hands. Her blu _e nightdress stained in a deep c_ rimson, slowly drifting down to her stomach. _Her long blonde hair_ blew in a small breeze, speckled with pieces of silver an _d red._

 _The hole_ within her chest prominent, with my hand stabbed through it.

She asked a single question. One that caused me to nearly shout out in fear and regret alone.

"W **H** _ **Y D**_ **I** D Y _O_ _ **U**_ _K_ _ **ILL**_ _M_ E, **M** _ **R.**_ _L_ U _N_ _ **A**_ **?"**

That was the final question of the girl in his dream, once known as Violet Gascoigne.

* * *

For the first time since coming to this world, I woke with a start. My hand was on my gun, with my breath coming out in ragged gasps.

It was only after seeing no movement, that I finally relaxed my trigger finger.

"That dream…." I told myself in the endless darkness, feeling it all compress on both my body and soul. To others, it brought an imposing feeling of unnatural fear….

To me, it brought a strange sort of comfort.

I sighed and relaxed my breathing, finally feeling the sweat that soaked my bed. As my eye adjusted to the dark, I realised I had a knife in my other hand, which tore through my blankets with ease.

I sighed once again, which helped calm my heart, as I realized that I would have to get new sheets. That would be quite the conversation.

I got up from my bed, with Evelyn and the knife left on the covers, quickly looking to see what time it was.

 _4:17_

"Not to early than." I whispered to myself, deciding that it was time to get ready for the day. Sleep wouldn't be possible for the rest of the day, as I was to energized from the adrenaline.

However, as I turned around…

I heard something similar to a growl.

Before I realized what was happening, I grabbed Evelyn and pointed it at the source of the noise.

It was a false alarm, however, as Evelyn fell to my side.

It appeared Mors snored when he slept, much to my charagin.

I stared at Mors' sleeping form, which seemed surprising calm, as I realized that this is the first time I've actually seen him sleep. In fact, I was still shocked to find him here. Despite the adamant requests of Team RWBY… well, most of Team RWBY.

* * *

 _After I had migrated back to my dorm room, I had originally tried to fall asleep, with much difficulty. My blood, still boiling over that girl's ignorant accusations of Eileen's creed, wouldn't let me sleep. It was calling to me, imploring me to get payback in the form of blood rather than words._

 _If I were a weaker man, I would have listened._

 _However, as I contemplated using my sedatives to escape the waking world and the roar of my blood…._

 _I could hear Yang Xiao Long speaking through the door of our room, speaking to my very own partner._

" _You know you don't have to go in there, right?" I heard Blonde Brawler begin from the otherside of the dorm, as I grew curious as to what they were talking about. "W-we could ask Ozpin to get you a different room for the night…. Or the month… we could probably convince him to just give you a new room all together."_

 _Despite being used to the feeling of being avoided by everyone, from my time as the 'Demon Child', I could feel the rage in me growing. I myself couldn't understand why, as this was nothing new…_

 _Yet, the anger only grew._

 _Mors, however, remained silent at her request, as I imagined him simply standing there, contemplating the decision. With the lack of an answer, the Ignorant Kitten poured oil on the flame, trying to convince him._

" _We'll even let you sleep in our dorm," The Kitten began, her voice holding a small piece of fear within it. Possibly from my previous actions that were fueled by my very anger at her own hypocrisy. "We don't have a fifth bed, but the floor is probably better than what's in that room."_

 _So I'm a 'what' now, huh? Truly, from someone that is in no way judging people, it was a powerful insult._

" _Certainly," Oh wow, an agreement by the Gargoyle, how rare. Although it makes sense, what with the girls apparent hatred towards me. "I would usually never allow a boy anywhere near my room. But, for this, I am willing to make an exception."_

" _Guys…" The Rose started to speak, sounding a little uncomfortable with the idea. Or maybe something else that I was not seeing._

" _Oh, come on Rubes," The brawler spoke up, her voice understanding, despite the young Rose not fully explaining herself. "It's nothing to be uncomfortable over, just think of it as a sleepover… with a guy!"_

" _That's not what I'm upset about." Ruby spoke, still sounding a little uncomfortable with everything._

" _You can't be possibly defending him!" The Kitten shouted out, causing an echo to form outside of the hall's. "He's a murderer, and an experienced one at that! There is nothing to defend!" She finished, quieter as she noticed her volume._

" _I'm not defending anyone!" The Rose spoke loudly, her voice carrying a little desperation. Possibly to keep people from assuming things. "I'm just saying that… maybe this is going a little ….too far? Like he said, w-we don't know what he's gone through. Maybe there's a reason he's like this, even if I can't think of anything that would turn someone to kill to help people."_

 _At last, someone with a bit of common sense._

" _Oh, sure." The Gargoyle spoke up, her voice filled with a pool of sarcasm. "There has to be reason he's a psychotic killer with no sense of morality."_

 _Now that was just plain wrong. Psychopathia implied that I had no conscience what so ever. If I didn't, I would already be killing them for their transgressions against me with a smile on my face._

" _Ruby…" Yang spoke up, her voice also filled with a little piece of frustration. Be it because of her sisters grand innocence or the long night, I was unsure. "think of it as just doing our duty as Huntsman and Huntresses, helping those in need. Mors doesn't want to-"_

" _You have yet to ask what I want." Mors spoke up, his voice low and void of his usual cheer._

 _It was strange, hearing it in such a manner. I dared to say it was even rather unsettling. Like a powerful Beast trapped within a rusty cage._

" _Huh?" Yang spoke up, her voice also unsettled. It didn't take much to imagine their expression, asI was sure it mirrored my own._

 _Mors responded with a sigh, before quickly speaking again. "Do not assume that just because we have found something we do not like about him, that I think less of him. I know Venatores, and he's not one to do something without a reason."_

" _Y-you have to be joking! This isn't finding out that your friend has a deep, dark secret. He's a murderer!" The Kitten spoke, her voice filled with shock and anger._

" _You're right." Mors spoke, unfazed by the accusation made by the Ignorant Kitten. "He's Venatores Luna, the man who has killed for the things and people he believes in. Venatores Luna, who has nightmares constantly over a past he would rather not share. Venatores Luna, who's social ability is the equivalent of saying a few words to make you leave him to his lonesome. Venatores Luna, who, despite all of the walls he has placed around him, has let us in, if only the barest inch."_

" _The man, who until a few hours ago, was a man we_ all _agreed to help escape this shell he has created around himself, and see him for who he truly is."_

 _Everyone, even I, was stunned by his words. There was nothing to say, nothing to refute these statements, and nothing that would convince Mors he was wrong._

" _If I had to agree with one thing during his outburst," Mors spoke up in the silence, as his quiet voice seemed to echo in the empty halls. "It is that we have no right to judge something we have not even the faintest implications of. Even if it is a truly horrible thing he has done, he has a reason. Perhaps you could call him an unforgivable killer, but I have met far worse than a man who kills criminals."_

" _You may all give up here, and refuse to help this man, but I will continue to help him. To show that there is something beyond the murderer that you all see."_

" _Just as a man once did for me."_

 _With that, Mors opened the door and entered our room without any hesitation, and walked inside._

 _I didn't know why, but I pretended to be sleeping, as if I were avoiding a bad dream made reality. I listened as Team RWBY left the front of our dorm, closing the door softly behind them. I listened as Mors jumped onto his own bed, no doubt relaxing over the long day he has had._

 _I listened, until sleep took me, leaving me with only one thought…. No, a memory of a woman long since passed, lulling me to sleep._

* * *

Mors Ignis…. A man who I had only known for a month. A man who barely knew me, defending me, a murderer. From people he would call his friends.

Though he would never know, I gave the snoring knight a nod of respect and appreciation. With that, I moved towards the shower….

Remembering the words that lulled me to sleep.

' _Friends… friends are people who are kind to you….someone who will always stay by your side, who you can completely trust, and help you in your worst moments.'_

' _Mother….'_ I thought to myself, as I looked down at my hands with what must've been a saddened look. Yet, despite the sadness in my eye and heart….

I smiled to the heavens, where I knew she would be.

' _Though he is far from perfect….I think you would've liked to meet him.'_


	12. Revelations

_**Welcome back to Despair Remnants!**_

 _ **Neema Arimy: Why thank you.**_

 _ **Tsun: What I love about Ven is that not every question is answered yet, it will be but give it time. And you would not believe how satisfying it is to write, or how well it is being received!**_

 _ **Shewolfofthepicts: I would never subjugate her to that!**_

 _ **She only needs to go to Iosefka's clinic, that would probably be enough.**_

 _ **Xenophos24: That has been a recent curiosity with Blake's character. I originally assumed it was because of some trama, but… She's the Daughter of the Chief of Menagerie! Nothing has happened to her!**_

 _ **Rnji: That is the point however, that she feels pain from it. Venatores true teacher though the hunt and in fact his life, was indeed pain and suffering. Say what you will, but Venatores doesn't tolerate wishful thinking and useless actions.**_

 _ **Envico: I made it so it was around 50 or sixty. If you can see an Amygdala with forty, which is quite literally seeing god, you can do something as simple as see through a one way window.**_

 _ **LockeBelmont: Thanks man, and I'll see if I can check out the game. Mors Ignis, the Ultimate Bro. He's almost up their with Kaito from Danganronpa V3 levels of Broness.**_

 _ **Jellyfish: It also rhymes.**_

 _ **Throwing the Shade: Thank you, it's far more interesting when a character actually affects the world around them. Thank you for your compliments.**_

 _ **Poison Pen 37: Thank You.**_

 _ **Extreme Sam: Thanks man!**_

 _ **XxExtremeSamX: Well, I hope this chapter satisfies your expectations**_

 _ **Ashbel Longhart: Might've went just a bit to far, but yeah!**_

 _ **Darkuz: Well, no one has truly gone through a nightmare before, accept Mors and Venatores and, arguably, Ozpin.**_

 _ **VGBlackWing: True Heroes are fraught with indecision and death. Heracles killed his wife, that was the reason he had to do the 12 Labors. Not all heroes are moral that's what Myths, Berserk, and Rising of the Shield Hero taught me.**_

 _ **Scarease: Exactly! That is the law of both reality and the Hunter. If you have a weapon prepare for a fight.**_

 _ **ODSTFRymann: Why thank you.**_

 _ **Ahsoei: I shall deliver.**_

 _ **Koreader: I shall try, though I don't know who this Ben is? (Joke)**_

 _ **The Baz: He certainly is.**_

 _ **Axxcel: Weiss is more focused how a killer was right next to her the entire time. Also she wishes to keep the group as close together, after she almost destroyed it at the seams.**_

 _ **Don't worry, all will be explained in this chapter.**_

 _ **He doesn't disapprove, he was just talking from their point of view. Sorry if I didn't make that clear.**_

 _ **The problem is they believe he is because of Blake's testimony. But sadly, they are the 'true heroes' type of characters.**_

 _ **Yes, but he wanted her to know what exactly she did wrong. Ven's usually a very mean spirited guy.**_

 _ **That I agree with, but nevertheless it's still happening.**_

 _ **Beau3y: This chapter will explain most of it.**_

 _ **Thank you for your review, and I find it very insightful. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Student: That is the main problem I had with Season Six, one revelation (Albeit a rather big one) and the team goes into chaos. I also watch those dramas, mom is the problem as well, but I love how it works most of the time. Thanks once more for the review.**_

 _ **Noble: May I perhaps grant you with more satisfaction.**_

 _ **Guest 1: Well, here you go. Hope you enjoyed it as how much I enjoyed writing it.**_

 _ **Guest 2: Well here you go dude!**_

 _ **GuestmanSolaire: PRAISE THE SUN! And indeed welcome to reality.**_

 _ **The dude: Here you go and glad you agreed with it.**_

 _ **DashingXrouge: Yep, can't wait to come up with a ton of loophole for it though. After all, Ozpin and the Council aren't all knowing, and Venatores is one clever son of a bitch. See you later and have a great read.**_

 _ **G: That's correct, I knocked all four of her pegs off.**_

 _ **Guest: Probably a little later. Depends when the revelation that your friend is a soul absorbing monster that has lived for thousands of years seems appropriate.**_

 _ **Mico host of the bad fanfic: Why thank you, also please stop using A Call Beyond, it's very annoying.**_

 _ **Lazy Boy 111:Well thanks for the review and the binge reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**_

 _ **LegieonDemonSoul: Well you'll have to find out.**_

 _ **Guest 3: Yeah, I like to take my time with writing. Helps me think more about it.**_

 _ **Pokemonrot377:Why thank you.**_

 _ **The philosopher Anon e moose: Thank you kindly, and it appears as though it has. But hopefully, we may gain a new form of relationship from this.**_

 _ **Rowan Citrian: Who knows when, but I can assure you it will be soon. Thank you as well, I love my two characters very much.**_

 _ **Yakiitori: Why thank you. I am especially happy for my, apparently awesome characters.**_

 _ **Heart Fire 12: I have no idea what that means.**_

 _ **Randomperson: I don't know random guy… all right now I do… Have fun with that :)**_

 _ **Guest 4: Welp, here's you Panacea my friend. Now go, enjoy!**_

 _ **Echoclonet: Well thank you, and I believe that's what I was aiming for.**_

 _ **The Je'daii: Agreed on both points, and I'll try to keep it coming.**_

 _ **Brixen Chright: Thanks, I was hoping I was doing all of the characters justice in this story. Glad to see I truly am making good characters.**_

 _ **Milo S Derrek: Yes indeed. Characters are people affected by people, past, and most importantly environment. You make him go through a nightmarish realm, he's going to come out with scars.**_

 _ **Ravem Armata: All of those stories are really basic, and it's good you've not given up hope. Never give it up, or the OTP will be lost… LOST I TELL YOU!**_

 _ **(This is more of a plot chapter, so you won't see a lot of Ven and Mors.)**_

* * *

 ** **Chapter: 12****

 ** **Revelations****

 **Roman Torchwick**

This was very bad. Very, very bad.

I walked into the dark warehouse, my steps quick and slightly panicked. My surroundings hidden from me by the very limits of the human eye. Only the large corners of it accessible, and the small table within it's very center point. After all this was the drop off point for all the dust that was supposed to be given to the Witch.

But that didn't matter because not only did I just witness, what could only be described, as an absolute slaughter. But, I came out empty handed, with barely enough dust to make a quick penny or more! Alongside only seven of the twenty guards given to me by the Top Dog.

But, I now have a killer kid is now on the loose out for blood, my blood, with a knight who could throw lamp posts as if they were small spears!

Positive Roman, positive. Maybe the little assassin died from the fall from the Bullhead. Maybe he was crippled beyond belief, to the point where he can't even remember his name.

No… know my luck today he was probably still kicking. One Eye seems the type to keep fighting despite the odds against him.

I hated people like that, they always came out as Wild Cards in the end. Always destroying plans, cause they kept something from everyone.

Not to mention his skill.

His skill was uncanny. He knew what he was doing, where to aim, how to interrogate me and knew when I was lying. That last one being a very notable achievement, as I was a very good one.

It kept me alive after all.

But, the most important thing that unnerved me, was the look in his eye. The look that glared down at me, with absolute disdain yet held back with sheer force of will. But I saw that moment, that moment he started to pull that trigger.

The sheer nothingness in it. As if he didn't feel joy, pity, anger or anything as he started to do it. He just did it cause he could.

That was scarier than any cop or huntsman in this city. At the very least they would let you live and breathe.

But what was I gonna tel-

"How very disappointing, Roman." A voice responded behind me, smooth like butter almost making me want to relax against my better judgement. The voice that terrified me, as no one else had been able to do that before. The Witch, her high heels clicking against the stone ground.

Keep calm, keep your usual composure. Make them think that you don't care. "Woah, wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon." I spoke turning around, my usual confident grin on my face.

There, within the shadows of the warehouse, stood three people. The lead one acting as a light source for the whole warehouse, as pieces of her Crimson dress was a lit like a fire. Dancing across both of her arms and upper chest. Her right eye looked as if it was engulfed in flames as she stared at me, a small frown on her face. Her long charcoal hair, only enhance the girls look with her fair skin tone.

To say she was gorgeous was an understatement. If I was an average man, I'd probably be wrapped around her little finger by a small little smile alone. Sadly for her, I wasn't average man. I was a thief, who was used to keeping such things under control.

The other female, this one with emerald hair cut short except for the two pieces of it going down her back. Her brown skin apparent against her mostly white outfit. A white choker, more pronounce with it's black outline, formed an 'x' close to her neck. With only a green strap keeping her chest from view. Brown suspenders were attached to her white pants and belt, with her weapons obscured behind her.

Her red eye's, like her boss were glaring right into my soul.

The other one, however, was a male with hair like mercury. His whole posture making him come off as almost cocky, with gray eyes that appeared to look down on people. His arms covered with a thick gray leather, protecting his arms in combat, which moved right into his jacket. Oddly enough, the only thing that wasn't armored were his legs.

Gray, Green and Witch. AKA, my employers. A cocky bunch that, before I even knew, came up to me and told me to work for them. Oh and by told, I meant forced under boot and knife.

"I wasn't either." The Gray haired kid spoke up, moving closer to me. As if he didn't notice his two companions staring at me with true anger. "Half expected for you to leave town by now, what with your… efforts at the dock."

Oh, I was planning. "Right, it's my fault the animals couldn't handle eighteen year olds. I told you we shouldn't h-"

"We need them." The witch spoke, causing my own mouth to go dry. Most of it was out of fear, as the woman continued to stare at me. "They have the manpower to complete our goals, so it would do best to keep them in our good graces. Not rotting on the ground as corpses."

Strange… she doesn't seem as mad as I thought she would. In fact she seemed almost… intrigued at something.

"Right," I spoke up, giving a small role of my eyes. "My apologies, next time I go to the Mountain I'll make sure they are real careful." The sarcasm they had known me for still present.

"Shut up, Roman." Greenie spoke, her red eyes just as angry as I thought they'd be. Though it was expected, after I failed her little 'mistress'.

Honestly she was my least favorite. At least the other two seemed to act like people instead of a dog waiting for orders.

"Alright, alright quiet down greenie." I said in calmly, my hand out in a way that told her I didn't really care. "Didn't mean to insult your patron goddess." I spoke, gesturing to the said 'goddess'.

That, however, appeared to be a mistake. What with the Witch now being even more on fire than she was previously. Especially in her hand, as she appeared to almost be ready to lob one of her, for lack of a better term, fireballs at me.

Needless to say, I shut my mouth.

"That's enough." The Witch spoke up, the fire fading to a mere torch light. Her eyes looking at me with a similar intensity to the fire in her hands. "Now tell us about what happened at the dock."

The other two looked right at me, Greenie reaching for the weapon behind her back while Gray was almost disinterested. So I decided to get right to the point of the matter.

"The usual," I spoke up, my usual sarcasm played down, hopefully so I didn't get burned to death. "went down to the ground to make sure the animals didn't mess up. Was taken from behind by an old White Fang member who didn't understand our business venture… and then he showed up." A shiver unconsciously going up my spine at the memory of One Eye's… well eye.

"He?" Cinder spoke up, her eyebrow raised at my behavior. Even the other two looked at me weirdly, Gray looking at me up and down, similar to the manner One Eye did, except with more of a… soul for lack of a better term.

"One of the cats friends, a kid in a long cloak, a hat and red scarf that hid most of his face. Metal armor on his arms and legs, real fancy stuff, with a busted up curved sword. Around seventeen, eighteen." I continued, my eyes looking at the baren corner of the warehouse.

"I take it he and his cat friend ended up killing all of the White Fang Members?" Gray spoke up, his face unusually calm for his aloof personality. His eyes distracted, as if he was trying to remember something.

"No," I spoke up, causing the Boot wearing man to look at me in small confusion. "Just him."

That gained their attention. Each of their expressions getting a little more curious, and, in the case of the Witch, growing more calculated. As if she was wondering the pro's and con's of this unknown person.

"Just him?" Greenie spoke up, looking as if she didn't really believe me. Not that I expected any less. She seems like the 'doubt everyone, but my higher up' type of person.

"Did I stutter?" I asked, turning my head to look at the girl with a serious expression. "Three of them taken out in less than a second, and the rest killed within, at least, thirty seconds. They might have just been foot soldiers, but the aftermath was… chilling nonetheless."

The Witch nodded, as she continued to look at me as if she wasn't even bothered by the body count. Only on the current conversation at hand. "Did you happen to get a name?"

I thought for second, trying to see if I could remember anything like that. Sadly, either I didn't hear it or it was never said. "No, but I can recognize him if I saw him."

"Good," Cinder spoke, giving a quick glance to Greenie, who had already taken out a scroll and putting something in it. "Than we can have you identify him. Anything else of note, preferably what took out most of our Bullheads."

All right, this is starting to get strange. Usually the Witch is on the up and up about everything, even knowing about Neo when we first met. Which, considering her track record of killing people, means that they had to do really dig for some info.

They were keeping something from me. Sadly for them, a gambler is far more of an observant person then most.

"Why are you asking me?" I spoke up spinning my cane a little, before placing it right in front of me. "Couldn't you just check the surveillance systems to see what happened."

"I gladly would, if the all of the footage wasn't already taken by someone." The witch spoke up, not even twitching at my observation. Enough to shock me from what ever confidence I had.

Strange… She is never usually this forthcoming with information. Hell, she's not forthcoming at all.

"Probably someone from the council." Gray spoke up, continuing to look around the warehouse, possibly to ensure safety, though it only made me feel far more nervous. "took it to review for themselves, who knows for what reason."

That made some sense. The Council's always been weird about killers, no matter what their affiliation.

"The Bullheads were destroyed by some knight." I spoke up, also remembering the strange person as well. Especially his manner of talking, like he was an actual knight from long ago.

"A knight?" Greenie spoke up, looking up from her scroll. Her red eyes looking at me as if I had delved into a fantasy world. "Really?"

"You think I'd be telling you if I didn't see it." I spoke up looking her straight in the eye. My patience wearing thin, despite the possible painful death standing five feet to my right. "It was a knight, his face covered by some helm. And even if he didn't have his head covered, I wouldn't have noticed cause I was to distracted by him throwing lamp post size spears at me! Anything else?" I spoke up, taking out a cigar. Lighting it, while taking in the familiar taste of smoke.

"Jeez, temper much." Gray spoke up, a small smirk appearing on his face as he moved once again. Though there was a sense of caution about him, as he looked at me.

"Three more things." The Witch spoke up once again, her voice compelling me to listen to her. "The man, the one who killed everyone on the docks... What type of man do you think he is?"

That question alone gave me pause, as I looked at the girl straight in her eyes. A familiar gleam in them, the same type that I have every time I see a gem.

Intrigue.

It appeared that she wouldn't be taking no for an answer. So I had to give her the best I could.

"He is unlike any killer I have ever met."

The witch, and by extension her lackeys, looked at me a small sense of shock in all of their faces. "That's quite the compliment, coming from you of all people."

"Well, in my business you get to meet a lot of them," I spoke up, quickly taking in another puff of smoke. " and every good killer I have met was either insane or just a man making do. Yet, from my limited experience with One Eye, he's just... doing it."

The Witch looked confused at that answer, while I took another drag of the Cigar. "Just doing it?"

"I don't know." Which was the truth… His eye was a blank void of nothing after all, even if he didn't have them blank, all the times I saw him were when he was trying to kill me. "I was more focused on the gun at my head than what type of person he was."

The Witch, while disappointed, seemed to understand the plight I used to be in. "How dangerous is this man?"

"I never got to see how he fought… but," A flash entered my mind, blood covering the majority of his cloak, making him almost pure red. Like a demon over a pile of corpses, the few people left alive, sniveling in fear as if they'd seen death itself. Yet still… he looked cut off from it all. His eye only focused on me. "I'd say he's on par with my little helper, maybe even better. "

Their were many reactions. The first coming from Greenie, who looked at me with wide eyes. Possibly because, from my limited knowledge, she believed that she was just as powerful as my little helper as well, what with their apparent similarities.

It didn't take much time to realize, especially after reviewing the camera video of these three breaking into my warehouse, that she had an Manipulation based Semblance. Just like little Neo has.

Gray almost looked excited. As if waiting to see how he'd break good ol One eye.

I hoped he succeeded. At least he'd get a possible predator out of this growing den of snakes.

The witch merely nodded again, a small smile at my description as if she already made up her mind. "Last thing. In two weeks time, there will be a White Fang initiation."

That caught my attention, almost making me drop my Cigar. Obviously there was a point to this, so I only asked the simplest of questions. "And?"

"You're going to go." The Witch spoke up, turning back to the end of the Warehouse, as if already expecting my answer. The flame in her hand still lit. "We need to send one of our own to keep the bond between us and the White Fang strong. The Lieutenant will be their as well, making sure everything goes accordingly."

Great, staying in an entire room of people that, not only hate humans, but alongside the lieutenant, who's men I got killed. Yeah, certainly a great place for me to be. Not only that, both the faunus girl and One Eye appeared to be going after White Fang members.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" I spoke, hoping that I did, despite knowing that I absolutely did not.

The fire grew in intensity, confirming my suspicions.

Keep it together Roman, keep it together. Finish this job without a hitch, and they'll let their guard down enough for you to escape to Mistral.

"Fine," I spoke up making my way to the back of the Warehouse, completely away from the entrance. "but I'm bringing in my little helper. In case the kids show up again."

The Witch spoke up, gesturing to her two compatriots to follow her out. "Glad to see your taking this seriously."

"Whatever," I waved her off, continuing my walk to the Warehouse. "Now if you'll excuse me. I need to make a call." Pulling out my scroll to put a further emphasis on the call part, even giving it a small shake.

There was no response, only the fading sound of glass on stone.

Thankfully, I knew she wasn't currently busy with anything. As she was most likely cruising around town, looking at all the stores with an 'innocent' smile.

Then, fast as the number was finished, a face appeared on my scroll. One that would almost be mistaken for a little girl, if it weren't for my prior knowledge about her. Her hair was a strange combination of pink and brown, each one split exactly down the middle. The hair flowed down her back, the colors mixing together. She also had heterochromia, the one on the bright pink, while the other was a deep chocolate brown. It was no wonder she called herself Neapolitan.

A message appeared right on the very top of the screen, which I read with a simple eye roll.

' _Miss me already?'_ She 'spoke', an small teasing smile on her face. Which was a given, considering how she like to fight people.

At the very least she was in a good mood. "Got a new job, apparently we'll be attending a White Fang initiation of sorts."

Neo's face then transformed into a pout, which I couldn't help but consider cute, despite it coming from a killer. ' _That doesn't sound too interesting. Even then, why bring it up to me?'_

"Well, apparently I have to do some talking with the initiates." I spoke up, once again rolling my eyes at her behavior, while taking another drag from my cigar.

She merely turned her face emotionless, before responding once again to what I was saying. Her eyes, strangely enough, switching colors before going right back. ' _I'm not really the talking type.'_

And now she's annoyed, great. "Didn't think you were," I spoke quickly, before she could type in another message. "which is why I need you to do something else."

Neo tilted her head to the side, her face scrunched up in a manner of confusion that, once again, could be seen as adorable. Sadly, I've seen her stab a man through his gut while smiling, so it really didn't affect me.

"I don't know if it will happen, but I think someone will invade the initiation." I spoke up, an instant smile perking up on her face. "He's very dangerous, reminded me a little too much of you."

Suddenly, her smile grew bigger. This on no longer cute, but neither murderous. It was the perfect mix of a smile that, I dare say, only Neo could have pulled off. ' _Do tell.'_

"No need after all, if he invades the party, well…" I gave my own coy little smile. "Lets just say you'll have something to entertain yourself."

' _A new toy!?'_ Neo wrote out, the smile growing a bit wider at the admission. ' _You shouldn't have.'_

"Yes, yes a new toy." I spoke up, a chuckle escaping my mouth despite the murderous grin. Sadly for the both of us, it had to be business before pleasure. "But let me remind you that it's a very dangerous one. He's a killer."

' _Have some faith in me, Roman? I'm not exactly a innocent child myself.'_ She spoke up, a small roll of the eye's very clearly placed.

"Just a warning for you." I spoke up, a small nod at her confidence. It was always refreshing to see it, almost like a second wind. I made the right call, making her my partner.

' _Alright._ ' She wrote out, making a little waving gesture as she did. It was at that moment, the video ended, leaving me with a blank Scroll. Yet, my confidence only heightened at the girls previous record.

Neo hasn't lost a battle, in as long as I've known her. Every time I've needed her skills, she has come through. Be it infiltration, or just defending me in a worse case scenario.

There's no way she'd fail against One Eye. I dropped the cigar, crushing it under my boot.

That is a gamble, I'm willing to go All In for!

* * *

 **Ozpin**

"You cannot be serious Ozpin!" A voice screamed out, while I merely took a sip of my coffee.

I was currently within my office, which was left rather barren for my own convenience. After all, the less you have to look after, the cleaner you can be in any situation. It certainly helped with organization and such other things.

All that rested in the circular room, was an elevator, my desk, and a couple of chairs for the young students who wish to talk to me.

And of course, the giant clock head, that served as the whole campuses clock. The ticking of each of the gears filling the room, with a constant beat.

Now only if it didn't have to be interrupted by the scream's of my colleagues.

"I fail to see anything that would allow me to brush this off as a joke, James." I spoke up, placing my coffee down. Looking at the screen right in front of me. Three of them holding within them three people, one of them blurred out. Possibly because she was in the middle of the field, looking for any possible Grimm to hunt.

James was in his usual attire within his office, a snow white military coat fitted with a crimson tie. Below the coat was a gray vest, keeping him looking proper, despite his combat experience, especially in the Military.

James himself, was what most would call handsome. A square jaw, unshaven, deep gray eyes that were piercing like a sword, alongside a mature look, the sides of his hair being a cool gray, while the top remaining a deep black.

The other person, Leonardo Lionheart, was a man with a greying hair and beard. His brown cloak for battle apparent in the picture, though his eyes were quickly moving back and forth. Possibly scared for how this argument will continue. A small sweat of nervousness was already forming on his forehead, his deep brown eyes were moving across the screen with nervousness.

Quite the lion hearted individual indeed, but nevertheless strong as one indeed.

"I thought we were on the same page," James spoke up again, speaking once more on my new student. "the boy is a meanece, not to mention far too suspicious to be within any city, let alone Beacon!"

"And I believe," I spoke up once more, staying calm throughout the conversation. It would do no good to have an emotional argument, especially with one as volatile as James. "we agreed that Venatores Luna's potential was far to high for his imprisonment."

"His potential doesn't matter!" James spoke up, quickly standing up from his desk. His eyes showing a large amount of disbelief. "What matters is that we have someone, who has zero record anywhere in the world! Family, acquaintances, schools, teachers, we don't have a date of birth for god's sake!"

"Which makes him an even better weapon against her." I spoke up, looking at him once more, my eyes only focused on James picture, as he to stared back. After all, with zero information on Venatores, there would be no way to sway him away from us.

As long as we kept him in close sight, that is.

"No, it's better chance of him being with her!" Ironwood spoke up his gloved hand, slammed down upon his desk. A dull ringing of metal on metal being heard around the his room.

For just a moment, the whole room was silent. A tense silence that was brought alongside the sound of the giant clock above me.

That was before the, rather quiet, shot of a sniper rifle was heard through the screen. This breaking up the tense silence and leaving merely three shocked gentlemen.

"Bullseye." A girls voice spoke up from the screen, the sound of a cocking gun and the single sound of an empty metal shell hitting the hard ground.

"Sogeki… are you really doing this now?" James spoke up, looking at the blurred screen. His displeasure already obvious at what she was doing.

"Hey," The girl spoke up, her voice now far closer to the scroll in her hands. "What did I tell you before, call me Ki."

Sogeki 'Ki' Hei, the Headmaster of Shade Academy, alongside the youngest charge ever admitted to be a Headmaster. She was a bright and cheery twenty year old woman, who was a professional sniper. Her hobbies were rather simple, shooting Grimm from the tallest tower in Vacuo. Honestly, she was quite a refreshing change.

"Ki… can you please take this seriously." Ironwood spoke once again, a small twitch in the eye at her. He was the only one who had a problem with the young 'child' joining the group of people against _her_.

"I am taking this seriously," Ki spoke up, another shot being heard from her end of the screen. "I'm waiting to hear both sides of the story. There has to be a reason Ozpin's keeping the kid."

"That is no reason to risk a spy into Beacon!" Leonardo spoke up finally, the fear and extreme caution apparent in his voice. "What if he's after the Maiden! What if he's already found her?!"

"I can assure you," I spoke up, looking at the three holographic images in front of me. "Venatores Luna and by extension Mors Ignis, have been under careful watch the moment they have entered my school. There's a reason they have a private room and arena, and were given their scrolls with the room."

Best to keep watch wherever they frequent after all, and to better understand them. After all they would be substantial to the efforts to stop Salem, alongside the newly formed teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Mors Ignis?" Ki asked, as I heard the soft but very distinct sound of a cocked rifle. "Who's that?"

"His current partner, with an equally obscure history." I told them all simply, as James took this… rather badly.

"So, not only did you allow two individuals with zero history recorded anywhere into your school, you made them partners!?" James shouted out, standing up from his table practically red in the face.

"I didn't allow them to be partners. It was pure ch-" I began to say, attempting to calm the Headmaster of Atlas Academy. This had the opposite effect, however, as James merely slammed his hand on his desk.

"We both know that's bullshit Ozpin!" James shouted, spit coming from his mouth at the volume of his voice. "With you, there is no such thing as pure chance! This is a huge security risk, and could destroy our carefully laid plans at the seams.

"As much as I hate to admit it…" Ki began, possibly still looking through her scope across the desert plains of Vacuo. "He's right. You can't just expect us to accept these guys from your word alone. Not only that, you gave them high positions and made them partners. That just makes it easier for them t-"

"To have their every move watched." I told them all simply, as the very air seemed to still at my admission. "Do not think I blindly trusted these two on a mere whim, Ki. I have made sure that their every movement is watched carefully, giving them privileges like their own training area so I can grasp their movements and skills. I kept them together in their own dorm so I wouldn't breach the privacy of other students to keep them under watch. I have also watched their interactions with other students, learned their personalities, studied their sleeping patterns. I know every nightmare Venatores has had since coming here, and I know the number of times Mors has swung his sword. Not to mention their bugged Scrolls, that allows me to see what, exactly, they are saying to anyone else."

"This has and will not change so long as they stay at Beacon. This I promise."

Silence followed my admission of how closely I've watched these two. James, who was once red in the face lay silent with a shocked look on his face. Leonardo was stunned as well, not even realizing that the tea he was pouring himself was overflowing. Ki was silent, as if trying to process everything I had just told her.

The only sound in my office were the gears turning above my head, calming me and my thoughts.

Until, of course, Ki shattered such silence.

"Welp," She began, another shot, followed by a nearly silent curse. "I'm convinced."

The other Headmasters nodded their heads slowly, having to agree with Ki's statements. Leonardo quickly putting his teacup to the side, possibly to hear more information about the two.

"... What have you found out." Ironwood spoke up, still looking at me as if I still had a second head.

I nodded, taking out the many notes I have on the partners. "Mors Ignis is a simple person. While he has shown little to the staff of Beacon, research wise at least, his strength more than makes up for it, and his skill as well. His character is also one to be admired, as he helps many of the students in ways that only he can. Like heroes of old, he cannot stand being unable to help people. As soon as he learns of the existence of Salem, I am certain that he would help us."

"Venatores himself is rather quiet, often times simply listening to conversations rather than contributing. But, his skills speak for themselves, as I have no doubt he has been trained extensively. He shows a rather prideful stance on being a Huntsmen, so much so that he has had an outburst with one of the students, involving her rather poor attempt at fighting a Boarbatusk. He has also shown a rather unnatural and brutal style while fighting against the Grimm and other Huntsmen. The most interesting thing, however, is both his dreams as well as his sleep patterns. Each time he sleeps, he utters words of past experiences. Most of these ending in him waking up, lifting his pistol in an act of self defense."

"PTSD?" Lionheart spoke up, his usual fear ridden face replaced by a strong look of interest and questioning.

"Most likely." I spoke up, looking at all of their expressions. Each one growing more amazed, Ki giving a whistle of approval

Huntsman with PTSD, as an average, were more likely to die than any other person. Especially when they were out in the field with less protection. Because of their constant fluxes of memories, they feel great amounts of panic and fear in a moments notice, causing them to become walking Grimm magnets.

The fact that an eighteen year old, not only having PTSD, but surviving with it was a rather big surprise and miracle.

I continued, my thoughts tracing back to the conversation at hand. "But, judging from his obvious violence during these situations, it implies that he has lived somewhere with little to no other protection. Which, in the case of his nightmare's, or rather memories, left him fully prone to the Grimm."

"So that means he's probably had close encounters with multiple types of Grimm, possibly with almost little to no sleep for long periods of time." Lionheart deduced, bringing a hand to his chin as he thought about what young Venatores had to go through.

"Correct. Out of every person, of his age and maybe even beyond, he probably has the most experience fighting Grimm. More than that though, he seems to have had a teacher with a fairly peculiar title."

"A title?" James spoke up, opening up a seperate computer, possibly to try and find the specific person the title belonged to.

Huntsmen and Huntresses with titles were often times rare, as most never reached the type of fame and skill to earn their spot in the name of heroes. The only well known title for a Huntsman was the Grim Reaper. Even then, she had disappeared a long time ago.

Not that the title would help with them accepting Venatores.

"'The Hunter of Hunters'."

Ki fired off another shot, which was not followed by either the cocking of the gun or the silent curse of her missing. Just tense silence, which was shared between the other headmasters. Though I merely kept going onward.

"By the title alone, it's highly likely that his teacher had quite the… experience, when it came to defeating other Huntsmen. Though I have yet to find any solid references to the teacher, if they are half as talented as young Venatores is, than we have a powerful, potential ally on our side."

"He is essential, as both someone who can fight off the Grimm, and even _her_ followers."

"Ozpin," James said, his face slightly paler than it usually was. Possibly at the title of Venatores' teacher being quite unsettling. "Usually I agree with you on these things, but this… He's a threat. You can sugar coat this all you want, but if what we're assuming is true, than his moral compass is askew. Not to mention his teacher's… title."

I nodded slightly, understanding where he was coming from. Even so… His apparent experience with both the human body and Grimm were too important to just pass up. "We will deal with his… problems as time goes on, James."

"You don't get it!" James spoke up, once more his hand already hitting his desk. The smallest of dents being put into the wood. "As far as we are concerned with, he has no morality! You saw what happened at the docks! You can't seriously believe that this one boy is worth angering the Council!?"

"I have already done what I wished to happen." I spoke up, ignoring James' face, filled with contempt and hate towards the young huntsmen he hasn't even met yet. ."As far as the council is concerned, Venatores doesn't exist, except as a student of Beacon."

Everything that I needed done was done, and the council none the wiser of it.

Once more silence reigned throughout the room, no noise or movement coming from any screen. Each one quiet as the very night outside.

Finally I spoke up, my hand hovering over the scroll placed right in front of me. "I believe we are done for the day."

"You can't ju-" James tried to speak up, but was quickly cut off by the turning off of my own scroll. Leaving the room dark and light once more, a perfect place to leave myself to my own thoughts and remember all the things I have only conjecture.

And the impossibility my two students held.

The possibility of magic, within my very own school. Once more, correlating with the two people that I have been spying on for a long period of time.

By all means it should be impossible, yet I have seen to many things that could only correspond with them having a magical affinity.

On the day of the Initiation, Mors Ignis had used a means of lighting the Wendigo on fire, and even when fighting Ms. Xiao Long he had used the same element to strengthen him. Yet, despite all that, he has far more strength than even the above average students. Allowing him to pick up a solid five-hundred pounds with a single hand.

Not to mention he lasted nearly a whole month with only a single night of sleep , without any negative effects.

So, it's most likely that the fire is magic, while everything thing else was a part of his Semblance. There have been tales of people with semblances that causes a severe increase in strength and endurance, some to the point of absurdity. The Flame of Patch, which had been taken just a day before I had arrived to find the two, seemed to have been taken by him. That was the only explanation for the magic he had, as well as the sudden disappearance of the Ancient Grimm in it's hold. If Mors' strength could compare to that of an Ancient Grimm, than he would be a fantastic asset to the cause.

Yet, even then it doesn't explain Venatores…

Despite the evidence of his blade extending, quite a distance, there is still an explanation other than magic. Even then, that's no way to explain how he saw through the one way mirror.

Then there's that interesting tidbit I found within the video, the one directly after Venatores landed upon the ground, his legs undoubtedly shattered into a million pieces. Yet despite that, he got up almost seconds later, limping yet still walking. Then, after doing so, quickly putting something to back into his coat.

Strangely enough, the only thing found one his person, that could be injected into him, was the vials of blood. Even stranger was one of the vials was, indeed, empty.

Yet, which was the Semblance and which was the Magic? If the Healing was his magic, why did he inject himself with blood? What if the blood was the Semblance and the sight and blade was his magic?

There were to many questions, with little to no evidence to the awnser.

Before I could continue piecing together the puzzle pieces, a single ring from my Scroll was all I needed to stop. I pressed the button and a camera feed appeared right at the bottom of the elevator.

One that brought to me a small satisfaction.

"Right on time." With the click of an button, the doors at the bottom of the elevator opened up, letting in the 'unexpected guest' into my office. Then after only a few seconds, the elevator ringed letting in the young lady, which I greeted in a teaching manner.

"You're up awfully late, Ms. Belladonna."

Blake stood in the middle of my office, an eerie glare in the dim light as her yellow eyes almost appeared as if they were glowing. She was wearing a piece of nightwear, a black and gray yukata, complete with a pair of sandals. Despite them being sandals, not a sound was made within my office, though she would be hard pressed to sneak up on me.

"Why did you bring him back." Blake asked, ignoring my greeting and getting straight to the point I knew she wanted to discuss. Which, once again, revolved around the mysterious Venatores Luna.

"It's my job to help my students," I told her, taking another sip of my coffee. "especially when they are about to be sent to prison." She didn't take that very well however, her glare growing almost primal.

"So it's your job to save criminals?" She asked arms crossed in the middle of my tower, her tone of voice accusing.

"There is no evidence to report such a thing, sadly." I spoke up, causing the girl to look back at me, this time in shock. "All the evidence of what happened at the docks has been erased, at least the video."

"Wha-?! That's…" The hidden cat faunus tried to say, her expression confused, as if trying to figure out who did it.

"Though I attempted to track who has done this, my only guess would be the Fang itself." I spoke up, looking at the girl straight in the eyes. "Perhaps in an attempt to bar their followers of knowledge from such a powerful enemy."

The young girl backed away at that, looking down at the ground in, what appeared to be guilty admittance. That didn't stop her rampant questions, or rather statements.

"H-he had blood on him!" She spoke up, once more getting closer to my desk, as if that would help prove her statement.

"Most of it was acknowledged as his own," Specifically remembering the blood vials in his pocket, so I wouldn't look as if I was lying, "while his blade was left clean of any. Even then, he has testified someone else showe-."

"Stop lying!" Blake screamed out, her fist hitting my desk. Shaking the contents of my coffee cup to the point it nearly spilled out. "I don't want to feel better, I want the truth! He wouldn't simply play this off and place blame on someone else!"

I stayed silent at that, looking right at her with near bland eyes. Ones that caused her to back up, but not out of concern for what she did. Instead, she backed up as if she was afraid.

Possibly because, even to myself, my eyes looked like Young Venatores' very own eyes. Bland and without emotion, if only for a second. It would seem he has had a more powerful effect on her than I had thought, perhaps reminding her of something from her past?

"No matter what either of us do, he will not be sent to jail for what only a single person claims to have seen." I spoke up, taking yet another sip of my coffee and draining it to the last drop, just in case Ms. Belladonna put her fist to my desk once more.

"Then you'll testify to. I had another friend at those docks, he can help as well." Blake spoke, her attitude more like her own once again.

"I wasn't there."

"You can say you saw it from me recording it." She spoke up, though that was obviously a lie. "You're powerful enough to get anything you want, there's no reason you couldn't just kick him out!"

"Miss Belladonna… I understand." I spoke up, standing up from my own chair, beginning to make my way around my desk. "Truly, I do. He has killed people that were once brothers and sisters in arms. Even if, to the rest of the world, they seem like criminals, you understand why they are doing this in some way."

I stood right in front of her, as she looked up at me, her eyes filled with confusion. "But doing something that would risk me my position, while there is a known terrorist group in the city…?"

The room remained silent as she processed that point.

"As you said before, I am powerful. I am smart enough to protect Vale, while also capable of defeating most, if not all of it's threats. If I were to be fired, it could have drastic consequences. I am not exaggerating when I say it could wipe Vale off of the face of Remnant. This, I cannot risk."

"On the topic of Mr. Luna, I'm afraid I cannot just expel him." Though the Council may say otherwise, Remnant is in desperate need of any talented Huntsmen and Huntresses that can be placed on the field, and this need gives the students quite a bit of leeway. It's why, despite going far beyond what the term of bullying describes, Mr. Winchester still attends this academy. If I were to have my way, I would certainly take quality over quantity, but that is merely a dream in these times."

It was true, in a way. Salem was on the rise, her force growing by the day, enough where James had to come up with a seperate way from Huntsmen to prepare. We need fighters, people who are willing to defend the world from Salem's growing army. And that meant allowing the worst team up with the best of the best.

"The fact is, he has shown himself to be a powerful Huntsman, whose skill can be used to defend Vale from thousands of Grimm. And, even if I could just expel Mr. Luna, what do you think he would do? Do you think he would learn his lesson, and stop his crusade for 'Beasts'? No. He would just be harder to track and stop should he decide to start. But, in Beacon, he is surrounded by one of the highest concentrations of Huntresses and Huntsmen on the planet. Here, he can be stopped if something goes wrong, and with people who can actually fight back."

"My hands are tied, Ms. Belladonna. There is nothing I can do that hasn't already been done." I finished, adjusting my glasses, as I turned to my desk chair once again. The ticking of the clock tower filling the room again.

But amongst that, Blake's voice rang out like a bell. Just as the question I wanted, was asked by Ms. Belladonna

"Is there anything that I can do…. to make sure he gets into prison. To make sure he pays for his crimes…."

I intentionally waited, as if giving it a small thought. "There is one way…"

"W-what do I do?!" She asked, her desperation for an answer so very clear. Almost as if she would accept any answer I gave her. So I gave her one, the answer that she so desired.

"Give me a reason." Turning around to look at her right in the face.

Her expression was one set in determination, albeit with a bit of confusion. One that I have seen time and time again. Amongst many of the people I give a mission to.

"Give me a reason to expel him. Something that cannot be denied, no matter what the Council may feel. Something that makes them afraid of him, and unwilling to put up with the problems he may cause. It cannot be something small, such as filing a complaint. It must be big, something that has undeniable evidence, and cannot be simply overturned." I spoke making my way to the elevator on the far side of my office, pressing the button for it to open.

"How am I supposed to do that?" She asked, quietly moving into the elevator her eyes still looking at me as she moved.

"Oh don't worry, you'll know." I spoke up, pressing the down button on the elevator for her. The door closing, with her confused expression still present on her face.

Just as the door closed a ring echoed throughout the room once more. This one however, right in my own pocket. One that was by a very influential source that I couldn't ignore.

'The Queen has pawns.'

I felt a smirk reach my features, as I closed the message and leaned back in my chair. Don't worry Qrow...for we now have our very own. For chess is such a wonderful game…

For even a pawn could become a Queen killer, if you play it smart enough.

Yet, it's no good to know nothing about my pawns. That would be a foolish move indeed.

This is the only way… the only way seal her for good. To finally defeat her, to end the suffering on Remnant.

My eternal suffering

So… you, the Darkness filled pawn, shall fight against my Knights. I have given you the chance to do so, so prove yourself to them, and show what lies beyond the stone facade.

As for the Knightly pawn….

A single ding rang out through the empty room. An explosion in a sea of quiet, as I read the message thread from my scroll.

 _Anonymous ~_ ' _If you wish for your secret to stay away from Ozpin, you will follow my every command."_

 _Jaune Arc ~ 'What do you want?'_

 **My Rooks shall challenge your blade.**


	13. A Challenge Approaches

_**Welcome Back, sorry for the lateness. Finals and what not.**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you very much.**_

 _ **Raven Armata: I kinda like that Idea, I'll see what I can do with it. Of course, with my own little twist added to it. Note, it's only a possibility.**_

 _ **Dracus6:... I might have to actually think about it.**_

 _ **VGBlackwing: All true. My favorite is definitely the Augur of Ebrietas. No one expects it, until you get a tentacle to the face.**_

 _ **LockeBelmont: That is true, and thank you. But I believe my friend Shirou would argue that it isn't wrong to help people.**_

 _ **Lyagon: I myself like reading the tragic character. I kinda consider it therapy. Like… putting a character, who you can relate to, through hell and have them survive. It kinda makes you yourself feel like a badass.**_

 _ **Darkuz: Ahh, romance. Truly it's a maze of having no idea where each action may take you… well that got dark.**_

 _ **Echocolent: Why thank you kind sir.**_

 _ **Axxcel: Or Ninja's of Love. Anyway, i'd have to agree. Being alive for nearly a thousand years makes you detached to a lot of things. I like to think it's part of Blakes radical side still intact from being taught by Adam.**_

 _ **Scarease: … Maybe to keep a door open or something?**_

 _ **Anagennisi: I completely agree, and love that you liked it so much. Yang and Blake have taken a small spiral downward it the recent season. The 'romance' between the two felt forced. Also the fact that Yang concored PTSD with the power of love, which is really stupid. So, I wanted to give at least one of them, what I consider, an upgrade.**_

 _ **I'm so glad you enjoy them. Of course, Mors does feel a little two dimensional, but that is because his past is mostly obscured, while Vens has been the most fleshed out. Note, this is intensional.**_

 _ **Thank you very much for the review, have a great day.**_

 _ **Tsun: Thanks for the praise on Ozpin. I always thought that, if he was an immortal he'd want to get his job done quickly and by any means necessary. Also, you will have to find out. I'm not telling you anything unless it has to do with the story.**_

 _ **Abciluvpie: Why thank you.**_

 _ **Baz: It's called double standard. Something that I feel Blake does a lot. Also, as far as the rest of RWBY is concerned. They only have Blakes side of the story, which will be embellished to follow her own views.**_

 _ **neverendingZero: Sorry I had you lose a little bit of sleep, but I certainly hope it was worth it. Mors is a person who would most likely judge a person based on crime first. Nevertheless, if they are trying to kill him, he will kill them back.**_

 _ **IllumanatiAnimelover789: He certainly is. It was something that I was hoping the series would get more into. He's been alive for possibly a millenium. I certainly hope the I live up to the Hype.**_

 _ **Rowan Citrian: Yes, quite the brutal training if I do say so myself. I thought it would be weird to, so I just put it so it made more sense. Ozpin would try to bring everyone into a call this important.**_

 _ **Evinco: Insight is more about being able to see between the dimensions that some intentionally hide. That's why whenever you see something new, you gain a point of insight. It may take awhile, but I will let you know.**_

 _ **Shirozaki Kizuro: Thanks, I'll be sure to check it out.**_

 _ **Infinite Zangetsu: Double standard my friend. The peak of hypocrisy.**_

 _ **Guest: I'll try to expand more on it.**_

 _ **Bruce USSR: Wait and see, my friend. Wait and see.**_

 _ **Noble: Sorry about that, finals and what not. Thank you very much for the praise.**_

 **Author of Skyward Remnants: And don't worry, this story made by my bro has a lot of potential. Some would say Skyward Remnants was the same way, but I thought it needed to be changed. Rest assured, Despair will continue!**

 _ **Guest:... I'd say Blake, at least Ozpin is actually trying to help the world.**_

 _ **Neb: Wait and see. Can't really spoil anything about it.**_

 _ **Guestman52: Thanks, and don't worry. She'll get her smack.**_

 _ **Eugene DC Florence: I don't personally do Yaoi stuff, but they certainly are Bro's for life. And that is really Deep.**_

 _ **Blackout42: I'll take that Compliment with pride good Sir.**_

 _ **That guy: All of those have gone straight to attunement, thank you for telling me That Guy.**_

 _ **Neema Amiry: Sorry, Finals and what not.**_

 _ **Student: Sup man, Thanks once again for your insightful reviews. Oh, and I certainly hope it will be the fight of the school year.**_

 _ **True to the 666: Nothing.**_

 _ **Je'davil1298: Oh don't worry, she will get a reality check. As for Ozpin, I made it that way because he was really disappointing in the story.**_

 _ **Fangtropper56: Why thank you, sadly our favorite magical squid will still have to attend high school.**_

 _ **JELLYB: FOR YOUR OVERWHELMING EXCITEMENT, HERE'S A CHAPTER!**_

 _ **SpiderSauce: I like you. Thanks for giving me a good constructive criticism. I'll be sure to get better. After all, this is only my first story. I still have much to learn about it. I hope you haven't given up on this story, but if you did it's okay. I still will say thank you however.**_

 _ **Guest: If anyone's gonna be the bitch in that scenario, it's Ozpin.**_

* * *

 **Chapter: 13**

A Challenge Approaches

* * *

 **Mors**

It had only been a day after the fight upon the Shipyard, yet already everything has changed. It wasn't with everyone, merely just our merry band of warriors. Along with the staff, who had been keeping a closer eye on Venatores. Who decided to sit a row in front of everyone else, while I decided one back, the members of each team staring between the two extremes.

One was Venatores, who remained the ever vigilant student that he was, his eye only moving away from Sir Port, if only to write something down. It was as if last night hadn't even happened, and he just went about his day, unaffected.

The other, was the hidden Cat Faunus, Who appeared as if she was possessed by a form of spirit. Her yellow gaze never left his back, as if she was trying to find the moment that he truly snapped. Possibly to convict him of the crime she spoke he did.

I have no true knowledge of the law, but I have yet to see what Venatores did was unlawful. True they were once her companions, but that meant nothing when it came to their deeds.

All my partner did was defend himself and others. He even gave them a chance to flee, which only few took the chance of.

Was it unnecessarily brutal? Yes.

Did it warrant the same sentence as those who had killed hundreds of innocents? No.

While that was happening, Lady Schnee to was focused upon Ports class. Her eyes ignoring the man's existence, as if he would disappear if she did.

Yang and Miss Rose stayed to themselves, neither of them paying attention to anything within the room. Each of them being left to their own thoughts. Yang using her scroll as a means to distract herself.

Most of Team JNPR, thought it best to stay silent. But I could practically see there eyes wondering between the two people, who were possibly friends, suddenly be at such odds. Lady Nikos and Miss Valkyrie being the most concerned of the Team, while Sir Ren stayed a bit to the side.

The only one to seem unaffected by this obvious change, was Sir Jaune himself. Who, instead of looking at the people in the group, deemed to stare around at everyone. He looked, a desperate look in his eye. As if looking for something that had yet to be seen

He had acted like that all morning staring at any passerby, even the guard, with an strange amount of paranoia. He even stayed a fair distance away from his own teammates, which none seemed to notice with the more interesting case of Venatores and Miss Belladonna.

Then, with the sound of the bell, Ven stood up. His steps still incapable of making noise, as he started his way to lunch.A stalker, quickly trying to follow.

Truly, this had become a rather idiotic game of cat and mouse. One that appeared only Miss Belladonna wished to play. Yet, it appears no one had told her as such.

Or had the stomach to do so.

Sadly, my thoughts were broken by the usually vibrant young lady of Team JNPR.

"Hey Mors." Miss Valkyrie spoke up, looking at the retreating form of Miss Belladonna. Her face scrunched up in a worried manner, who it was for left to her. "Why are Venatores and Blake acting like that?"

I remained silent, still looking at there two retreacting forms. One that was so much harder to spot, as he seemed to mix within the very crowd of students.

"Let us confine to somewhere more private," I began, my voice in it's usual cheery manner. Hoping to show that it was all right, and at most just a small squabble. "preferably where we can all hear it."

Miss Valkyrie looked at me for a second, the worried expression on her face still remaining. Even as she walked alongside Ren, her usual skip when she was with him nowhere to be seen.

It appears that even those who should remain away are being affected.

I merely sighed, keeping up with the rest of the people. Hopefully able to clear this out, before it roots itself in those it should remain away from. Thankfully, I didn't need to eat, so I could immediately get to a table, without any unneeded conversation coming up.

After all, the duty of a partner is to defend the others honor. No matter the risk to oneself.

It was only when I entered the lunch halls, did I see Venatores once again. Staying in a secluded corner of the room, just to the point where he was still visible, yet wasn't. He had already gathered his lunch, which was a measly piece of meat and other garnements.

Meanwhile, the usual spot was outfitted with the two teams. Both sides remaining silent while deep in thought. Miss Belladonna appearing to try and find Venatores, though not actually seeing him in his corner. Though, Sir Jaune and Miss Valkyrie looking around the room, perhaps to try and find the dark Hunter themselves.

So, with a small unneeded exhale, I made my way forward to the table.

"Apologies for my lateness." I spoke up, gaining all of their attention with my cheery attitude and bright smile. "This school remains a labyrinth to my mind, leading me to places I didn-" Sadly, I was rudely interrupted.

Miss Belladonna, her voice bland of all emotion, asked me a simple question. "Did you see Venatores?"

Thankfully, I kept the shock at the interruption from my face, and kept my smile. Though, I quickly brought it to a thinking frown. Still seeing him from the corner of my eye.

He shook his head slightly, as I took that as a sign of him just wanting to stay away from the group. For now, I hope.

"I believe, I saw him head towards the are-" I tried to speak up once more, once again being interrupted by the girl.

"That's perfect, now we can talk without being bothered." She spoke up returning her gaze to the rest of the table. Who, except for Sir Jaune, who was still looking around the lunchroom, seemed to grow even more uncomfortable

The only thing that showed my distaste for what the girl said, was a mere twitch of the eye. Despite her rather… easy flow into hating Venatores with, apparently, every fiber of her being.

Humanity (and Faunus for that matter), so easy to fall to anger. The dark emotions birthed within us from the very birth of our souls.

Even Venatores twitched, from what I could see out of the corner of my eye.

"What's this all about?" Lady Nikos spoke up, looking at most of Team RWBY. Her gaze filled with a small amount of worry. "What happened?"

"Yeah!" Miss Valkyrie interjected, her usually bubbly exterior filled with confusion. Her chin placed on the edge of the table as she leaned down. "Last week, everyone was friendly, actually talking together and enjoying the days! Now you're all…" She stopped, as if trying to find the right words for what she was trying to say.

Thankfully, her partner had a very good response.

"Back to Venatores' relationship with Weiss." Sir Ren spoke, already putting food in his mouth. Miss Valkyrie nodding, fast enough to create a small draft, in agreement. Lady Schnee's hand gripped her fork tightly at the bluntness of the statement, but didn't interject.

"Something happened last night at the docks, that I think you should all know." Belladonna continued her tone assertive as she stared down the rest of Team JNPR. Each of them, except for the leader looking at each other, before Lady Nikos decided to speak.

"Does this have to do with the whole..." She looked around, slightly nervous, right before creating false ears with her fingers above her head. One that Blake widened her eyes at, right before looking at her team with a furrowed brow.

It was rather obvious, as the Leader of the team chuckled nervously. Not even gracing the people with a word of why she did so. Simply embarrassed and awkward at the conversation.

More than likely, Miss Rose told them, feeling they could be trusted with such information.

"We thought that, Venatores might have not liked you hiding it from him." Lady Nikos continued, her gaze settling on her lap. The other two paying attention looking at Blake, in hopes of a form of reaction.

Blakes brow appeared to furrow even more, a small piece of distaste entering her eyes. Unconsciously stabbing a fish off of her plate. "Who I am is none of his business."

I shook my head at that answer, while the rest of the table grew to, yet another level, more uncomfortable. Sadly, I had to speak up on a point, even if it involved me becoming the bad guy.

"What of Team RWBY?" I spoke up boldly, causing everyone to turn to me at that, Blake's eyes particularly widening in shock. Even Sir Jaune returned from his search, looking at me with slight confusion. "When would it have become their business?"

Belladonna merely remained silent at that, looking down at the table without an answer. The rest of Team RWBY no longer eating, and merely playing with the food. Only Weiss appeared calm, still eating the food. Though she was still staring at me, her gaze filed with a silent agreement.

"T-that isn't the point." Belladonna spoke, looking right into my eyes. The same eyes that she stared at Venatores with, not but last night. Her mouth rearing back to form a scowl. "The point is that last night, Venatores-"

"Saved your life, alongside that stranger you met a day ago." I interrupted once more, looking at her with a bland eye. All of their heads turning to me in a look of shock, whether it be at my interruption or the edge that was within my voice.

Though Belladonna's was onnce again an object of disrespect, as the mouth grew into a even bigger scowl. One that appeared ugly on her face, disturbing what most would have considered beauty. She ignored my statement , and turned to the others.

"He kil-" She began, right before I finished her sentence for here once again. Perhaps it was petty of me to do so, but so was this one sided informing of the what was happening. To a team that, with all due respect, had nothing to do with the current problem.

"Killed people." I spoke up, as most of Team JNPR once again turned their attention to me. All of them having a similar look of horror or concern. Only Sir Ren appeared unaffected by it, though the tightening of his grip on his utensil was fairly obvious.

Belladonna was fairly confused, however, possibly at the fact that I decided to interrupt her at that exact moment. In fact, she had almost seemed victorious at that I 'admitted' it. At least, that was before I 'admitted' another thing.

"People who stuck around, after he flaunted to them, that a smarter idea was to run." That single sentence alone, caused Belladonna to shift her face, one that was filled with annoyance.

"Stop interrupting me." She spoke up crossing her arms over her chest, while she glared at me. It was a rather weak glare, one that felt as if a young child was trying to appear threatening to an adult.

Is this how Venatores felt with Lady Schnee? If so, I believe I understand his blatant annoyance with her. An annoyance that had caused me to speak up to the young girl.

"Apologizes, I was just rewarding you a similar treatment you gave me, not just a minute ago." I spoke up, unaware of my surroundings as I stared at Belladonna with unchanging eyes. I didn't even blink as I looked at her, despite it being almost a minute.

She tried to look at me as well, but I can already see the goosebumps grow on her skin. Already wishing to look away from me, which she quickly gave in to. Not that she didn't try to make me look like a buffon.

"Stop acting like a child." She spoke up, trying to make her escape from the glance look dignified, which almost seemed to work.

If it weren't for the fire that began to brew in the forefront of my mind.

"Agreed… how about we both start now?" The effect was almost instant.

Belladonna's scowl grew, her pupils transforming into slits. Making her look like more of her cat ancestry. The rest of the people at the table merely froze, looking between me and her. Each of their faces filled with a high amount of concern. None more so than Sir Jaune, possibly because he knew what it felt like fighting me.

But, I merely took a breath, one that was unneeded due to my existing biology. Yet, it was still needed to calm my mind from the current flame inside of it. One that tried to consume my entire mind, and reason. But, I had grown used to such things.

"I must apologize… it's just when I get angry, I start to become a little… challenging." I told those around me, not even looking at Belladonna. After all, I was mostly sorry for having to bring them into the conversation.

Not for my actions against the young cat Faunus.

However, Sir Jaune looked at me in a form of sarcasm, that I was used to with Venatores. "A little?"

"Killed?" Miss Valkyrie spoke up, looking right at me. Her gaze filled with confusion and a small bit of horror. "N-not defeated? You mean… Ven's the one who had the body count?"

Before I could respond to that, Belladonna spoke up. "Who else would it have been?"

"Well… there was a terrorist group at the dock." Sir Ren spoke up, looking as if it was obvious, which made Belladonna frown at him. "We heard that the White Fang was at the docks with you guys. We had assumed from the news report, or what little they told us, you had witnessed the death of civilians."

I wonder what this news is. It sounds useful, if they give such information out to the general public. In the past we had a Town Crier, yet he was less than helpful, considering he only toured the richer parts of the district. Mostly in hopes of more coin in his purse.

Upon this admission, Belladonna was silent, but her body and expression spoke all. An anger that came from just insinuating something impossible. Even the grip on her fork seemed tighter, as she stabbed at the fish on her plate, speaking up to Sir Ren's point.

"The White Fang were the people who were killed." She spoke, in a way as if an innocent person was convicted of a heinous crime. One that I quickly interjected into, to supply proper information.

"As they tried to steal thousands of pounds of Dust, and end the life of the three students who witnessed them." My arms crossing over my large frame, as I looked at her in disappointment. Though it appeared she didn't catch the message.

"That doesn't matter." Her voice still filled with an annoyance from my constant adding on. Though everyone appeared to be used to it by now. "Venatores still killed people at the dock. He should pay for what he did!"

"He should pay for stopping a robbery and, nearly, capturing someone who has been robbing people blind for years?" I spoke up my mind truly befuddled by the lack of logic spawning from the girls mouth. If that was loic, than the knights of my old home should of thrown down there weapons before the enemy, not killing them.

Those choices don't take president in a battle.

Belladonna turned her attention to me once again, her face in a calm annoyance at my constant interactions. But, her hands and bow revealed all. The annoyance and anger she felt from me interjecting. "That doesn't stop the fact that he killed those people."

I interjected one final time, my anger once again growing. "From a group who kill humans for sport, while they were in the middle of stealing a ship load of Dust. Possibly to be used for even more nefarious means."

She just sat there, not refuting my point but merely staring. Possibly trying to think of a way to counter my point.

By the fact that I was still waiting, that meant she didn't have one.

"Face it Belladonna," I spoke up, Belladonna and the rest looking as if I grew a second head. Possibly from the tone that I said her name in. A manner that spoke of lack of patience and a volcano about to burst. The same tone I used with one Cardin Winchester. "Venatores stopped that robbery. You just can't handle that he did so while killing them."

Everyone at that table stared at me, just looking at me in a small means of shock. Each of the people only used to me ever being polite or kind. They had never seen the hostile side of me.

Except it wasn't hostile… it was protectiveness. Protectiveness of the partner that everyone tried to harm, over something miniscule in the long run. A knight's job is to protect the people, even if it means the death of the guiltied.

"But-" Blake tried to speak up, as I once again spoke over her.

"The world isn't black or white, Belladonna. There isn't even a grey in the spectrum of the world." I spoke up, looking directly into her eyes. Each of the yellow orbs filled with an equal part anger, and another part annoyance. But, under those two things, there was the feeling of fear, attempting to hide.

So… She was hiding behind this anger? For what? What was she trying to escape?

It matters not, for in the end, it doesn't matter what lead her down this road. All that matters was that she started down the path. A path that is ignorantly followed by wishes for a brighter world….

Instead of a better one.

"All that exist is just better, fine, and worse."

The people listening leaned in closer, all of them holding a similar amount of curiosity on what I was about to say.

"I don't expect you all to like what Venatores can do, but I expect you to realize that if a man of his caliber would be getting… _more_ , if he used his skills to do whatever he pleased." I spoke up, many of the people reeling back at the realization. That he could in fact get far more from this job alone. "The people he could kill, the riches he could take, whatever he wanted could be at his fingertips if he merely worked for some Lord to be hired to kill his enemies. He gave up a _very_ rewarding career, to merely defeat the people and the monsters for what can equate to pennies, because he wants to help."

Each of them looked down at the point that I brought up, Sir Jaune already nodding his head. Sir Ren and Miss Valkyrie looking at each other, though Ren kept a quiet front. His partner was also , unusually quiet. I had no idea if it was out of not wanting to get involved, or merely keeping a calm front.

Lady Nikos kept a similar manner about herself, though there was an unsure look about her. As if she was also questioning what I was talking about.

The sisters looked at each other, Miss Rose looking hopeful at her sister. Yang, however, had a small amount of doubt with that explanation. Her gaze shifting from me to her own partner.

Lady Schnee looked as if she was trying to avoid the conversation though. Her focus split between all of us and her food, as if she wished to avoid the obstacle entirely.

Belladonna, however, was furious to the point where she looked more like her animal cousin than anything a person. To the point that, I could practically hear a snarl emanating from her throat.

"And that makes it all well and good, right?" She spoke up, only looking at me. Her hands reaching up into the air. "We should just accept him with open arms, and follow his ways to a T."

"No." I spoke, shocking Belladonna out of her own anger. "I hope you never have to kill anyone for any reason."

I was truthful in that regard. Afterall, they were not ready for the strain of it. The feeling of having power over another, yet also powerless. Time seeming to freeze as you lay there, unable to do anything until someone or something pulls you out of it.

"Venatores, just like the rest of you, joined this job to make a difference in the world. He merely speeds up the process of truly stopping terrorists. Instead of them getting their sentence and placing being in jail. Which does nothing but give those within the prison, unless it's extremely well made, time to escape to repeat their heinous crimes."

"Alongside the possibility for the prisoners to be sentenced to death." My shoulders shrugging as the words escaped my mouth. At the very least they were true for the people of Anor Londo, if they do much as thought of resisting the rule of the Gods.

"Capturing them, imprisoning them, you only prolong the inevitable and increase the chance of an escape or give the countries more information through whatever torture methods they can get their hands on. Do not assume just because you place them under arrest, they magically stop doing any crimes ever. These men are part of fanatical cult that believes that mankind should not exist, for the crimes of slavery long since past and racism."

"And believe me, I know a thing or two about racism."

" _It must be hard… being an undead." A deep voice spoke through the giant cell. So deep in fact, that the very ground seemed to quake. "Fated to die over and over again, by both demon and man alike. Persecuted for a curse any man can gain."_

 _I looked up, to the point where I was looking at the sky, to the man I spoke to. His hand masterfully carving away at a small orb of wood, despite the orb being miniscule in his hands._

 _Beside me sat a man, who stood about the size of a house. His legs crossed while he looked forward, not even looking at his craft. His garb only covered half on him, revealing his muscles that lay like boulders upon his skin. Thick and unrelenting, like a natural armor against any average blade._

 _The body of his armor was connected to both of his shoulders by a large chain. It's links around one forth my height, and thicker than my arm. It was without any arm protection, not that he needed such a tunic held a rabish feel to it, possibly to help his blend into something, despite his large frame._

 _His boots were made of a fine copper metal,, his gauntlets made of the same material. Each of the pieces thin, as to give him more room to move for his way for fighting. His boots had holes in the bottom, the beings very own soles, tough enough to crush a measly rock like it was a pebble._

 _Upon his shoulder was a large paldron. One that was far bigger than my own body, and crafted from a sort of bone. One that came from on of the dragons that he slayed with his mighty bow._

 _His features were covered by a helm of a hawk, one that appeared covered in a grime. The largest amount formed over his neck and eyes, forcing the giant to be unable to remove the helm. Sadly, that also gave him the inability to see._

 _This was Hawkeye Gough, The Archer of the Four Knights of Gwyn. Persecuted for his apparent barbaric behaviour._

 _My personal opinion was that they caught themselves the wrong giant. Gough was far to much of a pascift to man, that if was almost as if he was a giant child. Even then, it didn't persecute blinding the giant with sap of the Archtree. A sap that, when hardened might as well have been a dragon's scale._

" _Tis fine… It took awhile to get used to it, though." I spoke up, going back to my very own carving. Trying to separate my mind from the experience that happened soon after my curse came to be._

 _It was an experience that I would rather not have put into my mind. Not anymore._

" _One must wonder what a giant undead would be to the humans." The archer spoke up, his hand still carving into the piece of wood in his hand._

" _Why would being a giant matter?" I asked, looking up at the ancient carver. Stopping my own whittling to get a better look at the giant._

" _Ah, finally a wise human." Gough spoke up, a small laugh in his voice. Yet, one could hear the tiniest piece of sorrow. "It may not matter to ones as wise as you, but still we Giants are all lumped as brutes. Even a giant such as I, who studied the humble art of the bow and carving, was persecuted for my 'brutish nature'. Even when Gwyn awarded me with the same honors as that of Artorias, and the rest of the Dragonslayers, no one kissed the ground I walked upon as they did his."_

 _It was something in that tone of voice that made me feel his sorrow. After all, I had spoken a little bit like him myself. In a time that felt like an age. So I had to do something, hopefully to help him from being down._

" _Are you sure they weren't afraid that you may sit on them?" I spoke up, a small smile gracing my face. The whittling of the giant stopping rather abruptly._

" _HAHAHAHAHA!" The Giant laughed, the very ground shaking at the loud yet deep bass of his voice. A hand absentmindedly slapping at the ground at his side, crafting an even bigger quake. "Perhaps they were! It may very well be the reason everyone is so afraid of us!"_

 _At that moment, both of us simply laughed. My own voice tiny compared to the booming laugh of the man at my side. Even so, we both stopped quickly. After all, the both of us had a project to complete._

 _Yet, before I could even put the metal upon the wood of my sculptor. The Giant cleared his throat, the sound similar to a tree being snapped in half._

" _So, Mors, if I may ask…" He spoke up, his voice almost sounding timid and small. Which, in human terms, made him sound like a grown man. "What of your family?"_

 _The chisel sank into the wood, far deeper than I intended it to. The action causing the wood to splinter off, my strength causing the piece to crumble to splinter._

" _What of them?" I spoke, my voice sounding a little harsher than I intended. Tossing the splinters of my barely started carving to the side. Putting it with the rest of the splinters, ones formed from my own frustration._

" _I merely wish to know more about you." Gough spoke up, his voice still timid while he continued his carving. "You can learn much of a man from the people who raised him. I would look at your carving, but..." He stopped, gesturing to the corner where I sat._

 _Yet, I remained unsure whether he was referring to the carvings newly made remains, or his inability to see anything. Nevertheless, I answered with the sound of metal striking wood, as I began once again._

 _Gough's helm turned away, looking down at his own carving. His single finger feeling across the small surface with the skill and care one wouldn't expect from his size. "I see…" His tone was filled with silent acceptance, the metal of his own chisel hitting the wood._

" _Well, I didn't expect much of an answer." Gale continued, the piece of wood being placed close to his helm. A gust of wind blowing away all the dust from the project. As he did, the carving seemed to whisper something that I could not hear. "You seem like the type of person who was raised by experiences, rather then any parent."_

 _He placed his sculpture to the side, taking another small piece of wood from his pile. Restarting the process all over again, his voice silent to the world._

 _Yet, I could not help be consumed by my own curiosity._

" _What of your mother and father?" I spoke up, also judging his movements. Who knows, maybe they would reveal something similar to how it did with mine. Besides, he had started a new carving, so I wouldn't impede his work if he destroyed it._

 _I couldn't help but note the pettiness in my tone. Though, it was to be expected, when I have yet to truly finish a carving._

" _Me?" He spoke, not even the barest twitch of anything all across his body. "No one wanted me. I was left to my own, by all the higher beings of this world."_

 _Despite that somber note of dialogue, the giant continued with his carving. As if there was nothing wrong with anything that he had spoken of._

" _Might you explain?" I asked, my curiosity once again getting the better of me. After all, it wasn't often that the giant spoke of the past._

 _Though, I feel that he might say the same to me, if such roles were reversed._

 _Gough only sighed, placing his carving to the side. Already beginning to speak, his voice once more filled with a form of somberness, that he spoke with just a minute ago._

" _Man, fearing the Giants, demonized us in anyway they could. I wouldn't be shocked if many of my kind were enslaved in the next few millennia, using our size for their own personal gain. Gods? Though Gwyn is a gracious and honorable higher being, I doubt that he will stop mankind from doing what they want with us. And Giants? I am looked upon as a supporter of man, helping their kingdoms grow and prosper! Even then, Giant kind remain seldom to each other. Why, I've only met two other of my kind in my life, one of them being a grand blacksmith within Anor Londo."_

" _No matter what, the intolerance of man is a thing born in their very souls. One cannot stop it, only control how it affects the mind. Best to remain indifferent to the people, even gods, instead looking at their actions. At the very least, one would remain wiser for it."_

 _With that, the very chamber stayed silent. It was an unnatural and awkward silence, one that I was not used to within this very chamber. But with it, came a small sense of union. After all, the loneliness of a giant could be compared to that of an undead._

 _I didn't speak it loud. I merely went back to my widdling, my mind a little more at peace with the companion. One who seemed to know of the strife of man. The atmosphere returning to the one it was at in the beginning._

 _Yet, my attention was once again drawn to Gough. His hand the size of a large table in front of me, holding a small object that could fit in my hand._

" _Here." He spoke, his voice filled with a small cheer. Even though, the somberness remained. "For listening to an ancient wittlers tale."_

 _I took it from his hand, the object smooth, except for the rough carvings within it. It looked… almost like the face of a bird, horns coming from its eyes and reaching to its forehead._

 _Yet, it oddly gave a strange feeling, one that I couldn't quite place._

" _Go on," Gough spoke up, still at his carving. Each of the carvings as expertly made as the one in my hand. "give it a whack."_

 _I looked at him oddly, even though I knew he couldn't see it. Yet, I followed his advice. I tapped it, right upon the skull of it's head._

 _It was only then, did I recognize the feeling within the face of the sculpture. One that crumbled upon the mere tap I gave it._

" _ **Thank you.**_ "

 _Gratitude._

"You may try to convince yourself that the White Fang fights for the best of all Faunus kind, Blake. You may even assume that if the Faunus ran things, and only they exist, there would be no racism, no bad things in the world." I continued to speak, despite the memory at the back of my head. My arms crossing over my chest, my eyes still holding it's might towards Belladonna.

"But when push comes to shove, the Faunus of the White Fang are no better than the racist Humans all those years ago."

"And if you continue down the path of trying to defend their 'honor' as terrorists…." My finger pointing right toward her, the others of Team RWBY and JNPR becoming hazy, as I focused solely on the girl in front of me. My anger leaking through my mask, yet still held with it's impassiveness.

"Than you are no Huntress… rather a girl too cowardly to face reality… whom holds nothing but my disdain."

He saw as pain and shock cut through her soul with the wicked intent his words held. But, he regretted nothing, not what he said or who he had said it to. Even as he stood up, exiting to the next class. The others too in shock to even speak as I left.

What I said was the truth. Nothing more, and nothing less.

* * *

The moment class had started, I had noticed many a difference.

The first was that most of Team JNPR and RWBY sat a distance more away, Sir Jaune being the only exception. Each of them stealing glances as I sat beside my partner, who had only continued to read his book. Each of their faces now marred with knowledge as they stared between Venatores, Belladonna and I.

Needless to say, I was receiving a similar treatment from her as Venatores.

The second was that Madam Goodwitch was not in her normal spot. Instead of in the center of the arena, ready to pick a student if need be, she stood off to the side. Closer to one of the boards of illusion that showed illustrations of the warriors in combat.

The final thing was that a set of words strode across the screen. One that spoke of a very strange word.

A Semester Test? At least that's what I hope it says after studying English for quite some time. Particularly without end, to the point that I can now pass my any form of a report that a teacher may force me to partake in.

Though, I still dread the class of history.

"Good afternoon, students." Madam Goodwitch exclaimed, immediately catching all the attention of the students. "Today we will not be doing any form of combat for the day… instead, we will be talking about something far more important."

She immediately used her crop, pointing to the screen. One which caused a many to grown, while I merely looked around confused.

"Next week, you will be taking a quarterly Semester test for each of the classes listed on your schedule." She continued, my body tensing at the mere mention of a test. One that revolved around every subject. "A test, that is worth as much as all the work you've done until this point."

The room grew very quiet at that admission. A very heavy one that filled the entire room. Even Venatores looked up from his book, looking down at the teacher with an interest

Madam Goodwitch had only one thing to say.

"I'd suggest you study." Turning around, moving away from the group as she let that sink in.

Truly… this was going to be a terrifying week coming. Not only would I have to face tests, ones that hold a weight that I had not previously considered, but I would have to face them back to back.

Truly a challenge that I was not yet prepared for.

From my side, I could see Venatores almost, _almost_ , roll his eyes, before moving back to his stories. It seemed that he had nothing to worry about, as I know he absorbed information like a well-dried cloth.

' _Lucky bastard.'_ I thought jokingly to myself, giving myself a small smile, as I gazed upon the teams around me. As usual, the teams that attract my eye was the colorful group of Team RWBY and JNPR. More accurately, the rather obvious Miss Rose, as I could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears in an attempt to process what was said. It was the same with Sir Jaune, as he reached into his bag in an attempt to find the necessary notes to study.

Miss Valkyrie, who had seemed down since the events of the lunchroom, had reacted rather blandly. This caused a frown to grow on my face, as the usually bright and bubbly girl seemed to almost dim in the last hour. I was not the only one to notice this, as Sir Ren wore a similar frown to my own, was just as down.

Only Miss Nikos, Schnee, and Yang seemed unaffected by both the coming Semester Tests, as well as the strained friendship that we have all built over the last few months. However, I could see the cracks in their nonchalant stance, as Miss Schnee moved small inches away from Venatores whenever she gazed at him. Miss Nikos also took small glances towards her Team, RWBY, Venatores and I, attempting to discern some sort of truth in the words that were spoken earlier from my own mouth. Yang herself was attempting to seem relaxed, but I could see the stance that she naturally took from years of training, and was hovering over her sister like some sort of reaper from the great beyond.

I merely sighed, choosing to focus on Miss Goodwitch rather than the group of eight in the room, and ignoring the existence of Belladonna for now. This was not the time for these things. Plenty of time can be placed into bridging the gaps that have been made, but for now, I would rather focus on these test.

"However," She spoke up, stopping at an unseen table at the corner of the room. A cloth haphazardly strewed across it."This class will have a very different form of test. One that involves these very objects."

She pulled the cloth away from the table, the cloth to reveal...

Chess pieces. Most notably, the ones that had begun our journey into Beacon. Ones that tied our fates to the ones that we sat beside. I could even see the pawn that tied my fate to the Hunter at my side.

"Some of you have already realized, that these are the Relics you have obtained during your opening exam. Ones that put you into the teams that you are in now." She spoke up, gaining the attention of all the students once again.

"The test is very simple… It is a Team on Team battle, for the relic. The locations and time are random. The areas exclusively across the region of Vale. You may get the woods, a cliffside, or even the very city of Vale. Some may even get a parameter, depending on the area you are placed in. It could be for one side only, or it could even involve the entire area. These conditions will be revealed during the day of the test, to ensure that you can handle anything thrown at you."

I suppose this was test was made to simulate a mission, whether it be infiltration or the like. Many different forms of prerequisites and the like to complete it. Even going so far as to make it so we would expect the unexpected.

"The relic, however, will only be given to a single team. Your goal is not to beat the enemy. It is instead to guard the relic with all of your efforts, from the enemy team. The other team's goal is to retrieve the relic. Even if you beat every team member until the relic is retrieved you will remain there until the test is over. You must also note, that the relic has to remain on a person of your team. The time limit is eight hours if the relic isn't retrieved the ones tasked with holding it are the victors. That being said, the moment enemy team holds the relic, the test is over."

"This test is to see how far you've come, not only as a team, but as a singular combat unit." She finished, her voice filled with a sort of iron one would expect from a knight.

Simple, and to the point. Though it would be to easy to accomplish. Merely find the one the team is protecting the most, and attack. Even then, I find it hard to believe that I would lose with Venatores' help against multiple, inexperienced students.

It was like throwing four humans against two starving dragons. The result becomes rather obvious.

Even Team RWBY and JNPR seemed rather calm. All of them probably realizing that they were one of the stronger teams, so they would be alright.

"However…" Madam Goodwitch spoke, looking at the rest of the students. Her hand gesturing to the screen, Which the students quickly brought their attention to. "Our honor students will have a special condition to the Midterm."

The screen quickly brought the picture of the two of us. A generic photo of us within our school uniform, staring at the rest of the school. The only thing separating us is a thick black line. Below the picture, was the word Eclipse, the name that was given to our Team.

That was, until a large red line was brought between the pictures. Placing a large empty space between the two of us, even the word Eclipse into our first names. The two of us be put onto the board with the rest of the Teams.

"The two members of Team Eclipse will be seperated, and be put against a full team. Graded only on how they, alone, do against such a situation." She spoke up, holding onto that as the rest of the students began to react.

A majority of them looking like a Darkstalker seeing a fresh human fall in to New Londo. Sadly, it appeared that I was the fresh human, alongside Venatores. Though, I could see why they hoped they would have us for an opponent. Especially if one of us were the ones to gain the relic and given the mission to guard it.

It would be one vs four, and they would merely have to obtain the relic.

This, once again, caused Venatores to put his book down. His attention utterly focused upon the screen, same as my own. After all, there was a slim chance of a true battle on its way with that admission.

"But, because of this, they have the ability to pick the terrain and time in which they fight in. Giving them a disadvantage, while at the same time an advantage. Their choice will only be known by them, until the day of the test if they so choose."

Time and terrain? That was…

While some may not take it into account, the environment is everything. Especially if you can control it. If your enemy doesn't have a high amount of Vigor, a gaseous swamp similar to Blighttown would end them quickly. So on and so forth.

Even time can affect behavior, to the point that you don't even have to fight the opponent. Merely watch them unravel as a sleepless night takes hold. Then, merely sneak upon them and obtain the relic.

To ones as experienced as Venatores and I, who have been in _real_ combat and have had to face hell? It was a huge, almost unfair advantage...

"Teams will be picked at random," Madam Glynda spoke up looking at the screen, tapping something down upon the Scroll in her hands . "which we will begin in a moment."

As if on cue, only two slots appeared upon the screen. Nothing showing up, while everyone looked at the screen. An atmosphere of anticipation filling the room. One that I happened to share with the rest of the room. Yet, I had ignored most of the chatter, and what Madam Glynda spoke of. My own thoughts took priority…

After all, by the slimmest of chances, I might come to face Venatores. A true battle for the ages, to come within this semester test.

I nearly felt my blood pump for the first time in, what may very well be, a millennium. I wasn't even paying attention to the screen, my mind quickly trying to find a location that I and Venatores may fight if it were to come to that.

An open plain would do, Venatores is a rather stealth based person. It would be best to do it in an open field, one that would make a great arena and easy to spot any other Grimm that may interfere.

But how would they decide who would hold president when it came to the decision of place or time? It probably didn't matter, especially if I brought it around to Venatores and we came to a consensus.

All that mattered was, that we could have a true battle. One that we could decide when to stop, not by some other power within the school.

Of course, I have a chance to face other students. Yet, I truly doubt that many of them could pose a true threat against me. True, depending on who I would face, it may be a difficult battle, but few could truly pose a threat against me any more. Even if four of them tried to attack me all at once, I doubt they could do anything that I couldn't handle.

But, my own name broke me out of my thoughts. My focus growing as I stared at my own name on the screen, next to a blank team name.

"Mors Ignis will be facing…" Madam Glynda spoke up, her attention on the screen. Each second that passed, further making the flame pulse within me. My hopes of it being Venatores at their highest it could ever be.

Right before it promptly plummeted at the announcement of the team.

"Team JNPR."

This was followed by a sigh of disappointment to escape my partner, as well as me. T'was not that I wasn't excited, just that I had hoped for something a bit… more.

Everyone had a near similar reaction to that announcement. One that I couldn't agree with.

Team JNPR was going to win. Or, more specifically, Pyrrha Nikos was going to win.

Much like Sir Jaune, I had gotten to know the strong women of team JNPR very well in our time here. As such, it didn't take a genius to see that the young lady was treated as if Gwynevere herself had returned to the halls of Anor Londo. Even Sir Jaune spoke of her being known as a 'famous' and 'talented' by the world.

As such, it wasn't that hard to discover that Lady Nikos went by a certain title among the students here. One that spoke very much of her skill and ability.

The Untouchable Queen. A rather on the nose title that had everyone scared to face her in combat, and at the same time treating her as if she were a goddess in the flesh. I've even seen it up close, watching her fight off other students.

Without a doubt, she was a skilled warrior from what I have seen and quite impressive despite her being a mere 18 years old. Sadly, I have faced ancients who crafted their skills to the point that even dragons feared them. A skilled human individual would be difficult, but easily manageable compared to the likes of Artorias the Abysswalker.

Plus, she was clearly trained to weaken her opponents, rather than defeat them.

From what I could remember of my early life, there were Colosseum battles made to tests ones strength against slaves of Gwyn. It was mostly for entertainment, but it was also used to give rookie knights the taste of fresh blood on their swords, and end lives early so they could be ready for war and battle. They were brutal, horrific, and downright inhuman to the giants and human slaves that were fighting to escape whatever debt or crime they inflicted upon themselves. Though, that didn't stop me from competing in them…

A time I look back upon in regret, as I was nothing but a naive boy who felt that they had deserved it. Though, some of the many criminals did deserve what could only be described as a bloody execution at our hands.

When I had heard that Lady Nikos had attended many of these, I was stunned at how prepared she was to become a Huntress of Vale. I had assumed that she would know that she would be facing human opponents more often than Grimm within these walls. A wise insight, considering that these cities were well protected from the mysterious demons, but not the snakes that live within.

When I had heard that I could see 'video' of what had taken place there, my curiosity had gotten the better of me. I 'looked up' the 'video' with the help of Miss Rose, who explained what a 'search bar' was on the Scroll, and how to 'open' videos.

I was disappointed to find that she was nothing more than an entertainer, showing the skill she had trained so hard for to gain notoriety and fame. Or, perhaps she had used this tournament to train against human opponents as I said, never realizing that she was training herself to aim for limbs to weaken the Aura, instead of ending the fight with a sword to the gut.

Though, the reactions that the team had given were rather... comical.

Sir Jaune's face had turned completely white. His eyes had yet to leave the screen, as he just continued to look at it. Strangely… it even looked like true fear was starting to bud within his eyes. Was this not just a mere test?

Miss Nikos was only looking at her leader, a hand making its way to her shoulder. The very moment she touched him, he shot up looking around the area with an intense gaze.

Right before it landed on me, causing him to go rigid once other pair, had a similar reaction. Though, far more verbal in that regard.

"We are so doomed." The bubbly girl in pink spoke up, her face set in a rather stoic manner. Sir Lie already having his hand meet his face, possibly at the words Miss Valkyrie.

Needless to say, the fight against my opposing Team would be another win for me. It shall be difficult, but I've fought through harder with a broken sword hilt.

"The flag will be going to… Mors Ignis."

That, however, made the fight just a little harder, as I would be defending rather than attacking. Lords above know how much harder and annoying this fight had become with this simple placement. This was one of the many reasons that I hated fights with such conditions.

Though, who knows, perhaps seeing Sir Jaune's progress would make this battle worth it.

"Venatores Luna…" The Teacher spoke up, causing my attention to return to the large screen above. My partner not even giving a glance towards it, especially after facing the disappointment of not facing me. Merely reading the Book that he still held in his hands.

He didn't even flinch at the team he would be facing.

"Team RWBY."

It appears fate wanted Belladonna and Venatores to face off in combat. Sadly, it decided to bring the rest of her teammates with her into the bloodshed. Not that it looked like she really cared.

Even without looking at her, I could feel her eyes widen, before the feeling of intensity and a small piece of relief almost jumped from her. It was still kept behind the stoic mask of hers, but one with a trained eye could see it. The glint in her eyes, the slight pull from her mouth, even the ribbon that hid her true self twitched.

Yang held the same glee, but in one more fitting of her battle hungry manner. Grin wide and with some teeth, an innocent want to fight someone. Even going so far to crack her knuckles, while staring directly at my partner. Perhaps she had forgotten what R and W of her team seemed to understand.

That they should be fearful of what was to come.

I have only known Venatores for only a number of weeks, but even I know he should not be taken lightly. After all, he was just as skilled as I was with the blade, maybe even more so.

"The flag will be going to… Team RWBY." Madam Goodwitch spoke from the center of the stadium. As if she was oblivious to the atmosphere in the stands filled with students. The scroll within her hands making way to the pocket, before looking out to all the students.

"That will be all." She finished, already making her way to the door, leaving most of the students to only stare in silence at their opponents. Some were smug, some were cocky and even fearful of what was to come in the coming week.

Venatores merely left, his disappearance nearly unnoticed. I had attempted to follow him, as I most certainly needed help with my studies if I were to remain within the graces of my teachers.

That was until a hand grabbed my forearm.

I turned my head, looking at the tall individual who did so. His face still holding it previous sense of fear. Yet, there was also a flaming piece of iron, right on the verge of being tempered. Blue eyes staring into my own golden brown orbs.

"I… I'll be fighting with all I have." Sir Jaune spoke up, his voice quiet despite the strong words he had tried to put up. Even his very eyes were shaking, as he stared at me. A strange seriousness that I hadn't seen from him before taking over.

Yet, I happened to notice something else. Within his hands, was his own scroll. His grip was so tight that it looked as if he would break the thing if he put any more force on it.

I knew something was wrong as soon as he had spoken.

I had assumed that he was acting strange today due to the sudden animosity between Team RWBY, Venatores, and I. I had assumed that, perhaps, he was just staying out of it in an attempt to find a solution to our problem, as that was the kind of man he was.

It appears that wasn't the case.

Something was wrong…

But it seems that asking would do nothing.

Sir Jaune had already learned from the mistake of not asking others for help, that I had assumed he would learn in our lessons together. So, either he had ignored those lessons, and has taken some steps backward…

Or this wasn't a problem that could be solved with help. And the solution had something to do with this fight.

Yet, the fire in his eyes was undeniable. Yes, he may have been forced in some way to 'fight with all he has', but he has been waiting for this moment. What that moment was, and what all of this had to do with a fight against me, I wasn't sure.

But, that didn't matter.

"Naturally, Sir Jaune," I told him clearly, to aim a competitive smirk his way, as he could only stare with slightly widened eyes. "It would be a disservice to you if I did not face you with everything I have."

If he wanted to prove himself on the field of battle…

I turned to leave the classroom, as the rest of Sir Jaune's team stared at the exchange that had occurred, eyes wide with confusion. As I approached the door to leave the classroom, I spoke to the blonde knight loud and clear.

"From this day forth, there will be no lessons Sir Jaune of Arc. Use your new found time wisely, for your challenge will be met upon the desert plains, between the borders of Vacuo and Vale… You best prepare for battle."

Then I will give him a battle worth remembering.


End file.
